Courting Gilbert
by LizzyEastwood
Summary: AU story that begins at the very end of Anne of Avonlea and imagines what might have happened if Anne had realized, at least in part, her feelings for Gilbert before they left for Redmond.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my latest idea attempting to come to fruition. I was struck with inspiration for this after reading A Blythe View by Formerly known as J (and if you haven't been reading it you need to because it's fantastic!) and I kept coming back to Miss Lavendar and Mr. Irving's wedding as starting point for another AU story. The thing is… I don't know if my readers are burnt out with my stories that seem to always take me the route of Anne of the Island, which is where this one would also go. Essentially, what might have happened had Anne sort of realized her feelings for Gilbert before they got to Redmond? So take a look at this chapter and help me decide if this remains a one-shot where you can imagine what might happen next or if you'd like me to see this one through to its conclusion. I imagine this as a lighter, happier, flirtatious story with very little angst, but still still bump or two for Anne and Gilbert to overcome._

 _Let me know what you think!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

 _'What are you thinking of, Anne?" asked Gilbert, coming down the walk. He had left his horse and buggy out at the road._

 _"Of Miss Lavendar and Mr. Irving," answered Anne dreamily. "Isn't it beautiful to think how everything has turned out. . .how they have come together again after all the years of separation and misunderstanding?"_

 _"Yes, it's beautiful," said Gilbert, looking steadily down into Anne's uplifted face, "but wouldn't it have been more beautiful still, Anne, if there had been no separation or misunderstanding. . . if they had come hand in hand all the way through life, with no memories behind them but those which belonged to each other?"_

 _For a moment Anne's heart fluttered queerly and for the first time her eyes faltered under Gilbert's gaze and a rosy flush stained the paleness of her face. It was as if a veil that had hung before her inner consciousness had been lifted, giving to her view a revelation of unsuspected feelings and realities. Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music, perhaps. . . perhaps. . .love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath.'_

Anne had the courage to look back into Gilbert's eyes and what she saw there startled her. She wasn't quite sure what she was seeing in them, but it was something that gave her a feeling that things might never be the same between them. In that moment, she was more unsettled than she ever thought she ought to be in the company of Gilbert Blythe.

And the way he looked at her, it was almost as if he was looking through her, deep into her very soul…. She could barely breath. In fact, so desperate for breath was she that the sharp intake she took startled her as she saw a tiny smile tug at the corner of Gilbert's mouth. Whatever Anne was at that moment, unaffected would not be the word for it. She wished for the veil to drop again, to un-see, or rather maybe un-feel that which she had felt in the last few moments. But there she sat, her eyes open to some possibility, some feeling, some road to which she was now drawn. _If they had come hand in hand all the way through life…_

Anne struggled to look away, and finally she managed to, but the blush that stained her cheek remained.

Gilbert, for his part, attempted to calm himself as his heart leapt forward at Anne's unexpected reaction. He had always known he felt more for her then she ever had for him. For years he fought against his heart where Anne was concerned, only allowing himself to admit his true feelings for her when she finally took his hand in forgiveness and friendship at the Blythe gate two years ago. He was dead gone on Anne Shirley. And as he had truly gotten to know her over the past two years did he realize that those feelings were not just the first blush of love from a young boy, but the true desire of a man so frightened of how he felt that he failed to see that almost imperceptible line between love and friendship. On those days he allowed himself to believe she felt the same, he was always brought back to reality by a firm and resolute rebuke. And only now, looking at her eyes finally falter under his intense gaze did he begin to think that maybe, just maybe Anne might feel the same.

 _'Gilbert wisely said nothing more; but in his silence he read the history of the next four years in the light of Anne's remembered blush. Four years of earnest, happy work. . . and then the guerdon of a useful knowledge gained and a sweet heart won.'_ Was it too much to hope?

He continued to looked at her and when the silence became a burden, he reached out for her hands, offering to help her off the ground. "Come, Anne, we can't stay here all night. We've got to get home. It will be dark soon."

Anne made no reply, but reached up and put her hand in his. His warm hand closed around hers and she could not tell if it was real or if she imagined his thumb caressing the back of her hand. Whatever it was sent a small shiver down her spine.

"Are you cold, Anne? I can fetch a jacket for you," Gilbert replied innocently.

"No," she abruptly replied, more forcefully than she had meant to. "I am quite warm enough. I'm just tired I guess. It's been such a lovely day." Her excuse sounded ridiculous to her own ears, but Gilbert did not seem to notice. He released her hand and she felt relieved. Whatever confusion had taken over her mind was surely not helped by him touching her. In fact, in that moment she was certain she never wanted him to touch her again! _But wouldn't that be a terrible waste of his strong hands,_ she thought, instantly censuring herself at the improper thought that raced in her brain one moment and then out the next, unbidden. She felt hot all of a sudden.

 _What is wrong with me today? There's been too much romance today, that's all this is. It's playing tricks with my mind!_

They began walking up the lane in mostly silent companionship. One too confused to speak, the other rather too content to need to. ' _But the Anne who walked up the dark lane was not quite the same Anne who had driven gaily down it the evening before. The page of girlhood had been turned, as by an unseen finger, and the page of womanhood was before her with all its charm and mystery, its pain and gladness.'_

Anne continued to struggle for composure for several more minutes before she succeeded in bringing back a bit of her cheerfulness and ordered behavior, well as ordered as Anne ever was in any case. Eventually, Gilbert and her talked gaily to one another, ending the wonderful day recalling happy moments of the wedding and what the couple might expect out of marriage.

"I am sure they will be marvelously happy," said Anne.

"I have no doubt of that," agreed Gilbert. "They certainly deserve it after everything they've been through."

"I wonder what alters after marriage?" asked Anne, immediately turning crimson as she realized the implications of what she had said.

Gilbert looked at her rather incredulously and laughed, "I dare say Mrs. Lynde would not like that kind of wondering from you Anne Shirley."

"Gilbert Blythe, you know I didn't mean _that!"_ she said sternly. "I just meant that I wonder if marriage changes you. Is Mrs. Irving the same as she was as Miss Lavendar?"

Gilbert thought for a moment. "I suppose she must be. But marriage would have to change a little bit of who you are, wouldn't it? How can you begin a life with someone without altering a little? Seems wishful thinking."

"Oh but I hate to think of changing, Gil! It seems so scary."

"It doesn't have to follow that the change would be a bad one. I dare say I've read many stories of men who married better women than they deserved and changed for them."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. But do you think one could lose part of themselves in marriage. Like they wouldn't be there own person anymore?"

Gilbert was a bit surprised at the turn of the conversation. He was always under the impression Anne would one day wish to marry. He hoped she would! But she seemed rather uncertain.

"That's certainly possible. I am sure that's happened more than I would care to know. But I believe that would only happen in a marriage that was unequal in affection and respect. True love and respect can never diminish a soul. Only enhance it."

Anne smiled at his words. Had he always been this thoughtful and slightly romantic? "I believe that's the perfect response, Gil. And just how is it that you know these things?"

Gilbert laughed again, "My parents married for love. I know a little something about it. They've sort of always been my model for what I would like my own marriage to be some day."

"Oh another perfect reply! I believe this wedding made you rather insightful." Anne quipped, for some reason wanting desperately to change the subject to anything other than thoughts of Gilbert getting married.

"No, Anne," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her half running down the lane, "this wedding made me hungry. Come on... I'm starving!"

* * *

It was several hours later, as Anne laid awake in bed, exhausted yet strangely energized. It was a nervous energy that kept her mind reeling. As much as she tried, she could not stop her thoughts from settling on Gilbert. She knew not what it was about him today that had affected her so, nor truly what that effect was. But it unsettled her in more ways than one. Anne had never given any consideration whatsoever to seeing Gilbert as anything other than the friend he was. It was true that in the last two years they had been slightly inseparable, but their friendship had grown so deep so quickly that neither of them gave much thought to how much time they spent together. Anne only ever thought of the pleasure Gilbert's company gave her. They talked, they argued, they studied, they explored. They enjoyed each other. Anne began to realize she had revealed more of herself to Gilbert over the past two years than she would have ever imagined and certainly more than was probably strictly proper, although she couldn't make herself feel too badly about that. He was so easy to confide in. He offered such a unique perspective on life, and she began to realize that while Gilbert was by far the more sensible of the two, he had it in him for flights of fancy and romance. He too dreamed of bigger things. But he was just a chum, like any other. Except...that he wasn't like any other.

She thought back to the touch of his hand on hers and wondered why, after all this time, it should feel any different. _Why should his touch make me shiver like that?_ There was no answer to this question, at least no satisfying one, so Anne tried to dismiss it. She tried to dismiss all off it, the touch, the gaze, the blush, everything. It was preposterous.

Or was it?

Anne did not know, nor could she possibly hope to in the turmoil that wrangled her mind. She tried to mentally pull the veil back down that had somehow lifted from her mind… and perhaps even her heart. She had told herself she was successful, quite certain she could simply put Gilbert Blythe, the boy she had once ignored for a full five years, out of her mind and find rest. She tried not to think of his gaze, she tried not to think of his tender caress of her hand and she had the other unsettling realization that when she did think of these moments she caught herself smiling in the dark. Mortified by her own reaction and rather angry at her mind's betrayal, Anne lit her lamp, grabbed a book and began reading. It was Milton that finally brought her mind the respite she sought and she read until her eyes were very heavy and sleep but a breath away. But her final waking breath seemed to betray her as the last thought she had before she found rest was the same thought she had had almost seven years ago when she had first seen Gilbert. Her opinion had apparently remained unchanged. Gilbert Blythe was indeed quite handsome.


	2. Blurring Lines

Hi all! Thanks so much for all your wonderful encouragement! It was precisely what I needed to inspire me to continue with this story. I can't thank you enough for your kind words! It's why I love this forum so much! So glad you all aren't sick of me yet, lol!

Text from canon is mostly italicized for clarification that they're not my own words. Although, I do tend to italicize when I have characters sort of self-talking. I hope it's not too confusing. If it is, I will find another way.

To reviewer AnneNGil... I wanted to say thanks for your reviews to everything I've done past and present but was unable to PM you for some reason. Thanks for your thoughtfulness!

So without further ado, here is chapter two where Anne is beginning to wake up to certain possibilities…and Gilbert might be just as confused as ever!

Enjoy!

~Lizzy

* * *

In the Green Gables orchard, Anne and Diana picked apples on a lovely almost autumn day. Now the pair were ' _resting from their labors in a sunny corner, where airy fleets of thistledown drifted by on the wings of a wind that was still summer sweet and with incense of ferns in the Haunted Wood.'_

 _"It has been a nice summer," said Diana, twisting the new ring on her left hand with a smile. "And Miss Lavendar's wedding seemed to come as a sort of crown to it. I suppose Mr. and Mrs. Irving are on the Pacific Coast now."_

 _"It seems to me that have been gone long enough to go around the world," sighed Anne._ Anne's thoughts immediately traveled to that day a week ago, when in any normal set of circumstances she would have remembered at once that Miss Lavendar looked as beautiful as Anne had ever seen and Mr. Irving was the picture of true happiness. But now her thoughts of that wedding would forever make Anne think of the faint touch of Gilbert's hand on hers. It wasn't sensible, that she knew. But neither could she help her reaction. It actually made her slightly irritated, those unrestrained thoughts. She was mad at herself… and maybe just a little mad at poor Gilbert who had done nothing at all to deserve it. Anne failed to realize she only felt mad because she was somewhat confused.

Having almost no time and little desire to pull at the thread of why she was so stuck on that memory, Anne endeavored to believe that nothing at all had changed. And indeed, it hadn't. She was tempted for a moment to bring the subject up with Diana, but quickly dismissed the thought when she had the unsettling feeling that that particular conversation would open a Pandora's box of emotion Anne could not yet face.

So Anne and Diana chatted on all manner of topics, from the Allen's and Mrs. Lynde, to the spare room at Green Gables, and finally about Redmond.

" _And to think you go next week!"_ cried Diana

 _'But we're together still," said Anne cheerily. We mustn't let next week rob us of this week's joy. I hate the thought of going myself - home and I are such good friends. Talk of being lonesome! It's I who should groan. "YOU'LL be here with an number of your old friends, AND Fred! While I shall be alone among strangers, not knowing a soul!"_

 _"EXCEPT Gilbert - AND Charlie Sloane," added Diana, imitating Anne's italics and slyness._

At the mention of Gilbert, Anne looked up at Diana. It was true enough. He would be there as little piece of home. She could more than make do with Gilbert to chum around with. Although the thought of leaving Diana still left a bit of a hole within Anne. It would not be easy to part form her.

 _"Charlie Sloane will be a great comfort of course,' Anne agreed sarcastically_ at which point both ladies burst out in jovial laughter. Diana knew exactly how Anne felt about Charlie Sloane, though she admitted to being less certain of Anne's feelings for the other gentlemen in question. _To be sure, Anne herself did not know._ Diana longed to ask Anne about Gilbert. But it always seemed a topic of conversation that never ended quite well enough for either of them.

 _"The boys may be boarding at the other end of Kingsport for all I know…"_ and on the conversation continued as they spoke of the inevitable change. Diana's betrothal and Anne's college ambitions forced both of them to realize with equal measures of anticipation and fear that they were grown now, putting the last vestiges of girlhood behind them as they both stared into an unknown, but hopefully wonderful, future.

An hour or so later, Anne left Diana in fine spirits and made her way to the post office where she received a most welcome letter. Priscilla Grant was going to Redmond! Anne's heart felt lighter as she walked home at the very thought of a dear friend there with her. She was rather sparkling with excitement at the prospect when she heard a voice behind her.

"Anne, wait up! Why are you in such a hurry?" Gilbert Blythe came almost running up the bridge overlooking the Lake of Shining Waters.

Unable to contain her excitement and ignoring the slight flutter in her stomach upon seeing Gilbert, Anne burst, "Oh Gil! ' _Priscilla Grant is going to Redmond too! Isn't that splendid? I hoped she would, but she didn't think her father would consent. He has, however, and we are to board together. I feel that I can face an army with banners - or all the professors in one fell phalanx with a chum like Priscilla by my side.'_

Gilbert smiled at Anne's obvious excitement and spoke of how much he thought they would like Kingsport. It was known to be quite beautiful.

 _'I wonder if it will be - can be - any more beautiful than this,'_ Anne remarked looking around at the lake and the beautiful surroundings she had called home for so long.

She did not notice in her reverie that Gilbert was looking at her intently, no doubt thinking to himself that nothing could be as beautiful as the perfect vision before him. In fact, he was thinking just that. Unable to take his eyes from her, he simply watched her delightful face catalog the long history of memories she was doubtlessly thinking of in that moment. After a few moments, Gilbert said, _"You are very quiet, Anne."_

Not turning to look at him, Anne replied, _"I'm afraid to speak or move for fear all this wonderful beauty will vanish just like a broken silence."_

Gilbert smiled and wondered if Anne realized that when she spoke like that, it was difficult for him to control his emotions. She was so passionate and wonderful. Her passionate nature had always been one of the many reasons he had found himself so drawn to her. He would have never considered himself overly romantic or sentimental, but he was with Anne, he hardly knew himself.

Suddenly, almost without thought, he found his hand come up from his side and rest gently on hers.

At the touch of his hand Anne let out an audible gasp and for a few seconds neither of them moved. His warm hand covered her cold one entirely and sent wave of heat through her body. Her mind told her to pull away, but her body would not obey.

And there they stood for an untold number of moments, Anne trying desperately to make sense of these sensations and Gilbert trying to form words that might tell Anne about _the 'hope and dream that thrilled his soul.'_

But no words would form on his lips; only the exquisite sensation of Anne filled his mind.

How long they might have stood there and what may have happened next would not be known, for much to Anne's strange relief and Gilbert dismay, a rather large fish just happened to jump out of the water at that moment, startling both of them. Anne pulled her hand away from his and began to chuckle. "Do you think he's telling us to get out of here?" Anne asked, taking a step away from the railing and from Gilbert. _Moving to safety!_ she thought.

Gilbert seemed to recover himself well from their closeness and shrugged. "Who am I to argue with nature, I suppose. Can I walk you home?"

Anne wanted to say no, for she felt she needed to be away from him. But she could not say the words. So she assented with a shake of her head, but in her turmoil she chatted rather endlessly and inconsequently until they reached the lane to Green Gables.

"This is where I get off," said Gilbert. "Goodnight, Anne."

"Goodnight, Gil." And off he strode into the darkness. Anne thought she would feel rather relieved when they parted, but she felt something else entirely, although the feeling was one she could not name. It seemed to resemble a keen disappointment. She acknowledged the _new, secret self-consciousness in her heart with regard to Gilbert, ever since that fleeting moment of revelation in the garden at Echo Lodge. Something alien had intruded into the old, perfect, school-day comradeship - something that threatened to mar it._

No, not mar it. But certainly change it.

Perhaps irrevocably. That thought frightened her. Their friendship was perfection.

Anne still felt the warmth of Gilbert's hand on hers as she stood there watching him fade into darkness and had to admit the feeling was not at all unpleasant. But what could that mean? Why now after all this time?

Her answers would not come now, but Anne spent more time than she cared to that evening walking down the lane thinking a bit uneasily that if a mere touch of his hand had affected her so, she was certainly glad nothing else had happened.

Her thoughtfulness abated the second she walked into the Green Gables kitchen to see Davy crying grievously on the sofa. Thoughts of Gilbert would have to wait for another time.

* * *

Anne found herself rather busy in the week that followed, too busy to think too much on Gilbert, let alone see him. Between packing and the flurry of callers who came to wish her well (in most cases) at Redmond, Anne had barely left Green Gables, except for a quick visit or two to Diana. She relished the time she had with Marilla and the twins. She would be sad to leave them. _It was another sad part of growing up,_ she sighed.

It was almost a week since she had last seen him that Anne again met up with Gilbert for a party in their honor held at the Pye residence. She had managed in that span of time to convince herself she was making more out of things with Gilbert than she ought. He had surely touched her hand before! Many times in fact. It had never before produced the kind of sensation she felt the other night, however. But she had finally stubbornly convinced herself that whatever she was feeling was some lasting effect of the magical wedding at Stone House.

So when she saw Gilbert walking up the lane to escort her to the Pye's, she was determined to put the foolishness behind her once and for all. She was rewarded for her determination by a pleasant walk to the Pye's in which they chatted lightly of many things and she was relieved to feel that sense of friendship had not changed or diminished. Here he was walking by her side with no hint of sentiment or foolishness. She began to feel all the embarrassment of having so misread her feelings. _No, they weren't feelings,_ she thought.

Gilbert was just a chum.

In fact, so ridiculous did she now think she was that she let a small laugh of relief escape her lips as her mind wandered from Gilbert's words.

"Have I said something amusing?" Gilbert queried when he heard Anne laugh.

Anne looked sideways at him briefly. "No, not at all. I'm sorry Gil. I just had a funny thought that's all."

"Oh? And just what funny thought would that be?" he answered a bit intrigued.

 _Oh if you only knew Gilbert Blythe!_ "A private one."

"Oh really!" Gilbert challenged.

"Really!" she replied.

"Meaning you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope!" Anne smiled widely, even more relief spreading over her at their easy ways with one another.

"Alright, I will just have to remember this next time I have piece of gossip you might want to know."

Anne laughed, "You can't fool me Gilbert, I know you rarely gossip."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I don't know things."

"And what things would those be?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, "Perhaps what really happened the day of the Sloane's picnic when no one could find Charlie for two hours."

Anne laughed. Charlie had indeed disappeared during that picnic. People looked for him for a while until he showed up at dinner claiming with all the Sloanishness he could muster that he had been there the entire time.

Anne gave a resigned giggle and rolled her eyes. "Gilbert, if you want to entice me to spill my thoughts, leading with a story about Charlie is hardly the way to do it!"

Gilbert shrugged, acknowledging her point. "I'll have to remember that next time I try to blackmail you with gossip."

"Please do!" Anne's attitude began to feel a little playful at their exchange so she decided to tease Gilbert just a little. "But in consideration of your efforts I suppose I owe you a little something."

"Indeed you do," Gilbert replied in the same teasing tone.

"Then all I shall tell you is that my amusing thought was about you."

Anne saw Gilbert's eyes go rather wide as his mouth twisted into something that was rather more like a smirk. "Oh really? And that's all I am to know?"

"Yep!"

"Anne, come on! If you're having these humorous thoughts about me don't you think I ought to know? It's my shirt isn't it?" he said looking down at his chest, completely misreading Anne's jest.

Anne laughed again looking at his dark blue linen, "No, Gil, it's not your shirt."

"It's my hair then, is it sticking up?" His hand shot through his hair, attempting to tame any unruly locks. Unfortunately, he ended up messing up his perfectly styled hair in the process.

"Is that better?" Gilbert turned to ask her when he finished his ministrations.

Anne's immediate reaction was hysterical laughter. Half of Gilbert's hair was standing almost straight up. At her reaction, Gilbert tried again to rearrange his hair, only making it worse.

"Gil," and cried between breaths, "Please, Gil stop." Lifting her hands, she pulled his hands away from his hair and put them down at his sides.

She then pulled his head slightly toward her and began rearranging his hair as he bent his head slightly to accommodate her. As she ran her fingers over his soft locks, a now familiar tingling swept through her entire body and she froze in panic. _No, no, no!_ she thought.

"Anne, is it better?" Gilbert asked, looking up to see Anne's rather stricken face. He stood to his full height and Anne's hands drifted hastily to her sides. They were standing just inches from one another. "Anne, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked.

Anne looked into his hazel eyes and for a second got lost in the genuine concern she saw there.

"Anne?"

"Oh...umm…. Sorry. You're all fixed up," she said with all levity she could muster.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, now completely unconcerned about his appearance.

"No, sorry. I'm just being silly," she replied, shaking off the confusion.

Gilbert was just as confused at how such a moment of levity could change her countenance from frivolous to whatever it was that marred it at present.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, forget about it," she said, shaking her head. "The important thing is your perfectly styled hair is perfect once more Mr. Blythe. Now we better hurry up if we are going to make it to the party on time. The last thing I need is Josie blaming me for us being late."

Anne turned and hurried along, leaving a rather confused Gilbert trailing after her wondering not only what had just happened, but also still in the dark about whatever it was about him that Anne had found so humorous.

* * *

It was all Anne could do not to roll her eyes at Josie Pye at that moment. She knew from the very second she arrived at the Pye's that Josie's graciousness was all a show. But her comment about Anne looking "almost pretty" in her dress left Anne amused.

 _"How kind of you to say so,"_ Anne responded with dancing eyes and a sweet tone that she hope conveyed her insincerity.

Her response needled Josie who just knew Anne Shirley was laughing at her. But what needled her ever more was that Gilbert had barely left Anne's side all evening. It was ridiculous that he and Charlie Sloane threw themselves at that adopted upstart. But for all of Josie's many faults, she was a good hostess and so she condescended to leave Anne in peace for the remainder of the evening.

"Anne I don't know why you don't just tell her to bug off," she heard Fred say behind her as she watched Josie walk away. Diana was proudly perched on his arm. For a fleeting moment Anne felt her first pang of jealousy at Diana's happiness in love.

"Oh Fred, what's the fun in that? There's nothing Josie can say that can hurt me. I care too little for her opinion. Besides, looking 'almost pretty' isn't so bad, I suppose."

"Oh Anne, you know she just says that to get under your skin," said Diana. "You're gorgeous."

Fred nodded in silent agreement.

The threesome talked pleasurably for several minutes more minutes before dinner was called. Gilbert, who had been standing off to the side talking with Moody Spurgeon McPherson and incidentally heard Anne's entire exchange with Josie, walked over to escort Anne to dinner on the verandah.

The moon shown brightly that evening and credit to the Pye's, dinner was quite a lovely affair. Anne and Gilbert were seated next to each other at a rather large banquet table. Gilbert could not stop himself from glancing sideways at Anne throughout dinner. _Does she have any idea how lovely she is?_ Gilbert thought to himself as he watched the moonlight flicker off her ruddy trusses. She was a vision in her cream dress with pearl beads pinning up her hair.

Anne, for her part, was keenly aware that Gilbert was sitting beside her. In the gaiety of the evening she had almost forgot about her foolishness on the walk over. She chanced a glance at Gilbert and saw he was looking at her rather intently. Anne all of sudden felt hot and a little vexed so before looking away she asked, "Can I ask why you are staring at me so, Mr. Blythe?"

Gilbert was at first a bit taken aback at her tone, but the vision of her slightly flustered stare made him a bit bold. Completely forgetting himself, he reached his hand around her to place it on the small of Anne's back as he leaned over to almost whisper in her ear, "Because I just can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are, Anne."

And in the next moment, before he removed his hand, he felt her shiver slightly and saw a rosy blush stain her cheeks. They stared at each other for a long moment, one that seemed to stretch indefinitely. At least it did before Diana's voice cut through the air. "I'd like to make a toast to Anne and Gilbert."

And Diana did make a toast, a rather lovely one. But Anne barely heard it.

Something was happening.

But just _what_ was happening?

What was Gilbert Blythe doing to her?

Anne tried to be mad at him for saying something so sentimental and romantic. For one minute she thought she ought to punish him by perhaps paying a bit more attention to Charlie Sloane. Perhaps she should let Charlie escort her home? Yes, that would teach Gilbert Blythe a lesson. But the second the thought crossed her mind, she knew she would not follow through. Her righteous indignation was in vain. She wanted to be angry, but she wasn't. In fact, she found herself once again smiling as she replayed Gilbert's words in her mind. Josie Pye may think Anne was only 'almost pretty,' but Gilbert Blythe thought she was beautiful. _In fact,_ she thought, _he can't stop thinking about it._

Gilbert had more command of himself than Anne did the rest of the evening. He stood for the moment as Ruby Gillis chatted ceaselessly in his ear, but his eyes followed Anne wherever she went. Every so often she would seek him out and their eyes would meet across the room. It was almost as if they both needed to know where the other one was for a reason known to only one of them. He could tell she was unsettled, but he hoped she wasn't upset at him for being so presumptuous. He couldn't believe that he had said what he had. Although, if he looked at the situation objectively, surely a friend could call another friend attractive? There was nothing wrong with him complimenting Anne was there? Of course Gilbert realized it was not the words that may have been deemed inappropriate, but the rather intimate manner in which he delivered them in a room full of people. But he found he couldn't help himself. She was so stunning and delightful. All her blushes and shivers were telling him something and when he received that kind of a response from her, he could hardly stand it. He was a man completely lost to her.

Gilbert had worked for over two years now building a friendship with Anne that for him had blossomed into the most all-consuming feeling he ever had. He had always known she was special to him, even when they were rivals. Even in the days after he rescued her from the pond when he swore he hated her, he had to admit that he would not be so upset if he didn't care. And he did care. It was why he inexplicably gave up the Avonlea School and made his own life infinitely more difficult so Anne's could be that much easier. Because even back then, before he really knew it, before he really knew _her_ , he loved her.

Gilbert wasn't sure what was happening. But he knew it had started that evening at the Stone House, when Anne's eyes first faltered under his gaze. Something since then had been different. Gilbert meant to tread quite carefully in this new dynamic for he surely didn't understand it completely. Yes, he meant to tread carefully enough to find out if whatever was happening between them meant that Anne might one day be able to love him. It still seemed too much to hope, but with every blush and every shiver, his hope burned just a little brighter.

* * *

The walk home started as a foursome, but as Fred and Diana approached Orchard Slope, they peeled off to leave Anne and Gilbert to themselves to walk the remainder of the way to Green Gables. Anne found she was able to remain mostly calm when she remembered that whatever else Gilbert Blythe may be to her, he was first and foremost her friend. And not just any friend. Although Anne could not let her mind admit that Gilbert was every bit as important to her as her dear Diana, her heart knew it to be true.

Remembering this helped her calm herself and enjoy a pleasant walk on a beautiful moonlit evening as she held on to Gilbert's arm.

"What a nice evening, Gilbert!" Anne sighed happily and she did a little twirl on the gravel path.

"It was indeed. Who knew an evening at the Pye's could be so enjoyable," Gilbert responded.

"For all of Josie Pye's many, many faults, I will say she was the consummate hostess."

"Indeed she was. Although, I did overhear her telling Gertie just how much nonsense college was likely to fill us with. And you, Miss Shirley, will be putting on 'more airs than ever!'" Gilbert did his best snooty Josie Pye impression and Anne laughed. "Well I suppose consummate is the wrong word, perhaps perfectly adequate fits better. Although, it was awfully nice for A.V.I.S to give us these gifts," Anne said, holding up her copy of Shakespeare.

"It was. Your book and my pen will surely come in handy at Redmond. I suppose they were Diana and Fred's idea."

"I have no doubt about that!" Anne agreed.

They walked along in an easy companionship, both remembering various parts of the evening with mirth. As they approached the lane to Green Gables, Gilbert asked, "So Anne, what do you think will be your favorite subject at Redmond?"

Anne turned to him excitedly, "Undoubtedly English of course! I am taking the British Literature course."

"As am I. Perhaps we will get lucky and have class together.

"Yes, then we can resume our discussion about Shakespeare and Milton," said Anne.

Gilbert laughed, remembering that particular discussion. "Anne that was hardly a discussion, you threw a book at me!"

Anne frowned, "I did not throw the book at you, Gil! We were having a lively debate and the book slipped out of my hands!"

"Is that your story now? Because I had bump on my head for nearly a week! My students thought I walked into the flagpole and was too embarrassed to admit it. They didn't believe me when I said a sweet, innocent, little redhead chucked a book at my head when we 'discussed' the merits of Milton over Shakespeare!"

"First of all, I apologized profusely for that! Twice! Secondly, there are no merits to your side of the discussion Gil because the entire premise is absurd! Milton was a genius to be sure, but there is no author that can come close to Shakespeare's understanding of the written word!" Anne said, already exasperated.

Gilbert smiled widely at his ability to get Anne agitated in a lively debate. "Anne, no one doubts Shakespeare's own genius, but you have to give Milton credit for his ability to address the political and philosophical issues of his day."

"Yes, yes, I have heard this all before, and I remain unmoved," Anne said dismissively.

"I see that. And since you also happen to have a book in your hand again and I can't afford to walk into Redmond with a bump on my head, I will cease this discussion. But that does not mean I cede your point." Gilbert said, still grinning.

At this point they had reached the gate at Green Gables. "Fine, agreed. And for the last time, the book slipped out of my hand!"

"And into my head!"

"Gilbert Blythe! You are insufferable!" Anne voice was animated but Gilbert could hear the humor and see the slight smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. The smile she tried to hide.

It was at this moment that both of them seemed to realize that somewhere in between discussing Josie Pye's hosting abilities and the merits of Milton over Shakespeare, Anne's hand no longer rested on Gilbert's arm, but it instead rested in warmth of his hand.

They were holding hands!

They both looked down briefly at their joined hands and then looked back up at each other awkwardly, holding the others gaze for only a moment before Anne looked away and Gilbert gave one last brush over her fingers before he let go. Anne felt the loss immediately.

Neither of them spoke several more moments until Gilbert finally said, "I should go."

"Yes, I guess you should. Thank you for walking me home," Anne managed to say a little more quietly than she wanted.

"My pleasure, Carrots." Fighting against his better judgment, Gilbert willed himself to turn and leave, but he could not seem to tear himself away. Everything was urging him forward. Giving into what he hoped was not a horrendous mistake, he bent down slightly and brushed the lightest of feathery kisses on Anne's cheek and then whispered in her ear, "Good night, Anne."

Slightly stunned, Anne managed a "Goodnight, Gil," as he took several steps backwards, before he turned to walk back down the lane.

Anne's hand came up to her cheek where she could still feel Gilbert's lips on her skin. She trembled.

A veritable storm of emotions raged inside her ranging from pure elation to horrid confusion.

 _It's Gilbert Blythe_ _!_

It was all too much!

At present there was only one thing to do. Anne resolved that as early as humanly possible the next day she would make her way to Orchard Slope. She simply had to speak to Diana!


	3. A Day of Revelations

_Hi All! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows. They really make writing this so much more fun! This chapter takes us to what I have always thought was a rather special place for Anne and Gilbert... and we find out just what the future might hold at Redmond for them._

 _Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Gilbert awoke with a sudden start from a dream-filled sleep. Consciousness took whatever slight memory he had of his dream and locked it away from his mind. It was still dark, but he could tell it was only minutes from sunrise. He sat up in bed and shook his head at the confusion of such an abrupt awakening. As a farmer's son, he was a naturally early riser but this seemed a rather unnatural way to begin a day. There was no hope of falling back into a peaceful slumber so he got up and dressed slowly.

As he readied himself for the day, he thought back to all that had happened with Anne the previous evening. During his walk home, well as near as he could tell he had walked but it was possible he floated, his mind was filled with Anne. Her touch, her scent, her laughter, her blushes, they all seemed to have an intoxicating effect on him. Had he really kissed her on the cheek? He touched his lips and swore he could still feel her soft skin on them. It was bold of him… more bold than he had ever been. He had been as surprised as she was when he realized they were holding hands. He couldn't fathom what had happened or how it had occurred but it was obvious the gesture had affected both them. Just how he had been affected he knew too well, but he was less certain about what Anne's reaction meant. It was obvious she was thrown a bit off-balance, but he did not know what that meant. He had begun to let a dangerous hope creep into his heart. A hope that would either carry him to the happiness of the highest mountain the miserable despair of the lowest valley. He was beginning to believe that it was possible that Anne could one day love him...

Gilbert went downstairs to find his father seated at the table, drinking what was likely already his second cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't let Mom see you drinking that, you know she doesn't like you drinking that stuff," Gilbert scolded his father with a smile upon entering the room.

John Blythe looked up from his writing long enough to smile a greeting at his son, "Then she shouldn't keep any in the house."

"Fair point."

"You're up early."

"Yes, well I thought I would get out early with you this morning. You said yesterday that Gabby is likely to have her babies today."

John smiled, "Yes, I was just out there a few minutes ago. It's definitely that pig's time."

"Well I wouldn't want to miss it," said Gilbert, grabbing a muffin and a cup of the not-so-forbidden coffee.

"I thought you wouldn't. I was just about to wake you." In recent years, Gilbert had become increasingly interested in the farms' livestock. It wasn't from any particular interest in the farming aspect, but he enjoyed taking care of the animals and studying them. He supposed it was where the notion of becoming a doctor had started.

"Then shall we?" Gilbert asked.

"Just let me finish this and I'll be along," replied John.

Gilbert smiled slyly looking down at the paper, "Shopping list?" he asked innocently. For many years now, John Blythe penned notes to his wife every now and then for her to find when she came down to breakfast. It was something he had started when he was sick some years ago. He had determined then that no matter what happened to him, his wife would never doubt how he felt about her.

John shot a smug look at his son, "Come back and tease me after you're married, Gil. Then we will see who is laughing."

Gilbert chuckled and held up his hands in immediate surrender, "I won't pretend I know what keeps a wife happy."

Now it was John's turn to laugh, "You will one day, son. And you might just find yourself as foolish as your old man. At least I hope you do!"

"Well let's work on finding the bride first," Gilbert joked.

"Oh?" John's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "I had rather already thought you found her?"

Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. But seeing the look of understanding on his father's face it was clear that in this matter there were no secrets between them. His shock gave way and he let out a resigned sigh. "Yes, well I hope I do. I just am not exactly sure how she feels about the prospect of becoming my wife."

"So I take it you have nothing to tell me?"

"Dad, no of course not! Now is definitely not the time for that. We are going to college, neither of us are ready for that. And I don't even know how she feels about me or if she can ever…" he dropped off, leaving off the last words, 'love me.'

John sighed. He could see his normally confident son struggle with the uncertainty of being irrevocably in love with a woman worthy of being loved in the way he knew Gilbert loved Anne Shirley. But even with a love that ran as deep as Gilbert's seemed to, John Blythe knew one thing, Anne Shirley deserved to be courted properly. "Take your time, Gil. You're right, there's no need to rush. Remember that she's still young. Young enough that she might not know her own heart. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to win it."

Gilbert thought on his father's words, a poignant conversation at somehow exactly the right time. "'She is beautiful, therefore to be wooed. She is a woman, therefore to be won,'" quoted Gilbert. At his father's quizzical look, Gilbert replied, "Shakespeare… Anne's favorite."

"Well he seems rather wise to me. Work to win Anne's love, Gil. Don't just think you can accept it as your due. She too good for that."

Gilbert shook his head in silent understanding and John turned his attention back to his note. Gilbert, having rather too much to think on to say anymore, left his father to his task and went to see Gabby. Gilbert wasn't sure he fully understood his father's words, and he tried for most of the day to piece them together into a coherent plan of action. Anne was still quite young, something he had sort of failed to consider before. A whole new world would open up to both of them at Redmond. Anne would meet many eligible young men, who would doubtlessly be interested in pursuing her. Many of them would likely be able to offer her far more than he ever could. Gilbert had the opportunity to at least try to secure her affection before that happened. And for the first time in all the years he had known her, he thought it just might be in his power to do. But at what cost? Suppose Anne fancied herself in love with him only to find out later when the whole of life opened up to her that it was a mistake made from youthful inexperience. Worse to Gilbert than never having her love at all was having it and then losing it because he had pushed before she was ready. It was a sobering thought, and a rather completely wrong interpretation of his father's words. But he could not unthink the thought once it entered his consciousness. His own veil had lifted.

So what was he to do?

* * *

At Orchard Slope some hours later, Anne and Diana were sprawled out rather unladylike on a blanket in the south meadow. They had packed a picnic and sat lazily chatting away in what was likely to be there last picnic together for some time.

"I can't be long, Diana. Marilla insists I be home to take tea this afternoon with visitors. Frankly, leaving Avonlea never felt all that daunting until I had to say so many goodbyes."

"Oh, Anne don't say it's a goodbye. I don't think I could bare you leaving if you did that. I wish I could go with you."

"Diana you know you don't mean that," Anne said smiling, ready to tease Diana just a little bit. "For who would take care of Fred in your absence."

Diana blushed, "I think Fred could get along well enough. His father hardly gives him free time as it is. I'll be lucky if I can see him more than a few times a week."

"Three years promises to be a long time then."

Diana nodded in agreement then became a bit serious, "Anne, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything," replied Anne.

"And you promise you will answer me honestly?" Diana asked expectantly, sitting up on the blanket.

Anne was more than a little puzzled at the question and could tell that whatever Diana meant to ask was no trifling matter. She hoped it wasn't a question about the one person she had came here to speak with Diana about.

Anne sat up, held up her hand, and crossed her heart, hoping she would be able to honor her oath. "Of course, I promise. What is it, Diana?"

Diana swallowed and hesitated before she asked, "Are you disappointed about me being engaged to Fred?"

Whatever Anne thought Diana might ask her, she did not expect that! But Diana's face looked so positively miserable at even having to ask the question that Anne was immediately ashamed of every uncharitable thought she ever had about Fred Wright. It was true that Anne had been less thrilled than she should have been about Diana's betrothal. It wasn't only that Fred was the complete opposite of everything Diana had ever wished for in a suitor, but Anne also felt jealous, like Fred would take her place in Diana's heart. She knew it was unreasonable, but she realized it was the unconscious reason she had slightly distanced herself from Diana of late. It was why she had been spending even more time with Gilbert than usual. Perhaps it was even part of the reason she was so confused.

Anne sobered for a moment and braced herself for revealing the truth. She reached out and took Diana's hand. "Diana, before I say anything you must know how happy I am for you. But it's true that when I first heard about you and Fred I was, well, maybe a little disappointed." She saw Diana's face fall and she pulled her hand away. But Anne bravely continued. "But Diana, you have to believe that my disappointment had more to do with me than it did with either you or Fred. And over the past few weeks, seeing you two together, I admitted to myself some time ago that I was wrong. It's clear that Fred adores you and that you feel the same. It's clear he makes you happy. I know Fred will love you the way you deserve and how can I be unhappy about that? Any disappointment I had is now with myself for not having seen that earlier and for causing you to fret about what I thought. I am sorry." As Anne spoke, she saw Diana's face slowly change from sadness to confusion and finally to a unmistakable relief.

"Oh Anne, I am so happy! I have been worried for weeks about this!" Diana admitted, instantly causing Anne to feel even worse than she already did.

"I am sorry I ever made you even think this, Diana. I was just being foolish. Can you ever forgive me?"

Diana waved Anne off, "Stop it silly, there's nothing to forgive. You're entitled to your own opinion even it it was wrong. And you were _wrong_ Anne! I know Fred doesn't look like the dashing young men we used to dream about. But he's got a good heart and I know he loves me. We will be happy, you believe that, don't you?"

Looking at Diana's beaming face, Anne could not deny that Diana looked as happy as she had ever seen her. "I do, Diana. I believe you will both make each other quite happy!" Anne gave Diana a reassuring hug and a weight was lifted from both of them.

"Thank you, Anne. I am so glad you changed your mind."

"I am sorry I made you even doubt my happiness for you!"

"I actually understand, Anne. We both used to dream when we were younger. I know how hard you cling to your ideals, and I don't blame you for it. But my dreams were youthful imaginings. It may seem like I am settling for Fred, but I am not. My ideal just came in a different form than I ever thought. But Fred loves me so. If I could explain it to you I would but I confess it leaves me rather speechless sometimes." Diana finished her speech with a satisfied and rather dreamy smile.

Anne listened intently to Diana's words and wondered at them. It was then that Anne realized something unsettling. All this time Anne thought Diana had betrayed her dream. That she _had_ settled for Fred. She had not doubted Diana's affection for Fred, but thought Diana had indeed settled for less that she wanted. But watching Diana speak of her beloved was rather like a revelation to Anne. Had Diana clung to her fantasy, was it possible she would have missed her chance at happiness with Fred altogether? What a tragedy it would have been to miss seeing the look of pure rapture on Diana's face when she spoke of mild mannered, red-faced Fred Wright.

Anne felt a tear well up in her eye and for the first time since Diana announced her engagement, Anne's heart truly burst for her friend in a way it had not before. Whatever small doubt she had clung in regards to Fred Wright being the right man for her friend melted away.

Diana saw Anne's tear and was instantly moved, "Oh Anne, you're crying! Dearest what is wrong?"

Anne let out a strangled laugh as she blinked away her happy tears, "Oh, Diana, nothing is wrong! You've made everything so right!" Anne forcefully hugged Diana again and held her for a moment. A rather bewildered, but no less happy Diana hugged her back. There were things unspoken in that moment. Things said between them for which words were unnecessary. Anne was instantly transported back to that day all those years ago when they swore their oath of eternal friendship. This moment seemed a culmination of that promise.

Several minutes later they were both again lying down on the blanket. Anne wanted still to speak to Diana about Gilbert but her mind was so full that she didn't know how. She wasn't even sure where to start, if there even was a place to start. She tried to formulate a beginning in her mind. She didn't want to make more of anything than there was, for she knew Diana would be instantly excited at the mere suggestion that Anne may feel something for Gilbert beyond friendship. Anne had reconciled herself to the possibility, but giving voice to that thought was a step further than she wanted to go. Whatever she wanted to say she was about to when she heard Diana sigh.

"What is it, Di?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of you going off to Redmond. I am sure you will have dozens of men vying for you Anne. No doubt you'll find your ideal! He will be tall, proud, handsome, melancholy, everything you've ever wanted. And he will whisk you away to some parts unknown in this world and build you your castles." Diana was speaking mostly in jest, but a tiny truth popped out of her speech. It was the truth that Anne could not miss… Diana was describing a fantasy. It was an idea that only weeks ago, perhaps even mere moments ago, would have sent Anne into a flight of fancy through a dream filled future that now contrasted so starkly with Diana's simple, but very real, happiness. It caused her to take a sharp breath.

As the revelation floated through her mind, Anne could swear that until that moment perhaps she had not quite known herself. Or perhaps it was the moment that she realized, really truly realized, that she was no longer a little girl. She was no longer the unloved orphan who built fantasies to mask her pain. In a week's time, she would be out in the world, working to make her way in it. What Anne had not come to realize truly just yet, was just why the ideal Diana described had now seemed to hold no appeal for her. It wasn't because she had stopped dreaming, but because without her even realizing it, her dreams had grown up right along with her.

Seeing that she was getting no response from her musing, Diana looked over at Anne and saw a thoughtful look on her face. It wasn't the dreamy look she had expected. "What are you thinking of, Anne?"

Anne looked at Diana with a wry smile, "I hardly know, Diana." An unbidden thought of Gilbert crashed through her mind as she remembered the touch of his hand on the small of her back as he called her beautiful. "I think I may just be thinking that changing your ideals might just be the best idea you've ever had."

Diana, who still labored under the impression they were still speaking of her and Fred, smiled sweetly at Anne's obvious concession.

A half hour later Anne left for Green Gables. No words had crossed her lips in regards to Gilbert. Diana had unknowingly given her much to consider and Anne felt less confused and quite a bit more peaceful than the previous evening.

What Anne didn't know was Diana had seen the blush on Anne's cheeks as Gilbert whispered in her ear. Diana didn't know exactly what was said, but she knew that Anne was not as unaffected by Gilbert Blythe as she tried to appear.

* * *

Anne's peace was short-lived as no fewer than six women came calling upon her return home and every one of the six managed to say something to vex Anne. She frowned with satisfaction as Mrs. Jasper Bell and Mrs. Elisha Bell left Green Gables late that afternoon. She knew she shouldn't let herself be too worked up about their well-intended, but mostly thoughtless comments, but she could not help it. They had taken the wind out of her sails.

Anne had to admit that she was tired. Packing lost its appeal so she sat alone in her room and sulked. Marilla attempted to cajole her into dinner, but her spirits were a bit low and Anne had no taste for food. Looking out her window she wondered if Redmond would be everything she imagined, everything she hoped. And then almost instantly, _a certain little gush of joy, as from some secret unknown spring, bubbled up in her heart when when she saw Gilbert striding down through the Haunted Woods and crossing the old log bridge with that firm, quick step of his._

 _I knew he would come_ , thought Anne. Upon seeing him walk closer to the house, Anne felt her vexation slowly melting away, replaced by an anticipation and that strange sense of peace she had when she had left Diana's that morning. She would endeavor to hide her unpleasant feelings from Gilbert and concentrate on that feeling.

Straightening her hair, she rushed down the stairs to greet him as he walked over the threshold. The smile GIlbert received from Anne upon walking through the door almost tooks his breath away. It was a smile he had probably seen dozens of times on her face before. But something about this smile made him feel as though it was meant only for him.

"Hi Anne."

"Hi Gil."

"Are you recovered from last night?" Gilbert asked. "You look a little tired."

Anne gave a slight laughed. "Oh I am tired Gil. I've been packing and sewing all day. I've had visitors bringing well wishes, well at least their version of them anyways, and I don't have the energy to do anymore."

"And that's all?" Gilbert added with an expectant stare. Anne looked at him sheepishly and added, _"And I suppose I'm a little disgruntled because six women have been here to say goodbye and everyone of the six of them managed to say something that seemed to take the color right out of life and leave it as gray and dismal and cheerless as a November morning."_

Gilbert smirked, "Hmm, sewing, packing, and _that_ kind of well-wishing, that's seems like a lot for one day. Anne, you know they're all _spiteful old cats_." And Gilbert did know. They were the same ladies who had come to see him off, with the same back handed comments that sounded quite innocent, but were really anything but.

"Yes, well I suppose it would normally bother me more, but perhaps I have no strength to be more upset."

"Well you're right not to be upset about them. _You know exactly how narrow their outlook on life is, excellent creatures though they are. To do anything they have never done is anathema maranatha. You are the first Avonlea girl who has ever gone to college; and you know that all pioneers are considered to be afflicted with moonstruck madness."_

"I know you're right, Gil. And to be honest, I would rather not think on them anymore."

Gilbert smiled at how easy it had been to cajole Anne into better spirits. "Well then let's not think about them anymore. Come and _take a walk with me - a ramble back through the woods beyond the marsh. There should be something there I want to show you."_

 _"Should be! Don't you know if it is there?" asked Anne, intrigued._

 _"No. I only know it should be, from something I saw there in spring. Come on. We'll pretend we are two children again and we'll go the way of the wind."_

At the sudden prospect of an adventure with Gilbert, Anne shook off the tired feeling and agreed. "That sounds wonderful."

Anne let Marilla know she would be going out with Gilbert and the pair set off down the lane together and after awhile they were sauntering through the shadows of the Haunted Wood. Walking side by side, they chatted lightly on nothing of much consequence. It wasn't until they were alone together that Anne began to feel a little off balance once again. It was strange to think how only moments ago in the safety of her family, she was able to think of him only as her chum Gilbert, and now as he walked by her side, his hand at times accidently brushing across hers, that she could not help but think of him as something different. She walked in the shadow of her conversation with Diana, not knowing what or how to feel but only knowing that she didn't feel quite like the same Anne she had always been.

 _They reached the woods around the head of the marsh and they were full of purple vistas, threaded with gossamers. Past a dour plantation of gnarled spruces and a maple-fringed, sun-warm valley they found the "something" Gilbert was looking for._

 _"Ah, here it is," he said with satisfaction._

 _"An apple tree - and away back here!" exclaimed Anne delightedly._

 _"Yes, a veritable apple-bearing apple tree, too, here in the very midst of pines and beeches, a mile away from any orchard. I was here one day last spring and found it, all white with blossom. So I resolved I'd come again in the fall and see if it had been apples. See, it's loaded. They look good, too - tawny as russets but with a dusky red cheek. Most wild seedlings are green and uninviting."_

 _"I suppose it sprang years ago from some chance-sown seed," said Anne dreamily." And how it has grown and flourished and held its own here all alone among aliens, the brave determined thing!"_

 _"Here's a fallen tree with a cushion of moss. Sit down, Anne - it will serve for a woodland throne. I'll climb for some apples. They all grow high - the tree had to reach up to the sunlight."_ Gilbert took Anne's hand and led her to the fallen tree, sitting her down gently. He held on to her hand perhaps a moment longer than necessary before he let go and began climbing. Anne watched him climb almost effortlessly, as though he was still a young boy who had done this sort of thing daily. She wondered if Gilbert had climbed trees often when he was younger and felt a sudden pang of regret at the five years she had wasted ignoring him. It took only a few moments before Gilbert was safely on the ground with a handful of tawny apples.

Gilbert handed one to Anne and sat opposite her on a large rock, their knees touching.

 _The apples proved to be delicious. Under the tawny skin was a white, white flesh, faintly veined with red; and, besides their own proper apple taste, they had a certain wild, delightful tang no orchard-grown apple ever possessed._

 _"The fatal apple of Eden couldn't have had a rarer flavor," commented Anne._ Gilbert said nothing in reply. Anne was about to suggest they should start for home, but she could not make the words form on her lips. The touch of Gilbert's knee brushing lightly against her was distracting her from normal thoughts. Thoughts that would and should be telling her to leave, but thoughts that didn't come. Thoughts that told her Gilbert was just a chum, thoughts that told her she was crazy for even considering any other possibility. But those thoughts only knocked on her brain very softly and were soundly rejected entry as Anne's heart claimed her mind and she gave it free reign over whatever else might happen there.

Gilbert sat looking at Anne feeling less calm than he hoped he was showing. Perhaps he had been wrong in coming to see her tonight. It was getting harder and harder to subdue his feelings. And after his conversation with his father, he was still a bit confused on what to do about Anne. He had resolved to stay away for at least a day and try to get his head right. But when he started out for a walk that evening he just ended up at her door, almost pulled by an unseen force. It was futile. He could no more stay away from Anne that he could live without breath. And was it really necessary?

And there they sat, thinking on the mixed of feelings that stirred inside both of them. So lost in thought were they that at precisely the same moment, they both let out rather audible and resigned sighs. Their eyes locked as they both heard the other and within the next moment they were both laughing hysterically.

Gilbert looked at Anne's delighted face and thought she had never looked so lovely. _If I could be the one to make this woman laugh for the rest of her life,_ he thought.

Anne looked at Gilbert and thought, _I wonder if he knows how handsome he is when he smiles like that?_

Once they were able to control themselves, Gilbert asked, "And just what were you sighing about, Miss Shirley?" The twilight sky was darkening, but Gilbert was still able to see the blush that crept up Anne's cheek. That blush gave away her composure but she sounded perfectly composed when she said, "I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Blythe."

"I knew you were going to say that! But, I did, as they say, ask you first," he said smiling, wondering if he was the reason for Anne's blush...hoping he was.

Anne had no intention of revealing that she had been thinking of how his touch affected her, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I was thinking about Redmond and all we will see and do there."

"Ah yes, Redmond," said Gilbert, not entirely sure he believed that was what she had truly been thinking. "It will certainly be a grand adventure."

"Do you think we will like it?"

"I am certain it will be what we make of it," replied Gilbert sensibly.

"Oh Gilbert, that so in uninspired! You're supposed to tell me it will be the best time of our lives and that one day when we are old, rocking away on the porch we will look back on these days with fondness and maybe perhaps a little melancholy as we think of what this precious time meant to us."

Gilbert again smiled wildly at Anne's words and couldn't resist the next words out of his mouth, "That all sounds lovely Anne, but I am more curious to know just whose porch it is we are sitting on when we regale ourselves of Redmond days."

Anne looked at Gilbert a little wide-eyed and realized just what she had said! Had she made it sound like she expected them to be there together?!

Gilbert saw her reaction and knew he had vexed her a bit, much to his delight. But he took pity on her the next moment when he said, "I do think we will love Redmond, Anne. Think of all the new things we will see and do, of all the new people we will meet. A whole new world will open up to us."

Anne thought for a moment before saying, "I suppose it's too much to hope for another Diana, but I can be happy with Priscilla. She's such a dear. But I suppose I will feel awfully lonesome at first."

"You will have more than just Priscilla, Anne," Gilbert said meaningfully, reaching across the divide between them and gently taking her hand in his. His other hand came up to briefly caress her face before falling back to his side.

Anne's heart raced at his touch as much as his meaningful words. She was torn between the desire to end their closeness and the desire be even closer still. Gilbert looked at her so intently that Anne felt her breath catch in her throat. _I am being ridiculous,_ she thought

Needing to cut through some of the emotion, Anne smiled and responded, "Yes, Charlie Sloane will be a great comfort to me!"

Gilbert's eyes smiled first at Anne's jest. He knew well enough how Anne felt about Charlie. "I am sure he will be." All of a sudden Gilbert stood and gently pulled Anne up with him until they stood inches apart looking at one another. "I confess I didn't realize you had such warm feelings for Charlie. He will be very happy to hear that!"

"Gilbert Blythe, don't you dare," cried Anne.

"Don't I dare what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"If you dare say one word to Charlie Sloane I will-" she stopped, trying to look for the proper punishment.

"You will what Anne? Crack a slate over my head, ignore me for five years, throw a book at my head? It's all been done, Anne and here I still stand!"

At his smug look, Anne raised her eyebrow in challenge, "Perhaps I will just tell Josie Pye about how much you told me your were going to miss her."

"Anne!" Gilbert look horrified. "You know I never said any such thing!"

"Maybe not, but that won't stop me from telling Josie you did!" Anne said trying to contain her laughter.

Gilbert threw up one arm in surrender, not willing to relinquish Anne's hand for the sake of Josie Pye or Charlie Sloane. "Alright, alright! You win! Your tactics are improving, I see."

"Yes, well your examples in the art of teasing in the last two years have been most instructive."

Gilbert laughed, "And here all this time I thought you didn't like teasing, Carrots." As he spoke he stepped just the slightest bit closer to Anne and moved his thumb gently back and forth across the back of her hand. He felt as though his hand was on fire.

Anne swallowed at his gesture and found herself unable to move, savoring the soft feel of his hand on hers in a gentle caress. She felt a tingle go through her entire body. Staring into his eyes at that moment she had another revelation that she voiced with no hesitation, "Well I am finding that the things that perhaps I didn't like so much at one time have a new appeal for me all of a sudden." Anne was aware of the double meaning of her words, although she hoped Gilbert remained quite in the dark about them.

Anne hadn't noticed the flirtatious way she spoke, but Gilbert did not miss her tone. His own heart began to race a bit and he found the measure of calm he felt was rapidly breaking down.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Then I shall keep that in mind for consideration at a more proper time."

His response left Anne confused and full of anticipation. She was disappointed when she felt his hold on her hand release.

"We ought to be getting back, Anne. It's getting dark," Gilbert admitted reluctantly.

"I suppose you're right," replied Anne. " _It was twilight three minutes ago and now it's moonlight. What a pity we couldn't have caught the moment of transformation. But such moments never are caught, I suppose."_

Gilbert looked at her face as she looked up to the sky. She radiated beauty. _The moment would not have been more beautiful than the sight of you before me,_ he thought. At least he _thought_ he had thought them until Anne's head snapped down to look at him and yet another blush crept over her face. He had spoken the words allowed!

Anne did not know how to respond to him again. The look on his face suggested he was as uneasy as she was. But she couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction in her heart that gave her a tiny burst of joy. Her spirits rising to playfulness, she mimicked Gilbert's earlier words, "I shall keep that in mind for consideration at a more proper time."

Gilbert's unease melted away at her playful teasing and he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Anne took his arm and they began to walk home. "But, Gil aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?"

"You never told me just what it was _you_ were sighing about."

Gilbert's mind went back to those very thoughts from before, his inability to stay away from her, the unspoken bond that pulled him to her, that for him seemed to tether them together forever. But he would not reveal any of that now. Instead he decided he would tease her one last time. "I will make a deal with you, Anne...if you are one day brave enough to tell me what you were _really_ sighing about, I will return the favor." He looked at her, winked wickedly at Anne's shocked face and continued without hesitation, _"Let's go back around the marsh and home by way of Lover's Lane. Do you feel as disgruntled now as when you started out, Anne?"_

Anne was now rather discomposed at his words, or perhaps more at the fact that she was apparently not as good at hiding whatever feelings she was having as she thought she was. But she rallied enough to to reply, _"Not I. Those apples have been as manna to a hungry soul. I feel that I shall love Redmond and have a splendid four years there."_

 _"And after those four years - what?"_

 _"Oh, there's another bend in the road at their end," answered Anne lightly. "I've no idea what may be around it - I don't want to have. It's nicer not to know."_

 _Ah and there is the truth of it,_ thought Gilbert as he remembered his father's words. Anne was young a woman on the verge of a new life. He loved her, there was no question about that. And for the first time in all the years he had known her, he had began to believe she might one day feel the same way about him. It was obvious to him that at least she was not as indifferent to him as she had always been. She was responding to his touch in a way he had only ever dreamed of. But he loved her enough to realize that he didn't want to extract a promise from her before she was truly ready to give it. He had decided he would not hide his admiration for her, he would not hide his love. But he would give Anne the time she needed to decide what she wanted out of life. He prayed that at the end of it, she would choose him. He would work to win her love, not just accept it as his due. For if he had learned anything in the past two weeks it was that the love of a women like Anne was no one's for the taking. She would have to give it freely, with all the passion in her heart. That's what Gilbert wanted out of Anne…absolutely everything she had to offer.

Anne's mind was far more simply engaged on the mostly quiet walk to Green Gables. The bubble of joy in her heart had taken over her mind and she could no longer admit to being confused. As scary as it was, as crazy as it was, as surprising as it was, Anne had to admit to herself that she might just be in great and very real danger of falling in love with Gilbert Blythe.


	4. Welcome to Kingsport

Hello all! I apologize for the posting delay. I was on vacation last week. I will do my best to post a chapter a week, but it does depend on life at times, especially over a busy summer. This story will likely end up between 10 and 15 chapters when all is said and done. Hope everyone enjoys the latest installment. Things for Anne and Gilbert will start to get a little more complicated after this chapter as life at Redmond gets underway. Thanks for all the follows, PMs, and reviews!

~Lizzy

* * *

The following week, Anne, Gilbert and Charlie all left for Redmond on dreary, rainy day that Anne thought rather fitting to her mood. The sadness she felt at leaving surprised her, for she had been away from Green Gables and Avonlea many times. But there was something about this time that made her think she was leaving for the last time. From now on it would be only home for visits, not to really live there. Matters weren't helped by the display Davy made of hiding in the closet in protest as Diana arrived with the buggy. Even the tiny glint she saw in Marilla's eye as she gave her a rather solemn hug goodbye couldn't lift Anne's spirits. Although, Anne did relish in the protracted hug Marilla gave, suggesting more than any sentimental words ever could in the moment.

So in the rain, her and Diana road to Bright River, where Charlie Sloane and Gilbert Blythe waited on the boat train platform. As Anne looked at both of them, she was struck by the contrast in their appearance. Charlie looked positively petrified standing on that platform, almost as if he outwardly epitomized every inward feeling Anne had about leaving. She felt a stab of comradeship with Charlie in that moment, which lasted only until only minutes later when he chastised her upon arrival for almost missing the boat. Sloane's could never inspire much more than a moment's worth of sentiment in any case.

And there stood Gilbert, tall and proud, a commanding look in his hazel eyes that still held the playfulness Anne knew he possessed. He was rather striking and it took Anne a moment to realize she was staring by the third time Diana called her name.

"Anne, Anne, come now. We don't have time. You have to get your ticket," she heard Diana say breathlessly and she attempted to shoo her right out of the carriage. Diana's gaze tracked to where Anne was looking and she saw the subject of Anne's reverie. Diana smiled a little and tucked the memory away for another time. Anne was late as it was and now was the not the opportune time bring up Gilbert.

"Sorry, Diana. Oh, I will just miss you so much!" Anne gave Diana a fierce hug, wanting desperately to not let go.

"Oh, I know Anne. But Christmas will be here before we know it!" Diana hugged her back. "But you simply have to go." The two embraced for a several moments when a familiar voice sounded from outside the buggy.

"If you two don't wrap up this goodbye, there's no way Anne is going to make it on this boat!" Gilbert's voice was playful as he opened the door and held out his hand. "Out, Miss Shirley!"

"Oh Gil, just one more minute!" Anne pleaded.

"Anne, you don't have one more. You need to buy your ticket!"

"He's right Anne. Go!"

Anne gave one more hug and quick kiss on Diana's cheek. "I'll write you as soon as I get settled, I promise!"

"I know you will. Goodbye, Anne."

Anne took the outstretched hand Gilbert offered and he helped her down. Anne quickly made her way to the counter to purchase her ticket, leaving Gilbert standing in the rain at the open door of Diana's buggy.

"That one can't make anything easy can she?" asked Gilbert, smiling admiringly at Anne as she scurried away.

"Please take care of her for me, Gilbert. I am counting on you!"

Gilbert's eyes met Diana's and he saw them glistening, as though she could cry at any moment.

"You know I will, Diana." was all he said but before he turned to leave he gave Diana a mischievous smile and winked at her before closing the carriage door. They both understood his meaning completely.

The boat steamed out of Charlottetown Harbor and the rain began to cease, opening up the sky to a beautiful day. It took Charlie Sloane only minutes to become seasick, at which point he went below deck leaving Anne and Gilbert fittingly alone.

Anne had not seen anything of Gilbert alone since the day at the apple tree. They had both been busy preparing for Redmond, packing, planning, and taking callers, that neither had time for a ramble. But just because Anne hadn't seen Gilbert didn't mean he was very far from her mind. In fact, her thoughts were divided between how much she was going to miss home and Gilbert. Although, if she were being honest, thoughts of Gilbert did seem to occupy the most space in her thoughts, as much as she tried to make it otherwise.

The revelation that she just might be falling in love with him hit her with such force, that for several days after she tried very hard to banish the thought as a flight of girlish fancy. It was preposterous. He was Gilbert Blythe, the boy who pinned hair to desks! But her heart wouldn't let her mind believe that for long. For when she remembered the soft feeling of his hand caressing hers, the truth was undeniable. She could no longer pretend he was just a chum. How and when he had become infinitely more to her she could not fathom. While she wasn't sure the degree of what she felt for him just yet, there was no denying any longer that it was more than mere friendship.

Anne had also spent the last several days canvassing the whole of their acquaintance, asking herself questions and realizing that she had always reacted rather passionately where he was concerned, even when it went against her better judgment. She thought back to the day he rescued her, when all her inner self was telling her to forgive him, and yet she stubbornly held on to her foolish vow. _So many wasted years_ , she thought. But Anne would not regret for too long, for the bond they shared seemed to be just as strong as though that been friends since the beginning.

 _"_ _Well, we're off," remarked Gilbert unsentimentally_ , interrupting Anne's thoughts as she watched the island fade into the distance. Anne was suddenly struck with the same melancholy thoughts she had had only a week ago when Gilbert had taken her to _their_ tree.

"Oh Gilbert, I am going to miss it so… I know it's not really my 'native shore,' I suppose that distinction goes to Nova Scotia. But one's native shore is the land one love the best. That for me is PEI. I can't believe I haven't always lived there. It's like the first eleven years of my life were almost lived by someone else, like it was a bad dream. I remember myself as that skinny girl in braids and sailor hat. What a sight I must have been to Matthew when he first saw me! And now I have to leave! I do hope I'll like Redmond and Kingsport, but I am sure I won't."

Gilbert put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Carrots, _where's all your philosophy gone_?" Gilbert teased. "Weren't we just saying the other night how a whole new world will open up for both of us? Redmond will be an amazing jump into the unknown. I imagine it might be a bit like, oh I don't know, walking a ridgepole?"

At his joke, Gilbert felt a sharp jab to his ribs as Anne elbowed him in retaliation. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ribs with a look of mock pain.

Anne ignored his inquiry. "But Gil, don't you think you will miss it. You're not sad at all?"

"Of course I will miss it, Anne. But I guess I have waited for so long for this part of my life to start that I can't help but think my life isn't on hold anymore."

"Oh you would just have a sensible answer, wouldn't you," Anne complained. "I do understand though and I am excited. But I would be lying if I said didn't wish we were back home right now, sitting under our apple tree lazily debating literature.

Her words nearly stopped his heart and his grin made itself into a full-blown smile. "Hmm, interesting."

"What's interesting?" Anne asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't know it was _our_ apple tree, that's all!" He looked at her face as he spoke and saw her blush absolutely crimson at her own words. He held her gaze but she quickly looked away, completely embarrassed. Her heart was racing. Gilbert beamed and without thinking said in a low voice in her ear, "Has anyone ever told you how lovely you look when you're flustered, Anne?"

Anne knew she was being silly but for a minute she was just a little angry that he picked up on her feelings and at her own slip of the tongue. She found she was not certain she liked the feeling of vulnerability she was now feeling and covered for it by feigning anger at his teasing. It took Anne only a moment to regain her composure, and when she did she turned a sharp eye on Gilbert, "I'm not flustered, Gilbert Blythe!"

Her tone had a bit of an edge to it that Gilbert found irresistible.

"If you say so, Anne," he replied in his best tone of mocking agreement.

"Gilbert!" Anne cried. She wasn't too sure about this new found power Gilbert Blythe now seemed to have over her and was desperately trying to figure out how to exist in whatever balance had inserted itself into their dynamic. "If you are going to continue being so disagreeable then I might just go below deck and keep Charlie company."

Gilbert called her bluff immediately, stepping back from her and holding out his hand to pave the way, "By all means, I am sure Charlie would more than welcome your company." Gilbert's smug tone infuriated Anne further. It was obvious he didn't think she would follow through with her threat.

"You're insufferable, Gilbert and I don't know why I ever even speak to you!" And with that, Anne gathered her skirt and whisked herself away. She was only a few steps off when Gilbert called her name.

She spun around to look at him, not saying anything. He smiled a devastatingly handsome smile that almost melted her faux outrage. But she raised her chin a little defiantly. She knew he was about to apologize. The next words out of his mouth shocked her. "I've thought it was _our_ apple tree since the moment I found it in the spring. I've wanted to bring you there ever since," he admitted. Gilbert then became a bit more serious. "I am sorry for teasing you. But I won't apologize for telling you that you're lovely, that's asking too much. So you'll just have to live with it."

Anne stood a little stupefied at his words and her mouth hung open a little as she tried to think of something to say. But she never got the chance.

Gilbert walked over to her, patted her on the shoulder and said, "And if you're still looking to find Charlie, you're going the wrong way. Access to below deck is over there," he said pointing in the opposite direction she had been walking. And with that he smiled at her again and strode away to the other side of the boat to look out over the water. Anne stared after him in wonder for a few moments before she quickly made her way below deck as her mind won over her heart in the battle to decide if she would resist the urge to follow him.

In truth, what looked like an arrogant show of self-confidence in walking away from Anne was really anything but. Gilbert was finding it increasingly difficult under Anne's new proof of amiability to control his emotions around her. Her accidental slip up of calling it _their_ apple tree almost made him say something he knew he shouldn't. His reaction to tease had sprung from his mind's decision to not let his heart do the talking at that particular moment. He was almost glad when she began to walk away but he could not let her leave, even under the pretense of fake irritation.

Gilbert was beginning to understand that keeping his resolve of letting Anne find her own heart and understanding was going to be exceptionally difficult if she continued to show her feelings so openly. He wasn't even sure she understood what or even that she felt anything. Gilbert might have been being a bit naive in his thinking but after having loved her for so long he felt it was he who had more experience in matters of the heart than Anne. Teaching at White Sands taught him many things, not the least of which was that on those days when he questioned whether his feelings for Anne were merely a youthful distraction that he received the surest form of confirmation he could that that was most assuredly not the case.

It was only weeks into his teaching that he made friends with other local White Sands youths. Gilbert was immediately a favorite with most of them, especially the young ladies. His good looks coupled with his bright personality ensured him many admirers. Clara Clayton caught his eye almost immediately. She was one of those girls that caught every chap's eye initially, for she was very beautiful. But after spending some time with her he came to see she was also quite smart and quick witted. She also possessed a certain sweetness that could charm birds out of trees. She singled out Gilbert almost immediately and they spent a considerable amount of time together.

One day, in late fall, they walked together through the woods outside the school house. Gilbert could admit that at the time that he had been attracted to her. And it was obvious she displayed a marked preference for him. She always found a reason to touch him or flatter him. Precisely all things he longed for Anne to do but she never did. For awhile, Gilbert was flattered. He had never had much trouble attracting the female interest, but the fact that Clara was so sought after among his male friends didn't do Gilbert's ego much harm. So initially, yes, he was interested. But his interest only ever lasted until the next time he saw Anne. Upon returning to Avonlea for a weekend home, he would see Anne and Clara Claytons beauty seemed to fade into the distance.

But that day in the woods, as Clara and Gilbert had walked together in silence, or perhaps Clara was talking but Gilbert's mind was otherwise occupied. He could only think of the way Anne looked the previous Friday when he had picked her up after school. She waited for him under a large oak tree, sitting in heap staring off into the distance, her eyes glassed over as her mind wandered to some far off place. He had watched her for some time before he made his presence known, not able to pull himself away from the pure joy he felt simply watching her dream.

So when Clara led him to the bank of a small stream, took him by the hand, and lifted her face to his, all Gilbert saw was Anne Shirley sitting under an oak tree. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Clara, in fact, part of him did. He had kissed a girl or two in his youth; only those now seemed more like dares rather than based on any true feelings. But it wasn't until he looked into Clara's upturned face that he came to realize it would be a mistake to kiss her now. He loved Anne and never had it been more clear than in that moment. Kissing Clara might have been nice, but she wasn't the one he wanted. He meant to be worthy of Anne someday and if that worthiness meant denying himself the kiss of a beautiful woman than so be it. So he had turned away and stepped back.

Clara was embarrassed at first but she hid it well. They maintained a more distant friendship after that and Gilbert found he was better off that way. But Clara was still a dear girl and he enjoyed her company. The White Sands group turned out to be a faster set than Gilbert was used to but he didn't let that spoil his enjoyment of the group. He had learned so much about himself in those couple years. Gilbert hadn't regretted his decision since. And now, standing on the far edge of boat train staring off into the unknown he couldn't help but think of Clara Clayton, and say a silent prayer of thanks that she helped him understand where his heart had always and would always lead… Into the shining gray eyes of his beloved Anne.

* * *

 _It was nine that night when their train reached Kingsport, and they found themselves in the blue-white glare of the crowded station. Anne felt horribly bewildered, but a moment later she was seized by Priscilla Grant, who had come to Kingsport on Saturday._

 _"Here you are, beloved! And I suppose you're as tired as I was when I got here Saturday night."_

 _"Tired! Priscilla, don't talk of it. I'm tired, and green, and provincial, and only about ten years old. For pity's sake take your poor, broken-down chum to some place where she can hear herself think."_

 _"I'll take you right up to our boardinghouse. I've a cab ready outside."_

 _"It's such a blessing you're here, Prissy. If you weren't I think I should just sit down on my suitcase, here and now, and weep bitter tears. What a comfort one familiar face is in a howling wilderness of strangers!"_

 _"Is that Gilbert Blythe over there, Anne? How he has grown up this past year! He was only a schoolboy when I taught in Carmody. And of course that's Charlie Sloane. HE hasn't changed - couldn't! He looked just like that when he was born, and he'll look like that when he's eighty. This way, dear. We'll be home in twenty minutes."_

Anne and Priscilla walked over quickly to Charlie and Gilbert to say hello and goodbye.

"Anne your room overlooks a graveyard?" asked Gilbert after Priscilla finished describing their lodgings.

"Looks that way. Pris assures me it's not so bad but it sounds awful, doesn't it?" Anne complained.

Gilbert shrugged, "Oh I don't know, Anne. It might be a little romantic if you think about it. Think of all the folks buried there and you can imagine the lives they lived. It might be great inspiration for one of your stories."

The thought immediately buoyed Anne's spirits. "I am sure Gilbert is right Anne. It really is a darling place. Oh our cab is here, we have to go," Priscilla directed. "It's nice to see you both again," she nodded at Charlie and Gilbert.

Priscilla walked away to the waiting cab as the driver loaded Anne's trunk. Anne waited back for a moment and seized the opportunity when Charlie turned away to check his luggage to seize Gilbert's hand. "Well, Gil, here we go! Are you ready for Redmond?"

Gilbert smiled at her obvious unease and raised hand to gently caress her cheek. "We were born ready for this, Carrots. Redmond won't know what hit it when you walk through those doors." He spoke with such conviction from his sincere belief in her, that Anne immediately felt much of the fear and doubt melt away. If Gilbert believed in her, she could make it through anything. She looked into his eyes for a few minutes and drew even more strength from what she saw there, complete and total admiration.

"Well I guess the grand adventure begins then!" said Anne with conviction.

"I guess it does," replied Gilbert.

"You will call on us, won't you?"

Gilbert smiled, "With great regularity, Miss Shirley. How will I get any studying done otherwise?" They both thought back to the days they spent together studying their courses. Anne could honestly say they were some of her happiest times in recent memory. "But don't worry, I won't come around too much. I wouldn't want to raise any pesky gossip," Gilbert added. Anne laughed, for they were often the subject of Avonlea gossip for the amount of time they spent together. Neither of them ever gave any consideration to it whatsoever.

"What could Redmond say about us that Avonlea already hasn't? "asked Anne in jest.

"True enough. The last my mother heard from Mrs. Bell was that we were courting. But you wanted to keep it a secret, you know, in case the whole thing 'didn't come off well.'"

Anne laughed, "Yes, that sounds just right. Diana told me her mother said Mrs. Harmon Andrews said I was only following you to Redmond to make sure some pretty coed didn't steal you away."

"Spiteful old cats," replied Gilbert.

"But we do make good gossip. Perhaps Redmond will be too busy to wonder about whether or not we are courting," Anne said a little daringly, willing a blush not to appear on her cheeks at the mention of courting Gilbert.

"Perhaps. But if they're not, I say we give them something to really talk about." A mischievous glint appeared in his eye and Anne knew, or at least she thought she knew, he was joking.

 _He's really too handsome when he looks like that!_ "You're incorrigible, Gilbert Blythe." Thinking it safer to change the subject Anne continued, "I suppose Marilla must be quite happy to have us both out of her kitchen and you away from her baked goods"

"I suppose she must be, but remember she has Mrs. Lynde to contend with now. That might make her miss us more than she would normally," Gilbert chuckled.

Anne's own eyes sparkled with mirth and they stood in comfortable silence for another moment as Gilbert's hand now traced its familiar circle on the back of Anne's hand. Gilbert briefly looked behind Anne to see the cab was loaded and Priscilla waiting for her inside. "You better go, Anne. You'll feel much better when you settle in."

"I suppose I should," she replied and turned to leave, only turning back at the last minute to say, "And thanks, Gil."

"For what?"

"For knowing me well enough to know what I needed to hear right now. I know I said I would be able make it through Kingsport with a chum like Priscilla by my side. But I think you will be quite essential in that effort as well. I can't do it without you." Anne spoke with feeling and Gilbert was moved by her words.

"You will never have to. We are in this together, Carrots. Remember that."

Anne blushed, "I will." Reluctantly, Gilbert released her hand and Anne turned and walked the waiting cab, resisting the urge to turn around for one last look at his face.

Gilbert watch Anne's cab roll down the street and out of sight, when Charlie's voice cut through his thoughts. "Gil, come on! Our cab is here."

Gilbert rolled his eyes before turning around at the sheer panic in Charlie's voice, as though the cab might leave without its fare.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Gilbert was more than ready to see just what Redmond had in store for him.

* * *

In the cab that rolled quietly down St. John Street, Anne and Priscilla chatted gaily, Anne being now almost fully restored to good spirits. But as Priscilla chatted on, a nugget of a thought persisted in Anne's brain. The words were said in jest, but it was no longer funny. She couldn't help but think for the first time just what it might be like to be in a courtship with Gilbert. What Anne failed to really realize, and wouldn't realize until sometime later, was that she was already, most assuredly, courting Gilbert.


	5. Redmond Opens

"Gilbert, I can't imagine why you are spending so much time on this," Anne huffed, a little vexed at Gilbert's ridiculous focus in what amounted to silliness. But she couldn't help but notice that with his brow furrowed in concentration, he was quite handsome. Then she chuckled to herself, she was finding that there weren't many instances that she didn't find him handsome. If the first few weeks at Redmond had taught her anything at all it was that the more time she spent in his company the more familiar the fluttering feeling in her stomach became. It wasn't that she no longer noticed it. She did. But now that she understood her feelings slightly better it was less disconcerting than it had been when it all began. But no less thrilling. In fact, she was truly beginning to long for more. The thought about what it might feel like to be kissed by him was interrupted by his reply.

"Anne, honestly, how can you not find this diverting? You are one of the most competitive people I know!" came the exasperated reply. "If we have any chance of winning, we have to be organized!"

"Organization is one thing, Gil. But your blueprint here looks like we are headed to war!"

"So we are!"

Anne rolled her eyes. "Gil, it's an Arts Rush, not a military campaign! I feel like we should start calling you 'General'."

Gilbert looked up from the mess in front of him for a moment and looked at Anne standing over his shoulder. "And so you should," he smiled at her.

Anne rolled her eyes again and laughed, "Alright then, General, how long is this going to take?"

Gilbert stood upright and turned to look at her. She was adorable when she was annoyed with him. "Carrots, it takes as long as it takes to get it right."

"Oh, it's just a stilly Arts Rush!" Anne whined.

Gilbert's eyes went wide and stared at Anne incredulously, "Just an Arts Rush? Just an Arts Rush? I can't believe what I am hearing!" Gilbert cried. He knew he was taking this event rather seriously, but it was only because he was having a great time organizing the Freshman team. In truth, it was a silly arts rush, of no great importance in the grand scheme of life. But Gilbert still intended to win. And as silly as it was, it was important to him. Putting an arm around Anne's shoulders, Gilbert used his other arm to sweep out in front of both of them. He was already particularly used to the sensation he got when touching Anne so he missed no beat when he began, "Anne, when we look back on our time at Redmond, on whoever's porch we happen to be sitting on by the way, we will remember this rush day as a pinnacle of our college career. We will bask in the glory of our victory. Our classmates will tell their children's children of the hard fought victory we won against a giant they said we couldn't slay. And you and I will know, that here, at this table, is where it all began." Gilbert finished his speech in mock seriousness and Anne could not help but realize that while she understood he was joking, he truly was enjoying himself and that this event meant quite a bit to him.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, Anne looked at him sideways, ignoring the pleasant sensation of his arm around her. She was learning to cope. Seeing his look of pride, she again rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll help you. But only because the sooner we finish the sooner we can meet Pris and Phil." It was Friday after a long week of classes so they had made plans to go down by the water and enjoy a picnic dinner while the weather was still cooperating.

A look of smug satisfaction crossed Gilbert's face. "I thought you might see it my way!"

"Don't push your luck, General!" said Anne ignoring him and looking down at his mess.

"First of all, you can't have Toby Vinson in the mathematics group," said Anne.

"Why not, he seems like a smart fellow?"

"I am sure he has his talents, but he's in my math class and trust me when I say it's not his strongest subject."

And so for the next half hour, Anne and Gilbert strategized, argued, laughed, and finally finished organizing the teams for the scavenger hunt.

The first few weeks leading up to the Arts Rush has passed in somewhat of a blur for both of them. Anne felt rather lost in the beginning, but eternally grateful for Priscilla who stuck by Anne through the awkwardness of it all. But as classes started, a routine was found and Anne felt less like an outsider day by day and she began to find her footing. With so many new people to meet, she felt she might never remember them all by name. Anne and Priscilla were lucky enough to meet Philippa Gordon on the first day of registration. Philippa, or Phil as she liked to be called, was one of the most interesting people Anne had ever met. She talked incessantly about nonsense most of the time, and despite her initial interest in Gilbert, Anne could not help but be drawn in by her bubbly personality and blatant honesty.

Although, Anne could not claim sainthood by pretending Phil's interest in Gilbert did not bother her. It did. In fact it bothered her so much that she hesitated to even introduce her to him. But she learned quickly that Philippa Gordon was not a woman to be deterred from anything once she set her mind to it. She introduced herself to Gilbert, hung on his arm, flirted with him, and basically drove Anne to distraction about it. But even through her jealousy, Anne could tell that while Gilbert received Phil's attention with good humor, he did not reciprocate her overtures. That was enough for Anne to be satisfied on that score. Besides, Phil was intent on having at scores of beaux at Redmond, and given she was already practically engaged to not one but two men, Anne had no reason to begrudge her flirting. However, it still did needle her at times, and that she could not help.

Gilbert was an immediate favorite with pretty well everyone he met, making his transition to life in Kingsport rather seamless. All of the guys liked him and half of the ladies would have given their right arms to court him. Gilbert took it all in his natural modest way and rather enjoyed the first few weeks of college.

By sheer luck, Anne and Gilbert did have one class together, although it was not the Literature class they had both hoped. But Philosophy would have to do for the semester.

Gilbert, in those first few weeks, did make good on his promise to be a regular visitor at Anne's boarding house. He had already quite won over the Harvey twins and Anne began to wonder if there was any person alive who didn't like Gilbert Blythe. Anne heard the other girls gossiping, not meanly, about her and Gilbert and it send a secret thrill into her heart. Far from being annoying the way Avonlea gossip was, Anne found that perhaps a little good-natured chatter from some new friends was not at all unpleasant. Only one girl marred her opinion on the matter. She overheard Dorothy Shuster telling Kathy Wilcox that Gilbert Blythe could do better than a "mousy read-head." Anne may have been grievously offended had Dorothy not reminded of her of a less attractive Josie Pye. And as such, she cared little for her opinion on any matter. No one dared to ask Anne about Gilbert, which she was glad of. For what could she say? What did she want to say? The only person who did not gossip, but who merely watched with curious amusement was Priscilla. She had never seen Anne and Gilbert together as friends, for the whole of their time at Queen's was spent in rivalry. But she understood things were quite different now and she wondered just what was going on between them. She would ask Anne soon enough but for now was quite content laugh and roll her eyes at their obvious flirting. This was an Anne she had never seen before.

So it was no surprise to anyone except perhaps Charlie Sloane that Anne and Gilbert joined the picnic a bit late and in obvious good humor.

"Did anyone ever teach either of you manners?" Charlie asked airily as he silently seethed that Gilbert was spending as much time with Anne at Redmond as he did in Avonlea.

"Sorry, Charlie. We got caught up in preparations for tomorrow," said Gilbert with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Charlie shook his head. Not one for competition or really too much fun as a general rule, he thought the entire thing was ridiculous. He remained oblivious to the fact that his entire opinion on the matter came from him overhearing Anne only two days ago call the whole arts rush "rather silly."

Little did poor Charlie realize that Anne's feelings on the matter had undergone a complete transition over the past half hour. Not because it afforded her time alone with Gilbert in close proximity, although that fact did not hurt the cause, but also because Gilbert's excitement was quite catchy and now that she was invested, she was quite happy to be part of it too. Anne was finding one of the first lessons of caring for someone was finding joy in the things they enjoyed. Anne rather liked giving herself over like this.

"Gilbert," began Charlie "if you ask me the whole thing is silly. What's the big deal? Spending a Saturday traipsing around Kingsport in a scavenger hunt is hardly worth this effort." Charlie smiled at Anne, expecting her to agree with him.

So he was quite put out when Anne said, "Oh Charlie there's something to be said for frivolity. Perhaps this will help bond us as a class. I confess am looking forward to it. And with Gil as our Captain, oh wait, sorry," she said, casting a wink at Gilbert, "our General, we are in good hands."

"Well I for one think it's a fantastic idea," added Phil. "I think it will be loads of fun. Only hope my new hat will be good enough for the occasion." Everyone but Charlie laughed.

"Silly Phil, I don't think your hat will matter one jot tomorrow! But I bet you will look marvelous," replied Anne, remembering her first encounter with Phil where she asked Anne and Priscilla to compliment her looks as much as possible.

"And that will be all that matters. I just hope all the boys notice," said Phil with a distinct look at Gilbert. She had been trying for weeks to gain his interest but it was clear to her that he only had eyes for Anne. But Phil almost could not help herself. It was just her way with members of the opposite sex. Anne felt her posture go a bit rigid and then she was a little stunned in the next moment when Phil added, "But of course not you, Gilbert. It's rather clear you only ever notice _one girl_ in particular. I am sure I could walk down the street wearing nothing at all and you wouldn't notice me at all would you?"

Gilbert's face instantly colored and he dared not look at Anne. Anne looked at Gilbert and saw him flushed and she had to admit it amused her. Gilbert was not red faced about Phil's intended naked walk down the street, but rather from her blatant observation regarding his interests. It was as close as anyone had ever come to voicing his preference in public. He did not mind dropping obvious hints to Anne or even being the subject of gossip behind their backs, but it was quite another matter to have at it publicly discussed. Gilbert could not form a coherent reply, but was saved from making one when Charlie intervened, annoyed, "I don't think this conversation is appropriate."

Gilbert found his footing and said with a smile, "See Phil, you're upsetting Charlie. Enough talk of hats and nonsense. Let's go walk down by the water."

Priscilla laughed at the entire exchange. Being friends with Philippa Gordon was going to be an adventure, she was sure of that!

The group spent time down near the water and enjoyed a lovely picnic dinner. As the sun was beginning to retreat in the sky, Gilbert insisted everyone go home to get some rest for the festivities tomorrow. Not wanting to argue with their General, they all agreed and the gentlemen walked the ladies home. They dropped Phil off first and then Priscilla and Anne. During the short walked to 38 St. John Street, Charlie found himself walking with Priscilla, much to his dismay, for he had intended to walk with Anne. Priscilla bared the sacrifice well enough. She liked Charlie as part of a larger group, but one on one was too much to ask of a girl. But seeing Anne and Gilbert walk ahead of them, perhaps a little closer than propriety would dictate, gave Priscilla the feeling that walking with Charlie would be preferable to interrupting them. _I hope Anne appreciates the sacrifice I am making for her,_ thought Priscilla as Charlie droned on about his sister, or maybe it was his dog. She wasn't quite sure and didn't care enough to have him clarify. Charlie was, in fact, talking about his grandmother.

Anne and Gilbert walked on, oblivious to what went on behind them, just relishing in the each other's company. "So will you be ready tomorrow, Anne?"

"Do I have a choice? I am afraid with your attitude that our friendship may hang in the balance."

Gilbert chuckled, "It just might!"

"Well I can vouch for Pris and I… and Phil too… even with her new hat!" Anne replied.

"Yes, Phil. Is she always that… outspoken?" Gilbert asked, still remembering the hotness in his cheeks.

"I don't know if always is the right of it, but in the few weeks I have known her, yes. She's always that outspoken."

"And she likes to flirt, I see," said Gilbert.

"Yes, yes she does. She told me she plans on having lots of beaux's at Redmond and I dare say she's racking them up fast. There were four gentlemen that came to see her this week. She claims she doesn't care about one of them; she's just having fun. That's Phil, I guess." Anne spoke lightly; trying to make it clear without expressly stating it that she was in no way jealous of Phil's gentlemen callers. Whether he understood her or not she was not sure.

"Didn't you say she was engaged?"

"No, rather tacitly engaged. Apparently she has her pick of two eligible men back in Bolingbroke, but she claims she could never really marry either of them."

"Hmm." was all he said.

"What?"

"So is she just here to flirt until she can make up her mind?"

"I think that's the problem. The more I get to know Phil the more I think she's never really made up her mind about anything."

"Well that doesn't bode well for the gentlemen back home then does it?" Gilbert said laughing.

"No, I guess it doesn't!" admitted Anne. "But I think Phil hides a bit of herself behind all the nonsense. She really is very smart."

Gilbert thought back to her earlier comment. He had no doubt of Phil's brain or her powers of perception.

"Does she bother you, you know, when she flirts with you so openly?" Anne asked and Gilbert was a little surprised.

"Ah, no, not really. I mean, as long as she doesn't really mean anything by it. I like Phil and all, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Anne couldn't resist asking.

Gilbert took a few seconds to decide how he should answer. What he didn't realize was Priscilla had walked up behind them and had caught the last part of their conversation as Charlie had considered his duty done once they reached the courtyard and abandoned Priscilla to his own lodgings.

Hearing no answer coming from his mouth, Priscilla took it upon herself to answer for him in her best imitation of Philippa Gordon. "What Gilbert means to say is that Phil isn't the _one girl_ he notices." They both turned to look at Priscilla in surprise. She merely shrugged her shoulders, bid Gilbert goodnight and turned to walk inside.

Both Anne and Gilbert were caught off guard by the comment and watched Priscilla's retreating form before they turned to look at each other.

Anne was embarrassed, but she managed to compose herself enough to say, "Is it just me or do my friends talk too much?" She was clearly exasperated.

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders just as Priscilla had, "They might talk too much, Anne." He reached for her hand and lifted it to his mouth. Anne thought that by now she knew what he would do and prepared herself for a gentle kiss on her hand. But Gilbert surprised her by taking her hand and turning it over. He then placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her palm and then on her wrist. "But at least they know what they are talking about, don't they?"

Anne stood staring at him, feeling as though her knees were about to give way. It was such a simple gesture, simple but intimate all the same. She made no verbal reply but when he looked at her she smiled.

"Goodnight, Anne," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Gil," was all she said before she turned and walked inside.

Gilbert walked the short distance to his boarding house wondering just how he was supposed to stop himself from doing things like that when he was supposed to be letting her find her own way. But it was almost as if he had no choice. He had promised himself that he wouldn't extract a promise from Anne before she was ready, but he never promised he wouldn't show his feelings openly. He wouldn't stop... he couldn't.

Anne walked inside, straight to Priscilla's room and knocked on the door. Priscilla opened the door, surprised to see Anne looking rather glassy-eyed.

"Anne, whatever is the matter?"

Anne pushed her way into Priscilla's room and shut the door. She sat down on the chair opposite the bed and said only four words, "We need to talk!"

A wide grin overspread Priscilla's face. Yes, indeed they did!

* * *

The next day the Arts Rush commenced and the Freshman class, under the Generalship of Gilbert Blythe waited patiently for the last team. They were only one item short of a complete scavenger hunt and the Arts team was the last to make it back. The Sophs still had two teams out so victory was well within grasp.

Anne waited by Gilbert's side. They had been together most of the day, not exactly a surprise considering who made up the teams, but today was not a day for their budding romance, it was a day for discipline, competition, and ultimate victory. At least those were some of the words Gilbert had used to marshal and inspire the freshman team before the competition. Anne was quite impressed with this side of Gilbert, one she hadn't seen before.

His enthusiasm was contagious and before long, while waiting for the last team, chanting broke out among the freshman. It was so loud it drowned out whatever pathetic attempt the Sophomores had at a reply.

And then… they saw them!

The freshman Arts team was running clear across the quad. Six students waiving the freshman flag! At the site of them, the chanting turned to loud screams and cheering, willing them over the finish line with their precisely scavenged items. The team of six reached the finish line to a hero's welcome of yelling, back slapping, and high-fiving as they laid their items at the judges table.

As the judges poured over the items, silence washed over the crowd. Within moments, the Freshman team was announced the winner and loud screams and cheers erupted from the class. Chaos broke out after that with the Freshman celebrating loudly. Anne laughed as she saw Gilbert immediately hoisted up on the shoulders of several classmates and paraded around the quad as they chanted the freshman cheer.

Gilbert was immensely enjoying himself and the hard fought victory, although he could not stop himself from searching for Anne in the crowd. He finally spotted her clapping wildly and cheering, looking up at him with shining eyes. It was a marvelous sight from his perch. She was radiant! He marveled at her enthusiasm for an event that only yesterday she hardly cared about. In fact, she had been rather annoyed at the attention he gave it.

And then it hit him.

Anne didn't care about this event any more today than she had yesterday.

She was there for _him_.

She was clapping for _him_.

She was radiantly, beautifully happy for _him_.

God, he loved her! And it was never clearer to him than in that moment looking down at her smiling face. This was the woman of his dreams. This was the woman of his future! God-willing!

He needed to go to her.

Likewise, Anne made her way through the crowd to where Gilbert was and waited patiently for him to be planted on solid ground. When at last he was, their eyes met across the crowd. Anne made her way to him, briefly losing sight of him as people passed in front of her. She was ready to throw her arms around him. But she stopped short in an instant at the sight in front of her.

There, in front of the entire freshman class stood Dorothy Shuster locked in what looked like a rather passionate embrace with Gilbert Blythe.

Anne couldn't breath.

It was as though her mind was now suspended at the image before her. What seemed like an eternity, was only really a split second before she saw Gilbert practically throw Dorothy Shuster off his person and give her a disgusted look before he once again sought out Anne, hoping against hope she hadn't seen anything. One look at her face told her she had. But Anne was calmer than she thought she should be when she saw Gilbert push Dorothy away. Priscilla's words from last rang in her ear. _'Anne, when Gilbert looks at you anyone with eyes can tell he's absolutely crazy about you."_ Whispers and jeering started and Anne was mortified. Gilbert stood rather dumb, not knowing what to do. He wanted to go to Anne, but he thought that might make things worse if he rushed over to her. He didn't want to drag her into the shameful gossip. So he stood stock-still. And then Anne chose her own course, surprising almost everyone gathered around the scene, including herself and most especially Gilbert. Seeing the look of horror on Gilbert's face and resisting the urge to run away from the whole embarrassing scene, Anne walked over to Gilbert and held out her hand. He looked at her before he took it, nothing registering on her face until his hand clasped hers and she looked up and him with a mischievous grin. He was undone. Anne said only one word that set the course for the next moment. "Run!"

And with that, she gave Gilbert's arm a gentle pull as she lurched forward. Gilbert understood her intentions immediately and decided he would follow wherever Anne chose to lead him, especially if it were away from this awkwardness that now surrounded him. _The nerve of Dorothy Shuster!_ The pair took off hand in hand in a mad sprint across the quad, Anne laughing and Gilbert elated. They left dozens of pairs of eyes wondering what in the world had just happened.

They ran until they made their way away from the large gathering, running around the Science building to a small grove of trees on the other side of the building. They both stopped to catch their breath, each leaning against a tree for support.

"I don't think I have run like that since I was a sixteen!" said Gilbert out of breath.

Anne took a few large gulps of air and finally recovered. "Yes, well it was quite necessary was it not?" Anne asked coyly.

Gilbert looked at her face, she was still slightly out of breath and her cheeks were red from exertion, but she still looked as lovely as ever. "Yes, well I guess after all this time you can finally call us square." Gilbert said.

Anne gave him a confused look as he took several steps closer to her. "And just what are we square from?"

Gilbert smiled, "Well it seems you've owed me for some time now for the day I rescued you from the pond. So now that you rescued me from Dorothy Shuster, I say we are even!"

"Oh really," Anne said as Gilbert kept moving closer to her until she was almost pinned against the tree. "I didn't realize you had been awaiting payback all this time." Anne's breath hitched a little in her throat because of his nearness. "Can you believe the audacity of that girl!"

"It takes all kinds, I guess." Gilbert did not want to think another minute about any girl but Anne. He was now standing directly in front of her, looking down at her upturned face.

"I am afraid none of this will help the gossip," she said.

"Ah yes, but we don't care about that remember?"

"I suppose we don't."

He gently brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and said almost in a whisper, "So we are square then right?"

Anne made no reply, she only nodded, as she wanted to push him away and pull him closer all at the same time.

"But I promise one thing, Anne," said Gilbert breathlessly. "I intend to be much more gracious in my gratitude than you were back then."

Anne's eyes widened as she discerned his intentions. Was he going to kiss her? Here? Now? Her body went into a shocked range of fire and ice all at the same time.

Looking in his eyes, his intentions were unmistakable. Anne braced herself for her first kiss. She could feel his warm body almost touching hers and the anticipation almost split her mind, as he held her hands his... like a precious treasure.

Gilbert was having a silent war in his own mind. His brain told him not to do it but every part of his body urged him forward. And then, the reality of where they were hit him. Yes, they were in a grove of trees, but hardly hidden from view. The other people that neither of them had bothered to notice before now seemed to surround them, several looking in their direction. Of all the times he had dreamed of kissing Anne – he never imagined a rushed kiss with eyes peering around them. It would not do!

He sighed… a long heavy sigh that signified which part of him had won the battle. He leaned forward, gave Anne a kiss on the cheek and took a step back.

"Thank you, Carrots. I don't know what I would have done without you."

A wave of relief and disappointment washed over Anne and she wasn't sure what to think. _Did he not want to kiss her, would it have been inappropriate, was he second-guessing himself? Was this really the right time?_

But in the next moment he relieved her suffering when he bent down and whispered, "Perhaps any further gratitude will have to wait for a more appropriate time…with far less people around." With that, he winked at her, offered his arm and said, "Come on, let's go celebrate our victory!"

Anne took his offered arm and the disappointment she felt was replaced by a contented feeling of belonging. She was where she wanted to be in that moment. And if she had had any doubts about the depth of her feelings for Gilbert, they were slowly beginning to melt away until Anne was left with only one feeling in her heart. She loved this man.

Gilbert would come to regret his decision not to kiss Anne, for in the weeks ahead, another opportunity would not arise easily, making him wish he had not squandered this one so carelessly.

It was only Anne's final words as they walked away from the grove of trees that kept him from going too mad with regret.

"You're very welcome for the rescue, Mr. Blythe. And anytime you'd like to show your gratitude, I'd happily accept it," Anne said boldly. Then she tugged his arm again and they wordlessly ran back to their class to join in the excessive celebration.

It was a celebration they would look back on with much fondness, as life at Redmond, and their relationship in particular, was about to get a bit more complicated than either of them ever expected.


	6. The Bursting Bubble

_Just a quick note of thanks for all your reviews and follows! I am inspired by them, truly! As the last chapter indicated, things start to get a bit complicated here. But to everyone who might be a bit worried, remember, I promised a light, fun, flirtatious (and hopefully romantic) story. And that is what I will deliver. However, that doesn't mean no bumps for these two. They are Anne and Gilbert after all. These bumps aren't for the purposes of keeping them apart needlessly. Quite the contrary, in fact!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

On what was likely to be one of the very last nice days in late autumn, Anne sat on a stone bench in the middle of St. John's Cemetery. Contrary to her initial impression, having a room that overlooked such a place as lovely as St. John's was an unexpected treat. She often rambled through the paths, either alone or in company with others. She found, however, that she began to rather like the solitary walks as it gave her a chance to think and to be a bit inspired by the beauty before her. While there were no flowers anymore to be seen and the leaves had almost all fallen to the ground, there was something just peaceful there. Today she wrote furiously, as though the thoughts in her brain needed to be put to paper immediately, lest they leave her mind for good. She found it clear within her first weeks at Redmond that Gilbert had the right of it when he suggested St. John's might be fertile ground for her writing. She wondered if she would have ever thought of it had Gilbert not mentioned it. She hadn't written in some time. Between teaching and her correspondence classes, it had left little time for her imaginative pursuits.

But here, among the old souls that haunted this cemetery, Anne could not help but be inspired to tell their stories, however fanciful they might have been. She couldn't help but think of Gilbert as she wrote as he had helped inspire her. It was on several of their group walks through the cemetery that he began to ask her to tell him stories about random names he saw on headstones. From there, her ideas flowed rather freely. She wanted him to read what he had helped to inspire. In time he would. But for now the stories were just for her. She would not know for some time yet just how important Gilbert's inspiration had been.

Anne closed the folio on her lap and sighed. The crisp November breeze washed over her and she shivered. It was probably time to get back to her room, for if she didn't leave now there was no way she would be ready for the play in time. Tonight, at the Kingsport theater was the final showing of Shakespeare's _As You Like It_. Anne found herself a bit excited, not only because it was one of her favorites, but also because Gilbert was to be her escort.

In the weeks that followed the Arts Rush, the bubble that had surrounded Anne and Gilbert burst rather dramatically. Gilbert's sudden popularity not only thrust him into being elected president of the freshman class, but he was asked to join the Lambs. Lambda Theta was the most prestigious and selective fraternity at Redmond and the compliment of an invitation to join was very rarely ever paid to freshman. As if that wasn't enough, Gilbert was also the captain of the freshman football team. He bore all his new responsibilities with the same good nature and spirit with which he bore everything. He was a much sought after young man on the Redmond campus.

Anne did not, for one second, begrudge him his newfound popularity. In fact, she was immensely proud of his accomplishments. But in those weeks following the Arts Rush, she saw him a good deal less than she was used to. It wasn't that Anne stayed home and pined away. Her and Priscilla found themselves in the thick of social life at Redmond, thanks in part to their association with Phil. But while she saw Gilbert at almost every social function they attended, they were hardly ever there together. He had so many demands on his time now that those pleasant moments of being alone together vanished quickly.

Even the lovely walk down Spofford Avenue, where Gilbert told her he would love to shut out everything in her life but happiness and pleasure, was interrupted by others beckoning them along.

Anne missed those moments.

She missed him!

She often thought back to that moment against the tree when she thought he might kiss her and the memory still left her breathless. Anne still couldn't tell if she was glad that he hadn't or disappointed. She supposed she was allowed to be both.

Over the course of these intervening weeks, she tried to put together the pieces of exactly when Gilbert Blythe became everything to her. As much as she tried to fix on the moment, it was hopeless. While she did not know exactly when she had fallen for him, she knew the night of Miss Lavendar and Mr. Irving's wedding is where she began to see it for what it was. And once her eyes were opened, she couldn't not see it. What had at first frightened her had slowly seeped into her consciousness so concretely that she could hardly remember what a day felt like when she didn't love him. She laughed to herself. _I am the girl who ignored him for five years! Was I in love all that time?_ Anne hardly knew the answer to that question for it would require far more time that she possessed at present to re-canvas, again, the whole of their acquaintance.

And it mattered little. Anne now knew what she wanted. She was reasonably certain that Gilbert wanted the same thing. Had he not given her every indication that he thought of her as much more than a friend? The touches, the looks, those could not be mistaken. So why had he not declared himself? Why had he at least not asked her for a courtship? Was he unsure of her feelings for him? Was he unsure of his own?

These are the questions that continued to vex her mind as she made her way back to the boarding house. Making her way to her room, Anne changed her clothes and re-styled her hair. She took a bit more care than usual, remembering that Gilbert had always said he liked it when her hair was gathered at the nape of her neck. She almost felt silly for styling it to his liking, as though it was something Josie Pye might do. Anne shuddered at the thought of having anything in common with any Pye, let alone Josie, but she was willing to bare the burden if it meant pleasing Gilbert.

Then she blushed at her thought. Pleasing Gilbert gave a of a bit a flutter in her stomach as she thought about just how he might look at her when he arrived to pick her up.

Since the night of her revelation, Anne thought she had become reasonably adept at reading Gilbert's various gazes.

Would he give her that rather smoldering gaze like he did the day of the Arts Rush?

Would he give her the adoring gaze he sometimes looked at her with when he thought she wasn't watching?

All of these thoughts went through Anne's mind as a knock came at the door?

"Anne, Anne, are you ready? The boys will be here any minute," Priscilla's voice carried through the door.

"Coming Pris!" Anne called back, looking at herself one final time in the mirror. It would have to do. In truth, she looked lovely.

She ran to open the door to see Priscilla waiting patiently on the other side.

"You look marvelous, Anne. Gilbert will hardly be able to concentrate on the play."

Anne blushed and then rolled her eyes. "Pris, I think Phil is having a rather bad influence on you."

Priscilla only laughed and the pair walked downstairs to the common room to wait.

Anne had a tiny flutter of nervousness all of a sudden as she anticipated Gilbert's arrival. This was something that in the past few weeks she had not gotten used to and it served to unsettle her almost every time. The less she saw of him the more she longed for him. _I am nothing but a silly girl,_ she thought. She had to remind her herself several times that it was _just_ Gilbert Blythe coming to escort her, like he had dozens of times before. While her mind knew that, her heart would not let her feel that there was anything _just_ about Gilbert Blythe.

"Phil should be here any moment." Priscilla's voice broke in. "She said she had no desire to walk alone with William Carson."

"But I thought she got along rather well with Will? She certainly flirted with him enough last weekend," said Anne.

"And since when does that mean anything, Anne? She flirts with everyone."

"I suppose that's true. But Will seems like a nice fellow. I wonder why Phil doesn't give him a chance?"

Priscilla smiled at Anne's cluelessness. "I think Will is more for Phil what Charlie Sloane is to you."

Anne looked incredulously at Priscilla.

"Priscilla Grant! I hope you're not insinuating what I think you are! Charlie Sloane is just a chum!"

Priscilla laughed, "Oh, dear Anne, I don't know how you can stand to be so clueless! You know Charlie's crazy about you right?! I don't know what it is about your Avonlea boys but I'll say at least they have good taste."

"You can't be serious? Charlie Sloane? Pris, I think your imagination has run away with you!" Anne said, baffled.

Priscilla rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

There was no time for further discussion as Phil and her 'Charlie Sloane' arrived at that moment. Will Carson looked as proud as a peacock to have Phil on his arm and Phil gave no indication she minded being there.

Will was a handsome fellow freshman, albeit a bit more dull than most, especially when compared the lively Philippa Gordon.

"Oh don't you two just look lovely tonight! Anne dear, your hair looks so perfect like that." Phil gushed upon seeing them both.

"Thank you, Phil. And you of course look fetching tonight. That blue color suits you."

"Oh, I changed at least a dozen times before I settled on this dress. I just couldn't make up my mind."

Priscilla gave a knowing smile and excused herself as her escort showed up. Phil looked over at Priscilla's escort. "Anne who is Pris with? I don't believe I have met him."

"His name is Keith or Kevin? I don't remember. He and Pris are in a class together. He's a very nice fellow. He's called once or twice."

"Really? Well he's quite handsome in his own way."

"They're just friends, Phil."

Philippa laughed, "Yes and I suppose you and Gilbert are 'just friends' too, right?"

By now, Anne was used to Phil's teasing and though she wouldn't insult anyone's intelligence by pretending her and Gilbert were 'just friends,' she deflected Phil's teasing, "I suppose in the way you and Will are 'just friends'? He's quite handsome Phil, do I dare believe someone has captured your elusive heart?"

Phil looked horrified, "Oh heavens no, Anne! How can you even think it?" Phil gave no care that while they were standing away from the object of their discussion, it was likely he could hear them if he chose to listen. "He's quite an innocent diversion, I assure you. Since you forced me to give up on Gilbert, Will is as good a choice as any," Phil stated rather plainly.

Their conversation continued for several moments as they all moved to stand in a bit of a group. Priscilla introduced Phil to Kevin, not Keith apparently, and the four began a lighthearted conversation for several minutes. Anne was not attending the conversation as her eyes kept darting towards the door, looking for Gilbert. He should have been there already. It was 10 minutes past his appointed time.

 _Where is he?_ she thought.

It was not like him to be late. In fact, it was Anne who was usually scrambling to be on time, while Gilbert waited patiently, as was a man's lot in life, for her to be ready.

"Where do you suppose Gilbert is?" asked Priscilla, mirroring her own thoughts.

Anne was about to answer that she had no idea and was starting to worry a bit, when Kevin offered, "Oh I saw Gilbert on the way over here. He was chatting up a couple of pretty co-eds. I knew he was meeting us here so I called his name twice, but he didn't hear me so I just kept going."

"Oh," was all Anne could say. All good thoughts Anne previously had about Kevin being a nice fellow vanished in an instant at his completely unnecessary description of just what sort of co-ed Gilbert was "chatting up" at this moment while she stood stupidly waiting for him.

Priscilla saw something flash over Anne's face, something that looked a bit like anger, before said, "Then I am sure he will be along any moment."

Anne felt her throat constrict a little and she became nervous. Not the fluttering nervous excitement she had before, but a rather angry nervousness that threatened to boil over. Not wanting to make a scene, she tried as best as she could to school her features.

"If he's much later, though, we are going to miss the first act," said Phil.

The next few minutes waiting were rather agonizing for Anne. Trapped between her certainty that he would come and the embarrassment that he clearly wasn't, she felt rather silly. It was not like him to be so inconsiderate. They had made plans, had they not? Now she wasn't even sure. She remembered they talked of the play and what time it started and he had expressed his interest in going, but had he ever actually asked her to go with him? Had she assumed too much? Was he planning to take someone else? Mortification swept through her. And anger. Anger at herself, but mostly anger at Gilbert. For if they did make plans then where was he? And if they hadn't, just whom was he escorting to the play in her stead?

Several more minutes passed and she could bare it no longer.

"We should go," she said tersely.

"But, Anne, don't you want to wait? I am sure Gilbert will be here," Phil offered, a little concerned about whatever that look was she saw on her friends face.

"No, it's fine. Let's go. I don't want to miss any of the play. Gilbert knows where it is, he can meet us there."

The gentleman assembled felt just fine with the plan, but the ladies were less enthused. They both could tell Anne was upset and tried to figure out the right course. Phil looked to Priscilla who shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

So it was decided. The group left the boarding house for the short walk to the theater, but not before Anne took a minute to run back inside, find a mirror, and re-pin her hair so it no longer sat at the nape of her neck.

It made her feel better for all of two minutes.

Anne was feeling like the worst of fifth wheels, although to Phil and Priscilla's credit, they walked with Anne in a threesome, leaving Kevin and Will to trail after them. But it wasn't fooling anyone, least of all Anne.

At the crowded theater, they managed to find their seats. Anne opted to take a seat on the aisle and at the last minute scooted to the second seat in the row, leaving one open just in case…

Just in case of…

Nothing…

For he didn't show…

Not before the curtain was raised and not after.

Anne felt hot tears stinging her eyes. She was behaving foolishly. She knew it. But she couldn't help it. Determined not to cry, she blinked away the tears and decided to focus all her effort on the play in front of her.

She relished in her success when she felt some of the tension leave her body only to be instantly put back when in the middle of the first act she felt, rather than saw, someone take the seat next to her. Without turning to look, she knew it was him. The part of her heart that fluttered realized his presence did mean they had made plans, was shouted down by the anger at his practically standing her up. So when he leaned over to whisper his words of apology in her ear, despite the pleasant sensation it gave her, Anne's posture was rigid. She would not look at him. She would not acknowledge him. She ignored him.

Gilbert realized immediately how angry she was and prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

In fact, Gilbert had already had a long day. Too long and too tedious. Actually, it had been utterly awful. He had almost completely missed his first class because he overslept. Gilbert Blythe never overslept! It was physically impossible! Or at least it had been until he started having dreams about a certain redhead that began making his nights rather restless in recent days. As glorious as those dreamed images were, they did little to relax him into deep slumber.

He was exhausted!

He tried to go back to the boarding house after class to rest but certain music majors began an impromptu concert just down the hall from him. It felt like they were literally playing the trumpet on his brain.

Instead, he concentrated half-heartedly on his homework until it was time for the student council meeting. Being well liked had its disadvantages and he supposed being student body president was one of them. It had consumed far more time than it should and was quite possibly the least efficiently run racket going at Redmond. What should have taken no more than an hour took close to two and he was late… again!

He probably wouldn't have minded it so much had it not been just student council. But that along with the Lambs, along with now being captain of the freshman football team, along with classes and other social engagements were all serving to frustratingly keep him from Anne. It was more than he could take!

He saw her at their shared class several days a week and it was true he was her escort to most Redmond functions. But then there were always other people, wonderful people, delightful people, charming people. But people they still were and they continued to intrude on every possible attempt at alone time with Anne. He longed for Avonlea!

He was frustrated.

And irritated.

And aggravated.

And generally put out by the whole matter!

But Gilbert was not a man built for ill humor. So while he was still all those things, he bared it with his usual charm and grace. The time apart from Anne only had the effect of solidifying that which he already knew… he simply couldn't live without her.

His only comfort on this particular wretched day, however, was that his reward for it would be to see her. Maybe if they were lucky and the weather was still nice they could slip down to the water together and just… just… be together… alone.

It was his greatest wish. It was why he ran across campus so fast after the meeting. It was why he surely didn't look where he was going. It was why in his haste to get home and change so he could get to Anne, he rather audaciously knocked down two coeds walking through the quad. Books and papers went flying everywhere and after he offered multiple profound apologies, he assured each was put to rights by making sure he picked up and organized every last scrap of paper for them. They were gracious enough about it, given his sincerity and good looks the girls were not inclined to be angry for too long.

As he received their assurances they were just fine, Gilbert vaguely heard his name being called in the background. But he ignored it. Nothing else was going to keep him from Anne!

He knew he was late… running up the steps of the boarding house to his room, he quickly cleaned himself up. Reaching for the shirt he had planned to wear that hung neatly in his closet, he uttered an uncharacteristic curse under his breath. There was a very noticeable stain on the collar. How he had not noticed it before he could not say. It was clear as day. He looked frantically around for another shirt; the only clean one being rather wrinkled. He uttered another oath and put the wrinkled shirt on, covering it with his jacket as best he could. It was just not his day.

He barely stopped to tie his tie before he ran back out the door to 38 St. John Street.

But he was too late.

Anne had left.

Disappointment filled him immediately and his first petulant response was irritation that she hadn't waited for him. But in the next moment he realized that was rather unfair. He took a few minutes to compose himself, straightened his tie, ran his fingers through his unruly hair and took several deep breaths.

Hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him, he made his way across campus and into the downtown area of Kingsport to the theater. It was by sheer luck that he spotted her in the dark theater. Only the shimmer of her ruddy trusses gave away her location.

As quietly as possible he made his way to her, saying a silent prayer of thanks that a spot was left open for him next to her… was she waiting for him?

He swallowed mightily before gently sitting down next to her. As he expected, he could tell right away she was angry, for if there was one thing Gilbert had learned about Anne over the years it was how to tell when that was the case. Her posture was stiff and her hands were gathered in a tight ball in her lap.

But his heart broke, as he wasn't prepared for it, when he saw a tiny tear gathered at the corner of her beautiful eyes.

But she did not turn those beautiful eyes on him. Instead her spine stiffened further and her focus stayed on the stage.

Leaning over slightly, Gilbert began his apology in a rushed whisper, "I am sorry I am late, Anne. I got held up."

But even at his words, sincerely offered, she refused to look at him.

"Anne, please… I am sorry! I can explain."

Anne, having apparently learned little from that day at the pond all those years ago that she had come to regret, continued to ignore him, rather petulantly, and with all the stubbornness she could muster.

Gilbert, frustrated in his own right, and in no mood to sport a fight in the middle of a crowded theater, sat back in his chair and fumed silently.  
She was being unreasonable... _typical Anne Shirley_ , he supposed. But looking at her sideways he could not help but think, even in the darkness of the room, that she looked rather fetching when she was angry. He hated to see her thus, but he could appreciate the fire in her spirit. She looked like a regal queen sitting on a throne, doling out punishments to poor offending souls.

Gilbert chuckled out loud at the thought, Queen Anne…. _His_ Queen Anne.

Her subjects would never stand a chance.

Did he?

It was his laugh that finally made her look at him, though not with the expression he had hoped. She shot daggers out of her eyes and then brusquely shushed him

Anne was irate now. That he would dare apologize and then laugh at her! Gilbert Blythe would find out just how much Anne didn't appreciate it!

Gilbert sat looking at her now rather speechless as her head snapped back to the stage.

 _She had shushed him!_

He sank back in his chair, almost ready to give up. He would have to throw himself on her mercy later.

He considered enjoying the play for what he could and then hoping she would give him hearing later when he could explain himself. But he could not pretend he wasn't irritated… and slightly put out by her attitude. He had hoped they had moved passed this nonsense.

 _She shushed him!_

And then he saw the tear in the corner of her eye begin to fall slowly down her cheek. And then it hit him.

Anne wasn't angry.

She was hurt.

All his previous uncharitable feelings vanished in an instant and he longed to make her comfortable. He longed to wrap her in his arms and kiss away that tear and apologize in any way she demanded for making her feel badly.

But again, they were frustratingly in company. Lots of company. Too much for any man so violently in love to have to endure in a situation like this.

But he would not be kept from her.

Slowly, not wanting to startle her, Gilbert reached his hand out and placed it gently on Anne's balled fists on her lap.

With gentle caresses he tried to tell her with his touch what he could not in that moment with his words. He traced gentle circles over her knuckles over and over. At first, he could feel the tension in her hands. But after a few moments he felt her hands soften and unclench. His thumbs teased her hand open so he had access to her palms and he began a gentle caress there as well. Never taking his eyes off of her, though Anne was still not looking at him, Gilbert could see the tension and pain leaving her body as she began to relax at his touch.

In truth, Anne was anything but relaxed at his ministrations. In fact, his touch was making her feel rather weak. But at the same time, quite cherished. She could feel the sincerity of his apology with every slight movement of his fingers. She could feel the anger leaving her… Although she did try for a moment to hang on tightly to it, probably through force of habit. But it was no use; the power of Gilbert's touch was too strong.

Before long, Anne opened up her entire hand and turned it over until they were palm to palm. It was only then that she looked at him.

It was a look reminiscent of the evening of their AVIS going away party. An intense, all consuming look that took Gilbert's breathe away.

Only when he felt Anne's fingers lace through his own did he manage to look away from her to their now joined hands.

Her fingers began their own gentle caress and Gilbert had never felt more at peace than he had in that moment. It all melted away… student council, the Lambs, football, classes, stained shirts… all of it melted away in an instant.

His eyes met hers again to see a shy smile spread across her face. He returned it with one of his own. No whispered words passed between them for the remainder of the act, though their hands remained joined, not even releasing when the curtain came down and the lights up for intermission.

Perhaps Anne Shirley _had_ learned her lesson by the pond all those years ago after all.

Or perhaps Gilbert Blythe had _finally_ found the proper way to apologize.


	7. The Trip Home

_I know I often say thanks for all of the kind reviews, etc, but your response to the last chapter was so wonderful that it just needed to be said again. Thank you!_

 _Things are still a bit tricky in this chapter, but all building to what we've all been waiting for... And hopefully you find these two a bit amusing here. Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Life continued at its whirlwind pace at Redmond until the term ended and the Redmond students scattered from whence they came as Christmas break gave them all a needed rest. The honor of leading the Freshman classes had fluctuated between Anne, Gilbert, and Phillippa and Anne could not help but feel much better regarding this "rivalry" than she had at Queens. After the chaos from the beginning of the term, life settled somewhat, at least enough that neither Anne nor Gilbert were feeling as exasperated as they had previously about the time they spent together. They still saw a good deal less of each other and studying philosophy together was not nearly as satisfying as literature, but they managed.

 _Managed,_ thought Anne as she packed her bags for home. _That's what we are doing, aren't we? Managing. Will it ever be more?_ Anne had had these thoughts more than once in the intervening weeks and she couldn't help but wonder just what it was she and Gilbert were doing. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that they were more than friends. But then why did he not at least ask to court her? Nor did he ask any _other_ questions! At first, she did not doubt Gilbert's feelings for her, in fact since the day of the play, when he had soothed her so completely with his mere touch, she had become even surer than ever that he felt for her as she did for him. They way he touched her, reassured her, gave her the relief she needed left no doubt that what he felt was more than mere friendship. And innocent as Anne may have been regarding men in general, she understood the way Gilbert reacted in her presence, to her own touch. She knew it because it was how she felt. One might be able to fake the words or gestures if they wished, but she was quite certain it was impossible to fake the quickening of Gilbert's pulse when she reached to hold his hand at the football rally. He could not hide the way his hand shook slightly the day he cut his finger at her boarding house and Anne bound his wound. Nor could he hide the way his heart raced as he held Anne on the dance floor for the winter formal dance.

With all this evidence in front of her, she could not help but be frustrated, that now, months into what she would remember as some of the happiest and most carefree times in her life, Gilbert had still not declared himself. Not even an offer of courtship. It rattled her in no small measure over the past several weeks and a small doubt began to creep into her mind. It wasn't necessarily doubt of his feelings, but doubt about whether he would actually do anything about them.

 _It's certainly a gentleman's job to ask,_ thought Anne with certainty. Though their relationship in general had always been a bit unconventional, a line had to be drawn somewhere. And this was where Anne drew the line. It wasn't as though he didn't have the opportunity. While it was true their alone time was not what either would have wished, there were moments here and there that she thought he might say more. Moments that seemed to pass all too quickly with few words passing between them but plenty of breathless gazes and feather light touches. But it was not enough. She wanted more. She wanted everything he could offer her. But mostly she wanted to know that he wanted the same thing. So she resolved that if Gilbert Blythe wanted more, he was going to have to ask for it.

Two hours later, she had bid her friends a fond farewell and boarded the boat with Gilbert and Charlie for home.

Gilbert, rather oblivious to Anne's thinking, but no less frustrated by their current relationship, sighed deeply aboard the boat. Among the things he never expected when he started on this journey four months ago was the feeling of uneasiness that had come over him in regards to Anne. He had lost count of the number of times he had almost betrayed his feelings with words. Anne made it rather easy for him to forget his resolve. And there was a time or two he had almost thrown caution to the wind and declared himself. But then reality had set in. He saw the other boys who were attracted to Anne. He boarded with several of them. Tyler Knox and Dan Ranger both thought Anne was beautiful and smart. Both of them, coming from wealthy families with rather storied histories, could offer Anne more than his mere hopes of one day being a doctor. And while it was true that Anne barely gave either a passing glance other than what politeness dictated, Gilbert couldn't help but think that maybe one day some gentleman would gain her attention.

It was frustrating. But Gilbert hoped being back in Avonlea might make it less so.

For someone who had been blessed with his fair share of self-confidence, Gilbert was remarkably unsure of himself when he truly thought beyond the flirtation and stolen touches they shared. He supposed he didn't really doubt what she felt, but he rather firmly doubted whether he was truly worthy of her. That's what Redmond was meant to show him. But he didn't yet feel worthy enough to ask her to give herself over to him and trust that he could be the man to provide for her for the rest of her life. So there they were, stuck in a weird limbo of uncertainty.

From his seat below deck, he watched with amusement as Anne talked to Charlie. Charlie tried with little success to move closer to Anne while they spoke, while Anne masterfully kept him at a respectable distance. She had shot Gilbert more than one eye-roll, much to his delight.

Gilbert knew Charlie had always had a thing for Anne and he hoped it wouldn't one day come between their friendship. It was clear to anyone who bothered to wonder that Anne gave Charlie no encouragement. Gilbert hoped Charlie would take the hint in time.

Thinking Anne had had quite enough of Charlie's rather dull conversation, Gilbert decided to intervene on her behalf. Walking over to where the pair was seated, Gilbert began, "Does it feel stuffy down here to anyone else?"

Charlie and Anne looked up at him, one amused, the other annoyed. "It feels fine to me. Anne and I were just talking about how cold the weather had turned all of a sudden," replied Charlie.

Gilbert smirked. Count on Charlie Sloane to talk to a girl he fancied about the true wonder of cold weather in December!

"Well far be it from me to interrupt such enlightening banter. I think I might go above deck for a few minutes and get some fresh air."

Charlie was relieved. He was hoping to have some alone time with Anne. But his hope was shattered in the next instant when Gilbert said, "Anne, I know you enjoy fresh air. Would you care to join me?"

Anne hesitated for a reason she could not fathom and looked between Charlie and Gilbert for a moment. One looked overly confident, the other somewhat distraught.

 _He just expects me to waltz off with him at any moment doesn't he,_ thought Anne. As much as she wanted to go with him, she wasn't sure if she wanted to give him the satisfaction, so she smiled sweetly and replied, "Oh but Gil, I was finding Charlie's conversation rather stimulating."

Charlie beamed and Gilbert scowled, but he quickly schooled his features. Anne was teasing him. Surely she was.

Not to be outdone by her teasing he replied in his most sincere tone, "But Anne, I really have something important I need to discuss with you… alone."

The way he said the word 'alone' made Anne's heart do a little flip inside of her. Could this be the conversation she was waiting for? Would he really ask her for a courtship now? Here? But he looked as sincere as he ever had and even if Anne wanted to say no, she knew she couldn't.

Anne said nothing, but Gilbert read her answer in her eyes and offered her a hand to pull her up from her seat.

"Excuse us, Charlie," Gilbert said as he escorted Anne to the stairs. Neither Anne nor Gilbert looked back to see the look of disappointment on Charlie's face and Gilbert escorted her away.

Several moments later, they were met with a brisk wind and Anne pulled her coat tighter around her. They were almost alone, as it was a rather cold day, but several brave souls joined them on the deck. Gilbert walked Anne over to one side of the boat and they both stared off into the choppy, frigid water. After several moments of silence, Anne could hardly stand it. Her heart was racing and her anticipation was unbearable.

Gilbert was happy to finally have some time, anytime, alone with Anne. Even if it was a freezing cold day on the deck of boat train.

Anne's hand rested gently on his arm and he couldn't help but be frustrated by the layers that separated them. When they reached the railing she released his arm and he watched her face as she looked out into the water, wishing he could read her thoughts in that moment.

Since he could not, he simply asked, "What are you thinking of, Anne?"

Anne looked at him and sighed, _if you only knew!_ "Oh nothing," she lied, "Just about how wonderful it will be in Avonlea for Christmas. I have been dreaming of this all term."

"Anne we have barely been gone long enough to miss it!"

"Speak for yourself Gilbert Blythe! There's no dearer place than Green Gables at Christmas. I can already imagine decorating the tree with Marilla. And I can almost smell her spice cake baking right now. It's almost as if I am there already." Anne smiled dreamily and closed her eyes at the thought. "How do you not miss it?"

Gilbert shrugged, "I won't say I don't miss it. Of course I miss my parents. I guess maybe I am getting used to being away."

"Oh, Gil! Don't say that! It's like a part of you would be slipping away from home!" cried Anne.

Gilbert reached over and put his arm gently around Anne's shoulders. "Nonsense, Anne. Avonlea will always be home. And despite what I said, I _am_ glad to be going home. I do miss it, I guess maybe just a little differently than you do. Christmas has always been pretty quiet at the Blythe's. But I am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. That's worth the cost of this ticket!"

Anne laughed, "Such a simple dream."

"There is one other thing I am looking forward to." Gilbert's tone was different, almost pensive and unsure. Anne looked at him sideways for a moment. His eyes were riveted on her and it took all her strength not to hold his gaze.

"And what's that?" Anne replied shakily.

Gilbert smiled and lean into whisper, "Spending time with you away from the bustle of Kingsport."

She felt his warm breath on her ear and an involuntary shiver went down her spine. Gilbert smirked and looking at him sideways again Anne knew that he knew just how he affected her. But she would not give him more satisfaction so she said, "You mean instead of the bustle of Avonlea where prying eyes are never too far and tongues wag even faster?"

Gilbert grimaced, "Well when you say it like that it doesn't sound all that appealing!"

Anne smiled smugly.

But then Gilbert added, "But you keep forgetting that we are not supposed to be caring what wagging tongues say."

"Well that is easy for you to say when one of Avonlea's foremost wagging tongues isn't living in your house."

"Ah of course, Mrs. Lynde! Well I can't claim that won't be a problem, Anne!" Gilbert replied in jest hoping to fluster Anne just a bit one more time.

But she surprised him when she replied, "Why would it be a problem? Surely we have nothing to hide from Mrs. Lynde? Unless you can think of something I am missing."

"Oh." Was all Gilbert replied at her unexpected response. And he could say nothing of what he wanted in that moment because they had never talked about it before. They had only lived and felt, but never had one word crossed either of their lips in regards to just what was really going on between them. Gilbert cursed that fact mightily because he might now be able to tell Anne how he would very much like to hide a variety of things that related to her from the prying eyes of Rachel Lynde.

All he could say was "I suppose you're right."

Utterly dissatisfied with that response, Anne huffed. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to say, but it was certainly rather more romantic than the reply she got. Instead she tried to steer the conversation back to its original purpose. Perhaps that would provide her with the satisfaction she required. "Gil, it's freezing out here. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Gilbert just looked at her puzzled, as though he was as confused as she was. He missed the look of anticipation in her eyes, having no idea she had any expectations. Then understanding hit him as he remembered the excuse he gave Charlie and he quite shattered Anne's hopes. "Oh that, it was nothing. I just made up something to tell Charlie so I could whisk you away," he replied with a wide grin.

The hope Anne felt left her body completely, replaced by embarrassment and disappointment. She looked at him an astonished amazement. She was riled in no small measure.

Here she thought…

She was foolish…

And disappointed beyond words.

And then his next words riled her even further. "You're welcome, by the way."

That was it! That's when her disappointment turned to anger.

It was an anger Gilbert rather saw before he heard. Her face contorted into a well-known frown and her eyes flashed with something akin to volcano erupting. He had only a split second to brace himself, but it was not enough time.

"Gilbert Blythe! Do you mean to tell me you dragged me out of a warm, comfortable seat in pleasant enough conversation onto a freezing cold deck in the middle of winter for absolutely no reason at all other than your amusement?"

He took an unintentional step back at her outburst and stood stupidly staring at her, trying to get any thoughts together other than the one about how beautiful she looked when she was angry into his brain. He had enough wits about him to realize that particular sentiment would not exactly be helpful to voice at this point in time.

The glare she leveled at him could have set ice on fire.

"Um, Anne, I was just helping," he supplied lamely.

"Helping? Helping what exactly?" she fumed.

Gilbert was now at a loss for words as he was still rather oblivious to what he had done wrong. "I know how you get when Charlie prattles on like he does so I thought I would rescue you."

Boy was that the wrong thing to say!

Anne moved forward towards him, "Rescue me? Rescue me? Of all the ridiculous…." She stopped for a moment and he thought he might be spared a further tirade.

He was gravely wrong.

"I will tell you something right now, Gilbert Blythe. I don't need rescuing, by you or anyone else! I am perfectly capable of extricating myself from any unwanted conversation. So perhaps next time you will mind your own business and leave me be." Her voice was not loud, but it was harsh and resolute. And then in one swift movement she poked his chest.

She poked his chest!

Gilbert briefly caught the eye of another passenger on deck who passed by to witness the scene, an older gentleman who looked rather amused at the confrontation. When he managed to catch Gilbert's eye, the smiling passenger mouthed only two words, 'I'm sorry!'

The gesture jolted Gilbert into finally forming words. "I'm sorry, Anne. I guess I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, nothing I haven't done before." He honestly didn't know what the world he was apologizing for. She was being ridiculous.

His nonchalant attitude riled her all over again in an instant she turned to walk away but not without first saying, "Kindly leave me be the rest of the trip."

"Anne are you serious?" he burst out. "Why are you so angry?" He trailed after her, catching up quickly and pulling her behind the relative privacy of a wall.

"Unhand me, Gilbert Blythe."

"No, not until to you tell me what has you so upset?"

"I believe I just did!"

"And I don't for one second believe you!" he replied, clearly exasperated.

"Well I suppose that's your problem then, isn't it?" she spat back. Without thinking, Gilbert let her go only long enough to take off his gloves. He brought his one hand around her back and the other cupped her face, gently stroking her frozen cheeks.

"Please, Anne! Don't do this!"

His closeness and his touch was wreaking havoc on her anger and she felt it slowly melting away as his gentle thumb traced a circle on her cheek. Their eyes held for what felt like an eternity. They were both rather mesmerized for a time until Anne her heard her own voice say, "Please, Gil…"

Her words hung in the air as though they swirled in the brisk wind. Neither knew their intent.

"Please what, Anne?" he whispered back, breathlessly. He was ready to do anything she asked.

But Anne did not know what she was asking of him. Did she want him to let her go or did she want him to kiss her? Did she want him to leave her be or wrap her up on the tightest of embraces?

She hated what he did to her senses, and yet she loved it at the same time.

Gilbert was no less affected by their closeness but his concern for Anne seemed to override every other consideration. What had he done to anger her so?

Anne gave him no immediate answer as she tried to chart her course form here. It only took a moment for her to gather her wits and take a small step back, not far enough that he couldn't touch her, but far enough that she felt safe from her desire to kiss him. Then she made a decision.

"Gil," she began, her voice firm and hard, but at the same time angelic to his ears, "for someone so smart you can be amazingly idiotic sometimes."

If Gilbert had any expectation of what she would say, it was certainly not that! "Anne, I don't understand."

"Well you should," she fired back. "Where we go from here is all up to you. But I would beg you to consider that when you ask a young woman, one who you've been flirting shamelessly with for several months, to have a private word, you ought to have more to say than utter nonsense!"

And with that she turned around, slipped out of his slackened grasp and left a rather dumbfounded Gilbert standing there watching her retreating form find its way below deck.

He stood there like the utter fool he was and wondered what in the world just happened. He was only brought back to reality by an unknown voice that came from behind him.

"That one's a spitfire!" Gilbert turned to see the elderly man who had passed them before standing behind him watching Anne in the same way. The man never even looked at Gilbert when he continued, "She'll give you lots of trouble, son. Mark my words."

In spite of his confusion, Gilbert couldn't help but laugh, "You have no idea," he muttered back.

"Is she worth it?" he heard the man ask.

Taking no time to consider why he felt obliged to carry on this conversation with a rather nosy stranger, Gilbert answered immediately, "There was never a woman more worth it."

The man smiled widely and shook his head. "Well son, if that's the case I'd be sure to snatch her up. Women like that don't come around very often."

And as soon as he appeared the man was gone, leaving Gilbert to think on his last words. He knew well enough another Anne Shirley would never come into his life again. It was what made her so incredibly special. But rather than thinking on the musings of an old man, Gilbert should have been thinking on Anne's parting words.

For they were quite important to all his hopes.

But he had no time to unpack the past half hour as the sound of horn blared from the boat, signaling they were approaching Charlottetown Harbor.

Gathering himself, he made his own way below deck to gather his things. The sight of Anne sitting demurely next to Charlie Sloane, lost in pointless conversation served to rattle him in no small measure. She was punishing him, only for what he knew not.

 _Have I really sunk so low as to be jealous of Charlie Sloane,_ Gilbert thought and then groaned inwardly at his own stupidity.

And then there was Anne. Teasing, vexing, punishing Anne. He stared at her, as though she might be able to feel his gaze on her. But either she was quite interested in her conversation or she was purposely ignoring him.

Gilbert felt transported back to the Avonlea schoolhouse in that moment as he relived Anne grinding his pick candy heart peace offering into dust. Back then it was as though she had never even seen him.

And now, here it was, years later, still feeling the same helplessness he did back then at the hands of the same girl. Was he ever going to be released from the hold she had on him?

And then he shuddered at the thought.

That was the last thing he wanted.

Ever!

But he did wonder if one day he might hold equal power over her, not knowing that he truly already had.

As the horn sounded again, the passengers began to stir again, getting up to gather their belongings. Gilbert's gaze was still fixed on her and she must have finally felt it because slowly her head turned and her eyes met his. There was no trace of anger on her face and Gilbert felt safe offering her a half smile.

Anne, who had calmed immeasurably since her first feeling of disappointment, smiled back at him in spite of herself. As frustrated as she was at his obliviousness, she could not deny him that small comfort. She felt rather foolish about her outburst, but at the same time rather proud that she had managed to say something to him that she hoped left him in no doubt of what she wanted. It was for him to decide now. Their eyes lingered on one another for another few minutes, neither daring to approach the other.

They would have to speak at some point, for they were to ride to Carmody together as soon as they deboarded. Diana and Fred were to pick them up in the morning. But as they looked at one another among the bustle of the boat train, no words were needed, at least not in that moment. The look almost spoke more than mere words ever could anyways.

And neither was the incident mentioned again, not on the ride to Carmody nor in early morning hours while they waited patiently for Fred and Diana. For they were really never alone at any time during the remainder of the trip. Anne saw to that, much to Gilbert's utter displeasure.

In fact, the incident was not mentioned until Anne and Diana were out of the buggy, leaving Fred and Gilbert by themselves to catch up. It was only when Gilbert saw Fred look equal parts horrified and ridiculously amused as he relayed the story of Anne's outburst that Gilbert Blythe began to realize he might indeed just be the most idiotic and perhaps the most painfully oblivious man on the planet.


	8. The Best Laid Plans

Gilbert lay in the childhood bed he had so longed for only a day ago and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Sleep would not come and it seemed the harder he tried the less tired he became. At first he was too hot, so he had gone to the window to let in the cool December air. Then he was too cold only moments later. His restlessness had nothing to do with the temperature of his room, but it made him feel as though he was maybe in control of something.

Wasn't that a novel feeling!

He had thought he was in control for months, only to realize what a clueless idiot he had been.

A clueless and presumptuous idiot.

A clueless, presumptuous idiot who arrogantly believed that because he was older that it gave him some grand world experience over Anne and that he knew better for her than she might know for herself.

Had he really been thinking of only his wants and his needs?

Two days ago he would have said of course not! If he had his way, Anne and he would be at least engaged to married by now. He was putting her first. Making sure she had the time to know her own mind and her heart.

At least that's what he thought he had been doing until a candid conversation with Fred fairly turned that theory on its head.

Gilbert had been slightly amused rather than worried, by Anne's outburst on the boat. But he was not altogether understanding of why she had been so upset in the first place. It wasn't that he was so stupid he couldn't fathom the reason for her irritation, it was the fact that she had run so hot and cold it left him a little bewildered by it all. She seemed to say something without really saying anything, wanted him to do something without telling him what that something was.

In short, it was Anne being Anne.

Perhaps a little dramatic and slightly overwrought.

Yes, that was it.

So when he relayed the story to Fred on the buggy ride home the day they arrived in Avonlea, he expected the same amused reaction.

But when Fred looked at him with wide eyes, began to laugh uncontrollably and then proceeded to shake his head, Gilbert was surprised to say the least...

 _It took a few minutes before Fred had his hysterics under good regulation and Gilbert wondered at his reaction. Perhaps the story was a little amusing, but it was certainly not that funny!_

 _Fred turned his head to look at a bewildered Gilbert and for the first time in their long friendship, Fred Wright began to offer Gilbert some advice about women._

 _"_ _Gil, honestly, Anne was right. For someone so smart, you are amazingly dense about this."_

 _Gilbert looked at Fred slightly surprised. But before he could respond, Fred continued, "You can't tell me you don't understand why she was upset!"_

 _Gilbert merely stared at Fred sideways with his mouth slightly open._

 _Fred laughed again. It was too much for Gilbert to endure. "Anne just gets that way sometimes. She was upset because she claimed she didn't need rescuing. Apparently she thought I was presumptuous."_

 _Now it was Fred's turn to look sideways. "So you still think she's mad about you interrupting a conversation with Charlie?"_

 _"_ _I suppose."_

 _"_ _Aren't you supposed to know her better than this, Gil?"_

 _That remark got Gilbert's full attention!_

 _He did know Anne!_

 _Better than anyone!_

 _Didn't he?_

 _"_ _I do know her!" he snapped, and then less aggressively added, "But she's a complicated woman."_

 _"_ _She's not all the complicated, Gil. You're the one who's making this complicated."_

 _"_ _Oh? And just how is that?"_

 _"_ _Well, before you left for Kingsport you told me you were resolved to not act on your feelings and that you wouldn't extract a promise from Anne before she was ready."_

 _"_ _That's right." Gilbert replied, unsure if he wanted Fred to continue._

 _"_ _But I bet you have acted on those feeling, whether you said anything or not and by the grace of the almighty it seems Anne just might return your feelings."_

 _"_ _What are you getting at?" Gilbert asked._

 _"_ _Did it ever occur to your lovesick mind that Anne might not need you rescuing her from Charlie anymore than she needs you deciding what's best for her."_

 _At this, Gilbert became indignant. "I'm not doing that!"_

 _"_ _Aren't you though?" relied Fred, not for a minute cowed by Gilbert's tone. "You won't tell Anne how you feel because you have determined she's not ready. How come that's not Anne's choice to make? If you continue to wait you risk losing her. Not because she doesn't love you but because she might start to doubt how you feel for her!" Fred spoke firmly, with a hint of exasperation._

 _And that was it._

 _"_ _How could she possibly doubt my feelings?" Gilbert asked needlessly. He was beginning to understand._

 _"_ _All I am saying is that it's no wonder Anne is upset when a man who has "shamelessly flirted" with her for four month requests a private conversation and then receives the nonsense that she got from you. What exactly do you think she thought you might say?"_

 _And Gilbert had no answer as understanding washed over him...He felt like he had been punched in the gut at that moment. "You mean… you think… I mean, that she thought I was about to declare myself?"_

 _Fred rolled his eyes in relief. "Finally, he gets it!"_

 _A long moment went by before Gilbert stubbornly stammered, "But… it's too soon!"_

 _"_ _Says who?" Fred replied._

 _But Gilbert didn't hear him. Of course that was it! And it all made sense. For weeks he had told her that all he wished for was for them to be alone. For weeks he had tried to maneuver, unsuccessfully, to make just that happen. It was no wonder she might think that at the first real opportunity, inconvenient as it was on a boat train, that he might seize it._

 _"_ _Could she really be wishing for it?" he asked in a daze. "I have nothing to offer her."_

 _That's when Fred did something he hadn't done in years, not since the day they nearly got caught sneaking into the schoolhouse to play tricks on Mr. Philips, and he reached over with his right hand slapped Gilbert upside the head._

 _"_ _Ouch!" cried Gilbert as his own hand moved up to soothe the spot Fred had assaulted. "What the heck was that for?"_

 _Fred Wright could take many things and he had always took as a sign of Gilbert's modesty, a modesty some failed to see he possessed because if his outward expressions of confidence, when he spouted his nonsense about not being worthy of Anne. But he had had just about enough of the most worthy man in the whole of his acquaintance feeling unworthy of the woman he loved. No man was more so._

 _"_ _She wants you, Gil! Not the things you offer or anything else. You're enough!"_

 _"_ _But she's so young. What if she only think she wants me to find out later she was wrong?"_

 _"_ _That's absurd and barely worth responding to!" Fred said a little heated. "Do you think I was stupid to propose to Diana because I was her first love and she might not really feel strongly for me?"_

 _"_ _Of course not!"_

 _"_ _So why is Anne any different? Why is it so hard for you to imagine that she loves you just as much as you do her?..."_

That was the question he had to answer laying in bed that night. That coupled with wondering how it was that he had been taken to task about women by none other than Fred Wright! Fred had been afraid of girls most of his life and there he was schooling Gilbert on love. Gilbert was indignant until he remembered with no little irritation that Fred knew enough about women to have secured the hand of the love of his life. Perhaps it was enough to know all there was to know only about _one_ woman in particular.

And he had to admit that Fred was right… it was all his own insecurities.

For the first time since the evening at Stone House, Gilbert thought of just why he was so insecure. Because it was his greatest dream come true and it seemed too much that God would grant him what he wanted most in this world. He could flirt with her and hold her hand and experience the pure joy of being with her without having to risk the possibility of rejection. Or worse, having loved and lost her. That he could not risk.

But in speaking to Fred, perhaps it wasn't the risk he was worried about. Perhaps it was the reward.

Could he make Anne happy?

No man would do more to try, that was certain.

So there was truly only one thing left to do. And at the first opportunity he would. He would apologize for being such a fool. But more importantly, here in their beloved Avonlea, he would tell Anne he loved her.

* * *

Resigned as he was to his fate, and rather now excited about the prospect, Gilbert was unreasonably frustrated in their beloved Avonlea. Two weeks had gone by! Fourteen days and he had no more alone time with Anne that he had in Kingsport. And what was worse he didn't see her everyday! And what was worse than that was that Anne was more reserved than ever in his company. It was as if she was still upset with him, even though she was perfectly polite and welcoming. But given what he had experienced from her recently, polite and welcoming weren't enough! That was the frustrating part. He almost could have dealt more easily with her passionate censure than with what he perceived as her cold indifference.

And then there were the people! Always people! Around at every moment! Did they not understand his intentions? Of course they didn't!

Despite the frustration, Gilbert managed to have a nice Christmas with his family. His father had blessedly not asked him how his pursuit of Anne was going and Gilbert offered no details. Caroline Blythe remained oblivious to it all.

Gilbert even spent part of Christmas day at Green Gables experiencing the magic Anne spoke of so unrestrained. He had to admit that with children in the house, something about Christmas at Green Gables did feel rather special.

Unfortunately, that line of thinking led him to wonder what Christmas might be like in cozy little cottage on the island somewhere with Anne in his arms as she held onto a tiny little bundle of their own.

These thoughts would not do and were serving to drive him a bit mad. So as he dressed for the party and the bonfire at the Barry's, Gilbert hoped that tonight would provide him with the opportunity he wanted. He had offered to pick Anne up but she was going early she said to help Diana. It was almost as if she was frustrating him on purpose.

* * *

Anne _was_ frustrating Gilbert on purpose but now thinking nothing of it as she was more cheerfully engaged helping Diana set up for the party. Diana's parents had given her permission to host a Christmas party at Orchard Slope, but only _after_ Christmas and only if Diana agreed to see to all the details. Diana agreed readily and enlisted Anne to help her plan.

"Oh Anne, we should hurry and get ready," said Diana as she walked into the parlor, having finished arranging her centerpieces.

"We have time, Di. It's two hours until people arrive."

"I know but I want to make sure I look perfect!"

Anne laughed, "Diana you already do! I am sure Fred will see nothing else."

Diana blushed, "You're one to talk, Anne! Don't tell me you won't be taking care to dress for your Gilbert tonight!" Diana teased.

"He isn't _my_ Gilbert," Anne huffed.

Diana merely rolled her eyes. Everyone in Avonlea knew that was certainly not the case. Anne knew it too, which somehow made her feel even more stupid that they're relationship was technically no different then when they left in September.

Anne had the opportunity to in the past two weeks to think long and hard about what she wanted. Simply, she wanted him. And she would settle for no less. So while they were in Avonlea there had been no private talks, or holding hands. There were no almost kisses and certainly no real ones. As much as Anne hated the distance, it was necessary. If they were _just friends_ it was the only acceptable solution.

Diana has cautioned her against it, reasoning that Gilbert perhaps needed time. An argument that Anne could only refute by saying if that was the case she would wait, but only if she was certain what she was waiting for. She would wait a lifetime… if he loved her.

But what she would no longer do is pretend that they were more than they were.

If Gilbert wanted her, wanted more, he needed to speak.

She had written to Diana rather extensively while away, almost using her as a diary of sorts. It generally wasn't in Anne to be too open about matters close to her heart, but Diana was in love too. She would understand.

And Diana had understood. But when she opened Anne's first letter where she finally confessed her feelings, Diana was almost as excited as she was the evening of her own betrothal….almost. She remembered the line perfectly,

 _"_ _Diana, my dear, sweet, Diana… will you be too shocked if I tell you that I have quite fallen in love with Gilbert? For I am certain it is so and I might explode if I don't tell you. I might have known it before I left for Kingsport...have I know it always? It addles my mind, Diana and now the whole world just seems brighter. But you understand, don't you?"_

She did indeed. What she understood a good deal less was what the devil was taking Gilbert so long to come to the point! She wheedled scant information from Fred, who if he had heard from Gilbert about Anne he was rather decided on taking it to his grave apparently.

Grabbing Anne's arms and pulling her upstairs, Diana said, "He most certainly is _your_ Gilbert! Now let's please get dressed!"

* * *

Several hours later, Diana's house was full of people. A warm fire lit the parlor, and the young people of Avonlea began a lovely evening. Anne was happy to see so many attend. She spent the first half hour catching up with Jane and Ruby, avoiding Charlie, and dodging Josie. But for the first half hour, her eyes darted towards the door looking for that pair a hazel eyes she pretended she wasn't waiting for.

It was unfortunate that she was far too engrossed looking at the door that she failed to see Josie Pye approaching.

"So Anne, I am just dying to hear about your time at Redmond." Josie was oddly enthusiastic.

"Is that so?" Anne asked, surprised. "What would you like to hear about, the classes, the campus, my boarding house?"

Josie smiled, sweetly, "Well I am sure that's all very interesting but there must just a slew of eligible young men to go around with."

Anne nodded, finally understanding. "There certainly are heaps of them. They do out number us ladies on campus."

"And yet you came back to us quite single, I hear. Anne, if you don't stop being so picky you may not catch a husband at all at Redmond."

Anne inwardly scoffed. It was pointless to say to the next words out of her mouth, but she did anyways. "Josie, I am at Redmond to get an education, not a husband."

Josie ignored the comment and said, "But really Anne, four months and not single sweetheart to call your own!"

Anne was about to make another pointless reply, when a voice from behind her broke through.

"Oh Josie you have no idea. Anne is much admired on campus." Anne turned to see the mischievous smiling face of Gilbert.

Her heart immediately felt lighter at the sight of him.

"Is that so?" asked Josie, rather unbelieving.

"It is so," replied Gilbert never taking his eyes off Anne. "In fact, Anne is courting a very lucky man back in Kingsport." Both ladies looked at Gilbert astonished, though the look on Gilbert's face told Anne he was about to make sport of Josie Pye.

"Oh," said Josie, sarcastically, "Please tell me all about him, Anne."

Anne turned to Josie, "Oh there's really not much to tell," said Anne, her imagination suddenly failing her.

Josie smiled smugly, "That figures."

"Actually, Anne is just being modest. He's actually quite the catch at Redmond. Rather tall, dark, and handsome as you ladies like to put it. A little too serious for my taste, but he has heaps of brains and he's practically crazy about Anne. He won't shut up about her."

"Does this paragon have a name?"

Anne panicked for a moment, but Gilbert never missed a beat. "James Sewell."

"Yes," Anne finally joined in. "He's a Kingsport native."

"Oh," was all Josie could say.

"Did I mention he's very rich… almost obscenely so," Gilbert added.

"Oh, Gil, he's not _that_ rich," Anne said then looked back to Josie whose mouth not gaped open slightly. "His father owns a shipping company in Kingsport and I think maybe a street or two in town."

"A street or two?" Josie said, bewildered.

"Oh yes, he also has rather large real estate empire," added Gilbert.

"Yes, James is in school to prepare to take over his father's business," said Anne.

"And you're courting him?" Josie said so unbelieving that Anne could not help the next words out of her mouth. "Oh yes, indeed. It's been difficult though. We sometimes argue about where we might live _if_ we got married. His family has an estate in Kingsport. A rather vast one. But I can't help but think I might want to live in the country."

"The country has its charms," Gilbert said. "But Kingsport has so much culture."

"I suppose whatever my James wants." said Anne airily.

Finally Josie could stand no more. Trying to leave with what was left of her dignity at being upstaged by this pretentious upstart who apparently snagged a wealthy suitor, Josie said through almost clenched teeth, "Well that must be nice for you, Anne."

"It is, thank you, Josie. I hope you have half my good luck!" And that was too much for Josie Pye and she huffed out loud and walked away.

Watching her walk away, neither of them could help but break out into laughter. Anne turned towards Gilbert, "You have no idea what kind of gossip you just started!"

"Me! You weren't exactly silent!"

"Obscenely rich, Gil? Really?

"Oh, I am sorry you were the one who said he was heir to a shipping fortune!"

Anne laughed, "Yes, well I have always imagined shipping magnates to be fabulously wealthy."

"For a made up suitor, why not?"

"Well he's not entirely made up, Gil. Should we go back at tell Josie my suitor is a sixty-year old Philosophy professor?"

Gilbert laughed this time, "No, let her stew! I am sure Professor Sewell wouldn't mind being part of the joke. There's got to be a good philosophical lesson in there somewhere!"

"This will be all over Avonlea by the morning," said Anne.

Gilbert shrugged. He didn't want to waste another minute talking about Josie Pye or Anne's made up suitor.

Clearing his throat Gilbert said, "Well, I don't know about that. I think everyone here might just be talking about how very beautiful you look tonight."

Anne blushed at the compliment, although she almost wondered why. He had told her many times she was pretty. But something in his tone made her heart beat wildly. It might prove difficult to keep to her resolve if he kept this up.

But she only replied, "Thank you. I borrowed this dress from Diana. It is lovely, isn't' it?"

Gilbert's eyes quickly raked over Anne's body, causing her to blush even more.

"It is a pretty dress, Anne. But I honestly hadn't even noticed it. _You_ are beautiful!"

Anne made no reply but simply looked at him with a shy and uncertain smile. Then Gilbert berated himself. _Perhaps she wouldn't be so uncertain if I wasn't such an idiot._ But he meant to rectify that, immediately. He would ask her if they could find some place to be alone.

"Anne," he said, gently taking her hand, "do you think-"

"Oh Gilbert you finally made it!" said Diana bouncing up behind Gilbert with Fred close on her heels.

Anne laughed at Gilbert's visibly frustrated look as he turned to greet his hostess with a smile only Gilbert Blythe could give.

"Late as usual," quipped Fred.

"I believe rather _fashionably_ late as usual," Gilbert defended.

"Well come on you two we are about to start some games." Diana took them both by the hand and dragged then across the room. Gilbert's first opportunity was gone.

It would be another hour before another one presented itself. Anne found herself, despite her best efforts to avoid it, in yet another conversation with Charlie that promised to be just as pointless as all the rest. It had started out well enough as they chatted about Redmond. But deteriorated rather quickly. She caught Gilbert's eye across the room as he looked at her amused. She tried to give him a look indicating she might appreciate an interruption at this point, but Gilbert simply gave her a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. Then he walked across the room and leaned against a wall, folded his arms in front of him and looked over at Anne with smug satisfaction.

Seeing him look so triumphant annoyed Anne immensely. _He's going to pay for that later,_ she thought. Finally, and to her everlasting gratitude, Jane and Ruby came to her aid, at which point Gilbert joined them.

"So Gilbert, Anne's told us all about Redmond. Is it really as fascinating as all that?" asked Ruby. Gilbert was instantly annoyed by the question. He had spent the better part of the evening answering pointless questions about Redmond when all he wanted to do was talk to Anne. But like the good sport he was he answered all of Ruby and Jane's questions and then some, only having to ask for clarification once or twice when Anne's perfume wafted over to him and distracted his entire ability to form words.

In time, the group broke up as the bonfire was lit and everyone put on their outerwear and made their way outside. To Gilbert's relief, Anne held back after she had put on her hat and coat and he was left alone with her for a minute. This time he would not waste it on silliness.

"Anne, can we talk?"

"Yes, I think we should," she replied.

His heart beat faster, but before he could get out any words Anne spoke. "Diana asked if we could bring out some beverages to serve people outside. There's hot chocolate in these mugs. Can you help me?"

Gilbert just looked at her. And said nothing. _What was happening?_

"Gil? Can you help or not?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, but Anne I was hoping we could talk."

"We are talking, are we not?"

"No, that's not what I meant," he replied quickly.

"Well, what I would like to discuss now is whether you can manage that tray over there by yourself,"

"Anne, I can manage the tray well enough, but can you please stop fluttering around and stop for a moment, I want to talk to you." The frustration in his voice was evident.

Anne stopped and looked him, raised her forefinger to her lips and tapped on them gently. "Well, I am awfully sorry Gil, I just don't think I have the time. I have been engaged in so much conversation this evening, a rather long one alone with Charlie Sloane, that I don't know if anything can quite compare." She smiled again sweetly, but Gilbert saw the trace of laughter around her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was teasing him. Or rather making him pay for this time not rescuing her from Charlie.

"Anne, I am sorry but I had it on rather good authority that you have no problem extricating yourself from any unwanted conversation," Gilbert smugly answered.

Anne cocked her head to the side and look at him with in confusion. "You mistake me Gil. I was never in need of rescue from Charlie's delightful conversation. In fact, I aim to have more of it if you would only be a dear and grab that tray."

If Gilbert had not been in the parlor at Orchard Slope, with anyone bound to walk in freely at any second, he would have pressed Anne up against the nearest wall and kissed her teasing mouth so soundly until she fainted. In fact, he had to mentally stop his forward motion from doing just that. Anne must have guessed his intentions because he could see the brief look of disappointment on the face of that beautiful and maddening minx when he stayed rooted to his spot after only a single step.

Their eyes were locked in a silent battle between desire and reality. They both daringly seemed to want the same thing, but neither could do anything about it. So there they stood for several moments, neither daring to move or speak. Here was Gilbert's opportunity to speak but he found his mouth had gone rather dry as he looked down at her parted lips.

Finally, it was Anne who broke the tension when she cocked her head to look just beyond him.

Her voice was a little shaky at first when she said, "Gilbert, really, the tray if you wouldn't mind." Then she gave him a small nod, grabbed her own tray, and walked outside.

Gilbert stood completely still wondering what in the world had just happened.

Having no choice, Gilbert retrieved the blasted tray behind him and carried it outside into the rather chilly December night. The fire raged just across the near field and Gilbert made his way over to it. In the darkness, he could not see Anne. He deposited the infernal tray on a nearby table and walked closer to the fire, with everyone gathered around. He found Fred standing alone and stood next to him.

"There you are! Diana's been looking for you and Anne."

"We were getting the hot chocolates," Gilbert said aimlessly.

"So?" Fred asked.

"So what?"

"Did you talk to her?"

Gilbert winced, he never should have told Fred his plans. Now he would never hear the end of it. "No, I haven't had the chance."

"Not had the chance? How is that possible?" Fred asked indignantly.

"Well in case you hadn't notice there's a few other people here making it bit difficult to be alone," Gilbert spat back. And then she added in a lower tone, "And Anne is being…"

"Being what?"

"Rather difficult, as always."

Fred laughed. "That's sounds about right!"

"I am glad you find this so amusing! How can I speak to her if I can't even get her alone?" Gilbert whined uncharacteristically.

"Perhaps it's time for drastic measures," Fred simply said.

"Ha, drastic measures indeed." _A drastic measure would have been kissing her Diana's parlor,_ he thought. _A drastic measure would be finding her and marching her off regardless if she wants to come or not and then throwing myself on her mercy. A drastic measure would be getting up on that stump over there and screaming to this whole party that I love Anne Shirley. Ha, wouldn't that teach Anne Shirley a lesson, the teasing little minx!_

Then it was like his mind cleared instantly.

Suddenly the idea had merit!

Wasting no time, Gilbert climbed up onto the stump and searched the small crowd. He saw her standing in a group, talking with Diana and Moody and Herb.

Anne saw him before she heard him and looked at him in wide-eyed shock when she heard her name called out in Gilbert's loud and booming voice.

"Anne! Anne Shirley, I really have something important I need to discuss with you," and just for good measure he shouted out one final word as loud as he could, "Alone!"

All eyes were now riveted on Gilbert's face as all conversation ceased, the crackle of the fire providing the only relief from silence. His eyes never left hers and he could make out the shocked expression on her face.

He suddenly let out a loud chuckle as he stood like a love-struck idiot on that stump. Tonight would either be the greatest night of his life or he would spend the next five years in ceaseless apology. The slow smile that he saw creep across Anne's bewildered, beautiful face gave him hope that it would be the former.


	9. The Declaration

_So, wow, okay, I have the distinct impression you all hate cliffhangers:)! Honestly your response to the last chapter drove me on for this payoff. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but it was absolutely necessary. How about I make it up to you with 5,000 plus words of Anne and Gilbert deliciousness? Hope this is a fitting reward for your patience. Thanks so much for all the encouragement!_

 _This story is not done yet, however. I still have a few plans for these two yet, hopefully some things that might surprise you. Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Anne felt her own forward motion before she actually realized she was moving. She silently thanked the darkness that she hoped hid her red face well enough as she wondered if Gilbert Blythe had lost his senses.

Behind her, she could hear chuckling and whispers and had she had any time to think on them, it would have made her quite self-conscious. As it was, she was too concentrated on Gilbert to care about anything else. What was he doing?

Within seconds, she found herself in front of him as he looked down at her breathlessly, his eyes mischievous as ever. But she also saw something else… it was determination.

"Gilbert, what are you doing? Get down from there, you are making a fool of yourself," said Anne when she approached him, what little smile she had was now gone.

"No," came the booming reply, "I am not getting off this stump until you agree to a private conversation with me tonight."

"Gil honestly, this is absurd, you look like an idiot up there, please come down," Anne tried to whisper loud enough for only him to hear her.

"Do I get my private conversation?" he asked, not matching her whisper at all, but speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Gilbert please, can we not do this in front of all these people," Anne begged quietly, her stubbornness refusing to agree to his insanity.

"Anne, I would very much love to not do this in front of all these people, but you've left me no choice."

Anne was too embarrassed by the whole thing to reply and stood in wonder at the man before her. She turned briefly to look at Fred, who stood watching his friend with no little amusement. Catching Anne's eye, Fred simply shrugged and shook his head.

 _He would be no help_ , thought Anne.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Gilbert continued, loudly.

Anne finally leveled a vicious stare at Gilbert in an attempt to scare him into submission. Gilbert saw the look and laughed. It wasn't that he didn't think Anne was mad, but at this point that he didn't care. The last two weeks of his life had been an unmitigated aggravation and he would not give up speaking to Anne, even if he had to spend the first ten minutes apologizing.

Although, looking at Anne's reaction to his dismissive laugh, it would likely be more like twenty minutes.

Finally, Gilbert said, "Anne, your looks don't frighten me anymore. I am staying here until you agree."

It was then that Anne realized Gilbert had the capability of being just as stubborn as she.

Now, neither of them spoke and the small crowd of friends behind them began to talk and laugh at Gilbert's antics. The boys thought it was all a good joke; Anne had finally driven Gilbert completely mad! And the ladies thought it rather romantic. Even a confused Josie Pye looked on in jealousy at the admiration in Gilbert's eyes as he looked at Anne.

Unfortunately, their chatter made Anne even more determined not to give in to him. She stood there, folded her arms across her chest and hissed back at him, "Unless you give up acting like a fool in front of all our friends, I am not going anywhere with you."

But absolutely nothing she said could remove the smile from his face nor his body from that stump.. Sensing the mob was rather friendly to his cause, Gilbert took another gamble and addressed them, "Let's put it to a vote then shall we?"

Anne's eyes went wide! _He wouldn't!_

But he surely did.

"All those in favor of Anne leaving with me now to talk privately, say 'aye.'"

A sudden chorus of voices rose up and shouted, "Aye!"

"Those opposed?"

Anne hoped for at least one soul who would stand by here. But all she heard were crickets.

Anne turned briefly to level a look of betrayal to Diana, who just looked at her sheepishly and shrugged. Not even Charlie could muster the courage to say 'nay,' and abstained completely from the vote altogether

"You've been out voted Miss Shirley." Gilbert said rather smugly for a man who knew the twenty-minute apology now likely stretched to thirty.

Anne stood defeated, but still determined until she heard Fred's rather firm voice, "Anne, trust me, he won't give up! Go with him!"

"Yeah, Anne just go with him!" Another voice chimed in.

It took only those two voices before a veritable chant of "Go with him!" started among the group and Anne spun around and looked on in shock as her childhood friends acted like they were all still in the school room.

Looking back at Gilbert, Anne saw a sheer look of triumph. It was all so ridiculous! Now betrayed by everyone, her own body now joined in as she could not help the laugh that bubbled to the surface unbidden. She tried hard to stifle it, but it was no use.

Gilbert heard it and beamed. "Is that a yes?"

Anne stared at him, his expectant, laughing, handsome, face completely breaking down every one of her defenses. She was entirely lost to this man.

Defeated, but feeling less so for all the effort, she turned to the chanting crowd and and yelled, "Alright, alright! I'll go!"

A cheer erupted and Gilbert's triumph was complete. He jumped off the stump and offered Anne his arm, "Shall we?"

Anne took his arm, "You're going to pay for that you know?"

Gilbert only smiled, "I expect I will."

Anne only rolled her eyes at him as she felt the eyes of the group on her and began to feel self-conscious. _What will everyone think?_  
It was almost as if Gilbert could read her mind as in the next moment he said, "Don't worry about the gossip, Anne. It won't be anything they all haven't been saying for years. And with any luck, this time they'll be right."  
Gilbert shot Fred a final look and was rewarded with a hearty laugh and thumbs up. They walked quickly away from the group, towards the house and they heard the voices floating into the distance until all that was left to hear was the sound of their own footsteps on the cold ground. Anne said nothing, for after all this nonsense was Gilbert's show. But despite that, she felt her heart begin to beat a little wildly. While she didn't want to presume she knew the reason Gilbert wanted to talk to her, she would have been a fool not to suspect it. But that presumption was what had gotten her into this situation in the first place, so she tried to temper her excitement.

"So just where are we off to, Mr. Blythe?"

Gilbert stopped. Having put almost no thought into his actions in the last five minutes, he had absolutely no idea where they might go to be alone.

"Oh, I, umm -" he stuttered. _Idiot!_ He thought to himself. _Could I have completely ruined this before it's even started?_

Now it was Anne's turn to be amused. He had absolutely no plan and she couldn't say why but it thrilled her. _Has he really been carried away by romance?_

"I suppose after that display, you owe me a ride home," she said taking pity on him, but still maintaining the air of annoyance in her voice.

Gilbert relaxed at her easy solution, "Yes, I suppose I do. Just wait here and I will bring the buggy around."

Gilbert managed to give an outward appearance of calm, but inside he was anything but. Though it was quite cold outside, he felt hot. Now that the moment of insanity had passed and he had what he desired, he was nervous. More nervous than he thought he could be with Anne. She was always the one who calmed him, the one who gave him peace. Now his stomach was twisted in knots and he wasn't sure he could form another coherent thought, let alone expel the right words from his mouth. The stunt on the stump was just that, a stunt. One born out of desperation. He wasn't sure he ever expected it to work. But it had.

Anne waited patiently by the barn as Gilbert retrieved his buggy and lantern. Anne smiled as she thought of Phil for some odd reason. Phil had wanted Anne to accompany her home for the holidays to Bolingbroke. But Anne longed for home too much to miss her first Christmas away. But she smiled as she thought of what Philippa Gordon would say to traipsing all about Avonlea in the freezing cold just to have some alone time. Perhaps in Phil's world there were countless private rooms at every party where a couple might have a word alone.

Bringing his buggy around, he helped Anne in and they began the short ride to Green Gables. Gilbert was rather lost on what to say as they rode on in silence. But the silence was untenable so he began in the only way he could think of, "Sorry if I ruined the party for you, Anne. I know you didn't want to leave."

Anne didn't respond. In fact, he hadn't ruined the party for her. Being alone with him, despite her best intentions not to, made the night all that much better. But she couldn't say that. So she said nothing.

At her silence Gilbert's confidence took another hit. But he rallied enough to joke, "So if I start my other apologies now, do you think I might be finished before we reach Green Gables? Perhaps we could condense five years into a more manageable timeframe?"

Looking over, he saw a reluctant smile play on Anne's lips. But she was still quite silent.

"I am sure if I look hard enough I can find another pink candy heart as a peace offering."

At this, a bubble of laughter escaped Anne's lips. "Gil, I am sure that won't be necessary. I can graciously forgive your childish behavior tonight," Anne said cheekily.

Gilbert gave an audible sigh of relief. "Well, then I suppose I can forgive you as well then."

Anne's head snapped sideways, "Forgive me? For what exactly?"

"For torturing me needlessly for the last two weeks!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh Anne, you know exactly what I am talking about. You've been avoiding being alone with me since we've been home."

"That's not true!" Anne protested, rather halfheartedly. It was absolutely true.

"Oh? So four days before Christmas when I stopped by to see if you had last minute errands in town and you said no, that wasn't avoiding me?" Gilbert asked with a knowing smirk

"I had no business in town," Anne replied simply

"And on Christmas day when Mrs. Lynde and Miss Cuthbert banished us from the kitchen and you all of a sudden had the idea that we should follow the twins outside to have snowball fight… that wasn't avoiding me?"

"You were there the entire time, were you not?"

"You know what I mean!"

Anne smiled again, "I am not sure I do. But I didn't leave my best friends party to discuss anything of the sort so if that's the private conversation you had in mind, I would have to ask you to kindly take me back to Diana's."

"Not a chance!" Gilbert replied with a wide grin.

Not another word was spoken during the ride, both seemingly understanding that this conversation could not happen in a moving buggy. So when they arrived at Green Gables, Gilbert asked if he could build fire for them while Anne went inside to get them something warm to drink. It didn't take Gilbert long before the fire was lit and was roaring rather nicely. The heat radiated from it and Gilbert held up his hands to warm them. He could have gone inside with Anne, but he found he needed a moment to think properly. This was the moment he had been waiting for and he wasn't sure he felt equal to it. As thrilling as it was, his nervousness returned as though it have never left and everything he felt before the calming, teasing ride to Green Gables came back in full measure.

What would he say?

How would he even start?

Was he just supposed to blurt out 'I love you'?

Anne walked out of the house with two steaming cups of something and handed one over to Gilbert.

"Are you sure you don't want come in and warm up by the house fire?" Anne asked, handing him a mug. "You have to be freezing."

"No, Anne. This is fine. Unless you're too cold."

"No, I am fine."

And then, there they stood face to face in front of a roaring fire, simply staring at one another. Gilbert finally had his chance to speak, but words were now failing him. Anne was so beautiful in the firelight. Possibly in that moment, he had thought she never looked lovelier. He knew there might be a hundred times in the future that he might think her even more beautiful, but here, now, she was perfection. She was everything.

And he was an idiot who couldn't speak…

But Anne was not so tongue-tied when she could no longer take Gilbert's intense stare, she said, "So what is it Mr. Blythe? What was so terribly important it was worth looking like the veriest of fools in front of all of our friends." Anne tried to sound light and teasing, but her heart was now pounding so rapidly that she heard her own voice crack just a little.

And at that simple question out of her trembling mouth, Gilbert finally found his voice. "You, Anne," he said quietly. He took the cup from her hand along with his own and placed them on the ground. Then he removed his gloves and reached for her hands. Slowly, methodically, without breaking eye contact, he removed the gloves from her hands and covered both of her bare hands with his own.

" _You_ are what was so important. I've wanted nothing more in the last few weeks than to have time to talk to you. To tell you all the things I should have been saying all along. Things I have known, things I have felt for years. Things that I always swore to myself that if I ever got the chance I think I have now, that I wouldn't squander it. But I've been nothing but a complete fool for so long.

"Gil," she tried to interrupt.

"No, Anne, please, let me finish," he replied and he raised her hands to his heart and then gently brushed the side of her face with this hand. "A long time ago, I remember looking at you during an exam at Queens. It was sometime after I rescued you from the pond. I remember still being indescribably angry with you. But something about the way you sat in your chair that day caught my eye I couldn't stop looking at you. You were wearing a blue dress with white flowers on it. And there was this look of sheer determination on your face as you put your pencil to the paper. But I also saw something else that I have never forgotten. You must have been stuck on a problem because you began to look around the room, like you were searching for something. I found myself hoping you would look at me and when you did I got this strange feeling in my stomach. It was like I was falling and into something unknown. It was like I was feeling something for the first time but I didn't know what it was. You didn't smile or nod, you just held my gaze for several seconds and I remember thinking that if I left the world at that moment and your eyes were the last thing I saw, I could leave the world happy. My anger melted away like it was never there. That was the moment I realized that I was hopelessly lost to you."

Anne let out an inadvertent sigh as he stopped talking for a moment. Her heart was so full and her stomach was doing dances inside her. She almost felt like her knees might give way, but she could not bare it if he stopped talking now so she did her best to maintain her equilibrium. She felt a tear in the corner of her eye and she willed it to stay put. But when it streamed down her face, she did not remove her hands from Gilbert's to brush it away.

Instead, Gilbert saw it and being of the same mind to not relinquish the feel of Anne's hands in his, he bent down and gently kissed the tear away with his lips.

"Don't cry, Carrots," he said with a gentle smile.

"Gil, I -" she began, but he silenced her again.

"Shh, I am not finished just yet." It was her turn to smile. And then he continued, "Anne, since that day I have known that no other person on the planet could ever make me feel the way you do. There's no one I would rather laugh with. There's no one I would rather argue with. There's no one I would rather cause mischief with. There's no one I would rather hold hands or touch or kiss. It's you or no one else, Anne." Gilbert swallowed hard in preparation for his next sentence, a sentence that would change his life forever. "And all this is just the long way for me to tell you that I am, and always will be, quite hopelessly in love with you, Anne Shirley."

At this, Anne lost what little control she had over body and quite thoroughly collapsed into Gilbert's arms. Overjoyed at her reaction, yet filled with such tenderness for her, Gilbert gently put his arms around her and embraced her in the cold winter night, though neither of them cared a wit about the temperature. For a long moment they only stood holding one another as Anne spent a few happy tears on Gilbert's jacket.

Finally, Gilbert moved back enough that he could lift his hands to Anne's face and turn her eyes to look at him. He needed to know now how she felt. He knew what he had hopes, but he felt rather unsure in that moment. His whole future was truly on the line. "Anne, I know I haven't given you any reason to, but is it possible that one day you might-" And that was as far as he got before it was Anne's turn to silence him with the most effective method at her disposal, her lips.

The shock of her lips on his sent Gilbert into an exquisite journey to the happiest moment of his life. Her kiss was gentle and tentative at first, but as he once again wrapped his arms around her and he began to kiss her back, the kiss deepened into the most thoroughly amazing feeling either of them had ever known. Anne's hands came up to tangle rather softly in Gilbert's hair while his hands gently caressed her back over and over again. Their lips danced together for several moments, each trying to convey those feelings that had taken so long to voice.

Finally, reluctantly, Anne pulled away, but only inches from his face. Her breath was heavy and her heart was racing. She smiled at him and took in his handsome face with her hungry eyes.

"Gil, there is no 'one day.' You must know, surely you must know, how I feel. There can be no doubt about it now, can there? I think I've known it since the day of the wedding at Stone House." And then she said the words he had longed to hear, "I love you, Gil. I am just as hopelessly lost to you as you are to me. There has never, been, there will never be another man so wholly in control of my heart. I," she stopped as she began to tear up again, "I love you."

At her words, Gilbert felt the air leave his lungs. Was this really happening? Was his long sought Anne Shirley really saying these words to him? Could it really be true?

Gilbert brought his hand to cup the side of her face and he almost lost his self-control when she turned her head to bestow a gentle kiss on his palm.

"Anne, do you really mean it? You love me?"

Anne was a little stunned at the uncertainty in his voice. Could he really doubt her?

"You doubt me?"she asked.

Gilbert could see the flicker of disappointment in her eyes and if he could have kicked himself he would have. Because it was all there, right there in her grey eyes that sparkled in firelight. This woman loved him. If it was possible, she loved him just as deeply as he did her. Everything in the last few months told him that, and everything he now saw in her eyes told him the same. He spoke swiftly to correct himself. "No, Anne, I don't doubt you. Not at all. This is just all so - I mean - this has been my dream for as long as I can remember. To now hear you saying those words to me, and to see it in your eyes and in your smile that you really do mean them somehow leaves me half believing this is all a dream. I couldn't bare it, Anne. I couldn't bare it if I thought I had you only to realize it wasn't real."

Her heart melted at his insecurity. But before she could speak, he continued unexpectedly, "It's why it took me so long to tell you how I feel. I wanted you to experience life first before I asked you to give your heart to me. But I was a fool Anne. An unmitigated fool. But I see now, just by looking in your eyes, by remembering the way you just kissed me, and just by knowing you they way no one else ever could, that you love me. But what's more than that, I feel it in my heart. There is no doubt. Not anymore. It was the senseless ramblings of a man who is still a little unbelieving that his greatest dream has come true."

The raw feeling in his words took Anne by surprise and she did not know quite how to respond. There were quite a lot of feelings in Gilbert's speech. And perhaps now was not the time to unpack all of them. There would be time for that later. Now she only wanted to bask in the happiness of this moment for both of them. So instead of a long retort to his confession, she simply smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "It's _our_ dream come true, Gil. _Our_ dream _together._ And that's all we need to focus on right now."

Gilbert was truly speechless and her words, which was just as well anyways for what he wanted to say needed no words anyhow. So full of love and admiration for the woman before him, Gilbert's heart swelled with a feeling of completeness. He was quite sure he had never been this happy.

Bending his head down just a little, he dared to brush Anne's lips with his own, this time not stopping at a tender brush, but now capturing her lips completely and reverently. Anne opened to him, welcoming and warm as they sealed their declaration to one another in the only way acceptable to them.  
For Gilbert, kissing Anne was nothing like he had ever imagined and his imagination had been quite fertile. Kissing her not only released a passion in him he didn't quite know even existed, but it also gave him something he had never realized he yearned for before...freedom. Freedom to love her and to show her just how much. Freedom to let her love him. And the freedom to ask her once and for all if she would do him the honor of proving he could be worthy of her.

So he continued to kiss her and pulled her even closer to him until the practically melted into one. His lips left hers for moment to kiss her cheek, her eyes, and her forehead. He then trailed a line down her face to her neck and placed a dozen dizzying kisses there before coming back to her lips to capture them once again in a passionate and all-encompassing kiss.

Gilbert felt a tear at the corner of his own eye now. He didn't even bother to will it away. For the first time since he was a child, Gilbert Blythe let a tear slip down his cheek. A tear of utter joy.

"Anne," he managed to say, between fevered kisses, "would you allow me to court you. To prove to you that I am worthy of you."

Anne pulled away for a second and looked deep into his eyes, "Gil, do you truly love me? Beyond all doubt?"

Gilbert blinked and sobered in an instant, "Of course I do."

"Then you are already worthy. For that's the only thing I ask of you."

Gilbert once again marveled at her. Her honesty and sincerity were more than he could have ever hoped for. He owed her the same.

"But I want to offer you more, Anne. And one day I will. I will offer my whole future to you," he said sincerely and hopefully. "Do you- I mean -" he was trying to say the words without saying them and he realized it was futile, now was not the time to leave things unsaid. "Anne, what I mean is that I want to marry you," he finally said.

Anne wanted to speak, but had trouble finding words. The happiness she felt almost frightened her. This was more than she imagined he would say when he stood there on that ridiculous stump. She could not have felt anything more pure than the love she felt for him as she declared his intentions. But she understood what he was saying. Or rather what he wasn't. As much as he loved her, Gilbert wanted, needed to do things a certain way, in a certain time. She could not argue with that. Nothing more was needed right now. They had all they needed in each other.

So she gave him a long kiss on the lips, before pulling back and saying to him, "That's what I want too, sweetheart. And when the time comes, you may rest assured you already know my answer."

Gilbert beamed at her in silent amazement that she seemed to grasp his meaning. Finally after months, they understood one another, better than they ever had before.

In great danger of once again being overcome with far too much emotion for a man of his sensibilities, Gilbert said with an arch smile, "So, Miss Shirley, will you consent to a courtship then?"

Anne smiled back, "Well that depends, what exactly might this courtship entail?"

"Oh well, I will take you out to plays and dances. I will be your escort to every Redmond function. I will be able to hold your hand and touch you. I will make you blush profusely when I hold you too close on the dance floor. I will carry your books for you. And we will make merry gossip from Redmond to Avonlea and back."

Anne suddenly laughed heartily at his description. "If that's your definition of courtship then we have been courting already for months, have we not?"

Gilbert considered her words and laughed as well, "I suppose you are right about that. But you didn't let me finish."

"Oh?"

"There will also be lots of this," he said bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them.

"And this," he said giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, beaming as he felt her body tremble.

"And this," he said, kissing her soft, pliant lips, still hardly believing he had leave to do so. She melted into his kiss and they remained so for a long time.

Anne pulled back long to enough to breath out the words, "I love you" before once again being overcome with passion.

Neither of them noticed that fire had started to die and it was only Anne's shiver that really alerted either of them to the fact that it was getting rather late and truly cold.

"Carrots, you're freezing," Gilbert said, pulling away.

"I suppose our fire has abandoned us hasn't it?'

"Yes, well, I suppose I should be going." Anne heard the reluctance in his voice as much as she felt it when his arms tightened around her. "Thank you, Anne, for hearing me out. I know I was a fool tonight."

"And I am grateful for it," she replied.

"Hmm, grateful for me making complete idiots out of both us of not an hour after I started gossip about you courting a Kingsport millionaire? I'll have to remember that for next time!"

Anne laughed, "Well when Josie finds out I threw my darling James over for you, can you imagine? I hope I am there to see her reaction."

"Serves her right." Reluctantly, Gilbert released Anne and they both felt whatever warmth was left between them leave their bodies immediately. "You should go in, Anne. If Mrs. Lynde sees us out here, Josie Pye will the least of our concerns."

"Oh, the entire house is already asleep," Anne said with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Good," Gilbert said, not able to bare the distance now between them after the exquisite pleasure of being so close, "then there will know one around to see me do this!" In one swift movement, his arms were around her again. But this time he did not kiss her lips, he simply brought his lips to her forehead and placed a gentle, long, lingering kiss on it. Then he brought her body into his and laid her head on his chest, kissing into her hair.

"So this isn't a dream that I will wake from in the morning?" he asked.

"Oh but it is a dream, Gil, remember?"

He did - her words from only a short while ago.

He repeated them to her now, " _Our_ dream _together."_

Anne only added, "Forever."


	10. The Day After

_Hi all! Just quick note that I think this story might end up being longer than I anticipated. I can't see wrapping this up in a total of 15 chapters. So you might have to hang in there for a bit longer with me... I have some plans for these two that I hope you will enjoy! Thanks for all the wonderful comments. Glad the last chapter was so well received!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Anne awoke the next morning a good deal later than usual. She did not know what time she had finally managed to fall asleep, but it was well into the wee hours of the morning. She was far too gloriously happy to sleep. She still could hardly comprehend how it all happened, and she was still a bit embarrassed about _how_ it happened. But Anne could not regret any of it, even if it started off a new wave of Avonlea gossip. What difference would it make?

None.

At least none that mattered.

Until of course those rumors reached Green Gables, in which case Anne had decided she would be rather forthright with Marilla about the whole business…. Courting Gilbert Blythe! Was there anything ever so curious! Who would have thought? Perhaps everyone except Anne. But it still seemed strange even to her that the man who made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, the man who made her so giddy with excitement, was Gilbert.

Was he not the same mischievous boy who pinned hair to desks and pulled pranks on Mr. Philips?

Was he not the very same boy she once vowed to loathe for all eternity?

Anne thought on that for a moment before she thought how he was also the same man who selflessly gave up the school for her, who studied night and day with her, who said not a word of censure about her giving up a scholarship that might have been his had he been half a point better at Queens.

He was Gilbert Blythe, the best man she knew.

And to hear from his own mouth that he loved her… that he wanted to marry her! It was all too much and Anne spent a good deal of the time pacing her room wishing for Diana so she could tell her absolutely everything.

As if on cue, there was a knock on her door and when Anne said come in, Diana Barry stepped through the door smiling brightly and shut it behind her.

"Diana, whatever are you doing here so early?" asked Anne, shocked to see her.

"Anne, you goose, it's nearly noon!"

"No, you can't be serious!" said Anne, jumping out of bed at once.

"Marilla sent me up here to make sure you weren't ill."

"Oh how could I sleep so late? I'm not ill, dearest, I was just tired." Anne tried to sound nonchalant, failing rather spectacularly.

Diana stood as she watched Anne quickly throw on her robe and brush out her hair. There was something different about her this morning and Diana could not wait to hear all about it.

"Anne, please tell me what happened last night," Diana begged. "I can't stand not knowing!"

Anne turned a bright smile to Diana and let out a laugh, "You mean what happened after Gilbert made a fool out of both of us?"

"Oh, Anne come now you have to admit it was romantic. Er, I mean it was, wasn't it?" Diana supposed her interpretation of the romance of it all depended on the substance of the conversation and its end result.

Anne gave Diana her most serious look, "It was humiliating, Diana!"

Diana's smile disappeared. _Oh dear, here we go,_ she thought, until Anne could no longer keep up the facade and smiled widely, "And it was quite possibly the most romantic night of my life!"

Diana squealed and upon controlling her outburst begged Anne to relay the details. Anne happily obliged and for the next half hour there was a steady stream of laughter and happiness that emanated from Anne's room.

"Oh Anne, did he kiss you?" Diana needed to know!

Anne laughed, "Well not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

Anne shrugged and then blushed as she remembered her boldness, "I actually kissed him first."

"What?! Anne, you can't be serious!

"I'm quite serious, Diana." At the memory of the feel of Gilbert's lips on hers, Anne felt a shudder go through her whole body. _How can he affect me like this when he's not even here?_ She tucked that thought away for consideration later. "But he did kiss me after that… several times."

Diana squealed again. "Oh Anne, I am so happy for you! For both of you!"

They were interrupted when a knock came at the door, "Anne, Gilbert is here to see you," Davy's voice came through the other side.

Anne's heart lurched forward and she looked at Diana as they both fell into a fit of laughter. On the other side of the door, Davy shook his head wondering just want was so funny about Gilbert paying a call, but what did you expect from girls?

"Oh Anne, I have to go. Mother only let me out of the house because I told her you left the party early because you weren't feeling well and I wanted to come check on you. If I don't have her floors back in tip top shape by dinner, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Di, I am sorry I left early. I fully intend to come over and help you clean up."

"You'll do no such thing, Anne! It's really not so bad anyways. Fred stayed and helped me already so it's fine."

"But I promised I would help and then I abandoned you at your party! I can't believe you're not mad!"

Diana laughed, "I would have been mad had you not gone with Gilbert! I still can't believe he did that! Half of Avonlea will be talking about it today no doubt!"

Anne sighed, yes they surely would! "Well luckily I go back to Redmond in two weeks. Although I don't think Gil and I escape gossip there either. It seems we are rather destined to be talked about. I can't imagine why. We aren't that interesting

"Well Josie Pye is pretty mad with jealousy. She was spouting off nonsense about you leading Gilbert on and him being 'daft enough to fall for it.'"

Anne laughed, as she remembered the joke they had played on her regarding Anne's Kingsport millionaire.

* * *

A few minutes later, Diana left Anne's room, leaving her to get dressed for the day. Diana walked into the parlor and saw Gilbert sitting with Mrs. Lynde and Marilla. Gilbert had an amused look on his face as Mrs. Lynde spoke in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell me that they let girls into the boarding house?"

Marilla could only roll her eyes.

"Umm, yes, Mrs. Lynde. Our boarding house has several rooms downstairs that are community rooms. No ladies are allowed, er, upstairs."

"Well I never!" said Rachel. "I told you Marilla, I don't approve of these co-educational institutions. All the boys flirting with all the girls! It's shameful."

But before Marilla could answer, Gilbert chimed in with a smile, "We do study a little, Mrs. Lynde. In fact, Anne and I are both in the run for top honors this year."

"Humph," was the only reply he got from Mrs. Lynde on that score.

"Rachel, leave the boy alone. He's not spending all the money he is on his education to go and flirt with girls," Marilla admonished. Then she gave an uncharacteristic half smirk to Gilbert before adding, "He could do that in Avonlea for free."

Gilbert did his best to hold back a small laugh. It was then that Diana made her presence known.

"Anne will be down in a few minutes. She's getting dressed."

"Well it's about time," said Mrs. Lynde. "It's near noon."

Diana shot Gilbert a knowing smile before saying, "Yes, well Anne was out rather late last night and I believe she had a rather merry time."

Gilbert looked at Diana and had the good grace to blush. He had no doubt of her good information. "You threw a great party, Diana. The best I've been to in a long time." He smiled a wicked smile at her and winked.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful time, Gilbert. More happy than you could know." Diana looked at him sincerely and Gilbert merely nodded his understanding. It was the first time he had really thought about the fact that Diana was going to marry his best friend. He hoped he would one day be lucky enough to marry hers.

Several moments after Diana had excused herself and left Green Gables, Anne walked into the parlor. She wore a pale blue dress and had her hair plaited down her back. Her eyes immediately fell on Gilbert and a familiar blush rose on her cheeks.

"Hi Gil," was all she managed.

Gilbert swallowed hard before responding, "Good morning, Anne. Or should I say good afternoon?"

Anne laughed nervously. "Yes, well I had such a good time last night that I found I had some difficulty sleeping."

"Really?" Gilbert asked, "Funny, I had the most peaceful night of sleep I have had in a long time." And then, in spite of his best efforts to the contrary, he felt hotness creep into his own face. Trying to distract his thoughts away from what it felt like to fall asleep to the memory of Anne's kisses, he stood up and cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

Before she could respond, Rachel piped in, "Going out again, Anne? I guess you young folks don't stay home anymore. And in this weather, it's a miracle you don't become ill."

"Mrs. Lynde, we have to stop at the post office. Our books are in for the next term."

"I am sure you can wait for them to be delivered," was the predictable response."

"Oh that would never do! It's too exciting to wait. And besides, I believe Gilbert would like to get a head start. He fell a bit behind this semester," Anne said as she shot Gilbert a mischievous look.

Rachel gave him a stern look as though she was completely exonerated for being concerned about girls being allowed in the boarding house.

"Anne, come now. I have already told them that you and I are practically vying for top honors. I am not behind," he said, thinking he effectively ended whatever joke she intended to play at his expense.

But Anne only smiled sweetly and replied, "Well that is true, but you see you must not have checked your mail yesterday because terms grades came I can say with some confidence that you are a bit behind."

Gilbert looked on a little confused. He hadn't seen the mail come at all. In fact, he hadn't given a single thought to school pursuits in the past two weeks because all he could think about what how to get Anne alone!

"So am I to understand you got top class rank this semester?" Gilbert asked, genuinely impressed.

"That would be correct Mr. Blythe."

He rewarded her with his most delicious smile and she felt her breath hitch. "Well that's something, Anne! Nice work!"

"That really is great, Anne!" Marilla chimed in.

"Thank you! I can't promise to repeat it, but it feels good to know that all my hard work has paid off."

"Well we are real glad for you," said Marilla, who tried her best to hide the pride that swelled in her chest.

Gilbert likewise felt a bubble of pride of his own. It was true they had a friendly rivalry all semester, but he was heartily pleased that the woman who owned his heart was not only beautiful, kind, and passionate, but she was also smart. How had he become so lucky?

"Hat off to you, Miss Shirley," Gilbert bowed. "And since I seem to be so far behind, I suppose we ought to go pick up those books so I can spend the next two weeks getting the drop on you for next semester."

Anne laughed, "You'll have your work cut out for you, I am sure."

"Nevertheless, the man has to try! I am still licking my wounds about the Avery!"

"Ah the Avery, the first feather in my cap! It seems I will just go on vexing you academically, Gilbert Blythe!" Anne spoke so charmingly teasing that Gilbert had to fight the urge to kiss the smug smile off her face. He almost moved to do just that until he considered it might send Rachel Lynde into an apoplectic episode.

"You know Anne, for someone who I am sure only beat me out by the slimmest of margins, you're awfully confident. I am taking science and history next semester. Two subjects in which I excel."

Anne laughed at his confidence. "Oh, well perhaps, then I should not even bother returning to Redmond next semester. It seems I am already licked."

"I think that's a fair assumption," came the smug reply.

Marilla looked back and forth between the two of them and wondered at what she was seeing. There they were, speaking to one another as though there was no one else in the room. That in itself wasn't all _that_ shocking. It was a common enough occurrence. But something in both of the countenances seemed altered and neither could stop smiling at the other. And if she wasn't mistaken, her girl had not stopped blushing since she entered the room.

Marilla wisely turned her attention back to her needlework and sighed… Her heart told her it was the first blush of young love, but it had been so long since she had felt it herself that it was hard for her to understand exactly what she was seeing. She reasoned that if there was something to to know she would soon enough. But she had seen enough to hope.

In another minute, Anne and Gilbert were putting on their outerwear and venturing out into the cold under strict instructions from Mrs. Lynde not to stay out too long in this weather.

As soon as the door the Green Gables closed behind them, Gilbert turned to Anne, "You're a teasing little minx!"

And before she could respond he briefly pinned her against the door and bestowed and very brief, yet very passionate kiss on her lips. They were both left rather breathless and in the next second, Gilbert grabbed Anne's arm and ran her down to his waiting buggy. He handed her in and they set off for town.

Slightly flustered, but no less excited about spending time, however mundane in the pursuit of books, with Gilbert, Anne found herself a little uneasy as she sat down and Gilbert set the horse off to a canter. So much was different this afternoon, but positively nothing had changed! It seemed so strange that birds weren't chirping louder and that a rainbow did not reign down from the sky to punctuate this day. Had not she just stolen the most passionate of kisses on her doorstep of Green Gables? Was it honestly Gilbert Blythe kissing her? It was all so surreal that she found she had to look sideways at Gilbert several times before she settled the fact that it truly was he who set her heart on fire.

Sensing her eyes on him as they turned onto the lane, Gilbert asked, "Just what are you thinking of, Anne?"

Embarrassed at being caught and a little vexed at being so transparent to him, Anne replied, "Hardly anything at all."

Gilbert laughed, "I don't believe that for a second!"

"Must you always ask what I am thinking?" asked Anne, thinking of new fewer than a dozen times he had asked her in recent memory. Although the one that popped into her mind at that moment was when he asked the day he took her to their apple tree. She had refused to answer him then.

"Well if you would just tell me out loud I wouldn't have to ask now would I?"

"Do you have to have answer for everything? It's quite irritating!" Anne smiled and feigned annoyance.

"So I am destined to spend the first day of our courtship irritating you? That's a rather inauspicious start!" cried Gilbert. "I might remind you that it was you who started it! I have 'catching up' to do, do I?"

Anne laughed, "Yes, well I believe we already covered that back on the porch."

Gilbert turned to looked at her and remembered the passion in both their bodies as he kissed her, "Yes, I suppose we did."

They were silent for a few moments, before Anne startled both of them by saying, "I'll tell you what I am thinking on one condition."

"And that condition would be?"

"No, you have to agree to it first?"

"You expect me to agree to a blind condition?" Gilbert asked, incredulously.

"I do."

"I don't think so," he said flatly. "Knowing you, you'll end up telling me you were thinking about what you wanted for lunch today and I will end up agreeing to something crazy for all my trouble."

"I promise it won't be crazy."

"Then why can't you tell me what it is?"

"Well because where's the fun in that?" Anne gave him a cheeky smile as she took his right hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"So this is all for your amusement?" Gilbert replied, trying to ignore the sensation of Anne's hand in his.

Next, she scooted close to him so they were touching, moved his arm to wrap around her body as she rested her head on his shoulder. But she did not answer his question. He had forgotten it anyways as her scent wafted up to him and wreaked havoc on his senses. He turned his head to place a light kiss on her head and was rewarded with a small sigh that escaped her parted lips. Did he really get to do this? It was almost surreal.

Sighing, he relented, "I'll agree to whatever you want, Anne. Just so long as you stay this close to me."

Anne looked up at him and beamed. "You have a deal."

"So, what were you thinking?"

And shifted against him and thought of how to begin. "Do you remember the day you took me to the apple tree?"

"Of course! That was one of the best nights of my life!"

"Well that night you asked me what I was thinking too. And I find myself today thinking much the same thing now as I did then."

"Which is what?"

Anne swallowed and began, a little surprised at her own honesty, "That I almost can't believe that it's _you_! That after all this time and after all these years it's Gilbert Blythe who has made my heart so full. I didn't let myself admit it that night in the woods, but it's the same way I feel now. Like it's a part of some ridiculous dream that I might wake up from and realize with horror that you and I are still only friends. It's been a long time since that has not been enough for me. It's been a long time since I wanted so much more." She stopped and he made no reply, making her a bit uneasy. "I suppose that must sound silly to you."

His unexpected laughter startled her head shot up from his shoulder to look at him. "Anne, I've spent the whole of our acquaintance wanting more from you than you were willing to give. If anyone understands what that feels like, it's me. For years your friendship has not been enough for me, but I accepted it because it was what you offered. But when I finally had it, it was like I could put those other feelings aside for a while and just bask in the glory of being with you. But it wasn't long before I wanted more. Much, much more. Anne, I still want more from you." He swallowed hard as he turned to look at her and he saw her blush at implication of his words. Yes, he wanted absolutely everything. "That's what I was thinking about that night, Darling. I was thinking about how much I wanted from you but I didn't know if it was the right time to ask it of you. I was so sure. I always have been about how I feel about you. But I knew you were still uncertain. You should know I had no intention of calling on you that day. But I ended up there nonetheless. Pulled by some unseen force that apparently has me quite tethered to you whether I would wish it or not."

"Oh," was all she could say in response.

"You say you can't believe it's me because until a few months ago you never considered the possibility. But I almost can't believe it's _you_ , Anne and I've been dreaming about it since I was thirteen." His words made her almost speechless. When she really considered his longstanding affection she was nothing but truly honored that he had bestowed that love on her. It was her turn to wonder whether she was worthy of it. She would work hard to be and to make him proud of his choice.

She managed to smile at him and put her head back on his shoulders as his grip around her tightened. "I suppose some of this might take a little getting used to for both of us."

"I suppose it might," Gilbert considered. Would it really for him? Had he not always thought about her in that way? Although now she was pressed up against him leaning her soft body on his so he supposed he would be happy to get as used to that as long as she would allow. "But that is what a courtship is supposed to be about is it not?"

Anne sighed, "Yes, indeed."

"And as long as you can get used to the fact that I love you more than life, we are in good shape."

Anne blushed again and said, "You know, for a man who took weeks to finally come to the point, you're awfully free with endearments now."

Gilbert looked at her with a seriousness she had not anticipated and groaned, "Anne I know I was an idiot. I should have told you weeks ago. But now that I have, I am afraid there's nothing holding me back from telling you everyday what I have always dreamed I one day could. I love you. It's that simple. And I hope you don't mind hearing it often."

Anne reached up with her lips and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, still marveling at how she managed to inspire such feeling in the man beside her. "I don't think I shall ever tire of hearing it from you, Gil."

Then Anne all of sudden changed the subject, "When shall we tell people?"

"You want to?" he asked surprised.

"You don't?"

"Well, I just thought you might want to keep things under wraps, you know in case the whole thing doesn't come off."

"Gilbert!" Anne cried, but at the sight of his smile Anne realized he was joking. She remembered all those weeks ago on the dock in Kingsport when they had joked about the gossip that constantly floated around them. She gave him a playful punch in the arm and shook her head. "You're incorrigible!"

"Well if I am not mistaken, Diana already knows does she not?"

"Of course she knows. And half of Avonlea probably suspects something after your nonsense last night."

"Who cares about the rest of Avonlea, Anne. Let's just tell our family and close friends and not worry about anything else. They are the only ones we ought to care about at all. Everything else will take care of itself."

They agreed quite mutually and resumed the trip into town and back joyfully content to be alone and happy. As far as the first day of courtship went, it wasn't especially romantic or exciting. To any bystander, including the many they met in town that day, they looked as they always had. But perhaps once the good fold of Avonlea found out about Anne and Gilbert's courtship they might remark how Anne seemed to look a little brighter that day and Gilbert seemed to walk a little taller. They might say they thought they saw them holding hands walking down street. They might say they were shocked to see Gilbert pull Anne into an alleyway and give her a breathless kiss before they resumed the ride home. They could say all that and more, for Anne and Gilbert were quite oblivious to their surroundings, even more than usual. But if anyone had seen any of that, they kept their peace rather remarkably. For either Avonlea was losing its touch in regards to gossip or it was hardly news that Anne Shirley was courting Gilbert Blythe. Hadn't she been for months now?

* * *

Gilbert dropped Anne off at Green Gables and walked her to the door. Looking around to make sure there was no one watching, he bent forward and gave Anne the lightest of kisses on her lips.

He could tell Anne was disappointed when her nose wrinkled as he pulled away. Again he had to wonder just what had he ever done to be so lucky? He could see the passion in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Anne, as much as I would like to, I can hardly scandalize you on your doorstep."

"That didn't seem to stop you before."

"Yes, well I was quite thoroughly provoked if you recall."

Anne laughed and then smiled coyly, "And what might I do to provoke you now?"

Gilbert felt a shiver go down his spine. "Anne, please don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. If I kiss you the way I want to right now, you won't want me to stop and then we would have a lot of explaining to do when Mrs. Lynde opens the front door."

Anne huffed, "What we all might do but for fear of Rachel Lynde!"

Gilbert laughed. "Indeed!"

"Will you come to dinner tomorrow, Gil? I will have told Marilla by then and I know she'll wish to have you."

Reaching his hand to her upturned face, Gilbert gently caressed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you tomorrow, Anne."

Gilbert turned to walk down the steps when he remembered something and turned back to face her. "You never told me your condition?"

Anne looked confused, "My what?"

"Your condition for telling me your thoughts before."

"Oh, yes," she remembered. "My condition is quite simple. I only demand honesty."

Now it was Gilbert's turn to be confused, "Honesty? About what?"

"You'll know when it's time," she simply said.

"I don't understand."

"You will, when I need you too. Just promise that when I ask for it, you will be honest."

He looked at her, still quite confused. "So, your condition is that I be honest at some time in the future about something I don't understand yet?"

"Precisely!"

"And I get no hint about what this something might be?"

Anne shook her head wordlessly.

"Alright, Anne. You have my word. But you ought to know that whether about this or any other matter, I always intend to be honest with you."

Anne smiled, "Well then it seems my condition will be rather easily met when the time comes."

Gilbert shook his head and chuckled, "You're a teasing woman, Anne Shirley!" And with that he turned to walk away.

"Gil," Anne called, as he was halfway to his buggy. He turned around to see her smiling on the porch. "There was one other thing I was thinking about that day at the apple tree," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it was after we started laughing. Do you remember that?"

He merely nodded.

Anne continued, "I remember wondering if you knew how handsome you were when you did so. I am not sure I have ever seen anything more striking in my entire life."

A wide smile came across Gilbert's face as he blushed a little at her words. He was not sure how to answer, and was saved from doing so when overcome with a bit of embarrassment, Anne simply mouthed the words 'I love you' and made a hasty retreat into the house.

Gilbert stood a still like a fool for a few seconds before laughter bubbled to the surface of his lips. Would any other woman be so bold? She was so very Anne, and he simply adored everything about her.

On the other side of the door, a flustered Anne stood breathing a little heavy. What had Gilbert Blythe done to her? As if moved by inspiration, Anne walked straight up the stairs to her room without so much as a greeting to the rest of the house, took off her outer wear, flopped on her bed, and took out her writing folio. Words that had eluded her for weeks suddenly fell onto the paper in a furious fashion, only stopping to momentarily to collect ink and then write on. Anne had been stuck on this particular story for weeks, not knowing what direction to go as her characters withered in her imagination. But now they were given new life, as though her newfound happiness gave rise to this inspiration. An inspiration she could only credit to the handsome face and the steadfast love of _her_ Gilbert.


	11. New Understandings

_Hi everyone! So glad you are all along for this extended ride. The challenge is to keep the magic and excitement alive, even though they are now together. I hope that part still comes through during the rest of this story. Thanks for all the encouragement and feedback!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Anne sat in a large lecture hall, listening to the endless din of voices as the class debated the merits of several early Roman and Greek civilizations. While history was generally a topic that interested her, she found her mind wandering so far afield that she no longer attended to any of it. It had been a month since Diana's party. In that time, it felt as though so much had changed and yet still nothing had at all. But to Anne, the rose of love made the blossom of life at Redmond all the more robust and happy. Redmond hadn't changed.

But she had.

In those first several days, as word spread around Avonlea that seemed to confirm everyone's suspicions, Anne was reminded of the night Marilla had told her she was to stay at Green Gables. It was the happiest day of her life. It was the beginning of the all the good that had come out of that wretched mistake. Out of her wretched life.

Now something akin to that feeling had flickered within her since the moment she heard Gilbert's declaration. It wasn't only the feeling of unmitigated happiness, but it was a feeling of peace and security. It was the same feeling she had that day when she finally found her home a Green Gables.

For too long, Anne had existed unloved in the world. Unloved and uncared for, left to scramble for mere scraps of affection from her own imagination instead of from the people charged with her care. It was either by miracle or sheer force of will from the strength of her character that Anne not let the bitterness of her first eleven years color her entire life. Her imagination saved her from that hell. She sometimes supposed that perhaps in the short time her parents cared for her as a baby, they had bestowed enough love and devotion on her to sustain her for her first decade. And if that was the case then Anne could consider herself lucky to be one of the few who escaped her lot in life with their faith and emotions in tact. She often wondered what she might be like had her parents lived, had she grown up in a loving family. But such thoughts were futile, for she was who she was and she liked to think that regardless of it all, she might still be here, sitting in this class, thinking far too much about pair of hazel eyes and a mischievous smile.

Anne may have lived unloved for many years. But that was now but a shadow of a life she had almost forgotten. Not because it no longer was a part of her past, but because it longer had the power to direct her future.

It took Anne some time to work it all out in her brain, this feeling that had come over her. But when she finally connected the feelings to one another, when she finally connected Gilbert's love with the affection she had longed for as a child and found at Green Gables, it was almost as if she fell in love with him all over again. For how could she not when he brought her to the same feeling of contentedness and peace as her happiest moment?

With all these thoughts it was fitting for her to think of Marilla's reaction to her courtship. The woman who had given Anne the knowledge that she was lovable was to hear just how much her girl was loved by the most worthy of men. But if Anne thought she might surprise the woman, she was sorely mistaken.

 _It was after supper on the day after Diana's party and Mrs. Lynde had retired to bed early. Marilla sat in her chair in the parlor, knitting away._

 _"_ _Marilla," Anne stood in the doorway, "can we talk?"_

 _Marilla looked up over her spectacles and eyed Anne curiously. "Of course, we can. Come sit," she replied, looking at the chair across from her and motioning Anne to take it. "Is everything alright?"_

 _"_ _Oh yes, everything is fine."_

 _"_ _You slept rather late today, are you sure you're not coming down with something?"_

 _"_ _I am sure! I just had such a wonderful time at Diana's party. I am afraid I got home quite late."_

 _"_ _Is that so?" Marilla ask coyly._

 _"_ _Yes...er...no. Well what I mean is…. I have some news."_

 _"_ _Oh? Would this have anything to do with a certain young man?" Marilla asked, shocking Anne into silence for a long moment._

 _"_ _Don't look like that, Anne! I may be a spinster, but I do understand a thing or two about what goes on right in front of me." Marilla gave Anne a wry smile. Marilla had suspected for some time that Gilbert had feelings for Anne. It was only recently when she had began to suspect Anne felt the same. Anne spoke of Gilbert often in her letters home, much more than Marilla would have thought natural under normal circumstances. But knowing her girl the way she did, those subtle references did not go unnoticed. Moreover, it was only that morning when she witnessed them flirting like love-struck fools in the middle of her parlor._

 _"_ _Do you two have an understanding I ought to know about?"_

 _"_ _Oh no, nothing like that… Well, I mean, he asked to court me and I said yes."_

 _The smiled Anne leveled at Marilla was one of the brightest she'd ever seen. "And I see that this makes you very happy."_

 _"_ _Yes, very happy!"_

 _"_ _Well I can't be anything but happy for you, Anne. I am sure you know how much I value that young man." It was true enough. Marilla could not help but think that under a different set of circumstances, Gilbert Blythe might have been her son. While she never let herself dwell too much those things which might have been, it gratified her greatly that perhaps Anne's path to happiness in love would not follow where her own had taken her._

 _"_ _Thank you, Marilla!" Anne gushed. "He's everything I dreamed of!"_

 _"_ _Oh? I rather thought your dream man was a good deal darker and more melancholy." Marilla had heard enough nonsense from Anne in the past seven plus years about her perfect suitor. It amused her that Gilbert was almost the exact opposite. Although there was no denying he was a handsome man._

 _"_ _Oh, Marilla, you're teasing. Perhaps I once had an ideal. But that was before I realized that that wasn't really reality. I've seen the happiness Diana has found with Fred and he's nothing like the dashing young man she used to want to marry. Once I saw past my fantasy, I began to see that everything I wanted was right in front of me and had been the whole time."_

 _Marilla nodded, "And I suppose when the time comes for a more "permanent" understanding, you'll let me know?"_

 _Anne blushed and looked down at her hands. "I will. But for now we are content to wait and get to know each other better. We aren't in a rush, Marilla. We both want to complete our education."_

 _"_ _I expect no less from you."_

 _"_ _And Gilbert wants to be a doctor you know."_

 _"_ _Yes, I know. That's a long road ahead for both of you," Marilla reminded her._

 _"_ _I suppose so. But we decided whatever bridges we need to cross we will cross them together. We don't know what the future holds, but for now that's alright."_

 _They spoke a few more minutes or at least Anne did. Marilla found she was quite content just to hear the happiness in Anne's voice._

 _After awhile, Marilla finally put away her knitting and got up to make her way upstairs to bed. But before she stepped through the doorway, she turned back to the love-struck girl with the merry laughter in her eyes and said, "Anne, as happy as I am for you and Gilbert can you please, in deference to propriety and for the sake of Rachel's heart, try to refrain from scandalizing all of Avonlea by kissing him so passionately on my front porch?"_

 _Anne's mouth opened wide and her eyes were as large as saucers as she looked at Marilla in astonishment. For the first time since in Marilla's memory, Anne Shirley was speechless._

 _Marilla only gave a small chuckle, shook her head, and left Anne to herself._

Anne laughed at the memory, causing the student sitting next to her to wonder just what it was about the ancient Greeks Anne found so amusing. It was strange to her that the usually stern and composed Marilla hadn't taken her to task over her impropriety. But Anne had long known that Marilla Cuthbert was rather more bark than bite. She was a kindred spirit through and through, but it was a closely held secret.

When class ended, Anne jumped from her desk to shake off her reverie and hoped she had not missed too much of importance. She vowed to herself that she would focus more clearly from now on. And she would. But it was just still do new to her. Her heart and mind were so full. But focus she must.

Putting away her books, Anne looked over to see Charlie Sloane, with whom she shared the class, doing the same but not once daring to look in her direction. Anne sighed and with that, she briefly recalled other reactions to their news. Her friends were all quite happy for her, although Jane made a strange comment about her brother Billy being disappointed. Anne shrugged off that comment with little thought. How much did anyone think of Billy Andrews anyways? Ruby was positively jubilant for Anne, having understood under that head of soft blonde curls and utter nonsense, that Gilbert had always belonged to Anne. The only person who hadn't taken the news well was Charlie Sloane, which had been a puzzle to Anne, although not so much to Gilbert. Apparently it had caused a bit of a rift between the friends, one that Gilbert tried to downplay, but which Anne could see bothered him. Anne thought back to the day Priscilla had teased her about Charlie thinking of her as more than a friend. The idea was absurd, but perhaps it was true. And as she looked up at him at the end of her lecture, them having a shared class this semester, Charlie did everything in his power to ignore her completely. To be ignored by a Sloane! Anne didn't relish hurting his feelings, but she knew in absolute terms that she had never given him the slightest encouragement. Whatever disappointment he felt, he would have to manage. The situation was not helped when after class was dismissed, Gilbert showed up to escort Anne home. Charlie, however, did not ignore him, but favored him with a rather derisive snort as he walked past him and out the door. Anne she did feel bad for Gilbert. Whatever she thought of Charlie was irrelevant. Gilbert and he were good friends and it bothered her that she might come between them. She almost sympathized with Charlie a bit when she considered what might have become of her friendship with Phil had Gilbert ever shown any true interest in her. She shuddered at the thought and began to feel a little more charitable towards Charlie. Though she doubted that whatever feelings he had for her ran very deep, it was probably still hard for him.

Gilbert walked towards Anne and saw the look on her face.

"Don't worry about Charlie, Anne. He will bounce back. I tried to tell him years ago that thoughts of you that way were fruitless. He wouldn't listen."

Anne had laughed mirthlessly and said, "Am I to believe you didn't approve of his choice then, Mr. Blythe?" she teased.

But typical Gilbert, he never missed a beat. "Oh no, I heartily approved of his choice," he said caressing her hand, "I merely tried to point out that perhaps it was not the best choice for _him_!"

At this, Anne could not help but smile at him lovingly. _He always knew just the right thing to say didn't he? It was though he practiced the conversation in his mind first._ "I know I shouldn't feel bad, for I know I never encouraged him. But I hate that it's straining your friendship."

"He's forgiven me for worse, Anne. Who do you think put the snake in his desk all those years ago?" Gilbert laughed, and then turned serious for a moment. "Deep down he knows it was all in his head. He will come around, I am sure of it."

Gilbert wasn't as sure as he let on, but he would not let Charlie Sloane's misguided sense of anger affect Anne anymore. He could heartily sympathize with his friend, but that's as far as he went. Gilbert had tried to talk to him, but after the third try, he had given up in the hopes that time would lessen his angst. Thus far, a month later, it hadn't. It would or it wouldn't, Gilbert supposed. It was not his to sort out. But he vowed he would be there for Charlie when and if he decided to come around. He hoped he would, for he hated to lose a friend over it.

"Well I hope he does for your sake. I know that you try pretending it's not a big deal, but I know you better. I can tell it bothers you and I hate seeing it affect you so."

Holding back a measure of tenderness he felt for at that moment for her concern, Gilbert shrugged. "You do know me better, which is why you also know that if I really thought our friendship was irreparably damaged I would admit it. Trust me when I say, I know Charlie. He's prideful and prone to anger. But he has also always been a good friend. He just needs time and I will give it to him."

They walked out of the lecture hall hand in hand. "But let's not talk about Charlie anymore," Gilbert said turning to her. "Do you remember what we doing exactly one month ago today?"

Anne smiled. She knew exactly what they had been doing. "Hmm, let me think." Anne brought up her hand and tapped her lip with her finger in contemplation. "I think all I can remember is you making a rather ridiculous fool of yourself at Diana's party. Was there something else?"

"I thought we agreed that only reason I had to make a ridiculous fool of myself was because you wouldn't talk to me?"

"I agreed to no such thing!"

"Well then we will agree to disagree about just who was most responsible. And you know very well that's not what I was referring to."

"Oh, yes," and replied smugly, "We also shared buggy ride to Green Gables, did we not?" Anne's eyes sparkled with mirth, even in the dimly lit hallway of Sullivan Hall. Gilbert marveled at how she could look so extraordinary under so ordinary a set of circumstances. Her teasing was driving him a little bit distracted, but he loved every second of it.

"I believe you know that I was referring to when I gave my most excellent offer of courtship and you, with no little enthusiasm, said yes!"

Anne smiled at him, knowing he was trying to bait her with his own teasing. But she could not fault him for it in this instance. For she had been enthusiastic. So in response she merely laughed and said, "I was rather enthusiastic, wasn't I? I suppose that is how I act when I am blissfully happy."

"Yes, well my lips certainly remember it that way," he said.

Anne blushed at this comment and Gilbert took great pleasure in vexing her a little. He took a moment to appreciate the radiance her blush gave her face and almost forgot to breath for a moment. He also marveled at her. What other woman of his acquaintance would admit to being so enthusiastic in such a situation, especially when she knew he meant to tease her for it. But that was Anne. Honest and real and completely artless. She had no idea what that kind of refreshing honest admission did to him. It was like she was allowing him access to all those private thoughts he had only once dreamed of knowing. And here she was offering them to him as though it were nothing. It was just her way. It was another thing that in the last month he realized he loved her for. He wondered how many other things he would discover in the months and years to come. It was an exciting prospect!

Without thought, he leaned down and gently kissed her blushing cheek before he resumed their walk out into the cold January day. "I want to take you out tonight, Anne. We should celebrate a little. We've barely had anytime alone in the past few weeks and I can't it stand anymore." That was true enough. The fast-paced life at Redmond left them as much in company as the previous semester. Though their understanding made it less anxious and fraught, it also made it a good deal more frustrating to be kept apart. "What do you say?"

Anne was positively giddy at the thought. "It sounds wonderful, what shall we do?"

"Well, what do you say to taking the mansion tour?"

"Oh," Anne cried excitedly, "I've wanted to do that since we came to Redmond but we just never had the chance." The college owned several large estates around Kingsport that were donated at various times. They were mostly used for administrative purposes or for housing important visitors for the college at times during the year. They offered tours through them at different times of the month.

"Then it's settled. And dinner afterwards."

Gilbert walked Anne to her boarding house, with the promise to be back in a couple hours to get her.

* * *

Priscilla happily helped Anne get ready, insisting she wear her royal blue dress and her pearls. Anne rather let Priscilla take over, content to follow her instructions and succumb to her ministrations. And when she finally looked at herself in the mirror, Anne was quite pleased. She thanked Priscilla profusely, briefly thinking on how lucky she was to have such a dear friend at Redmond with her.

Walking down the hall to where Gilbert would pick her up, Anne heard a rather high-pitched voice behind her. "Going to London to visit the Queen are we, Anne? I don't suppose you realize you're trying a little too hard in that dress, do you?" Anne turned slowly to see Dorothy Shuster coming up behind her. Anne rolled her eyes. If ignoring her would make her go away, Anne would have. But it had been her experience that the only thing Dorothy understood was direct action. She was worse than Josie Pye in every way. And Anne would not give the girl an inch.

"Dorothy, as much as I love our playful exchanges, I really must be going." Anne said neutrally.

"What, afraid he won't wait for you?" Dorothy sneered.

"Not at all. Gilbert would wait for me all day, I am sure. But I would hate to hold him up on account of you. That would be a terrible thing to ask of him, for I am quite certain he wouldn't think you worth the time." Anne spoke so sweetly, but at the same time with such conviction that Dorothy was momentarily at a loss for a proper retort. Anne left her standing the hall, mouth agape. Anne faintly heard her as she continued down the hall say something to the effect of it being too bad Anne had already had her claws in Gilbert before they came to Redmond. Anne laughed at the sentiment and continued to the common room where Gilbert was waiting for her.

Upon seeing her, his breath did the familiar hitch in his throat as he handed her a single red rose. Unable to stop himself, Gilbert let his eyes rake over her body and Anne blushed as he drank in every inch of her. A quick thought of something in their relationship shifting flashed through his mind. But he dismissed it quickly, for all he could concentrate on in that moment was her beauty.

"You're lovely, Anne," Gilbert said quietly

She blushed softly and offered him her hand, which he readily accepted and they began what neither of them quite realized was their first official date.

The mansion was exquisite and Anne thought rather romantic. While they had a guide and a group of people with them, none of them were known to either of them allowing Anne and Gilbert to enjoy one another's company unrestrained, neither having to worry about wandering glances or wagging tongues.

They lingered at the back of the group, content to walk slowly through and whisper quietly to one another. Gilbert never let go of Anne's hand the entire time. Anne immersed herself in the stories the guide told of each room they visited and it was almost as if he could see her mind working as her imagination took flight. Gilbert found himself more fixated her than on the tour and wondered, not of the first time, the true depths of Anne's imagination. He hoped to explore those depths together with her someday.

Afterwards, they walked to a small restaurant that had a sufficiently intimate table for two. They spoke animatedly to one another, although Anne did most of the talking. Gilbert found himself once again caught up in doing nothing but admiring her from across the table, realizing something had changed but not quite sure what it was. Anne teased him about hardly touching his food. But how could he when he was so distracted by the way the dark blue dress seemed to complement Anne's skin so exquisitely? How could he concentrate on food when the little piece of hair at the nape of her neck was driving him to distraction? But at Anne's teasing he forced himself to eat food he couldn't taste. He simply fed himself off the feeling of just being with her. He was completely undone. The thought once again flashed through his mind that something was shifting between them, but in a very wonderful way. _What was it that made this evening so different from all the rest?_

"So, what did you think of the mansion?" Gilbert asked when he thought he had stared silently at her for a sufficient amount of time.

"Oh it was lovely! The rooms were so ornate and beautiful," gushed Anne.

"Yes, well you don't often see that attention to detail in architecture anymore."

"I suppose not. But Gil, the stories were quite fascinating, weren't they? I mean can you imagine Charlotte Josiah pining for her lost love on the balcony in her room… just waiting for him to run down Spofford Avenue to her."

"Ah, yes, but he never showed, did he?"

"Lost to war," Anne remembered the story solemnly.

"An old place like that has lots of stories, Anne. Not all of them would be happy ones. Remember all the babies born there and the weddings that took place?"

"I suppose in life one has to take life's sadness along with good. Mrs. Lynde would say it's all about balance." Anne thought on that and wondered if her first eleven years might tip the balance in her favor later in life.

Gilbert reached his hand out across the table and took her in his. "Well for right now, I say we dwell on the good and wonderful."

Anne smiled at him in silent agreement.

"So," he continued, "did your first trip to a mansion match your expectations,?"

"Oh I've definitely imagined many a mansion in my day. I supposed many like this, large and stately, ornately decorated, a large library. Not as large as the castle of my imagination, but that is to be expected."

"You've imagined castles too? I must say Miss Shirley your mind truly shoots for the heavens."

"I hardly think I would be the first girl to imagine living in a castle, Gil" Anne rolled her eyes, embarrassed to admit that she had been no young girl the last time she had that thought. It was only months ago, in fact. When Gilbert came into her mind unbidden and wouldn't leave. She flushed at the thought.

Gilbert saw her blush and wondered at. "Yes, but I bet you're the first girl to imagine it completely differently from anyone else. Of that I am sure."

"You have much faith in my imagination."

"Well I happen to know you never do anything by half measure."

Anne laughed, that was true enough. Should she shock him by telling him he was there in her castle too? Would he even be shocked? Did that castle have the front porch he always seemed so concerned about? With a soft chuckle, she decided she would leave that confession for another day.

About an hour later, they left the restaurant and Gilbert suggested they cut through the park on their way back to the boarding houses. It was a beautiful night, but rather cold. They huddled together to keep warm as they walked over what turned out to be some rather icy ground. Gilbert nearly lost his footing several times, but managed to steady himself in time before he brought him and Anne to the ground. Gusts of wind began shooting up out of nowhere and without warning, Gilbert's hat was blown from his head. He tried to grab it but was not quick enough. Turning around he saw it blowing behind him, getting farther and farther away. Gilbert attempted to run after it, but could not get his footing and began slipping on the icy ground.

Anne watched him with amusement and helped him steady himself before she calmly and slowly walked over to where the hat now lay on the snow covered ground, picked up it up, and walked back over to him and gently place it back on his head as he wrapped his arms around her middle. As their eyes met, they both burst out laughing.

This was typical Anne and Gilbert.

When after a few minutes they managed to contain their mirth, Gilbert said, "Thank you, Anne. I owe you one."

"Two."

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"You actually owe me two."

Gilbert was still quite confused, "I don't understand."

Anne smiled wickedly at him and raised her eyebrows, "Surely you remember, Gil. I am actually still awaiting your proper gratitude from the last time I rescued you. Or is this still is not the 'appropriate time?'"

A very slow, very happy, very eager smile crossed Gilbert's lips as he connected her words. It was the day of the Arts Rush when she saved him from that horrid Dorothy Shuster. He had been about to kiss her, but he had willed himself away. It hadn't been the proper time. But now it certainly could be.

"Or perhaps you think I have forgotten?" Anne asked in response to his smile and his continued silence.

Gilbert's eyes somehow became rather dark and the smile faded from his lips altogether until all Anne could recognize was a look of sheer determination.

Without speaking, Gilbert slowly, deliberately, methodically nudged Anne backward, the whole of nine and half footsteps, against a tree. Those nine and half footsteps were with an electricity that Anne felt shooting throughout her whole body. With his one had still around her waist, he moved the other to cup her face as he stared longingly at her lips. "Thank you, Anne," was all he said before he captured her mouth in a hungry, fiery kiss that shook the feeling of the cold and wind right out of both of them.

For several moments they stood thus entwined, exploring each other, each learning a little more about what this courtship would mean for them.

Each learning a little more than they did before about passion and love.

Passion was the heat that radiated between them.

Love was spark that made it all possible.

Breathless, Anne broke the kiss and smiled faintly at the look of sheer happiness in his eyes. "You are quite welcome, my love."

Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said.

At least not then. It was not a time for words. It was simply a time to feel. It was a time to be fulfilled.

As Gilbert walked home later after leaving Anne at her doorstep with nothing more than a soft and tender kiss to her forehead, he began to think just how wrong he had been. All this time he felt he knew Anne, possibly better than even Diana did. It wasn't because he knew more facts about her life, but because on some level they were connected differently. They always had been.

The pull was real.

The feelings were real.

The connection was real.

He simply knew Anne Shirley. But not nearly all of her.

But as he remembered the sheer amazing feeling of kissing her, of holding her, of simply listening to her speak, of hearing the honesty and sincerity in her voice, he came to see that she had been revealing a whole other part of herself to him throughout the entire evening. That's why it had all felt so wonderfully different.

All this time Gilbert had told himself the reason he had not been ready to propose marriage was because they were too young, their future too unsettled. But it wasn't until now that he realized that he wasn't ready to propose marriage because he still had the delightful experience of getting to know Anne in a completely different way. The thought thrilled him!

For on this foundation would their entire future rest and Gilbert was starting to see a little more clearly just what that future might look like. Gilbert had always known Anne as the girl he loved. And now he was beginning to know her as the woman who _loved him_.


	12. Beyond Reason

Anne walked with determined steps through the spring air, stopping only once to briefly smell the daffodils that had popped up all over Kingsport. It was early May and the trees were in full bloom. It was just beginning to become warm, the icy chill of winter gone as though it had never been. Anne believed she had rarely seen anything more beautiful than spring in Avonlea, but if anything could rival it, it was spring in Kingsport. There was something about the budding flowers of nature around quaint old buildings that made it quite lovely to see as nature blended with history and the bustle of Kingsport life. It was almost as if spring and Kingsport had determined together just the right blend everything they had to offer. Anne sighed and thought on how much she had come to love it there, although it would never be the Avonlea. However, Kingsport had begun to feel more like home since Christmas break and Anne found herself, with Gilbert in tow, exploring every crevice the city had to offer. With less than a week, and only one more final, until she returned home to Avonlea, she wanted one more ramble before she left for a long summer. Anne couldn't quite say what it was about the place that garnered her praise, but a careful observer might have reasoned that Anne would feel at home on the moon so long as Gilbert Blythe was there with her.

As Anne walked along it was hard to stop her thoughts from drifting to Gilbert and all she had experienced about life and love. The last few months had introduced Anne to a Gilbert Blythe she wasn't quite sure she ever knew could possibly exist. She always knew he was thoughtful and smart. She always knew he was caring and kind. She most assuredly knew he was mischievous and teasing. But to be his friend and to be the woman he had declared his love for were two very different things.

Anne began to realize just that distinction when notes began arriving at her boarding house on a regular basis. Most of them were short, romantic little notes. Some telling her she was beautiful, others how much he adored her. Others were longer, sometimes detailing small stories of their past that had helped to cement her in his heart. They were touching and sincere. Anne could have little doubt of the depth of his affection and she almost kicked herself for her old foolish ideas of romance. Gilbert Blythe epitomized romance. Not because he made grand gestures with flowers, not because he offered her castles, not because he draped his jacket over puddles for her, but simply because he loved her.

As trivial as it was, this was not a matter she realized lightly. An entire lifetime of having certain ideas about what it would mean to fall and be in love was completely turned on its head. It colored the way she saw many things. It colored the way she wrote. It colored the ideas she had for stories. She laughed when she thought of her some of her first musings of writing love stories. For what did she know then except for what she believed to be her dream? The ideas had been trite and overly flowery. The typical prince rescuing the princess. Nothing more than fairy tales from an imagination too overly taxed with protecting her that it bared little resemblance to reality. But Gilbert had changed all that. Her poor Averil never stood a chance against him. That evening, months ago, he planted the seed in her head that had grown into what she now held in her hand. That was the beginning of her understanding of what real romance was. And since then, it had been a struggle not to see it in a different way than she always had. She began to look at things differently. She saw the quiet steady comfort of the love Diana and Fred had for each other. Now she noticed how Fred's eyes followed Diana around the room any time they were together they were in the same room. She noticed how Diana quietly beamed at the mere mention of his name, beyond proud to be linked to her betrothed. She noticed how when she thought no one was looking, Mrs. Lynde would take a picture out of her sewing basket of her Thomas and spend a few quiet moments mourning the loss of her beloved with a few tears and a heavy sigh. She noticed families in the park in Kingsport who wandered together in playful joy, earnestly fulfilled by the simple pleasure of being together.

That was romance.

That was love.

It was all Anne had the chance to see because Gilbert had taught her what it truly all meant.

She held the fruit of that love in her hand now, hoping that it would show him what she always hoped she could, but had not yet had the courage to say. Yes, he knew she loved him. She knew she wanted to marry him someday. But her heart was so full of things unsaid, things she had trouble finding words for. Things she wanted to tell him. But she was always better with written words. If he would but read what he inspired in her, he would understand the place he held in heart. That's what she wanted most of all for him to know.

Reaching Gilbert's boarding house, she found him waiting for her on a bench just outside the front door, his head down in a book that he seemed rather intently reading. He looked rather adorable with his head down and his unruly hair a rather moppy mess on his head.

He must have sensed her presence, because he looked up after only a few moments and rewarded her with a brilliant smile.

"Why, hello there, beautiful," he said then looking at his watch. "You're late!"

Anne laughed, "Gil, we said five o'clock. It's ten minutes till still."

"So it is," he said putting his books aside on the bench and standing up to greet her. "But you see, I've been waiting for you since yesterday when we made plans so, technically you're late." He gave her a light kiss on lips.

"And just what has you so intrigued," Anne asked, looking past him to the bench.

Gilbert groaned, "Chemistry. It's always chemistry."

"Trying to beat someone out for top honors are we?"

"Of course. I don't think I could go home if you beat me two semesters in a row. How would I face anyone ever again?" He said with mock seriousness.

"Well it's possible you could be shunned, I imagine."

"Exactly! So study chemistry I must!"

"Well then perhaps I should go and leave you to it?" Anne said as she made to walk away. But Gilbert was too quick and he tightened his hold on her. "You, my love, are not going anywhere. I've barely seen you in the last two weeks. So shunned or not, you are staying right here with me! Chemistry can go to the devil!" Gilbert was, as always, a little frustrated about the pace of life at Redmond. Not because he disliked it. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. But it came with the price of not spending as much time with Anne as he would have liked. But he surmised there was probably never a scenario where he would ever spend as much time with her as he would like. Unless of course they were married. In which case he would be quite content to lock themselves away for weeks and just be together...alone. However, thinking on the married state with Anne was not exactly great for maintaining his proper composure so he quickly put that thought out of his head… though it was never far from thoughts. His heart would not let it be so.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Anne said, "Phil is going to meet us at the party later so we have time for a long walk if you're interested in accompanying me to the park for awhile. How about a ramble Mr. Blythe?"

"I would love to!" he replied. "Priscilla can't make it tonight?" The Lambs were throwing a party for the graduating senior members. Gilbert had invited Anne, Priscilla, and Phil to go with him.

"Unfortunately no, she's still not feeling well. I offered to stay and sit with her but she claims she just needs some rest. I left her my best books so hopefully she will be on the mend soon."

"That's too bad. I have a couple friends who have been asking about her lately."

"Oh really?" Anne asked her interest peaked. "Who?"

"Caleb Howe for one. He's been talking about her since January."

"Is that so?"

"It is. And then there's Jeremy Sullivan, he's been begging me to ask you about her for weeks."

Anne squealed, "Oh how fun. I will have to tell Pris all about it. Why do neither of them try to talk to her?"

"Oh Jeremy tried several weeks ago at the freshman dance. He went to take her punch and ask her for a set but he tripped and spilled his drink all over himself."

Anne laughed "Oh dear, and how is it that I missed all this?"

Gilbert smiled back at her and shrugged, "You must have been so caught up in staring at me all evening. It happens."

Anne would have rolled her eyes at his arrogant joke, but when she really thought about it, it was likely true. Not that she meant to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

Instead, she gave him a soft shove away. But Gilbert did not like the distance very much at all and pulled her closer once again. "Alright, alright, I will behave, I promise."

"Don't make promises you have no intention of keeping, Gilbert Blythe."

He laughed, "Fair enough! So about that walk?"

And together they left arm in arm for a springtime ramble through Kingsport. Gilbert felt somehow lighter for just being in Anne's presence. This semester had been tough, much tougher than he had anticipated. He was bogged down with school and Lambs, and student council. And on the days it all became just a bit too overwhelming, there was Anne to be his refuge. She had always been important to him. But he marveled how in the past five months she had fit so decidedly perfectly into his life that he wondered how he had managed any other way. It wasn't that he was now dependent on her, but he depended on her. It was a small distinction to be sure, but one that he made with gratefulness to have her in his life this way. He delighted in getting to know her even better over the course of their courtship. She was like the pages of wonderful novel. Before he even knew it, he had been pulled into her pages and so entranced by her story that he felt very sure that he never wanted it to end. She had shared so much with him, things he never dared ask about before. Things he thought she might rather never speak of again. Things that, if he understood her correctly, that she had never shared with anyone else.

He now knew why she chatted so ceaselessly at times, because silence used to frighten her.

He now understood just how the imagination he so loved in her had saved her from unimaginable pain.

He now understood that this tiny slip of a girl with no blood relations and a fraught past was the most resilient and strongest person he had ever met.

Now he not only loved her. He admired her. Deeply. And he vowed to himself that if it was in his power, he would make sure Anne never went one single day on this earth without knowing she was so cherished. It was the least he could offer her in return for her affection. For he understood how lucky he was in receiving it.

Little did he know as they started their walk around Kingsport that Anne was not quite done showing her those parts of herself that she didn't let others see.

After rambling for about an hour, they stopped in the park at a pavilion that overlooked the water. Anne sat down, laying the satchel she had slung over her shoulder down on the bench next to her as Gilbert took a seat on the other side. She lazily laid her head on his shoulder as she reached around to hold her as they sat in silence. After some time, just listening to the waves crashed gently on the rocks below, Gilbert nudged Anne. "Sweetheart, we should go if we are going to make it to the party in time."

"Oh just a few more minutes, Gil. We can be a few minutes late can't we?"

Gilbert chuckled, "I suppose we can, but we still have to go home and change."

Anne sighed, "Alright, I suppose if we must."

Gilbert attempted to stand, but Anne turned to him and stayed his motion with a hand on his chest. "Wait just one second, I have something for you."

He looked at her quizzically and said, "Oh? And just what might that be?"

Anne turned to the satchel sitting by her side. She reached in and took out what looked like notebook and held it tight to her chest, as though deciding if she would truly let him have whatever it was. "I-"she began a little hesitantly. "Do you remember they day we first came to Kingsport and Pris told me my room overlooked the graveyard?"

"Of course, I remember you weren't too pleased about it then. But you seem to have changed your mind."

"Oh I have! I love St. John's now. It's such a dear place to me."

"Me too. I have enjoyed our rambles there too."

"Do remember what you said to me that day though, when you knew I had reservations about it?"

Gilbert thought back to that say on the pier. "I think I said something to the effect of it might be fun to think on all the details of the lives of the people buried there. It might be romantic."

"Yes, and you said that you thought it could be great inspiration for one of my stories."

"Yes, it seemed to have all the elements."

"Well I know I told you that thought gave me some comfort and then after I visited St. John's for the first time, I couldn't get your voice out of my head."

Gilbert was not sure where this conversation was going, but he looked down at the papers clutched to her chest and began to wonder. "Oh?" was all he said.

"Yes, and before I knew it, I was there sitting among the headstones reading names and imagining stories about people I never knew. I started writing them all down." She stopped abruptly and he saw a look of uncharacteristic uncertainty cross her face. But it lasted only a moment before she looked at him in determination. "This is for you," she said as she handed him the bound stack of papers in her hand.

Gilbert looked down to her hands, his own stretching forward to take her offered treasure. Pulling it to him he read the a title scribbled in Anne's wonderfully loopy script, "The Souls of St. John's." He looked from the paper to her and then back again, instinctively flipping through pages as he began to understand what he was holding.

"Anne, you wrote a novel?" he asked with no little shock.

"No. Not a novel, but a collection of short stories. About the people buried there. They're of course all fiction."

She looked at him expectantly, but he did not say anything. Instead he gently, almost reverently turned the pages over in his hands as though he was in possession of treasure he felt afraid would break. "Anne, this is amazing!" he finally said. "You wrote a book!" His smile beamed so bright at her that she found it hard to breath.

"It's for you, Gil."

"For me, why?" he asked, not quite understanding.

"Because you're the one who inspired it. You gave me the idea. You gave me the confidence."

"Anne-"

But she cut him off, "No, I know what you're going to say. You're going to say I could have or would have done it without you. But you're simply wrong. All of this," she said referencing the pages in his hand, "was only possible because you gave me the spark I didn't even know I wanted. But I did. You gave me this wonderful gift of teaching me what it truly meant to love and be loved in return. These stories aren't fanciful notions of knights in shining armor. What I hope they are about is the real life and real love of real people. I never would have had the courage or insight to write this had the last nine months between us not happened. This idea truly started the day at the Stone House, Gil. That was the day, if I am being honest with myself, that I knew I loved you. That was the day I gave up flights of fancy in favor of the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. _You!_ "

Gilbert was caught quite off-guard at her speech and he could feel the tenderness creep into his eyes. What could he even say in response to this? Could it all be real? Was this really Anne Shirley in front of him telling him all this wonder? In great danger of losing his composure, he willed back the emotion and cleared his throat. "Anne, I-" he stopped and looked into her eyes, shining with so much love and devotion. He could hardly believe it. He was speechless. Utterly and totally speechless in the face of the most thoughtful, unexpected, wonderful declaration of her love he could ever hope for.

For several moments, neither of them spoke a word. They just stared into each other's eyes silently conveying messages they both seemed to understand instinctively. Seeing Anne herself on the verge of tears, Gilbert finally found his voice. "Anne, I wish I could articulate what this means to me. I mean, this is so unexpected. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Gil, I have never in my life been more sure about anything. I love you. This is a product of that love. And you're the only one I want to share this with."

Overcome with such emotion and love for the woman sitting beside him, Gilbert did the only thing a man so completely in love could do in that moment. Pulling Anne to her feet, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, lowered his head to hers and kissed her parted lips. The kiss wasn't passionate and heady, but more joyful and tender. This kiss conveyed his emotion and his wonder-filled gratefulness for her faith in him. When he finally released her, they were both a bit overcome with emotion, but Gilbert managed to sputter out his next words, "Thank you for trusting me with this, Anne. I am so proud of you for doing this and if you say I inspired it in you then I am humbly grateful for it."

Anne turned in his embrace and he now held her from behind as they looked out over the water. After a few minutes she broke the silence. "There's only one thing I ask of you."

Gilbert kissed her cheek and asked, "What's that?"

"Do you remember back in Avonlea when I told you my thoughts in return for your honesty at a later date?"

Gilbert did remember. "You meant about this?" he asked, stunned once again.

"I did. I wrote these for you, Gil. I know it's probably not what you are used to reading. And when you read it I want you to be honest about how it makes you feel, if you like the stories. It's all I ask of you."

"Anne, I told you then and I will tell you now, I will always be honest with you. No matter what."

"Even if you hate them?" she asked with a little hesitation.

"I sincerely doubt that will happen, Anne, but yes, even if I loathe them, I will be honest. But darling, you have to understand that I could never hate anything that was done by you or inspired by your love for me." It was the truth. "To say nothing of the fact that I know how talented you are."

Anne was touched by his words for she knew they were sincere. But the part of her that was still vaguely self-conscious about her writing was still unsure. What she had just put in his hands was the most personal thing she had ever written.

This time it was Anne's turn to kiss him. She turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments, they parted. "We should go if we are going to make it on time." said Anne, echoing Gilbert's words from only minutes ago.

He groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Gil, it's a party for your fraternity. You have to go. And did you not just want to moments ago?"

"Yes, well that was before you started kissing me."

They playfully argued for a few more minutes before Anne finally persuaded him to their original purpose. They walked home as dusk was beginning to settle in. In one hand Gilbert held Anne's hand. In the other he clutched a notebook of words written by his beloved. His hand fairly burned with eagerness to read it.

* * *

A tired Gilbert climbed the steps to his room rather slowly, but chuckling to himself as he thought about the evening. Anne was as radiant and beautiful as ever and standing up next to Philippa Gordon most of the night, the two made quite the pair. Gilbert watched with no little jealousy as his fellow Lambs flirted with Anne right under his nose. And Anne, in all her innocent beauty, barely noticed it for what it was. But she was so friendly and cordial; it was almost as if she couldn't help but attract his friends to her. And as he watched it all happen, his friends could not help by tease him mercilessly about it. Such was life in Lamba Theta.

Likewise, Phil was positively giddy over all the attention they received and endeavored to break the heart of every man there at least once. Gilbert had always had trouble making out Phil. At first, all he thought about her was that she was a very pretty girl with nothing but nonsense in her head. But as he got to know her, he began to see she had more depth that he had originally credited her with. She was smart, no doubt about that. She was funny. And they both seemed to bond over their affection for Anne. It was as though Phil was the one he trusted to watch over Anne when he couldn't. Not that Anne needed watching over, but something about Phil's vibrant confidence let him know that Anne was in good hands. Whatever it was about Phil that he liked, he knew it would be quite interesting next term when Anne, Phil, Stella, and Priscilla all boarded together at Patty's Place.

Gilbert made it to his room and shut the door, almost falling on the bed immediately after removing his shoes. The party went longer than he imagined and after walking Anne home, it was well past midnight. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday. His eyes were heavy. Until he spotted the notebook he had laid there purposefully earlier that evening. As tired as he was, the pages beckoned him.

Pushing the thought of even starting out of his head, he closed his eyes. He was successful until he heard her words echo in his head

 _'_ _That was the day, if I am being honest with myself, that I knew I loved you. That was the day I gave up flights of fancy in favor of the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You!'_

Slowly, he pulled the book over to him, reading the title again. He knew it was a mistake to open the first page. He knew that once he started, he might not be able to stop. Given how tired he was, he made every effort not to open that first page.

 _'_ _...the greatest thing that has ever happened to me…'_

But it was futile. Gilbert simply had to open the book. And when he did, it could do nothing short of change him. For the words he read on that those pages were a haunting, beautiful, realistic, declaration of Anne's love for him. It was in every word, every page, and every story. These were stories about the kinds of enduring love he had always hoped to have with her. He was completely entranced by them, as he had been by her for so long. Reading her words, knowing he had inspired him, did something to him. Something that would change him irrevocably. Something that would inspire him to action.

The last thing Gilbert saw before his eyes closed to sleep was the sun peaking through his curtains, illuminating the final words Anne had written… ' _There was never a doubt from anyone who had the pleasure to know them that they would be the happiest of couples all the days of their lives.'_ Gilbert drifted off to sleep still fully clothed and completely exhausted, but with a smile on his face. The Gilbert who went to sleep was a boy who loved a girl. The Gilbert who woke up hours later was a man now impatient to plan a future with the woman he loved beyond reason.


	13. A Way Forward

_Hello dear readers! I feel a little authors note is needed here as this was a hard chapter for me to write and I can't help but think that after I hit submit I may wish I had written it differently. It's frustrating to write so many words and still be unsure they're the right ones. Call it writers block or maybe just trying to not out-write my own story. Whatever it was, thankfully it's done! I am trying to tell the story I set out to tell and I hope it comes through just as well here in a chapter that required a good deal more effort than usual. I will leave you all to judge those efforts and just offer my tremendous gratitude for the support and encouragement. Having over 100 people follow this story has been such a pleasure for me and your reviews are nothing short of amazing!_

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Sitting down at a table outside his boarding house with a sandwich on one side and Anne's unopened manuscript on the other, Gilbert wasn't quite sure he had ever felt such happiness mingled with such uncertainty. The closest he came to this feeling was when he was child and he was told his father would recover from his illness. Yes, he had been happy and grateful, but an odd feeling hung around him for some time. It took him awhile to believe his father was truly well. Gilbert had a sense of dread that perhaps he could become ill again. It wasn't until he saw his father at home, among the life he knew and loved, being the strong and vibrant John Blythe that Gilbert had always known, that the feeling of uneasiness had started to dissipate. He supposed that was the moment that becoming a doctor had first entered his mind. Then it had been merely a thought from boyhood. But it had managed to take hold of his mind until there was no vision for another path. And now, more than a decade later, he sat rather on the cusp of that long ago dream, knowing that whatever next step he took could possible divert him from it altogether. The change he had undergone in the last twelve hours gave him a bit of clarity about things he had happily ignored for too long.

Looking down at the notebook that sat in front of him, he affectionately ran his fingers over the cover that bared Anne's name as he thought of his own dream. He would give it up for her if she wanted. It would be difficult, but he would do it. But would she ask it of him? Gilbert would marry her tomorrow if that's what she wanted. But he knew that their education had to come first.

So they would finish.

But then what? Could he honestly ask her to wait another three years after that to finally get married. A full six years from now before he could make her his wife? And that was if he got into medical school and had enough money to pay for it.

Would she wait for him?

Could he even ask her to?

Could he himself bare it?

He looked down again that the notebook in front of him. Its pages contained nine short stories that proved Anne's devotion to him with more sincerity than he could ever imagine. They were beautifully woven narratives that, beyond anything else, settled it in his heart that he had to do something to work towards their shared future.

It had taken all the strength he had in him when woke late that morning not to go to her immediately. He wanted to, but he knew she wouldn't be there. She was to spend the day with Priscilla and Phil, as it would be several long months before they would see one another again. As much as Gilbert wanted to intrude, to tell her just how much he loved what she had written, to tell her just how much it meant to him to read it, he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not until he could formulate something of a solution to the problem he faced.

"Hello, Blythe, are you listening?"

Gilbert looked up to see Ronald Stuart standing in front of him, an exasperated look on his face. "You were about a million miles away. I called your name four times."

Ronald wasn't as tall as Gilbert, but his features were at least equally pleasing. He had dark hair, blue eyes, and a rather impish smile that had served him well his whole life. Gilbert and he and become quite fast friends quite early in the year. Ronald was a mentor of sorts for Gilbert when he joined the Lambs. Gilbert enjoyed Ronald's outgoing personality and his good sense. That wasn't to say Ronald Stuart didn't have it in him to be troublesome. He was, after all, the one chiefly responsible for Gilbert traipsing around Kingsport in an apron and bonnet. If Gilbert was forced to liken him to anyone he knew, he would have honestly said that Ronald reminded him very much of Fred, with perhaps more charisma and drive.

"Oh, sorry about that, Ronald. I was lost in thought," Gilbert offered lamely.

"I see that. And just what thoughts might those be?" Ronald asked.

Gilbert shrugged, "Nothing of consequence."

Ronald stared at Gilbert for a moment, before replying. "Really? A man sitting so terribly distracted that he doesn't hear a chap calling him from thirty yards away for a full minute, who also doesn't have an appetite by the way," he said, motioning to the untouched food on Gilbert's right side, "can only mean one thing."

Gilbert tried to look unbothered as he replied, "It must be that I miss my mother."

At this, Ronald burst out laughing and Gilbert congratulated himself on the distraction. To early as it turned out.

"Oh no, Blythe!" Ronald began, still chuckling a bit. "You are not getting away that easy. It was a nice try though."

"It's really nothing."

"Of course it is. As I was going to say, this can only be about a girl. Which means it's about Anne. I hope there's not trouble in paradise," Ronald said, suddenly becoming concerned.

But Gilbert waved him off, "No it's nothing like that. Anne and I are great." _Better than great, actually!_

"Then what is it?"

Gilbert thought for a moment. What was the harm in asking advice from a friend, especially one as sensible as Ronald? It was terribly personal, but did not Ronald poor his heart out to Gilbert about Sylvia Dixon only a few months ago?

Sensing his reluctance, Ronald took a seat at the table and waited. Gilbert understood this to mean Ronald was not leaving without an explanation, so Gilbert gave in.

"Anne loves me." He stopped, unsure how to continue.

Ronald just looked at him confused, "And that's a problem?"

"No, no, no… I mean -. I knew that yesterday. Yesterday, er, let's just say she gave me something that has not only made me even more sure, but that has shown a level of devotion from her that I never dreamed of."

"And I am still waiting to hear what the problem is?" was the only reply.

"It's not a problem. But it just made me see I need to work towards a future for both of us. I can't just consider my needs and desires anymore. I want to offer her everything, but I am afraid I don't know what that looks like. How can I offer her that future that I am so uncertain of?"

"Gilbert, you're going to get into medical school. You're as bright as the sun!"

"But that's just it! What if I do? I have three more years at Redmond at least. Medical school would be another three years after that. How can I ask her to wait that long?"

Now Ronald was starting to see the problem. "What is the alternative," he asked.

"To medical school? I don't know, I could always teach or be a farmer like my father." At the thought, Ronald saw the look of brief disappointment cross Gilbert's countenance.

"Nothing wrong with either of those options. And then Anne and you could marry a good deal sooner."

"Yes we could."

"Is that what you want?"

"I would marry her tomorrow if that's what she wanted."

"I don't doubt that. But I asked what _you_ wanted. If Anne wasn't in the picture, would you want to be a farmer or a teacher?"

"Of course not. But don't we make sacrifices for those we love? If Anne doesn't want to wait then what choice do I have? I don't know if _I_ can even wait that long!"

Ronald felt for Gilbert, he truly did. Considering the love he saw between both of them over the past term, especially thinking back on his own recent heartbreak, he had no doubt of their devotion to one another. Gilbert Blythe was a lucky sod, no mistake about that.

"Gil, do you remember at the Valentine's reception in February, when you came up to Anne and I and we were laughing."

"Yes, I remember distinctly you both not telling me what was so funny."

"It was absolutely nothing," Ronald said smugly.

"What?"

"Nothing. We were laughing about nothing. Anne saw you walking over and told me to pretend to have a good joke because she knew it would drive you crazy not to know what it was and that she planned to torture you with it."

Gilbert let out a little chuckle, "That little minx! I should have known. I bothered her about it for at least two weeks."

"Just as she said you would."

"The woman knows me, what can I say! But what does this have to do with anything?" Gilbert asked, still not understanding the point.

"I asked her why she was so keen on torturing you so. She said she wasn't, but that she rarely ever saw a sight she liked more than a flustered Gilbert Blythe. I asked her why that was and she said because the first time she ever saw you out of sorts, she never stopped to appreciate it so this time she meant to for as long as she could."

Gilbert's eyes went a little wide and then he heard himself laughing. The first time Anne saw him flustered was a split second after a slate came crashing down on his head. What a sight he must have been that day! But his heart now warmed at the memory. For a treasured memory it now was.

Ronald saw the besotted look he had come to expect from his friend when speaking of Anne and he had to smirk. _You are dead gone, Blythe!_

"Now, I don't know what any of that meant, I sometimes can't make heads or tails of the things Anne says. But, I do remember a little pang of jealousy that hit me that night."

At this Gilbert sobered. "Jealousy? Whatever for?"

"Because it was the first time since Sylvia ended things that I began to see it was for the best even if I wasn't ready to admit it. We didn't share what you and Anne do. I never should have tried to settle for less. You tried to tell me that. If Anne can revel in her admiration of some long ago memory about you and that can bring the kind of look to her face that I saw as she spoke of you that night, she can and will do anything you ask of her. And she will do it with a happy heart."

Gilbert swallowed as he digested Ronald's words, realizing they weren't anything he didn't already know, especially after the last twenty-four hours. But somehow having it spoken so plainly fixed it in his mind. He smiled up at Ronald and thought his comparison to Fred Wright was more than apropos at this moment.

"But, I suppose I am not telling you anything you don't already know, am I?"

Gilbert shook his head, "No, but you are helping to organize the jumbled thoughts in my head. Which, when you're in love with a girl like Anne, is no small task."

Ronald laughed, "I imagine it isn't. But isn't all this marriage talk a touch precipitous anyways? I mean, I don't recall a proposal being offered or accepted. Unless of course I missed something."

Gilbert grinned sheepishly, "No you haven't missed anything."

"And just what is it that you're waiting for?"

Gilbert considered the question, waiting for the half a dozen reasons he hadn't yet proposed to come to his mind. But his brain betrayed him in that moment, leaving him with no words.

The answer was simple.

He wasn't waiting for anything.

Absolutely nothing.

Was the answer to the way forward really that simple?

If moving towards a future with Anne was the final consequence of her writing, he _would_ propose to her. How could he ask her to wait unless he was willing to give her something to wait for? He would offer her everything he had, which as this stage was nothing more than his love for her. But it would be enough. He knew it. He would prove his devotion to her in the same way she had and in the only way that was in his power to do.

He looked down at Anne's manuscript in front of him and sighed.

Perhaps _this_ had been what he was waiting for. Perhaps _this_ had put all this worries to rest before he even knew he had them. And even if it hadn't, they would face those worries together. Their engagement wouldn't be the end, but rather the beginning of journey they could take together.

"I am not waiting for anything," he finally said, his resolve forming instantly. "Actually, I was waiting for something," he amended, motioning to the manuscript. "And now I have it."

Ronald did not know what sat by Gilbert's side, but whatever it was he was happy for his friend if it brought him the clarity he needed to claim the hand of the woman he loved.

"Well then, I will wish you good luck. But I doubt you'll need it."

"Let's hope that I don't, but I appreciate it all the same." Had he really just decided this?

"Alright, now that that's all out of the way, are you coming or not?" Ronald asked in a sudden change of topic.

"Am I coming where?" Gilbert asked.

"There's a pick up football game on the quad. They're waiting for us."

Gilbert smiled, it was just the distraction he needed. "Sounds good," he said getting up from the table. "I have to put some things away but I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Alright."

Ronald turned to walk away when Gilbert called him back for a moment.

"Ronald, you know it's Sylvia's loss, right? She was never good enough for you."

Ronald managed to cover his moment of sadness with that impish smile, but not before Gilbert noticed it. "Well I will tell you this, my friend, she was certainly no Anne Shirley."

And then Ronald turned and walked away leaving Gilbert nodding in silent agreement. What would he have done had what happened to Ronald happened to him? To hear from the woman he loved that she didn't love him in return and never would? What heartbreak. Could Gilbert have survived a similar fate? He thanked the Lord he would never know. But he knew that Ronald deserved so much better. And one day he would find _his_ Anne. And she would tie him in knots and he would be a besotted fool, but he would be happy.

So incredibly happy…

* * *

"Anne are you certain you won't come home to Bolingbroke with me? Even for just a few weeks?" Phil whined as she, Anne, and Priscilla walked gingerly back to 38 St. John Street. The ladies spent the day shopping in Kingsport, ending with a walk in the park and a picnic.

"Phil, darling, you know I would love to, but I simply can't this summer. But I promise, I will soon. I miss home too much and I need to be there."

Phil sighed with resignation. She had been pestering Anne for weeks, all to no avail. She simply had to see this Avonlea one day, for Anne seemed awfully attached to her little part of the world.

"Fine, but if I come back to Kingsport married to Alec or Alonzo I will hold you responsible!"

"Silly, Phil," Anne laughed, "You could never choose between them and you know it. You are in no more danger of marrying Alec or Alonzo than I am!"

"Well isn't that the truth! For we both know you could marry none other than Gilbert!"

Anne blushed, "Well, that's true, but you know that's not what I meant!"

"Oh Anne, it's so delightful to see you act so," said Phil.

"And just how am I acting?"

"In love, of course. It's like you were born to be this way. It suits you quite well."

At this Priscilla chimed in. "She's right, Anne. It is marvelous to see you so happy, even if I might be dying of jealousy." Priscilla's wink conveyed her joke and Anne smiled.

"To think anyone jealous over Gilbert Blythe!" Anne quipped "I suppose, though I never noticed it before, but I was horribly jealous when he used to spend time with the other Avonlea girls, even when I was sure I hated him for all eternity."

"Anne, how you could ever even think to hate a boy so handsome as Gilbert!" cried Phil. Anne rolled her eyes. She had conveyed the whole history of her acquaintance with Gilbert long ago to Phil, who found the entire story rather amusing, as did most people. It was funny though, how when Anne relayed the entire tale, she began to see things quite differently about every part of it. Now knowing of Gilbert's long-standing, almost instant affection for her, it shed their history in an entirely new light. Once again she had felt the foolishness of ever believing Gilbert Blythe was not her romantic ideal.

"Phil, we all hate Dan Ranger and he's very good looking," chirped Priscilla.

"Oh that's completely different!"

"Why is that?"

"Because he's a jerk!" Phil stated simply, leaving no room for argument between Anne and Priscilla, who knew that to be decidedly true.

Coming around the corner to the front of the boarding house, Anne stopped in her tracks and smiled as she saw Gilbert waiting for her on a bench, looking merrily up at the sky. She felt a slight bit of nervousness for a reason unknown to her. That was until she remembered this was first time seeing him since she had given him her stories. She felt oddly vulnerable. But it was more than likely he had not yet even had the time to start them yet.

"He stayed away longer than I imagined he would today," joked Priscilla.

"Ha," said Phil, "he might have been waiting here all day for all we know!"

"You two are incorrigible!" cried Anne.

They walked on until Gilbert saw them and smiled.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" he said, getting up from his seat. "I trust you had a lovely day together?"

"We most certainly did!" gushed Phil. "But now I suppose you've come to steal Anne away from us!"

Gilbert smiled guiltily. "Yes, well that is my intention I have to confess. Unless of course you all still have plans," Gilbert said, hopeful that they hadn't decided to make a night of things as well.

"No," said Pris. "I, for one, have to study. I have one more exam Monday."

"As do I," said Phil. "Although Pris, could I not bring my things here and study with you? I promise I won't bother you at all. But most of my chums at my boarding house don't study as hard as you ladies and it can be awfully lonesome to do so by myself."

Priscilla agreed readily enough and before long, they both bid Anne and Gilbert goodbye and left them to their own devices. Gilbert took Anne's hand. "I'm sorry if I intruded on your time with Phil and Pris."

"Oh don't worry so. We were quite wrapping up. Pris has been a bit of a nervous wreck all day about her exam so I think she was relieved to be allowed to study uninterrupted."

"Except that now Phil will be interrupting her with silliness every chance she gets," Gilbert quipped.

Anne laughed, "You're too hard on Phil. You know how smart she is."

"Yes, yes, I do know. But I didn't come here to talk about her."

"Oh?"

"No, I was hoping, if you weren't too tired, we could talk. Priscilla isn't the only one who has been a bit anxious today."

Anne was immediately concerned. "Is something the matter?"

Gilbert looked at the concern in her eyes and was touched. How was he even to begin? "No, nothing is wrong, but would you mind if we could go someplace a little more private?" Gilbert was anxious to speak with her about her writing but with the resolve now forming in even harder in his heart as he looked at her beautiful face, the urge to propose marriage to her on the spot was repressed with great force of will.

Anne agreed to find privacy and before long they rambled along a small path in the park and found a small grove of trees that provided enough of it.

As they walked he had become a little more anxious. He had to keep reminding himself that just because he had decided he would propose, that didn't mean now was the time he would do it. But his heart still raced as he struggled to remind himself of his purpose.

Anne, sensing his rather overwhelmed feelings, took his hand in hers and stroked the back of it gently with her thumb. "Gil, is everything alright?"

Her concern stayed his nervousness bit and he was able to begin. "Everything is just fine, Carrots." he said, gently stroking her cheek with his other hand. "I just need to talk to you about something and I am not sure where to start."

"Why don't you just start at the beginning." she said sensibly.

"Fair enough," he said, taking a deep breath. "To start at the beginning I suppose I have to tell you that if it's even possible that I love you more today than I did yesterday."

Anne broke into a wide, relieved grin. "Oh, and to what do I owe that sentiment?"

Gilbert reached into the bag he had been carrying and pulled out Anne's manuscript and held it in front of her. "For this," he simply said.

Anne eyed him in astonishment for a moment. "You've read it already?" came the bewildered reply.

Gilbert blushed a bit a looked at her incredulous face. "I did. I was up past dawn. I simply couldn't put it down."

A strange look came over Anne's face that Gilbert could not recognize. And for a moment he said nothing as he tried to understand it. But when the silence became a burden he said, "Darling, they are wonderful. Every last one of them of is absolutely wonderful."

When Anne was finally able to overcome her emotion, her eyes asked him a new question, which he answered without hesitation. "Yes, Anne. I mean it. I promised you the truth and the truth is that these stories are good."

"Gil, I - I didn't expect you to read them all in one go - last night!"

"But you knew I would didn't you?"

And then he had his answer to the strange look that crossed her face. It was the way one looks when she is _not_ surprised by something that _should_ have surprised her.

Anne let out an unbidden laugh. "I suppose I did know you would. But I convinced myself that it was a rather unreasonable expectation."

"Then you must have underestimated my feelings for you. And in truth, I think I had too until I read these."

"I don't understand." Anne truly didn't, for she was not too keen to admit she had underestimated anything. She knew what she meant to this man.

"Anne, I don't know if I can explain it well enough and maybe I shouldn't even try. At least not now." Anne saw a flicker of something in his face as she wondered at his words. But she had no time to think on them as he continued. "So maybe now I will just tell you how grateful I am that you did this for me and that you were brave enough to give them to me."

"Gil-"

"No, wait, please let me finish. I will forever treasure them as the most thoughtful, wonderful, exceptional gift I have ever been given. The stories themselves were brilliant. But the even better gift was understanding the trust you placed in me by sharing them. I know how personal these are to you. So thank you. Thank you for loving me this much. It's more than I ever hoped for."

Emotion glistened in Anne's eyes as she smiled brilliantly as his declaration.

His reaction was more than _she_ ever hoped for!

He brought her close to himself and wrapped in her a warm embrace. There they stayed, in the warmth of each other for a long time. The only sounds they heard were the distant sounds of crickets as the sun began its descent in the sky. Gilbert stroked her hair and placed light kisses on it all the while wondering what he did to deserve her in his arms.

Sometime later, Anne finally found her voice to speak. "Gil, I know you're being honest with me and that you truly did love what I wrote. And I know I should be happy for that and not push my luck. But-"

"Anne stop! I know what you're going to ask me," he said, releasing her briefly so he could look in her eyes. "I did say that I would love anything you did. And that's true. But when I say they're wonderful, I really mean it. It's fantastic writing, Anne. It's inspired, honest, emotional, and funny here and there. These stories really are that good. Not because you wrote them. That's what makes them special to me. They're good simply because of your talent."

"You really think so?"

"I really do."

And then he did something that surprised her and maybe even himself a little too. "And that's why I have to give these back to you." He held out the papers in front of her.

She made no motion to take them. "What? Why?"

Gilbert considered his next words carefully and plunged forward. It was the only way she might believe, for once, that it wasn't his love for her clouding his judgment. "Anne, these stories should be read. This writing is simply too inspired to sit unseen by the world."

Anne's shock at his words was great and she found herself getting a little angry. "Gilbert, I wrote them for you, not the rest of the world." She pulled away from him, not sure what to think.

Not allowing the new distance between them, Gilbert stepped to her and took her hand in his free one. "I know, sweetheart. And they will always be for me. But Anne you wrote a book! Don't you think you deserve the chance to see if it leads anywhere?"

"I never meant that for these, Gil. I just wrote what was in my heart. I just wrote for myself and for you."

"But don't you see, that's what makes these so special. You have a gift Anne. A real talent that most people could only dream of. I won't ever pretend to know what it takes to create something like this. I can only imagine the time and dedication you put into creating these characters and these stories. Knowing you did that all for me brings me joy I never thought I could feel. These will always be for me, Anne. Sharing them with the world won't take away from any part of it that exists between us."

Anne did not quite know what to think. These stories were the most personal thing she had ever written. And he was right, they were also probably the most inspired. She had put her heart and soul into the project from the beginning. She stared at the earnest look of faith on Gilbert's face and she understood his sentiments. He was not telling her this because of his blind love for her. He honestly believed that what she wrote was worthy of his praise and more. That's why he was suggesting it. Not because he simply loved her, but because he believed in her.

But she couldn't. She couldn't put herself out there like that.

"Gil-"

But again, he cut her off with a gentle finger to her lips, "Don't answer me now, Carrots. And I can tell you're mad at me for even suggesting it. But please take pity on me, Anne. It's not everyday I get proof of such devotion from the love of my life." He smiled at her and spite of herself; she could not resist smiling back at him. "Just think about it. Professor Sanderson is always encouraging his students to share their writing with him. Maybe you could talk to him. Ask him what he thinks. Please promise me you'll think about it?"

Anne was not sure what to say. She had no intention of showing these stories to anyone other than Gilbert, but her initial anger had melted away as she understood where he was coming from. He honestly believed in her. How could she be angry with him for that?

She made no answer to his question, but she gave a slight nod. She didn't know what else to say.

"And if you decide it's not what you want to do, I respect that completely. You can give them back to me and I will treasure them always, just the way you intended them."

Anne relaxed again against his chest and sighed as he again wrapped his arms around her. She considered his words and found herself unable to refuse him. "Gil, I will think about it, I promise. But for now can we just stay here like this?"

"Of course we can. Anything you want."

Anne sighed again, this time a sigh of contentment. "Thank you for being so honest." And she grudgingly had to give him credit for his honesty in encouraging her. It was risky gamble given what he knew of her.

Gilbert chuckled, "Well I was sort of under a condition, if you'll recall."

"Ah yes, well, that's been fulfilled rather dutifully."

And there they lingered again until darkness took over Kingsport with Gilbert having to stop himself on more than one occasion from whispering the words 'marry me' into her ear. Likewise, Anne had to stop herself from hoping that he would do just that.

* * *

Much later, Gilbert left Anne at her doorstep, her mind still full of his reaction and his suggestion. She held her manuscript in her hands, tight to her chest, as she watched him walk away. She should have just given it back to him, if only because she already knew her course. But Anne unknowingly proved Ronald Stuart quite right when she decided to think on Gilbert's suggestion simply because he asked her to. And her heart _was_ quite happy to do so.

Gilbert walked home in the vague darkness, suddenly longing for Avonlea. For that was the only fitting place to begin his future with Anne.

One more week and he might share the exquisite burden of planning his future with her. One more week until it could be them, together, no matter what may lie ahead.

Reaching his lodgings, he opened the door to his room and went to his desk. With the memory of Anne's stories still so fresh in his mind, Gilbert began a writing of his own. It would not be full of the skilled prose that Anne so adeptly penned. But it would be one that he hoped would prove his devotion to her in much the same way that she had. One that he hoped would inspire her to answer a rather simple question that he now intended to ask her. A question that he hoped she would answer with a rather simple 'yes.'


	14. An Answer in Search of a Question

_Coming off the heels of a difficult chapter, this one flowed much easier. Thanks in large part to the wonderful encouragement from my reviewers. Thank you, once again. You helped me break through a fog and for that I am exceptionally grateful! So, as this is my fourth Anne and Gil story, all of which had a proposal asked and answered, I wanted to do something a bit different, think outside the box so to speak. I hope you all like what I have come up with... Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Gilbert approached Green Gables early, far too early for a proper visit. A visit was not his intention, at least not today. Set to his purpose, he simply left a note at the door for Anne. They had plans to meet at noon, but he had to alter them. This note explained why. As he retreated from the porch, he thought of Anne still sleeping in her bed, soundly tucked in and lost in what he hoped were happy dreams. He was worried about her. The news about Ruby Gillis had hit all of them hard, but Anne, as was her nature, seemed to take it worse than most. Perhaps it was because Ruby had seemed to cling to Anne like a baby to new life. Gilbert could not fault Ruby's choice in a confidant. He wished there was something _he_ could do to help Ruby. But the doctor from Carmody had already examined her. There was nothing to be done. At least nothing an aspiring doctor could do better than a real one. It was a frustrating thought and a sobering one. Not even a trained doctor could help poor Ruby. Then he had another difficult thought. There would be patients he would see die one day. Maybe some of them younger than Ruby. It would be his fate if he became a doctor. But, rather than make him wary of that choice, it began to solidify the desire in his mind, or maybe rather his heart.

He took a slow walk back home, enjoying the solitary time to think and just be. A month in Avonlea had passed like no time at all. It wasn't until he was back in his room, staring down at Anne's manuscript, that the weight of what he was about to do enveloped him. But rather than feel nervous or scared, he only felt enormously peaceful. Turning his attention to the manuscript, he picked it up and turned it over in his hand. Anne had given it back to him. One afternoon, shortly after their return to Avonlea, he came in from helping his father and it was sitting on his bed, a short note attached. " _Your faith in me is a precious gift, more precious than even these might be to you. It's how I know that these stories belong to you, my love, and they always will…. No matter what the future holds."_

And that had been it. As buoyed as he was by her wonderful words, Gilbert could not deny the small sprig of disappointment he experienced when he understood what her gesture meant. He didn't ask her about it, and she never brought it up, as though they both understood already. There was nothing to be said. Gilbert would not for the world try to convince her otherwise. As much as he believed these stories deserved more, he held true to his word and respected her decision. Lying down on his bed, he opened the cover again and lost himself in Anne's wonderful prose. Perhaps Colonel Lester and Adelaide Harvey's love story would inspire his own on this day.

* * *

Anne sat on her window seat with her legs drawn up to her chest as early morning light filtered through her bedroom. All she could think about was poor Ruby Gillis, so full of life. So full of a life she would never live. Upon hearing the news that Ruby was dying, Anne could hardly believe it. Vivacious, silly Ruby couldn't possibly leave this earth. But it seemed true enough. Though Ruby never talked of it, Anne could see her grow weaker and more pale as weeks waned on in Avonlea. Anne had not been home three weeks before she accepted the fact that her school chum was not long for this world. Ruby asked Anne to come visit her often, a request she could hardly deny, even if she had wanted to. It was almost as if Ruby needed Anne's energy to feed her own. How had it come to this?

In the past few weeks home, Anne had done more thinking on life than she perhaps ever had before. It started with Ruby, as though seeing Ruby readying to leave this life made Anne see that she had perhaps taken her own life almost for granted. It seemed strange that a person with Anne's background might take the security of a good life for granted. Or perhaps it was only a measure of the true happiness she had found in Avonlea. Perhaps it was that, but also the realization that it could have been any one them. Her, Diana, even Gilbert. Anyone of them might be cut down like Ruby. The thought was sobering. And utterly frightening. What had Ruby Gillis ever done to deserve this fate? What had her parents and loved ones done to have to suffer the destiny of watching one of their own precious treasures waste away before them. It was a terrible thing. Timothy Cotton and Josiah Sloane were old men when they died, an expected event in both cases. But that was the round of life. The old perish after a life well lived. What was happening to Ruby seemed wrong, a mistake that needed rectifying. They would all go on… Billy Andrews and Nettie Blewett would have a litter of children. Fred and Diana would wed and no doubt do the same. Jane was to go out west. Charlie Sloane would live in Sloanishness his entire life. Lives moved on even before Ruby would be cold in her grave, her own grave stone possible fodder for a young and curious mind. One who might care enough to wonder one day just what Ruby Gillis had been like in life.

Someone like Anne.

The thought made Anne shudder. Suddenly, many things she thought she knew about herself seemed turned on their head.

Suddenly, a slow creep of uncertainty began to enter her heart.

Suddenly, she was having second thoughts.

Suddenly the thought of the legacy she might leave behind one day tortured her mind.

In the dim light of a morning barely born, Anne buried her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

Hours later, strangely refreshed from a therapeutic sob session, Anne greeted the day as any other. Her spirits were further lifted by the thought of seeing Gilbert today. He would help put her heart at ease. He always did.

"Good morning, Marilla!" Anne chirped as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Anne. There's a note for you on the table."

"Oh?" Anne walked over to the table and smiled when she saw her name in Gilbert's neat script.

"I believe your young man must have dropped that off rather early this morning."

"I can't imagine why. I am to see him later." She opened the note and read the contents.

 _Anne, I am sorry that I won't be able to pick you up as we planned. Father has some last minute planting he needs help with this morning. Can you meet me instead at the schoolhouse at one o'clock? Bring your buggy if you can spare it. It might be useful. Until then, sweetheart,_

 _~Gil_

 _What in the world?_ she thought. _Meet him at the schoolhouse? We were supposed to go visit in White Sands today._ Anne was perplexed and a bit disappointed by the note. She had been looking forward to the day since Gilbert suggested in last week. But she grudgingly understood. If his father needed him, that had to come first. But she knew not what to make of meeting him at the schoolhouse. Surely Jane wouldn't need help this late in the summer to clean?

"Everything alright?" Marilla asked.

"Oh yes, I just won't be going to White Sands after all today. Gilbert got held up with his father and I am to meet him after lunch."

Had Anne really been looking at Marilla instead of lost in her own thoughts, she might have caught the small smile that tugged at the corner of Marilla's mouth. A smile she tried admirably to contain. And an admirable job it was too, considering the joy she had felt in her heart.

 _"_ _Miss Cuthbert, I have come to ask for your blessing to marry, Anne."_ They were words she had heard only days ago. Words that set the world to rights in Marilla's eyes. Words that not only allowed her to let go of the past, but also assured that her girl would never want for love or affection in the future. Not with John Blythe's son around.

Filled with emotion all she said to Anne in reply was, "Mind you eat lunch before you leave."

Anne assured Marilla that she would and they sat down to breakfast, a quiet affair until Dora stormed in the kitchen in tears, with a rather contrite looking Davy behind her.

* * *

At the appointed time, Anne hitched up the buggy and set out for the random destination of the Avonlea schoolhouse. She would have preferred to walk, but perhaps Gilbert still had the notion to go to White Sands after all. She thought little of it and as she rode on she instead thought on all the memories of this particular journey over the years, first as a student and then as a teacher.

Reaching the schoolhouse, Anne stepped down out of the buggy and looked around, assuming Gilbert would be waiting for her. He was nowhere to be seen. Hitching the horse to a post, she walked towards the building, thinking perhaps he was inside. That would bolster her argument that they were here to help Jane clean. Anne groaned inwardly. White Sands sounded a good deal more enjoyable. Walking up to the door, she saw it slightly ajar, so she pushed it open.

"Hello? Gil? Are you here? Jane?"

There was no answer. Shafts of sunlight illuminated the small room and Anne took a moment to take in the sight before her. She walked slowly to the front of the room and she began to see words written on the blackboard. She felt fire rise in her cheeks as she read them.

" _Ann Shirley has a very bad temper. Ann Shirley must learn to control her temper."_

She stared dumbfounded at what she knew was Gilbert's handwriting. She fumed, if he thought this was funny, he would be sorely mistaken. She was about to turn and storm out of the room when a package on the desk caught her eye. Walking over to it, she saw her name scrawled over an envelope that sat on top of the package.

Picking up the envelope, she broke the seal and read,

 _Dear Anne, with an E by the way,_

 _By now I bet you are sufficiently reminded of the first day we met, but in case you aren't, perhaps you ought to open the package before reading the rest of this._

Anne picked up the box and opened it, her vexation melting away as a peel of laughter escaped her lips. Sitting somehow smugly in the box was small black slate, and in the middle of it sat a small pink candy heart with the words, 'you are sweet' etched on it.

Anne again looked around for Gilbert but she was still very much alone. Turning her attention back to the letter, she read on.

 _Now I bet you can't stop thinking of the day we met, can you? Sorry if I brought Mr. Philips to your mind, however. That is a man better left forgotten for eternity. But, I digress, so back to the day we met… they day you changed my life. For you did change my life, Carrots. I would not be the same man I am today if that day hadn't happened exactly the way it happened. We joke about the slate, it's almost become cliché, hasn't it? But if I haven't told you this before, I've been grateful every day of my life since that day. Grateful I even had the chance to pull your braids. Grateful you didn't act like every other girl before you. Grateful you showed young Gilbert Blythe what he might have to change about himself 'to please a woman worthy of being pleased.' Since that day, no matter what I tried, you were never far from my mind. Somehow in the determination to forget you, it seemed to only etch you more permanently into my consciousness. This is the room in which I first began to love you, Anne. I didn't realize it until much later, but looking back on it now, there's no other conclusion._

 _In case you are wondering what I am up to, I thought we might take an old time ramble through our past together today. If you would please indulge me in this, I promise to make it all worth your while._

 _If I said, The Lady of Shallot, would you know where I mean for you to go next? I guess I shall find out soon enough. See you soon my love,_

 _Gil_

Anne finished the letter and was astounded thinking about just what Gilbert was up to. He had clearly planned this from the beginning, but what did he mean by it? She looked down again at the slate and ran her ringer across it, the memory of that day almost playing out before her eyes. The look of astonishment on Gilbert's face that she never stopped to appreciate, the heat she felt in her face. What would eleven-year-old Anne Shirley think of her now? She thought it quite safe to say that _that_ Anne would never believe herself in love with that _'mean, hateful boy.'_ She chuckled at the memory.

Anne was, as they say, in for a penny in for a pound, so she gathered up the box, erased the horrid words off the chalk board, and made her way to Barry's Pond.

* * *

Anne drove directly to the spot where Gilbert had rowed her to shore that day and thought it unreal that that happened almost five years ago. It seemed like another lifetime. Again tethering her gig, she walked down the embankment and saw a small dory pulled up on the grass. Finding herself smiling in anticipation, she walked over to find another package and another note. This time opening the package before the note, she uncovered _The Complete Works of Alfred Lord Tennyson_.

 _Of course,_ she thought. Fingering through the pages, she saw a bookmark. She didn't need to look to know what pages were marked. But she did anyways. Scrawled across the top of the title page of _The Lady of Shallot_ were the words, _For the most beautiful Elaine imaginable!_

Anne beamed at the words and brought the page to her lips and kissed it. A very thirteen-year-old Anne thing to do. Putting the book down reverently, Anne sat in the Dory and tore open the letter.

 _If you're not mad about my bringing up Mr. Philips then I can pray you don't get mad when I tell you that his particular recollection is probably one of the most treasured memories of my life. Well, at least the first part. The sight of you clinging to that pile, soaking wet and shivering is one I will never forget. Your dress clung tightly to every curve and it was all a young man could do not to have improper thoughts. You were a vision that day, Anne. One that tortured my dreams for years after. I thought for sure after the service I rendered you that you would forgive me. But when you didn't, my anger took over. I decided that day that I would give you a little of your own back. I wanted to ignore you, to treat you as you did me. But the joke was on me. The more I tried to forget you, the more you intruded in every thought. It was a fruitless effort, but as you might already know, I can be rather stubborn. Clueless as I was, I never had the slightest chance of succeeding. My fate was entirely sealed. From that day on I tried to think of you as nothing more than a skinny red-head with a chip on her shoulder. But the image of you soaking wet and too proud was etched in my mind. So instead all I could think of when I thought of you was that you were perhaps the most beautiful girl I had ever seen._

 _This next location has two special memories attached to it, though you only know of one. This place is dear to me for myriad reasons, but most especially because it was the place where I first took your hand in mine and felt the first shiver of passion. And if I haven't said it yet, I love you!_

 _Gil_

Anne found her heart rather racing by this point, completely drawn into whatever game Gilbert was playing. Not wasting another moment, she mounted the buggy and made haste to the Blythe Gate.

* * *

Anne had to confess she felt a little foolish by the time she reached the Blythe's. She hoped they were not home to see her standing at their gate pulling an envelope from between the slats. But, she reasoned, they were unlikely to give it another thought considering they barely batted an eyelash when Anne and Gilbert came home covered in mud the day of the church picnic. Who knew the field they ran through would be a mud pit? Caroline Blythe just rolled her eyes in amusement at the sight and John had smiled merrily. Surely they wouldn't be bothered by her reading by their gate.

Opening the letter, for this one was not accompanied by a box of treasures, Anne pulled out the papers. Rather thicker than what she expected so she examined the documents inside. The first paper was a letter from Gilbert. But as she leafed through, there was another document behind it.

It was a legal document. Scanning it quickly, Anne's breath caught. It was Gilbert's original contract for the Avonlea School. It was only three pages, but on every page, stamped in red ink, it read, "Cancelled."

Anne stared at it for a few moments, completely surprised by the love that swelled in her heart in this moment. How had she been so lucky to win the affection of such a man? The memory of the moment she found out he had given up the school for her filled her mind. It was a sacrifice that if she could have stopped she would have tried. But it was done before she knew. Anne thought she appreciated it fully at the time, but it was not long before she began to see the magnitude of what he had given up for her even more clearly. As they became close, she had understood even more what it had meant for him to do it. He made his own life infinitely more difficult to make hers that much easier.

The accompanying letter began:

 _So perhaps now you know the first reason this spot is so important to me. This was where I made the decision to give up the Avonlea school. My Father had driven home from town that night and everyone had been talking about how you were giving up the Avery to stay with Marilla. When I first heard what you were doing I waited to be angry. You were giving up a scholarship I had a chance to win. But the only thing I could think about you was how proud I was that you made the sacrifice for someone you loved. I realized it confirmed what I thought I always known about you… that you were just as good and selfless and caring as I imagined you were. I stood at this gate for hours that evening, knowing what I would do before I even had the chance to talk myself out of it. If you could give up the Avery for a loved one, I could give up the school for you. It was that simple. I don't bring this up to pat myself on the back, for in truth, it was an easy decision and the thought of giving you happiness or making your life easier was reward enough for my sacrifice. I tell you this story because that was the night I finally realized I was in love with you. At this gate, standing in much the same spot I imagine you are now, I fully and irrevocably gave my heart over to you. It's been yours ever since. I kept this contract as a reminder of this being the beginning of me becoming the man I always wanted to be. The man who might one day be worthy of you._

Through tears, Anne read on...

 _And then only days later, you walked by and reached out your hand… I don't know if I will ever be able to express the joy I felt that day. Anne had forgiven me! That was it for me that day, Anne. Rivaled only by the day I knew my father was to recover from his illness (and I can only hope this one), that was the happiest day of my life. Nothing more needs to be said about it, for I think you understand how all heaven opened up for me that day. It was the beginning of a possible forever._

Anne was now crying even harder, making it difficult to read the remaining words. Wiping her eyes, she scanned the final three sentences.

 _Tell me, Anne, where would you go if you wanted to find the most beautiful flowers in Avonlea? If you know the answer, go there now and see what else might be in store for this adventure._

 _Gil_

Anne had been leaning on the fence post and realized when she tried to stand on her own that her knees were quite weak. Stabilizing herself, she managed to make it to the buggy before she embarrassed herself by collapsing at the Blythe gate. It was all almost too much. Could her heart bare any more happiness, any more wonder at the man she loved? What was this all about? A small hope began to creep into her heart, if there was even room for anything else. What might await her at the end of this journey? With no answer, she journeyed on.

* * *

At Hester Gray's garden, Anne again found no package, instead, on the old bench with a familiar envelope clipped to it, sat the most beautiful bouquet of lilies of the valley she had ever seen. The fragrant flowers and the beauty that surrounded her gave Anne the opportunity to rest. She drank in the particular beauty of the day and the unprecedented surprise of the entire experience. When she felt equal to it, she opened the fourth envelope.

 _I don't know if you remember this, Anne, but this was the first place we walked alone as friends. You brought me here and we sat and talked for hours. This was where you told me lilies of the valley were your favorite flower. I filed that nugget away for future use. Do you remember what we talked about that day? It was mostly about thoughts on starting our courses and teaching. It was nothing of any importance really, except that it was a conversation I had longed for five years. It was a chance to know you. A chance to really see that the pedestal I placed you on was one where you belonged. You spoke some of your dreams that day, college, writing, all so passionately and wonderfully. You made me laugh when you spoke of Mr. Harrison's jersey cow. I could easily see you getting into a scrape like that. But what I loved the most was the opportunity to be myself around you. To get to know not as the distant girl I loved, but as the best friend I knew you would become. Because you know that's what you are to me, right?_

Anne did know… not that she would have classified in quite that way, but it was the truth. Gilbert was her best friend, in every way. She thought she might feel a measure of guilt on Diana's behalf when she admitted it, but she didn't. If Diana loved Fred with half force that Anne loved Gilbert, Fred had become Diana's best friend long ago. The delight that thought brought Anne was relieving.

I _have only one more stop for you, that is if you can bare one more. It's not far, in fact you'll have to leave the buggy by the road to get to you woodland throne. We only went there once, but it's been "ours" ever since. Maybe this time I can convince you to tell me what you're thinking when you sighed so. And maybe this time I can ask the question I've been preparing for since I was thirteen, a question you once assured me would be answered in the affirmative._

Anne jumped off the bench immediately and looked around, half expecting to see Gilbert, half too excited to keep sitting. Could he really mean it? Could this be what this journey was all about? Taking the flowers Anne stumbled to the buggy for the short journey, her mind filled with endless possibilities. Endless anticipation. Endless joy.

* * *

Only minutes later, Anne left her buggy by the side of the road and began the walk through the woods. She hoped she remembered how to get to the apple tree. Now would be a most inopportune time to get lost. She did get turned around once, but quickly found her way _past the dour plantation of gnarled spruces and a maple-fringed sun-warm valley,_ Anne found the tree. Next to it laid a fallen tree with a cushion of moss and on it lay a small package and another envelope. The writing on the envelope had her name on it and scrawled across the bottom it said, "Open the letter first."

Anne fingered the small box in her hand, her anticipation building with every second. She looked around in every direction for him, but saw nothing. Surely he would be here? Surely he can't mean to do this all by letter? For good measure, she looked around again. She was alone, there was no doubt of that. Sitting on what was previously her woodland throne, Anne unsealed the final letter, her heart practically leaping from her chest, that small box still tucked in the palm of her shaking hand.

Willing herself to focus on the words before her, she began.

" _You've reached the end of the journey, darling. You must be tired and worn. I hope you're not too cross with me for taking you on this little adventure. You knew it would end here, did you not? For this was the place where I finally knew you felt something for me. I knew I had a chance that day the Stone House, but it wasn't until we came here that I could feel something inside you that began to bind us to one another. Do you remember my heavy sigh? I promised you that night that I would tell you if you were ever one day brave enough to tell me of yours. But I will tell you anyways. I was thinking even as I resolved to give you the space I thought you needed, I simply couldn't stay away that night. It was like asking me to stop breathing. It was that night I knew I at least had a piece of you heart, Anne. Perhaps it was the tiniest speck, but I knew it was mine. I felt hope like I had never felt before. I felt alive like I had never felt before. All because Anne Shirley admitted she wanted to swing on a porch with me in her old age. All because Anne Shirley was finding new appeal about the things she used to not like so much. All because Anne Shirley shivered at my touch and blushed at my gaze. That was the night I knew that there was hope for our future. It's been said many times before, but it needs to be said again… I love you, Anne. You're my life, my joy, and hopefully my future._

 _So where does this all take us now. Should I ask you to open the box?_

Anne involuntarily shook her head yes.

 _Open it, Anne, before you read another word._

Trembling, Anne put down the letter and brought the box up to her lap. Her heart was beating so wildly that she thought she might scare the birds out of the trees.

Slowly she lifted the lid and gasped out loud at the contents.

It was empty.

Completely empty.

Panic gripped her for a moment. Had she been a fool? Surely not!

Picking up the letter she scanned to find her place.

 _What, you thought I might miss the chance at getting to ask this question in person? Turn around, Anne._

Anne stood up and whirled around so fast she almost lost her balance. Luckily she didn't and when she straightened up, she saw him. Standing several yards away, grinning from ear to ear, stood Gilbert Blythe. In his left hand he held tiny circle. One that looked small enough to fit in the box Anne still clutched in her own hand. Again, Anne's strength failed her and she had no choice but to let her body relax back into the seat as Gilbert strode to her at a leisurely pace. Neither of them spoke, but their eyes never left each other's. Neither of them knew just how long it took Gilbert to traverse the meager distance that separated them. But it was far too long for both parties. The length of Gilbert's stride increased and in another second he was in front of her. Still he said no words and with one more quick motion he was on one knee in front of her, holding that small circle that Anne could now see was a beautiful ring of pearls.

No words were needed except for the ones Gilbert had longed to speak for weeks.

In a low voice, filled with all the sincerity and passion he could hope to muster as both their eyes filled with unshed tears, Gilbert finally asked his question,

"Anne, will you marry me?"

Finally, a happy tear broke free and streamed down Anne's face as Gilbert waited, rather impatiently, for her answer...


	15. Sacred Ground

_In regards to the response to the previous chapter, you all are really too good for words! I hope this is a fitting follow-up. Who wondered what Gil was up to that whole time? Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

If there was ever a more tortuous span of hours for Gilbert Blythe, he could not recall it. He sat, waiting, in a spot perfectly situated near the apple tree to see in front him but not be seen. He watched the minutes tick by on his watch and wondered how long it might take Anne to arrive. What if by some ridiculous happenstance, she didn't understand one of his rather obvious clues? What if she had been so mad at him after bringing up the slate, she gave up altogether to teach him a lesson? He actually chuckled at that. The thought might have fleeted through her mind, but the woman was far too curious for her own good. She would continue and she would get where he meant for her to go and at a moment's notice he would be offering Anne his future.

He fingered the ring that sat in his pocket. It had been burning a hole in that pocket for week now, a constant reminder of him being so close to such a long held dream. The ring was his grandmother's; given to him by his mother when he told her he was going to propose. Gilbert had hesitated to take it. Would Anne like it? It was certainly an unconventional choice. But it seemed fitting for an unconventional woman. So much to his mother's delight, Gilbert decided to offer the ring to Anne as a symbol of their future. This was all helped immensely by the knowledge from Diana that Anne did not care for diamonds. At this Gilbert had just laughed heartily. It was just like Anne to be disappointed in them! He wondered how he had ever missed that fact about her and then in the next moment delighted in the knowledge that he still had so much to learn about her. Taking the ring out of his pocket, he looked at it for what seemed like the thousandth time. As the sun beamed down through the filtered forest, it shined softly. It seemed fitting somehow that the first jewelry Anne had ever received was her string of pearls from Matthew. As the only man who meant as much to her as he had, Gilbert giving her the same stones felt right. Almost as if it was meant to be. The torch was passing from Matthew to Gilbert. He would be the man to care for her now. He hoped he could live up to Matthew's expectations. Gilbert could not possibly know that a man like Gilbert was all Matthew had ever hope for his girl. He put the ring back in his pocket and tapped in gently.

Gilbert also thought of Marilla, for that was what she had insisted he call her now. Marilla Cuthbert, the unlikely mother of a girl like Anne. He almost chuckled when he thought of the shock on her face when Matthew brought her home. It must have been quite a sight. But Gilbert had nothing but the deepest respect for Marilla. Without her love, guidance, and probably endless patience, his Anne would have never known what real love was like.

The idea of Anne ever existing in this world unloved tore at him a good deal more than he ever admitted to himself. It was part of the reason he had planned so elaborate a proposal. She deserved to understand just what it was that she meant to him, with absolutely no room for doubt. He shuddered to think how it might have been had she not realized her feelings for him. Had that veil that seemed to lift from her eyes that evening at the Stone House fallen back into place, what would his course have been? There was no sense in going down that rabbit hole and he had to believe that no matter what obstacles would have stood in their way, they would have found their way to each other. Their hearts had been tethered together for too long to have it be otherwise.

Of all of this he thought as he sat, mostly patiently, on a fallen tree. He had thought about attempting to follow her around to her destinations. But it was too great a risk of being seen and ruining the entire thing. But left to wonder about her reaction was driving him more than a little mad and he was getting restless. As he stood up to stretch his legs, he saw a flash of something blue beyond the nearest grove of trees. His heart raced and he ducked down immediately in his spot, just behind Anne's woodland throne.

He saw her walking quickly, her eyes darting around. Doubtlessly looking for him. She approached the fallen tree and picked up letter and the box, eagerly tearing the envelope open.

His heart almost stopped as an entire day of anticipation came to its climax. She was everything lovely and perfect in that moment as her eager eyes scanned his words. After a few moments, he saw her slowly open the box, but he could not see her face. He imagined her shock. She scrambled for the paper again and that's when he slowly, quietly stepped out of his hiding place and took a few steps to stand directly behind her.

This was it.

To him it was as if time nearly stopped. The turn of Anne's body was painfully slow to his mind and in the time it took her to whirl around, he took the ring from his pocket and held it up.

Her eyes fell on him with such a look of adoration and shock that had God himself asked Gilbert to stay rooted to his spot he could not have complied.

His feet moved of their own accord, his eyes never leaving hers even as she sat back down on the tree.

He reached her in seconds, his whole heart overcome with sheer love for his woman, that with no other thought, no other preface, no other rational act, he dropped to one knee, and by the grace of the God he would have defied only moments before, his mouth cooperated and he simply asked his question.

"Anne, will you marry me?"

There was nothing else to be said. At least not by him.

In the eternity it seemed to take for her to respond, a tear ran down her face, which he instinctively reached up to brush away. But his heart nearly stopped dead when she stayed his movement with her hand and shook her head from side to side.

"No, Gil," she began.

He froze… it couldn't be happening. Panic shot through him.

But in the next moment he felt her hand on his face as she continued, "I want to feel all the emotion of this moment. The beat of my heart, the tears on my face, all of it. These are happy tears. They don't need to be wiped away."

 _Oh thank you, Lord!_ Gilbert thought.

Not knowing what else to do, he waited. He was rewarded for his patience in the next moment when she continued, "I love you so much, it almost hurts, Gil. You are the best man I know. Of course my answer is yes! I can't wait to be your wife."

The relief he felt surprised him, for he thought he had been rather sure. He all of a sudden let out a breath he was apparently holding and Anne chuckled, "I would have thought you'd be rather sure, Mr. Blythe. Didn't I tell you as much once upon a time?"

"Anne, rational thought left me behind about the second I saw you so you have to please bear with me… say it again, please?

Anne smiled at him lovingly. "I guess you need to feel it too, my love." Slowly, Anne took the hand that held his ring and brought it to her heart, laying it gently down. She brought his other hand to her face, to feel the tears that still fell from her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you. There is nothing in this world I want more than to be your wife. Like you said, Gil, I am written on your soul as you are on mine. Us… together… forever."

Gilbert was in very great danger of being somewhat overcome as he felt a certain tightness in his chest and an errant tear in his eye. Removing his hand from her heart, he took her hands now in his and slipped his ring on her finger in one movement. Anne looked down at her hand and beamed. "It's beautiful, Gil!"

But there had been enough words spoken by then and beautiful or not, the ring could not compete with the sparkle of Anne's eyes or the feel of her touch on his skin. He looked at her lips and in the next second he crushed his own to them in a passionate dance of two people quite madly in love. Gilbert's hand roamed over her back while Anne's tangled in his hair and the only thing either of them considered for some time was the desire to never let this moment end.

* * *

Unfortunately after some time, the passion had to end. Reluctantly and with strength he didn't know he possessed, Gilbert released Anne's mouth and looked into her eyes that slowly fluttered open. Her beautiful flushed face was his to drink in and he had the sudden thought that Anne with swollen lips and passion in her dreamy eyes might just be the most beautiful version of herself. Desire coursed through him violently and he understood for the first time just what his father had meant when he had cautioned him about self-control. _How easy it would be to get lost in every inch of this woman,_ he thought. And the he gave a rueful chuckle, _but only at the proper time and place._

Hearing his laughter, Anne asked, "Just what could you possibly find humorous about this moment?"

He smiled, caressing her face with the back of his hand, "Nothing humorous, my love, but when I am this happy I can't help but smile. Come," he said, "sit with me." He sat down on Anne's throne and pulled her into his lap.

"Gil, how did you ever manage to put all this together?"

He just laughed. "Did you enjoy your adventure?"

"Well I have to confess that when I first saw the words on the chalkboard I was ready to come find you and crack something far worse than a slate over your head!"

Gilbert shot her a mock look of horror, "Should I even ask?"

Anne smiled, "My first thought was Marilla's fire poker."

"Ouch! I am glad you reconsidered!"

Anne bent leaned forward to bestow a brief kiss. "How could I not when after all these years you finally gave me a reason to look back on that day and be as grateful as you say you are."

Gilbert started at her words, "Anne, do you really mean that?"

She laughed at his obvious surprise. Perhaps it was time to really unburden herself of that memory. "Gil, you may as well know it all now. This will probably sound about eight years too late, but I have regretted for a long time how I acted that day… and for so long after."

"Anne, you don't have to-"

But she stopped him with a finger to his lips, which he promptly kissed. "You got to say everything you needed to through your notes, which were exceptionally beautiful by the way. Now it's my turn. We both know I was unfair, but what you might not know is why. I laid a very unfair burden at your feet Gil, by making you pay for every slight that had ever been delivered to me. And do you know why?"

 _Because I was a cocky thirteen year-old boy with too much confidence and too little humility,_ Gilbert thought immediately

"Because you cared," Anne went on. "You were the first person who ever truly regretted hurting me. You were the first person to ever make me see that when Anne Shirley hurt, someone finally cared. I can still see the look on your face when you apologized. I knew you meant it. I know it sounds backwards, but I finally had some power over the slights. Finally, I had the power to tell the world that I would not be hurt anymore. I made an example out of you, Gil. And quite unfairly. I have never properly apologized for it either."

"Anne you don't have to."

"Yes I do, Gil. I am sorry for how I acted and for how I punished you. You didn't deserve it. When I think of you loving me in spite of my wretched grudge, I almost can't believe it. But when I read your note it all made sense. I've always looked at that day with regret. But now I can be thankful for it. I can be grateful at the very least that you entered my life and silently loved me even when I had done absolutely nothing to earn it. I am grateful that you showed me what it meant to have a voice. I can never thank you enough for never giving up on my, even though I know you tried. That day, just the way it happened, made this day possible, Gil. It's part of our beautiful, and maybe slightly unconventional, story."

His arms tightened around her and he sighed, thinking on her words. He had always known he had angered her, but he had never known he had hurt her so badly. He felt terrible. Until he realized that her speech was meant to exonerate him. To tell him the truth of the matter as she felt it, but also to finally admit her own actions hurt him just as much. Maybe not that day, but in the months and years after. Like that day by the pond when he finally lashed out in anger at her. To him, it was all in the past. Not unimportant by any means, but those moments were now the foundation upon which they would build their future. "Thank you for telling me that, Anne. I never knew my words hurt you so. That was certainly not my intention. I would love to be able to say that if I could, I would go back in time and do everything differently, but sitting here now, I am not sure that I would. We are who we are because of the choices we made and things we did or didn't do. And if all of that brought us here, I am in no position to regret any of it. And neither should you. The past is now the window to the future that we will write together."

Anne's smile beamed at him, "I love you, Gil."

"I love you too… Carrots."

The appellation earned him a gentle punch in the arm and a roll of the eyes from Anne as she relaxed in his chest as his hands gently caressed her arms.

After a few moments, Anne spoke. "I can't imagine what Marilla might say when we tell her. She will be happy for us, Gil. I know it.

Gilbert looked at her a little guiltily. "She already knows, Anne."

"What?"

"Well, a fellow can't propose without a blessing, now can he?"

At this, Anne beamed, "Oh you dear, dear man!" she hugged him tightly. "I had always hoped when the time came you would go to her. Was she very happy?"

"Um, she was as happy as I believe she can be. She's not an overly emotional woman, Anne."

Anne laughed, "No, no she's not. But she's a kindred spirit through and through."

"That, indeed, she is. She gave us her blessing and assured me that Mr. Cuthbert would feel the same way."

"Oh, he would, Gil! I always thought he had a bit of sympathy for you back then, you know."

"Then he has just risen even further in my esteem and will have my eternal gratitude for that!"

They talked on lightly of the happiness their news would bring to their loved ones. Gilbert informed her his parents were aware of his plans. He also told her the ring was his grandmother's. Anne insisted that knowing it was a family heirloom that she would treasure it all the more. She could not help but play with it on her finger, wondering if she would ever get used the sensation of a ring there. It was a good deal later, after some additional talking and a good deal more kissing, when the woodland throne was much less comfortable than it ought to be for a newly betrothed couple, that they decided it was time to head back to civilization.

With a groan, Gilbert stood and took Anne's hand in his. "Can I ask you for a ride home, future Mrs. Blythe?"

The sound of that name rolling off of his tongue had a rather strange and urgent effect on both of them and Anne was in his arms again, once more in a passionate kiss. When it finally broke, all Gilbert could say, more that a little breathlessly, was, "Wow, I need to file that away for future reference."

"Anne Blythe does have a nice ring to it, does it not?"

"It has a beautiful ring to it, my love. Possibly the best ring I've ever heard."

Taking a last look at their sanctuary, Anne casually asked Gilbert what made him choose now to propose.

Gilbert took longer to respond than she thought he should, for she was expecting a rather simple answer. So when he admitted her stories and sprung him to action she could not hide her surprise.

"My stories?" Anne stopped in her tracks and turned to him, a wondering look on her face. Gilbert smiled at her lovingly and braced himself for a conversation he wasn't sure either of them were ready for.

"Anne, when I read those, something inside me changed. It was like a flash went off and finally connected my head with my heart. All these months I've lived in the present, just so happy to be with you that I hadn't given enough thought to our future."

"But, Gil, we agreed -"

"I know, we agreed to wait and let our future take us where it will. But, Darling, I couldn't do that anymore. I don't want us to fall into a future that happens to us. I want us to choose our path. I want to offer you everything, Anne. But I couldn't do that until I knew we were doing it together. That's why I wanted to propose now. Not only because the thought of making you my wife fills me with possibly the most joy I've ever felt, but also because whatever we have to figure out, we can do it with the same goals in mind. I don't have much to offer you now Anne, but I wanted to offer it anyways with the promise that one day it will be everything we both dreamed of."

"Gil, I don't need everything. I just need you!" Anne said with feeling.

"Anne, you know I feel the same. But we will also need life together." He paused and sighed, not sure it was the right time but perhaps it was as good a time as any. "I guess I asked now because I wanted to do something to work towards a future. Now I have the right to ask you what you want" and then he paused again before adding, "and what you're willing to endure."

All of a sudden Anne understood. "You're asking me how long I am willing to wait to marry you?"

Gilbert wordlessly shook his head up and down.

"Oh!" was all Anne said in reply. She gently pulled away from him and walked over to a near tree and leaned against it, looking rather deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

Truthfully, Anne was not sure what she was thinking. Marrying Gilbert had never been far from her mind, but until today it seemed such a distant thing that she had been content to be happy now and let the future take care of itself. But now they were engaged. And here he was asking her what she was willing to endure when she was naively unaware there _was_ anything _to_ endure.

"Gil, I- I don't know what to say. To the extent I have thought of it, I always just assumed it would not be for a long time. We just began our education."

Gilbert now joined her by the tree taking both her hands in his and holding them tightly. "I know. And I am not suggesting we get married before we complete it. But what about after?"

The question hung in the air.

Medical school.

Again, Anne was not sure what to say. If she were going to be honest, the in the space of the brief time she had to think on it, the thought of waiting to marry Gilbert in even three years was rather unwelcome. She would have married him tomorrow had he but taken only the slightest effort to convince her of it. But she knew that would have been foolish when they had their entire lives to be together. But to wait six years from now seemed too long to wait, too long to endure, too long to dream. Did they really need to wait?

And then his next words brought her a blinding moment of clarity.

"I don't have to be a doctor, Anne."

Anne's head shot up and she fixed him with an icy glare that made him pull back from her slightly, his hands dropping to his sides. He braced himself, he was not disappointed.

"Gilbert Blythe are you our of your mind? Why would you say such thing? You can't think I would ask you to give it up being a doctor so we could marry sooner. How could you think that? Of all the ridiculous-" she stopped abruptly and folded her arms in front of her still looking at him, waiting for a reply.

"I am just trying to look at all our options," he tried to defend himself

"That's NOT an option!"

"It is if it's what you want."

"Do you honestly believe I would ask it of you?" she asked, clearly offended.

"No," he replied, "I know you wouldn't ask it of me. But I would offer it. Being a doctor means nothing to me if the price is your happiness."

Anne looked at him in amazement and anger as he spoke the sweetest, yet most impossibly stupid words she had ever heard him utter. When she mastered her surprise and frustration at the sheer audacity of what he was equating, she finally spoke.

"Gilbert Blythe, you are going to be a doctor! That's the final word on that matter and I will not hear anything different about it. To suggest anything else is ludicrous and I won't even entertain it as an option for our future. I will not have you give up something that's defined you for so long. I won't have you give up something that makes your eyes light up every time you talk of it, that makes your mood just that much lighter when you think of all the people you can help one day. I won't have you give all that up so we can marry three years sooner. Neither of us would be ourselves if we let that happen."

Gilbert listened with all due attentiveness to her speech and knew she was right. He was absurd to suggest it. And even more absurd to think for a second she would consider it. But before he could respond she went on.

"If you want the truth, no, I don't want to wait that long to be married. Just thinking about waiting that long fills me with longing and frustration. But, I will do it because I love you. I would wait a lifetime for you."

At this Gilbert wrapped her up in a tight embrace and held her for a moment. He knew this would be the outcome. He knew it even before he spoke to Ronald. He knew it before he read her stories. He knew it before she agreed to marry him

"But to ask you to wait that long, Anne!" he groaned. "I am not even sure I can do it! I've considered entering medical school early but it's far more expensive. Redmond offers scholarships for four year grads if your grades are good enough but there's no guarantee-"

Once again he didn't finish his thought as Anne's hand came up to clap down over his mouth.

"Gilbert, listen to me. I know you're the type of person who wants everything neatly packaged and planned. But if you really wanted that for your future than you ought to have had more sense than to fall in love with a girl like me!"

Anne squeezed into him a little tighter and they both chuckled. "It's a long time, Gil. It really is. But you're looking at this one way and not another. We will still be together."

"Anne, that almost makes it worse! To have six years of working towards our future sounds wonderful, but you understand it comes with challenges, too."

His meaning was not lost on her. Six years was a long time for two people as passionate as they were. Six years of dreaming of being married, but not being married. Six years of desire unfulfilled by the circumstances of them finding their forever so quickly together.

She blushed becomingly and then became serious.

"Then let's talk about this in terms you understand, logically. We both agree we do not want to marry before we are finished at Redmond and we both agree you are going to medical school, right?"

"Right."

Anne shrugged, "Can't that be enough for now? Can't we just make that decision and then see what life offers us?"

It went against everything he thought, it went against everything he wanted, to not have a concrete plan in place. Anne wasn't wrong, but what was life supposed to offer them that he hadn't already considered?

He frowned inwardly, this wasn't even a conversation he wanted to have today!

But, he had his answer. She would wait if it came to that. She would help him realize his dream and together it would be theirs. It felt like a lifetime stretched before them. But if she could it, he could. Couldn't he?

"Anne, I can do pretty much anything as long as you're by my side. As long as you promise me you always will be, then yes, I can do that. I won't like it. In fact, I really hate it. But if you're willing to the bear the uncertainty than I am too.

"Gil, don't you see that nothing is uncertain? We will marry. That won't change no matter what happens. As long as I know that, I can be happy. It's not a matter of bearing a burden. It's a matter of choosing to be happy that we even have the opportunity to consider any of this. It's about what this," she held up the hand that secured his ring, "promises for both of us. You asked me to marry you and I said yes. For now, that's enough. I won't always be, but it is now and rest we will work towards together, just like you wanted."

He was buoyed by her words and inexplicably happy that his heart had long ago betrayed his mind and gave itself over to this amazing woman. She was right; he needed to choose to just let himself enjoy what it meant to be engaged to the love of his life. It's what they both needed. He signed, resigned to her suggestion.

"Then lets us say no more on it today, Anne. You just agreed to be my wife. That's all I want to concentrate on today." He pulled her close and kissed her lightly. "I am more than sure I can be happy enough to be your betrothed for some time."

Reluctantly, they left their now consecrated apple tree behind, walked the short distance to the buggy, stopping only two or three times to steal kisses and gentle caresses, and then started for home. Anne was filled with such nervous excitement, that it was hard to concentrate on Gilbert's light conversation. Her happiness practically radiated from her skin and Gilbert, glancing sideways at her as they rode along, thought being engaged rather suited her quite nicely. In the dizzying haze of a day of complete fulfillment, neither understood exactly what their future looked like. But knowing it was a future together was enough. Both of them were, happy, hopeful, and resigned. Happy to have each other, hopeful for what life held for them, and resigned to work together to make their dreams come true.

But it was almost certain that neither of them could conceive that the answer to their future might possibly lie in a small, story-filled notebook that sat reverently on Gilbert's bed, unsuspecting of its own importance to anyone but them. It would be fitting indeed if the words inspired by their love and devotion had a hand at bringing them to their treasured future. If only Anne could see what Gilbert had seen and then immediately acted upon, that those stories had the power to change lives…


	16. A Legacy Realized

_"_ _Her vision was blurred but in the distance she could make out a house. It wasn't very large, it was nestled in a lovely grove of trees, a most picturesque setting, fitting for someone who had lived for so long with no home. Candles burned brightly in the windows and the whole scene was inviting. It was where she had to go, for what choice did she have? Her vision was becoming blurrier by the moment. She knew it would not be long before she lost consciousness completely. With slow but determined steps, she made her way to the front door, hoping to find the help she so desperately needed. Reaching the door took the last of her strength, for when she reached it, she could do nothing more than lean her entire wretched body against it and knock with the very last measure of consciousness. She couldn't see who opened the door, for her vision went black. She tried to brace herself for the impact of hitting the ground. But instead she felt cradled in a soft embrace, the light scent of something sweet tickling her senses. She tried to speak, but the gentle voice calmed her. She felt herself picked up and carried for what seemed like a long time, before she was laid on a soft surface. The last thing that registered before she lost consciousness completely was the sound of a soothing, baritone voice ensuring that he would do everything he could to save her."_

Anne put down her pen and sighed, the emotion of the scene she had just written getting the better of her. It was the start of another story, the third she had written since she had given Gilbert her book. She had been alone writing for hours now, it seemed the only thing that could keep her thoughts straight. It had been almost a month since Gilbert proposed. A month since she had been the happiest she had ever been. The pair had paraded around Avonlea and beyond to spread the good word to everyone who meant anything to them. Anne dispatched letters to Phil, Priscilla, and Stella. Gilbert wrote to Miss Stacey and Ronald Stuart. The others they wrote to here and there as the summer waned.

None were as happy for them as Fred and Diana had been. Diana practically screamed in delight and Fred was so happy for them, so completely assured of their future felicity, so delighted for his best friend, that Anne felt the guilt all over again of ever having thought Fred Wright was anything less than perfect for Diana. Anne recalled the day vividly that she and Gilbert invited them to a picnic to share the news…

 _"_ _Oh wouldn't it be glorious, Anne if we could have a double wedding! I know you can't but, oh I just get so excited thinking about it!" Diana gushed._

 _"_ _Oh no, Diana, I would never! That day belongs to you and Fred! Besides, you will need to tell me all about how to be a good wife when we finally do marry." It was innocently said and innocently meant, but none of them could hide the slight blush that stained their cheeks._

 _"_ _I am quite certain," Gilbert said, wrapping Anne in his arms, "that when the time comes, you will be an absolutely perfect wife. No instructions needed!"_

 _Anne laughed, "You say that now! But wait until my imagination carries me so far away one day that you come home from your labors to no food on the table. What will you say then, Dr. Blythe?"_

 _Fred laughed too, "Something tells me Gilbert might just have a proper answer for that, Anne. I'd be careful if I were you!"_

 _At this that all laughed as they spent the day picnicking together. I had been a perfect day, one that could not fail to continue to increase Anne's happiness..._

The happiness the news of their engagement had brought to Green Gables was nothing short of what they had expected. Davy claimed that in Gilbert he would get the brother he had always wanted, giving Dora a look that suggested he meant nothing by it, but brothers were better nonetheless. Dora gave her typical demure congratulations, only hesitating to really look Gilbert in the eye. Anne suspected Dora has developed quite the crush on Gilbert over the past few months.

Rachel Lynde had made her feelings on the matter known most decidedly….

 _"_ _Well, I suppose I knew it wouldn't be long! Providence matched you two up long ago. She'll make you a fine wife, Gilbert. Even if her plum puffs still need work."_

 _Gilbert had laughed at this. "Hmm, perhaps I should reconsider now?"_

 _Mrs. Lynde looked horrified at the jest, while Marilla sat in a quiet corner and smiled in silent thanks for mix-up that had brought Anne into her life. How could she have ever thought a boy would have done for Green Gables? Especially when the boy Green Gables had always needed was standing her in kitchen with a beaming smile of admiration directed at the girl she loved more than life. Yes, all was right with the world on Marilla's eyes. So right, in fact, that ever since the day they came home to announce their betrothal, Marilla could not bring herself to feel anything like regret. In fact, she began to finally feel as though everything had happened just as it should have…._

But as Anne now read over the words she had just written she had to admit that mingled with that happiness came a sadness that seemed to over shadow everything else. Ruby Gillis's health was failing rapidly.

Very rapidly.

But Ruby had a hard time admitting to herself that her time time on this earth was limited. She gave up White Sands school, **but she was always gay, always hopeful, always chattering and whispering of her beaux, and their rivalries and despairs. It was this that made Anne's visits hard for her. What had once been silly or amusing was gruesome, now; it was death peering through a willful mask of life. Yet Ruby seemed to cling to her, and never let her go until she had promised to come again soon. Mrs. Lynde grumbled about Anne's frequent visits, and declared she would catch consumption; even Marilla had been dubious, Anne recalled…

 _"Every time you go to see Ruby you come home looking tired out," she said._

 _"It's so very sad and dreadful," said Anne in a low tone. "Ruby doesn't seem to realize her condition in the least. And yet I somehow feel she needs help - craves it - and I want to give it to her and can't. All the time I'm with her I feel as if I were watching her struggle with an invisible foe - trying to push it back with such feeble resistance as she has. That is why I come home tired…."**_

Anne struggled with whether or not to tell Ruby about her betrothal. It seemed cruel, like she was shoving Ruby's face in her own future. It wasn't that she didn't want to share her joy, but what joy could be shared amidst such sadness? Sadness not even yet acknowledged by the one who was to be pitied for it. So she said nothing, content to let Ruby talk as though they were thirteen again.

But last night, Ruby had been strangely quiet, like the hope she once had had burned out entirely. For better or worse, Ruby Gillis had finally begun to accept her fate...

 _Ruby began to speak of heaven and her fear of what lies beyond. Anne struggled with what to say to her, her own heart breaking in commensurate grief._

 _"_ _I want to live," Ruby had said. She spoke of Herb and her love for him._

 _"_ _I love him just as you do Gilbert, Anne. If I could have just had the chance to be his wife. The others meant nothing to me. But Herb does. And he loves me." Ruby said absently. "When you marry Gilbert, please promise that you'll cherish him always. He's loved you so for so long. You'll do that for me, won't you Anne?"_

 _Anne wasn't sure if Ruby knew about the engagement or if she had just assumed a natural conclusion to their courtship. But it didn't matter. Anne would have promised Ruby anything in that moment, but was relieved that her request was one she knew she could honor. "I promise, dear Ruby," she said gently taking her hand in her own. "I promise," she whispered again as both of them began to cry. For a few moments it was as if they were young girls again, weeping over Elaine, only now Ruby really was Elaine. She would burn out of life before she reached her palace and they both seemed to understand the same thing as they held each other for a long time. Anne could not say what made her so emotional, surely it was Ruby dying. But in the deep part of her heart she also felt frightened. Frightened that something as simple as death could steal her own happiness. Perhaps these were not fears she might have had had Gilbert not been such a deep part of her now. But in any case, the thought paralyzed her as she stroked Ruby's golden locks._

 _After a while, when tears were spent, Anne asked Ruby to be brave. To try not to be afraid. Anne tried in vain to believe her own words, but it was hard._

 _Too hard._

 _And whether Ruby believed them or not, Anne could not tell but Ruby had promised to try._

 _**"I'll try. I'll think over what you have said, and try to believe it. And you'll come up as often as you can, won't you, Anne?"_

 _"Yes, dear."_

 _"It - it won't be very long now, Anne. I feel sure of that. And I'd rather have you than any one else."_

 _"I must go now, Ruby. It's getting late - and you shouldn't be out in the damp."_

 _"You'll come up soon again."_

 _"Yes, very soon. And if there's anything I can do to help you I'll be so glad."_

 _"I know. You HAVE helped me already. Nothing seems quite so dreadful now. Good night, Anne."_

 _"Good night, dear."**_

 _Anne walked home very slowly in the moonlight. Tears again welled in her eyes as she tried to will them away in vain. For who cared in the darkness of the deserted road if she cried. And weep she did, weep and walk on with no thought to her destination. Until she had arrived at the Blythe Gate she hadn't known it was where she would end up._

 _Only… perhaps she had._

 _She needed Gilbert. She needed to see for herself that he was still the tower of strength and love she had come to depend on so deeply. The one she had almost come to take for granted._

 _It was too late for an evening call, but nothing could have stopped her from knocking on the door. A few moments later the door swung open and Gilbert greeted her with a surprised smile. That was until he saw her tear stained face._

 _He didn't need to ask. He knew she had come from the Gillis's home. He knew how hard it had been on her to be the one who helped Ruby through her grief. He saw the strains of it daily on her. But tonight was the first night he had seen her in tears._

 _Gilbert stepped through the door, on the to porch, and with no other pretense or words, he wrapped Anne in tight and loving embrace. At his gentle touch, the floodgates opened and Anne sobbed quietly on his shoulder for some time. Gilbert stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words of love to her, but he made no attempt to get her to stop crying. This was precisely what she needed. A release._

 _Anne felt all the tension leave her body soon enough and when she had cried every tear she could muster, she stopped. The contentment she felt being held by Gilbert gave her immeasurable relief. Relief Ruby Gillis and Herb Spencer would never feel._

 _No words passed between them for some time, but Gilbert did walk her over to the porch swing and held her there as they gently rocked back and forth._

 _After a while, Caroline Blythe came out with a cup of tea for both of them. It was precisely what Anne needed and she thanked her future mother-in-law._

 _"_ _It's delicious, Mrs. Blythe. Thank you."_

 _Caroline smiled lovingly at Anne, "You're welcome, my dear. Can I ask how poor Ruby is doing?"_

 _"_ _Mom, I don't think Anne wants to talk about that now," Gilbert admonished protectively._

 _"_ _No, it's alright, Gil. I am much better now," Anne replied. "Ruby's not well. She seems to understand now, though. But she's frightened. I can't blame her. It's not right."_

 _"_ _No, Anne. It's not right. But it is the burden we all bear, isn't it? We all must learn that life is fleeting. I am sure you are bringing Ruby much comfort. She is lucky to have a friend like you. I know it must be hard for you too."_

 _"_ _I can hardly think of myself now, Mrs. Blythe. How can I when poor Ruby…" she trailed off at her own words. Poor Ruby, Anne said again in her mind. It was how everyone talked of her now. Poor Ruby._

 _"_ _It's perfectly fine to feel worn out and tired and sad. But let us take care of you just as you are taking care of her." Anne smiled for the first time since leaving the Gillis's, eternally grateful for love of a woman like Caroline Blythe. "Thank you, Mrs. Blythe. I assure you your son is taking great care of me."_

 _"_ _I knew he would," she replied, winking at her son. "And Anne," she continued with a smile before retreating back into the house, "as I said before, please call me Caroline."_

 _Anne smiled after her and sank back into Gilbert once again._

 _"_ _Are you alright, Carrots?" Gilbert's gentle voice asked_

 _"_ _I am, my love. I am well, just tired and confused and sad."_

 _Gilbert nodded and kissed into her hair, "You know you can talk to me right?"_

 _"_ _I know. But I am not sure this is something to talk over. It's a feeling I have Gil. Like things are upside down and backwards. I can't help but wonder what Ruby Gillis will leave behind. What will we remember her for? What does she want to be remembered for? How can any of us be sure what we will leave when it's our time? Something has changed, Gil. And it's frightening."_

 _Gilbert stifled a smile at the thought of Anne determining something couldn't be talked over but proceed to talk over it anyways._

 _"_ _Anne, it is frightening. And unfair. But all any of us can hope to leave behind in this world is a legacy of a life well-lived. To leave family and friends who will remember us fondly and, in time, with a smile. That's how we will remember Ruby. I will remember her as one of the sweetest girls I have ever known, a determined flirt and silly, but always kind and compassionate. Isn't that enough to hope for?"_

 _It was. Anne knew that with certainty. And perhaps it wasn't the fear of leaving this earth with only respectable accolades that made Anne uneasy. Perhaps it was something more. Something stirring inside of her that was practically begging her to see it._

 _When she didn't answer, Gilbert looked down to see her eyes closed. He was overcome with compassion of her. He felt helpless to do anything. But what he was doing was all she needed from him at the moment. "Come, Anne. Let me drive you home."_

 _Anne made no protest as he stood up. "Let's take the buggy. You've had enough exertion for one night."_

 _Again, she made no protest. She was too tired. She only smiled up at him as he left to ready the horse._

 _In the time it took him to do just that, he came back to the porch only to find Anne, quite sound asleep, curled up in a ball._

 _His heart melted at the sight of her. She looked so peaceful and young. Like she had all those years ago when he had first laid eyes on her as she dreamed away out the window of the classroom. He had thought then that she was merely ignoring him. If he had only known then what he knew now… He kissed her cheek gently and spent a moment appreciating the peace he felt watching her breath slowly._

 _"_ _Anne," he said gently nudging her awake. "Anne, we have to get you home. Marilla will be worried sick."_

 _"_ _All right, Gil," she said, but made no move to get up._

 _He chuckled, "You leave me no choice then, Miss Shirley." And with that Gilbert scooped Anne up in his arms and carried his treasured burden down the steps to the waiting buggy. Anne slipped her arms around his neck and was disappointed when he gently put her down on the seat next to him._

 _In a voice raw from tears and sheer exhaustion, Anne said sleepily, "I would have been content to stay in your arms all night, Gil."_

 _"_ _I know, darling. Me too," he choked out. "But what would Mrs. Lynde say?"_

 _Anne let out a low chuckle and then said in the next moment, "But when we're married, no one will stop us."_

 _Gilbert put his arm around her and kissed her head. "No, Anne. No one will get to stop us then," he whispered gently._

 _Content with the response, Anne once again snuggled into Gilbert as he drove on. Her thoughts came through unbidden. **The evening had changed something for her. Life held a different meaning, a deeper purpose. On the surface it would go on just the same; but the deeps had been stirred. It must not be with her as with poor butterfly Ruby. When she came to the end of one life it must not be to face the next with the shrinking terror of something wholly different - something for which accustomed thought and ideal and aspiration had unfitted her. The little things of life, sweet and excellent in their place, must not be the things lived for; the highest must be sought and followed; the life of heaven must be begun here on earth.**_

 _That was the last thought Anne had before she fell asleep in her bed that that night. It was a thought that would not leave her, as though branded on her brain, waiting for her to realize what it meant to her. But in her exhaustion she knew not. All she knew when her head hit the pillow was that Gilbert loved her… and Ruby Gillis was dying..._

And here Anne now sat with a pen in hand, doing the only thing that could keep her mind focused. She marveled at how well the words were pouring from her pen. It was almost effortless. It was as though all the energy, happiness, and sadness she had endured had forced their way into her writing implement, willing her to put her thoughts to paper. It was a powerful feeling, like a piece of her had changed in some way.

 _"_ _Anne, when I read those, something inside of me changed."_

Gilbert's words about her stories echoed through her mind.

A disconnected piece of a puzzle she couldn't quite work out.

And for now, she did not have the time to try. Jane's going away party was tonight and Gilbert would be around for her shortly. How frivolous it seemed to go to a party. But amidst the sadness, Jane deserved a proper send off. So dress she did and she greeted Gilbert with the gayest of smiles when he came for her. The smile didn't fool either of them, nor had it fooled Marilla, who sent along a gift for Jane and watched the pair leave Green Gables. She sighed heavily, but with more than enough confidence that Gilbert would see to it that Anne was taken care of.

But Anne was determined to be happy, determined to live the life she always had. For it was painfully clear that life would not stop to mourn.

The party ended up being just exactly what everyone needed. They danced and laughed. Jane was happy and excited, but confessed to Anne her fears of the unknown. Anne considered the irony that, whether on the cusp of a grand adventure or death, fear of the unknown was a powerful thing. Anne began to see for the first time she was quite unlike others in that regard. She hardly ever feared the unknown. She sometimes longed for it.

Gilbert stayed close to her all night, protective and strong. Unwilling to let anything upset her. Thankfully, tonight was not a night for that. Even Josie Pye determined she could be gracious for one night. She finally congratulated Anne and Gilbert on their engagement and while they both doubted the sincerity of her well wishes, they could not fault her delivery.

And as the youth of Avonlea reveled and laughed, a summons came for an Avonlea soul that would not be sent away unsatisfied. Very early the next morning, word went out that Ruby Gillis had died.

Anne received the news with great sadness, but no shock. Something told her the other night that she would never see Ruby again in life. Even as she remembered promising to come again, Anne felt all the hollowness of that promise. One she would never fulfill. She was told Ruby had died with a smile on her face and couldn't help but be grateful that whatever fear Ruby may have felt, perhaps death had come to her as a friend, welcoming her to her final reward.

* * *

Several days later, Ruby Gillis was laid to rest. Anne listened to the idle chatter around her after the funeral. Mrs. Lynde had declared Ruby Gillis the most beautiful corpse she had ever seen. Anne looked over at Herb Spencer's sad face and thought that knowledge wouldn't be much comfort to him. Diana chatted about the elegance of the casket and all the details that Anne had not even seen. Anne grasped tightly to the packet in her heard, the embroidered centerpiece left unfinished by Ruby, given to Anne by Mrs. Gillis only moments before. What a strange feeling to now want to finish what some else had left behind.

When the funeral procession was over, and prayers were said at the graveside, Anne and a small group stayed behind to pay their respects, as though somehow time spent at a gravesite determined the measure of the loss.

"She's in a better place," was all Marilla could say. Everyone nodded in agreement simply because if there was one thing of comfort about death, it was that it was not the end.

Anne stood between Marilla and Gilbert, leaning on both of them for support. Diana and Fred lingered too, as did Herb Spencer.

Gilbert excused himself for just a moment and walked over to Herb. He offered his hand, which Herb seemed too stunned to take. "I am sorry, Herb. I know how you loved her."

This seemed to wake Herb from his stupor and he looked at Gilbert like he hadn't seen him there. "Thanks, Gilbert," was all he could say. And Gilbert could do nothing more than pat him on the shoulder, feigning an understanding he could only imagine. After a few minutes Herb turned to leave, but not before he kissed his hand and touched it to Ruby's casket. His last words to Gilbert came unbidden, "Always treasure Anne, Gilbert. Don't take her for granted, not like I did."

There was no response Gilbert could make to this request other than a firm shake of his head as Herb Spencer walked off to open arms of his family. Anne saw Gilbert's shoulder slump down as he looked at her in bewilderment. As though Herb Spencer had shown him something he would have rather not seen. Anne made a step to go to him, for he seemed rather rooted to his spot, when a movement from the left stayed her forward motion.

Charlie Sloane, dressed in his best suit and looking just as sad as everyone else, approached Gilbert and held out his hand, the other coming to rest with a pat on his shoulder. Gilbert looked at Charlie in wonder for a moment before a small reluctant smile tugged at his lips as he reached out to shake the proffered hand.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Gil."

They said no other words, but in the short space of that time, they both understood it to mean their friendship was mended. In truth, Charlie's anger and hurt had burned out months ago as he discovered his love for Anne had been rather fleeting. But the Sloane pride had stood in his way. But there was no place for that now. And then, in the next moment Charlie turned to Gilbert again to make sure he had his attention and said the most un-Sloaneish words he had ever uttered, "You won't take her for granted, Gil. You're probably the only person who never could. It's why you're the one who truly deserves her."

If Charlie had turned into a bird at that moment and flew away, Gilbert would not have been more shocked than he was in this instance. Charlie just nodded his head and gave an apologetic smile. "Maybe we could go fishing next week."

Gilbert nodded, "I would like that."

Anne joined them a moment later and took Gilbert by the hand. "Hello, Charlie."

"Hello, Anne," he said. "Congratulations, to both of you, on your engagement."

"Thank you," Anne replied graciously.

"Well I should be going. Gil I'll see you next week. And Anne, I am sure I'll see you around campus. Take care."

"You too, Charlie," Anne smiled. The both watched Charlie Sloane walk away and they looked at each other in wonder.

Of all the people she thought might bring a smile to her face on this wretched day, Charlie was most assuredly the last person who came to mind. Anne looked at Gilbert and saw a contentment. Charlie was perhaps not his dearest friend, but he was his oldest one and a connection to a simpler time. She was glad Gilbert would have that part of his life back again, even if it did mean she might have to suffer Charlie's company more often. She could bear him well enough just as she always had if it brought Gilbert even the smallest measure of happiness.

Under her breath, so low she thought he wouldn't hear it, Anne muttered to herself, "What might I remember one day of Charlie Sloane?"

Gilbert didn't respond, but he had heard her. She saw a curious half smile cross his face and wondered at it. "Come, Anne. It's time to go home." Gilbert motioned to the rest of the stragglers getting into buggies.

Anne looked at everyone scattering. She saw the strangely peaceful face of Mrs. Gillis as she held her other sobbing daughter. Poor Ruby. Except that she was no longer Poor Ruby was she? Poor were those who loved her whom she had left behind… her parents, her sister, Herb, her friends. Did any of them have regrets?

"I'll go home Gil, but I want to walk."

"Anne, no, it's been too much today."

"I just need another minute alone with Ruby. Please Gil."

Gilbert searched her face for a moment, looking for what she did not know, before he said. "Anne you can take all the time with Ruby you want. But, please let me wait for you?"

"No, Gil, I think I need some time alone. I am fine, I promise."

Gilbert wanted to argue with her, but he would not now. If Anne needed space, he would give it to her.

"Alright, Anne. I'll go home with my parents."

"But you'll come by later, won't you?"

Gilbert smiled, caressing her face, "Of course Carrots. As long as that's what you want."

"I do. I think I have something to talk to you about."

"I'll be there after supper. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Gilbert turned from her and stopped by the buggy with Marilla, Rachel and the twins in it, presumably to explain Anne's intentions. Marilla looked at her with worried eyes, but Anne smiled at her lovingly and shook her head. Marilla sighed and set the horse to a gait.

Before long, Anne was left alone in the quiet peacefulness of the cemetery. She approached the casket with some trepidation before she reached out her hand to touch it. Anne felt all the emotion of the moment, but something in her couldn't cry. There had been enough tears. Anne understood now why Ruby's illness and death had affected her so. The puzzle she had been trying to work out was somehow starting to fit together. It was certainly not only because they were friends and schoolmates, though that was certainly a deep part of it. But it was also because Ruby, or at least what had happened to her, had helped Anne see a part of herself that she had not truly come to embrace. The part of her that always waited for the next bend in the road. That was the woman she always wanted to be. The one not afraid of change or failure, the one who would strive to live the life that she created, not just the one that happened to her. Gilbert had been right about that. It was why he had proposed to her when he did, because she showed him through her writing what it would mean to travel that road truly together. He had not been afraid. Neither had Ruby, even with all her words to the contrary. No girl afraid of death could leave this world with a smile on her face.

A smile that had defined her entire life.

Leaning her head down on the casket, she quietly muttered the words, "Thank you, Ruby."

Anne left the cemetery and began her lonely walk home, thinking of her poor heroine in her story clinging to life outside a stranger's door. Would this as of yet nameless woman be brave like Gilbert and Ruby had been?

Could Anne be that brave?

She knew she could when she recalled Gilbert's words… " _too good to lay unseen by the world…"_

In Anne's heart, the gratitude she had expressed only moments ago for the unwilling lesson taught to her about life would be the legacy left for her by Ruby Gillis. That thought brought a broad smile to her face and Anne felt somehow lighter. Somehow happier.

And that was it. A decision had been made. Her life of heaven would be begun here on earth.

She picked up her pace steadily, now completely invigorated by that decision and scarcely less eager to hear what Gilbert might have to say about it.

Little did Anne know that Gilbert was making a decision of his own. _Possibly_ a foolish one. Well in all honestly, it was _very likely_ a foolish one if he knew Anne at all. _Time and an unpredictable temper would tell,_ he had chuckled to himself. But it was the only one he could make after watching helplessly as Anne had struggled for weeks. So when he walked back to Green Gables later that day to see her, he did not walk empty handed.

* * *

A/N: **delineates the beginning and end of original text from canon, Anne of the Island, The Summons. LMM said these words better than I ever could.


	17. Of One Mind

_Hi all! Now that I have a handle on just how this story will wrap up, I imagine between 20 and 25 total chapters when all is said and done. Just putting that out there for expectation purposes. Thanks so much for the thoughtfulness of your reviews. I was surprised by how much some of you enjoyed the weaving in of canon text to the last chapter. I have to say Poor Ruby did seem to fit into the soul of my story pretty well, which is why I used her as a catalyst for much that follows. You all are always helping me see things just a bit differently sometimes and I love it! Believe it or not, those thoughts make their way into my chapters here and there. It's one of the perks of writing in this kind of chapter by chapter forum. Enjoy the latest and thanks for reviewing, reading, and following along!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Dinner at Green Gables was rather solemn that evening. Davy provided most of the chatter, but even his good will was taxed by the sadness of the day. Davy had always like Ruby Gillis. In addition to being one of the prettiest girls he knew, she was always a good one for a laugh. It didn't seem right to Dora that people should care about eating at all after such a sad day, but reasoned the food was already in front of her so she may as well eat it. Mrs. Lynde and Marilla talked about the service, while Anne aimlessly pushed food about her plate.

"You ought to eat, Anne. Wasting perfectly good potatoes won't bring Ruby Gillis back, that's what," said Rachel in her typical matter of fact way.

"I know," replied Anne with a hint of exhaustion, "it just seems so strange to eat something as mundane as a potato on a day like today."

Rachel looked at Anne bewildered and Marilla merely good-naturedly rolled her eyes and said, "A potato is just as good today as any other."

"Well, I for one don't think we ought to be eating Brussels sprouts the same day as a funeral," Davy added. "Ain't we all sad enough?"

Anne smiled at this and was only a little surprised when neither Rachel nor Marilla chastised him.

Anne feigned interest in her food for a few more minutes, even managing to shove a mundane potato or two in her mouth to satisfy Rachel. But she had no taste for food.

Anne had promised herself on the way home from the funeral that she was done crying tears over Ruby. She wasn't sure she had any more to spare anyhow. She was spent emotionally and her newfound resolve began to invade every part of her consciousness. She wrestled with the emotion of it all, the dichotomy between being sad for losing a friend but at the very least being grateful that in doing so she had found a part of herself. Anne would not soon forget the lesson of the life of Ruby Gillis.

It was almost sheer torture waiting for Gilbert to arrive. It was as if her decision wasn't really real until he knew about it. Anne wondered at that feeling. There was a time that that feeling would have been alien or revolting to her. Her independent nature did not generally allow for that kind of thinking. But it was either of the effect of loving so fiercely or the understanding that Gilbert was such a functional part of her that made him so essential to her resolve.

So while she was cleaning up the dishes, she heard a knock at the door. Anne flung the towel at a vexed Marilla, who once again rolled her eyes, and rushed to open it.

Gilbert, standing on the other side of the door, was no less anxious to see Anne. Not only because he wanted to be sure she was all right, but also because he hoped he could make her see what he did.

The fact that Anne opened the door with a smile on her face was a good sign. But Gilbert still wasted no time in asking her how she was feeling. Once he was assured, after multiple inquiries, that she was indeed fine, he made his way into the house to greet everyone.

Gilbert's presence seemed to cut some of the tension and sadness out of house and when he sat down to dessert, which Davy only by the slimmest of Brussels sprouts earned the right to eat, the conversation flowed more freely.

After dessert was finished, Rachel and Marilla retired to the parlor and the twins were forced outside by Marilla and decided to run races in the lower meadow. Gilbert and Anne watched them in silence for a few moments from the front porch swing. Both likely thinking it was a glimpse into what the future, the all too distant future, held in store for them.

Anne released a heavy sigh. Gilbert smiled and kissed into her hair, his arm around her as she leaned her head on his chest. "What was that sigh for?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to tell you," Anne replied

"Why not?"

"Because you'll think I am silly."

"Anne, I don't think you're silly… I know you're silly and I love that about you. So out with it!"

Anne chuckled, "I was just wondering if this is what it will be like when we are married. Will we rock away on our porch and watch our children play in the distance?"

Gilbert smiled, "Anne I think you and I are more likely to be out there running races against them rather than sitting here watching."

"I suppose that's true. What a muddy, messy family we will be one day." Her tone was wistful and Gilbert did not miss the hint of sadness that accompanied it. It was the second time in only a few days Anne had mentioned their eventual marriage. He wondered if she was feeling sad about the time they had to wait. She said she understood, but perhaps everything with Ruby had made her more sentimental than usual. Whatever it was, he filed it away for future concerns. He didn't feel quite equal to asking her about it right then. And even if he did, what answer could he offer?

"Are you sure you're alright, Anne? Maybe you should get some rest now. I can come back tomorrow. You're exhausted."

"I am exhausted, but I couldn't sleep now if I tried. I am too wound up for that."

"Do you want me to read to you for awhile?" Gilbert asked, remembering summer afternoons laying in a field somewhere taking turns reading classics.

"Not now, Gil," she said, lifting her head from his shoulders and turning to face him. "There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Her face was serious.

"Yes, you said so this afternoon. Is something the matter?"

"No," Anne replied slowly. "Certainly not wrong, but I am not sure I understand it myself so you'll have to bear with me."

Gilbert didn't respond, he just looked at her adoringly. Bearing with Anne on anything seemed wonderful to him.

"Do you remember the first night we arrived in Kingsport?"

Gilbert sat back and closed his eyes for a moment, as if recalling the memory right then. "Of course, you wore a yellow dress dappled with white flowers and your hair was windblown and when we stepped off the platform I only remember thinking how lucky I was to be there with you. And then when your cab arrived, I remember tracing tiny circles on your hand and gently caressing your face and marveling in the fact that you were letting me do it. You told me you wouldn't be able to get through Redmond without me and then all heaven opened up for me! We joked about creating Redmond gossip and went off into my unknown boarding house with the stupidest of smiles on my face that not even Charlie could ruin when he informed me I looked like a 'dream-struck idiot!'"

He finished and looked at her smugly, "Is that the night you are referring to?"

"Well, you certainly do remember a lot, don't you? But perhaps you forgot the most important part."

"Which part was more important than getting to touch you, Anne?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

She blushed a little but waved him off. "Well that's neither here nor there. What I am trying to ask is do you remember when you gave me the idea of writing the stories?"

"I do. You were not too pleased about your room looking out over a graveyard."

"Yes, well I told you when I gave you my stories that that moment inspired me to write."

"I remember that also."

"I suppose I should have realized then that I loved you. You gave me my first glimmer of hope in Kingsport. It meant a great deal to me."

"It was just words, Anne. You did all the hard work," he said sincerely.

"True, but without you I never would have even tried. And I meant it with all my heart when I told you that those stories were always meant for you."

Gilbert looked at her thought for a moment. He sensed a caveat coming. Could it be what he hoped? "And you know I cherish them Anne."

"I know you do. And I love you all the more for it." She suddenly broke eye contact and looked down, unsure of what she was about to say. She was about to voice a dream. "After everything that happened with Ruby, I have been thinking a lot about life and what I want out of it. Poor Ruby didn't get to realize her dreams, not even the simple dream of marrying the man she loved. Suddenly, I began to reflect on my own life. I don't want to have regrets. So-" she stopped, and gathering her courage, she once again looked into Gilbert's eyes and asked expectantly, "what would you say if I told you I reconsidered trying to have my book published?"

Gilbert looked at her a bit shocked for a moment but he neither said nor did anything. It seemed as though he was inexplicably frozen for a moment before a wide smile broke out on his face. Anne wasn't sure what she had expected him to say or do, but she certainly did not expect him in the next minute to jump up from his seat, and walk back into the house. Anne was now speechless, not knowing if she should follow him and a touch irritated that he would be so rude. Just as she was about to get up, Gilbert walked back outside with the bag he had brought with him and wordlessly sat down beside her.

Bewildered, Anne asked, "What was that about?"

Gilbert just smiled like the cat the got the cream and said, "Ask me again what I think about you reconsidering."

"What, why?"

"Please, just humor me, Anne!" Anne rolled her eyes, wondering what he was about. It was a pity he was so handsome, she might be able to refuse him then.

"Alright," she gave in. "Gilbert, what would you think if told you I reconsidered trying to have my book published?"

Still smiling, Gilbert reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her and then he reached in a pulled out a now well-worn and familiar notebook. Anne gasped, "Gil!"

"Wait, before you say anything, read the note."

Anne looked down at the envelope and tore in open. She read it out loud.

 _"_ _Carrots,_

 _You'll have to excuse my cowardly manner in taking this chance, but what man would so willingly risk your anger in person? Certainly not me! So if you are angry after you read this, just remember that I love you. That's really all I ask. I wish you could see what I see when I read these stories, Anne. They're not just stories written for the man you love. While that would be enough, they are so much more than that. These stories are too good, too powerful, to simply wonderful to have their trail end in my bedroom. They deserve to be seen. But what's more than that, you deserve the chance to do something I know you've always dreamed of. I know you think they're too personal, but that's what makes them so good. If we have learned anything in the past few weeks it's that life is fleeting and we will likely only regret the chances we didn't take, not the ones we did. I know it's not my place, and I know I said I would respect your decision, but I have to ask you to understand. You won't let me give up medical school for you, even though I would do it in a heartbeat. And I know why. You knew before I did that it was something I would come to regret. You were right. So please don't be mad when I ask you to reconsider at least trying to publish these. Don't let your love for me and for what you wrote blind you to what the world should know. You're immensely talented, Anne. Give the world the chance to see it, to see you, the way I do._

 _All my love,_

 _Gil"_

Anne looked up from the note with tears in her eyes as Gilbert smiled shyly and handed her the manuscript. "That's what I think, Anne. I was going to ask Marilla or one of the twins to leave this on your bed, just as you left it on mine, and ask you to reconsider."

Off all the reactions he expected from Anne, hearing her laugh was not one of them. But she was, quietly as she took the manuscript in her hands and wrapped her arms tightly around it, almost as if she was getting to know her words all over again. Almost as if those words had found their way home.

"Gilbert Blythe! Do you mean to tell me that -" she cut herself off with another chuckle. "It's no wonder people gossip about us so much, we are positively-" this time he cut her off.

"Perfect, Anne. The word you're looking for is perfect. Not either of us alone, but together we are, aren't we?"

Anne smiled radiantly at him, "We are, my love."

She leaned down and kissed him gently, not the passionate kiss of a lover, but the sweet kiss of gratitude from someone who knew her better than anyone else could ever hope to.

"Thank you, Gil."

"There's no need to thank me, Anne. If you're truly serious about reconsidering then I had nothing to do with it. It seems I am a day or two late."

"I am serious. And you had everything to do with it. Well, you and Ruby." At his confused look, she went on. "Ruby kept telling me, near the end, how scared she was. How she knew where she was going wouldn't be like this life and she was afraid of the unknown. I asked her to try to be brave. Gil, Ruby Gillis died with a smiled on her face. How could she have faced death any other way? Ruby found it in her to be brave enough to do what she could to go out of this life on her own terms. It certainly wasn't what she wanted, but she was brave enough to accept it. And you," she continued giving his face a gently stroke, "You asked me to marry you, Gil. I can't credit you with bravery for asking the question, for I know you already knew the answer. But you were brave enough act on an uncertain future so that we could figure it out together. I know how hard that was for you. You and Ruby made me see I could be that brave. In fact, the only thing stopping me was myself. You showed me that I could live my life on my terms. Well, really on _our_ terms. That's why I want to reconsider, Gil. Not only because of what it would mean to me, but because of what it could mean to us one day. And I don't even mean if it gets published. That's a place I am not even willing to hope at yet. But what it will mean when we tell our kids to dream and never stop. When we tell them they can do anything and to never be afraid. That's why I want to do this."

She spoke with such courage and conviction that Gilbert was rather moved. He had always known Anne was a passionate person, but to see the passion directed towards something that meant so much to her was beautiful for him to witness. Likewise, seeing that passion directed at thoughts to their future was equally moving.

He said all he could. "In case I haven't said it today, I love you, Carrots. You know you have my complete support."

She kissed him again and then they sat a while saying nothing else. The sun was beginning to set when they saw Dora and Davy laying down in the meadow, finally having enough of their game.

"So what's next, Anne. Do we try to contact book publishers or something?" Gilbert was at a loss, having concentrated so hard on getting Anne to reconsider, he had no idea what that actually looked like in practice.

She loved his use of we. "No, I think your idea was good in the first place. I am going to send it to Professor Sanderson. If he thinks it's good, maybe he will have some advice for me. I am not mentally ready to go to a publisher yet. But, I do want to at least get some feedback from someone knows literature. Professor Sanderson is brilliant and always encouraging us to write. I think he will be perfect."

Gilbert nodded. "Sounds like as good a plan as any. Will you ask Marilla to read it?"

Anne considered it for a moment. "Not yet. I don't want anyone else to know about this yet, Gil. Can we just keep it between us?"

"Can I ask why?"

Anne shrugged, "Because I will enjoy it more if I am not worried how people might react to my success or failure. I don't want this to be any kind of pressure."

"You won't even tell Diana?" Gilbert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh dear, Diana!" Anne gasped. "I suppose I will confide in her. If she knew that I had written this, she probably would have packed it up without my knowledge and submitted to the first publisher she could find!"

"Geez, talk about bravery!" Gilbert laughed. "I would consider telling Marilla though, Anne. Maybe she deserves to read these as much as I did. Without her," he said, pointing to the manuscript, "maybe this wouldn't have been possible."

Anne considered his words and nodded. He was right of course. But something about telling Marilla made it all too real in her mind. Was she ready for that? She wasn't sure she was truly ready for any of this. But her resolve never wavered. "I'll think about it, Gil."

He gave her one more loving look and a quick kiss on the lips. "Come," he said getting up off the swing and pulling her with him, "what do you say we get a head start on learning how to run a race against kids. We can imagine our mud-covered children much better that way."

Anne laughed and took his hand. He turned and pulled her off the porch, much to the delight of Dora and Davy who had been wondering just what was taking them so long.

Marilla watched them go from the window and shook her head. _They would always be children those two!_ Marilla walked out to the porch over to where they had sat and saw the manuscript sitting there. She didn't dare open it, but she was left wonder just who these souls from St. John's were and exactly what they had to do with Anne.

* * *

Two weeks flew by quickly as though no time at all and before anyone knew, summer was almost over. Anne had spent the last two weeks making a new copy of her book. Gilbert had insisted she send his copy, but Anne was too afraid it might get lost so much to Gilbert's chagrin (but also secret delight that original would still be his), Anne spent the better part of those two weeks rewriting. He had offered to help, as did Diana when she heard the news, but Anne insisted on doing it herself. It would give her the chance to edit it a bit, though she knew well the perils of editing one's own work. But in any case, she undertook the task and finished in eight days. On the tenth day, she and Gilbert took the buggy to town and set Anne's newly written manuscript down on the counter at the post office and waited patiently. The clerk took the book, weighed, measured, boxed, and posted it and then rather unceremoniously dropped it in a bin behind him, as though it was nothing. Anne sighed heavily and Gilbert had to work hard to reassure her that it would make its destination just fine. She was not at all convinced. The alternative of course was to just take it back to Redmond with her in two weeks and personally deliver it. It was a thought she considered. But something about personally giving Professor Sanderson her work frightened her. It would be far better to send him a letter and explain herself than to abruptly plop it in front of him on the first day of classes.

A letter and a package sounded much more official.

And a good deal less terrifying.

So off it went, or rather, there is sat, in a nameless bin just waiting patiently for proper transport.

Anne and Gilbert were long gone from the post office by the time that package was truly sent. It was put in a mail pouch and then loaded in carriage for the first leg of the journey. It wouldn't reach Kingsport until at least a week later. In that time, it was jostled and thrown, but it made its destination very much intact. It sat unassumingly in the office of Professor Sanderson for two more days before the man himself came upon it, much to his delighted surprise.

Professor Thomas Sanderson was not a man easily impressed. Having taught at the highest levels in some of the most prestigious universities in the country, he demanded excellence from his students and tried to always push them to the limits of their talent and desire.

He knew Anne Shirley well. She was the latest winner of the Thorburn Scholarship, the scholarship he administered. He knew she was a talented writer, in fact she was one the best students he'd had in several years. Her understanding of literature and interpretation of classics was quite good. He had once overheard her and that impressive young man Gilbert she always went around with arguing the merits of Shakespeare versus Milton. It sounded as though this was a frequent disagreement between them and he had been rather amused, but also impressed with Anne's reasoning and arguments. So when he opened the box to find what appeared to be a manuscript, he was rather excited. After flipping briefly through the pages, he tore open the accompanying letter.

 _Dear Professor Sanderson,_

 _First let me apologize if I am bothering you on your summer vacation. I hope all is well with you and you are enjoying summer in Kingsport. Life on our sedate little island moves on, but I find myself longing to be back at Redmond with all the challenges and opportunities that come along with it. Accompanying this letter is a manuscript I wrote over the course of several months. My first instinct was to keep it to myself as an accomplishment meant to satisfy my own creativity. But I have since been convinced by someone very dear to me that perhaps these stories deserve a chance to see if they could become something more. I humbly ask, if you can find time in your busy schedule, to please read them and offer any feedback you consider appropriate. I am not naïve enough to believe they are perfect, despite the best efforts of my fiancé to convince me otherwise, and I welcome any constructive criticism. My imagination tends to run quite away with me and while that seems to endear me to those who love me, I hope my writing does not suffer from it. I trust your judgment and expertise implicitly. Who else could I trust but a man who loves Shakespeare as I do?_

 _You might be wondering why I bothered with the trouble to write when I know term begins in shortly. Well, I find that once I make up my mind about something, I tend to jump in headfirst immediately. I couldn't possibly wait another two weeks. It would have been an immeasurable torture._

 _Thank you in advance for your time and consideration. I have enclosed my new direction in Kingsport below if you would like to send me a note. Otherwise, I look forward to seeing you in Kingsport soon._

 _Yours gratefully,_

 _Anne Shirley_

Professor Sanderson smirked at the letter, so very like the young woman he had come to know. His interest was peaked and he found himself grateful she thought enough of him to trust him with something that was clearly so special to her.

It took him no longer than a week to read, a perfectly respectable amount of time to take for a man not violently in love with the author. He would never know it could be read in just under seven hours under those circumstances. After he had closed the cover upon reading the last words in his home study, he did two things. First, he walked into the dining room where his wife was arranging things for a dinner they were having that evening and put the manuscript in her hand. His opinion needed a woman's perspective. Secondly, he penned two notes, one to Anne's direction at Patty's Place and another to an old and very dear friend and former colleague he had in Boston.

When he sealed both letters and added them to his outgoing mail, he sat back in his large leather chair and smiled. On those rare days he questioned his work as a professor, he knew he would one day look back on this one with pride. Surely not for his own accomplishments, but for the sheer satisfaction he enjoyed in seeing a student achieve something truly worthy. For he had little doubt that Anne Shirley had indeed created something quite remarkable.


	18. In Motion

_So I have to dedicate this chapter to one of my staunchest reviewers, Original McFishie, who is always reminding me just what power a well told story can have on someone, even if it's in the smallest of ways. I see it in my own way as I read some of the wonderful stories on this forum. To everyone who has been sharing their talents, thank you!_

 _-Lizzy_

* * *

On the Friday after the first full week of classes, Anne and Gilbert sat in the anteroom of a large suite of offices on a pair of leather chairs. Half of the pair was reasonably patient, the other half not so much. Anne fidgeted in her seat, secretly annoyed with Gilbert for his composed countenance. Of course it wasn't _his_ accomplishment on the line now was it? _He_ could afford his own confounded complacency. _He_ could be as satisfied as the good Lord would allow. The sun would rise or set just the same for _him_. There would be no depths of despair for Gilbert Blythe if Professor Sanderson told Anne her writing suffered from too much whimsy or perhaps not enough.

Had she mixed any metaphors? It was possible!

Maybe her dialogue was too stilted or her characters lacked depth.

Every fiber of confidence suddenly vanished from her psyche, leaving her to look askance upon poor blameless Gilbert for daring to accompany her in a show of support.

Whether he had sensed her withering gaze or not, his hand came up from its place of rest in his lap and covered her balled fists, massaging them gently as she reluctantly let her fingers open under his touch. Gilbert slowly and carefully stroked Anne's hand with all the care he could muster under the watchful eye of the English department secretary. It was the same gesture he had used all those months ago that day of the play when he had been so late and Anne could not deny the calming sensation it gave her as she let some of the tension leave her body. Wherever he had picked up this particular tactic she did not know, but she decided then and there that it would always be rather essential to her.

Looking up at Gilbert, she saw that he was looking at her lovingly and her heart nearly melted at the trust and feeling she saw in them. It was all she could do not to laugh at her own foolish uncharitable feelings and her mouth quirked up in a smile.

 _I am being ridiculous_ , she thought. _It's only Professor Sanderson,_ she tried to keep telling herself. Except that he was also the man who could possibly crush a dream that she hadn't even realized until several weeks ago meant so much to her.

Gilbert, oblivious that he was a temporary target for Anne's anxiety, only having recognized the moment she went from nervous to petrified, tightened his grip on her hands and smiled back. He was amazed at how his touch affected her so. He decided that it might take a lifetime for him to get used to it. "And just what's so funny, Miss Shirley?"

Anne chuckled softly, "Oh nothing, you might have just been moments away from another slate across your head, that's all. And through entirely no fault of your own this time!"

Gilbert looked at her confused, and she laughed again, causing him even more confusion. "Should I duck now then or has the moment passed?" When she made no answer, but her eyes danced with mirth, Gilbert continued, "Besides, Anne, we are in college now. A slate would be most unseemly. Very pedestrian among these refined Reds. If I were you, I would go with a dignified slap across the face, if you must."

"I'll try to remember that if the urge ever arises again."

"And just what did I do to deserve the thought in the first place?"

"You are in the unfortunate position of being betrothed to a very anxious woman. My nerves seem to be getting the better of me I am afraid."

Gilbert nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the head. "You're going to be fine, Carrots. Didn't Professor Sanderson's note say he enjoyed your stories? You have nothing to fear!"

"Oh, Gil! Enjoying them isn't the same thing as saying they are well done! A child might 'enjoy' them! Someone with no taste for writing at all might 'enjoy' them!"

Gilbert was about to respond to reassure her, when they both heard a voice behind them. "So which one might I be, Miss Shirley, a child or a someone with no taste for writing?"

They both snapped their heads around and there stood the estimable Professor Sanderson, replete with a the flecks of silver in his hair and the standard issue sweater that gave him just the right professorial look about him. The only thing that made him look rather not altogether academical was the wide grin on his face.

"Oh, Professor Sanderson, forgive me," Anne stammered.

But he waved her off. "No, forgive me, Miss Shirley. I shouldn't sport with you like that now should I? Please won't you come in? I am sorry to keep you waiting so long. I am afraid that when the semester first starts I am a busy man."

"I understand Professor Sanderson and I very much appreciate you taking time to meet with me."

"Think nothing of if. I was very eager to see you."

"Go on, Anne. I'll be waiting in the quad for you when you're finished," said Gilbert, taking his cue. Anne gave him a wordless thank you and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She took as much strength from it as she possibly could.

Gilbert walked out of the anteroom and Anne was left alone with Professor Sanderson. She looked at him and he smiled cordially at her. "Shall we?" Professor Sanderson motioned forward and ushered Anne through a door that led to a small but rather ornate office, and closed it behind him.

Anne took a seat on the other side of his desk, looking around wonderingly at the shelves of books that lined his office.

"See anything you like?" Professor Sanderson asked.

"It would be hard not to, you have quite the collection, sir." Anne beamed, unable to stop looking around excitedly.

"Yes, well it's the work of several generations. My grandfather started this collection when I was just a boy. My father and I have added to it over the years. I would keep more of these at home, but my wife insists I don't need any more books! Can you believe that, Miss Shirley? Too many books! I have never heard such nonsense!"

Anne laughed, "Well I can assure you that back home there is a similar sentiment. I've been under orders for several years not to bring anymore books to Green Gables."

"Something tells me you've defied that order regularly, Miss Shirley," Professor Sanderson said with mirth.

Anne was set completely at ease with his jest and replied in kind, "Only when forced, sir. Which, I must confess, is rather often!"

At this he gave a hearty chuckle.

They made small talk for several more minutes before Professor Sanderson reached into his desk and pulled out Anne's manuscript, placing it gently on the desk in front of him.

"So we are here to talk about this aren't we? I have to say I was quite intrigued to hear from you. I've never had a student present me with a full manuscript before."

"I assure you it was surprise to me too, sir. As I said in my letter, I intended to keep these between me and my fiancé."

"Yes, Mr. Blythe, I believe. He's a fine young man, I offer you my congratulations."

"Thank you! We became engaged over the summer."

"And am I to understand he encouraged you to send these to me?"

"At first he did, yes. But he respected my decision not to. I wasn't quite as sure about my work as he was. And to be honest, when I wrote them I never gave any thought to them being anything other than what they are now."

"I see, can I ask what changed your mind?"

Anne gave a short sigh and thought for a moment. "The short answer is that life is fleeting, Professor Sanderson. While I have many reservations still about sharing these with anyone, someone once reminded me that I will only likely regret that chances I didn't take, not the ones I did."

Professor Sanderson shifted forward in his chair and brought his hands together in front of him, his elbows on the table. "Anne, excuse me, may I call you Anne?"

"Yes, please do!"

"Thank you. Anne, I have read these from cover to cover. But before I give you my opinion I would ask you to indulge me for a minute. Would that be alright?"

"I am on no position to quibble, sir."

"I have always asked this of all my students who have ever shown me their personal writing. I find it helps me understand my own opinion of their work. What was your inspiration for these stories?"

Anne almost laughed at the question she was so relieved. "How much time do you have Professor?" she asked merrily.

"Pardon me?" he asked surprised.

Anne laughed, "I am sorry. One of my strengths is not brevity in my speech and I am afraid the story is a rather long one."

"Well I would love to hear it if you'd wish to tell me."

"Very well. These," Anne began pointing to her manuscript, "are all essentially love stories. For me to even know much about that is somewhat surprising. My childhood was far from ideal and I had a very different notion of what real love was like growing up without a family. By the grace of God, I was adopted when I was eleven and for the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to be loved. It was extraordinary. I had often retreated into my own imagination, which I suppose is how I started writing. While my ideas of what it meant to be part of a family paled in comparison to the real thing, I am afraid my notion of romantic love remained quite, shall we just say juvenile. Only back then I called it my 'ideal'."

"Yes, the lady fair and knight on the white horse?" Professor Sanderson asked, knowingly.

"Exactly! Only mine was a tall, dark, melancholy, handsome, indescribably romantic man who would build me castles in Spain. He was the perfect gentleman who came to the rescue in the last second, perhaps he saved me from the rain by sharing his umbrella or sacrificed his honor to defy expectations and marry me. And this mysterious man was really quite someone, you see. So much a someone that I couldn't possibly fall in love with any man who didn't fulfill that ideal. That was my idea of romance for a very long time. Romance that I am afraid some of these books we both love, as well as my healthy imagination and stubbornness, are responsible for creating. I can see you understand me, which is the only reason I am inclined to share this bit of embarrassment," Anne laughed a little.

Professor Sanderson did the same and tried to connect the ideal Anne had just described with the little he know about Gilbert Blythe. That problem didn't foot. He was intrigued.

"So imagine my own surprise, sir, when I realized I was in love with the literal boy next door. The boy who on the first day we met enraged me so completely that I cracked a slate over his head and ignored him for five years. It was quite a shock to realize my feelings, one I am not sure I am over to be honest. But realizing that, what real romantic love was, had me seeing things in an entirely different light. In fact, I was so startled by the revelation that I couldn't help but explore it through my writing. Gilbert is the one who encouraged me to envision stories about the people buried at St. John's. So I tried to write stories about what I now came to see real romantic love was about. Lucy and Jonathan, Constance and Francisco, all of them who have loved, some who have lost, but all were real enough in my mind because now I could imagine their emotions and understand their true devotion to those they loved. All because I was learning how to walk hand in hand through life with my real ideal, not some sad fantasy left over as a relic from another life. So, I guess, in the simplest of terms, Professor, my inspiration was as old as time."

Anne finished her story and waited patiently for a response. When it appeared Professor Sanderson was contemplating all she had revealed, she added, "I did warn you it was a long story, sir!" She flashed him a radiant smile.

"Indeed, you did. That _is_ quite a story, Anne!" Professor Sanderson was impressed. Her honesty and bravery in artlessly relaying such personal details was profoundly endearing. "And hearing you speak so passionately about it only reinforces my own opinion about what you've done here." He paused for a little dramatic effect as he saw Anne's eyes widen a little in anticipation. "Anne, your stories were quite good. In fact, they are quite brilliant."

He heard her breath a sigh of relief as smile graced her face. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. In fact, I am not sure I've ever read anything by student I have enjoyed so much. The stories were engaging, the characters had depth, but most importantly they felt real, like perhaps Constance and Francisco could have been my distant relatives. I connected with the characters. You certainly have a gift and a passion for writing. It came through marvelously."

"I am very glad to hear that!" Her relief was palpable.

"Anne, I hope you won't be upset when I tell you that I shared these stories with my wife."

"Oh?" was all she could reply when she felt her throat constrict a bit at the thought. Another person to see into her very soul.

"Yes. She read them in two days. And then, for two days after that she walked around the house in a strange mood. On the third say she penned a letter to her sister."

When Anne regarded him with a curious gaze, he clarified. "My wife hasn't spoken to her sister in three years."

"I see."

"They had a falling out after their mother died. It was sad business and, I am sorry to say, very unpleasant. My wife has been grieved for a long time about the loss of the connection, but perhaps too stubborn and hurt to make it right. She said your story about Capt. Dalton and his family made her realize that it was time to reconcile. The Captain's connection to his family beyond the grave was quite moving and she realized she didn't want those kinds of regrets should something happen to her sister before she had a chance to apologize."

He stopped and let his words soak into to Anne for a moment. Anne, quite unbelieving one of her little stories could move someone to that degree, sat a little shocked.

"Her sister responded via an express and is coming to Kingsport to see us for Christmas."

The Professor understood the effect his story was having on Anne and relished in delight as this talented young woman came to realize what her stories could someday mean to people.

"I- I don't know what to say. I am completely astonished and humbled and grateful that your wife could be so moved. But, sir, perhaps you give my story too much credit. Perhaps she was only doing what she had longed to for a very long time."

"And I don't think you're giving enough credit to the power the written word can have on someone, Anne. Whatever sentiments induced Mrs. Sanderson to reach out to her sister can be credited to her own action. But she was inspired by you, my dear. Plain and simple."

Anne felt a warmth of something spread through her and a tear, which she managed to keep a bay, pricked the corner of her eye. "Professor, I can only respond by saying if these stories were never read by another pair of eyes, I could be happy just knowing what you have told me. Thank you. I am deeply touched."

He waited another moment before he dropped his other news. In that time, he saw the somewhat uncertain young woman who had walked into his office blossom in confidence before his eyes. As long as he lived, he would never forget the way that sight made him feel.

"There's one other thing I wanted to tell you. I've reached out to an old friend and colleague of mine in Boston. He's at a publishing house down there. I asked him if he might be interested in reading your work when the time comes. I received his response two days ago and he has agreed."

If the knowledge of her effect on Professor Sanderson's wife was shocking, this positively sent Anne reeling.

The new shock on her face was evident by the fact that she was not speaking, an occurrence the Professor could not possibly appreciate was a statistical rarity. Understanding that she was either unwilling or unable to reply, he gently prodded, "Is this something you might be interested in?"

Finally shaking herself from the excitement mixed with abject fear at the thought, Anne finally managed to utter words that formed a semi-coherent thought. "Of course, I mean – but – my stories, they aren't ready are they? They haven't been edited, except by me. Isn't it premature?"

"You're right, Anne. They aren't ready. I was hoping you would let me do the honor of editing your work and working with you to make them so."

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Yes, but only if you think I would be the right person."

"Oh I do! But, er I mean, I don't have anything to offer you for it-" he held up his hand to stay her words.

"Anne, let's consider this an academic courtesy. I have rarely in my career seen this kind of talent in someone as young as you. I would consider it an honor to be a part of it."

At this, a wide smile swept across her face, "Well, then I most graciously accept sir. Thank you!"

"Wonderful! We can start next week and move story by story. With any luck, we could have it ready by the New Year."

Anne was slightly dazed when she stood to shake his hand that she had to reach down and steady herself for a moment. It was all such a wonder. "Are you sure of this, sir?"

Professor Sanderson reached for Anne's proffered hand eagerly and took it in his for a moment. "Anne, my wife has her sister back in her life because you were brave enough to send these to me. Anyone responsible for the look of sheer happiness on my wife's face when she opened her sister's response has my undying gratitude. I am only too happy to help you."

Anne blushed under his praise and shook her head in acceptance of that gratitude. She felt quite unequal to it, but she understood him to be quite sincere.

They fixed on the first date of the editing sessions and chatted for a few more minutes before Anne took her leave, closing the door behind her. When he was safely alone, Professor Sanderson fell back into his chair with a sigh and a smile on his face. It would be a pleasure to work with Anne, that he knew. But he smiled more for the eager young man he could envision sitting on the quad at this moment, eagerly awaiting her return. He marveled at what that young man could inspire in Anne Shirley to give her the confidence to write what she had. The bond between the two must be a strong one, indeed.

He chuckled to himself; he sure would love to hear their story one day, for he guessed it was quite a tale!

* * *

Professor Sanderson was only slightly off the mark with his guess on Gilbert's whereabouts. He was indeed at the quad, but he was not sitting patiently. When Anne came upon him, she saw him pacing back and forth, looking rather nervous, and impatiently running his fingers through his hair. Gone was the composed look from before in Professor Sanderson's office. Now he looked like a man truly frazzled. Every once in awhile he would stop and sit back down on the bench, only to pop up again the next moment and pace some more. Anne stopped to watch him for several moments and she could not help but smile. For all his composure and confidence, here he was tying himself in knots for her. For she knew that's why he was anxious. And she loved him all the more for it. She wondered briefly if this was how he would look one day when he would be made to pace back and forth out side the room as she gave birth to their first child. The thought sent a shiver down her spine and nothing could keep her from going to him.

When he heard his name called, Gilbert stopped short and turned around instantly. "Anne!" He rushed to her, "There you are!"

Anne smiled at him, "Was I gone for so long?"

"Well, I guess not, but come, sit. Tell me everything!"

"Hmm, the man celebrated for his patience seems a bit antsy all of a sudden!"

"Anne, don't you dare tease me or I'll go to Professor Sanderson myself and demand he tell me what happened!" Gilbert said exasperated.

Anne just laughed. "There's no need for that! Besides, you don't have an appointment."

"Anne!"

"Gilbert, stop it now you're being as silly as I usually am. Just sit quietly and I shall tell you everything."

And for the next ten minutes, Anne relayed every detail of the conversation with Professor Sanderson, leaving nothing out. Gilbert listened to her and felt such a range of emotions that it was hard to keep them all straight. The first thing he felt was relief. He knew in his heart he hadn't been wrong about her work so the feeling surprised him. That is until he understood he was relieved for her, not for himself. He felt a certain kinship with Professor Sanderson's wife when Anne told him of her role in the story. Gilbert knew the power of Anne's writing. It seemed now he wasn't the only one. Then he felt enormous pride when she related Professor Sanderson's thoughts on her writing. And by the end of it all he felt all the happiness and anticipation Anne must have felt.

Gilbert jumped up from the bench and pulled Anne with him. "Anne, that's tremendous! Boston, really? This is a amazing!" He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips quickly. "I knew you could do it."

"Gil, I haven't done anything yet."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "No hardly anything at all, except for write a book!"

"Well, yes, I guess except for that!"

"You goose, come on, let's go celebrate!"

"And just what are we celebrating?"

"Your bravery for one. I know that wasn't easy for you to do, to share your work," He said sincerely, cupping her face in his hand. "And no matter what happens after this moment, I will always be the most proud of you right now for taking this chance." Then he bent down and briefly touched his forehead to hers. It was too brief a touch for both to them. "And secondly we will celebrate how very right I was that your story was so worthy of being shared!"

At this, Anne swatted his chest. "You're insufferable, you realize that right?"

"Maybe so, but still so very right!" he preened.

"Well I won't admit about you being right, for Lord knows I will already never hear the end to it. But, I will say thank for you for your faith in me. As with many things, I don't know if I would have had the courage to do any of this without you."

Gilbert smiled at her. "Yes, you would have Anne. You're the girl who walked the ridgepole, remember? You could have done this by yourself, but I am eternally grateful that you didn't have to."

Anne gave him a hug and Gilbert put his arms around her. She felt such happiness at the possibilities before her that it was almost frightening. But she would face it with determination. And perhaps a good measure of reserve.

"Gil, I want to keep this just between us for now."

"Anything you want sweetheart."

"Thank you. But, I have decided to tell Marilla. She deserves to know and I think she would be proud to know that I am taking a chance. I am going to write to her tonight."

Gilbert nodded, "I think that's wonderful. She will be proud of you. And Anne if you want to tell our friends you know that would support you."

"I know. And maybe I will, but for now, I just want to keep it between us here in Kingsport."

"Whatever the lady wants."

They stood for a few moments holding one another, until a voice behind Gilbert rang out. "Gilbert, Anne!"

Gilbert released Anne and turned around. "Hi Ronald."

"Nice to see you, Ronald." said Anne.

"Hello to you both! Did you two realize you're the talk of Redmond?"

"How is that?" asked Gilbert.

"People love an engagement, Gilbert. You both kind of broke a few hearts around here."

"How is that possible, we've been courting for months?" asked Anne.

"Ah, well courtships are broken all the time and I guess the heart wants what it wants. But apparently an engagement is a good deal more contractually obligating. You two may as well already be married," chuckled Ronald.

Gilbert laughed and Anne rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Ronald continued, "There's going to be a bonfire tonight behind the football field. You two should come."

Gilbert looked at Anne, "What do you think?"

"Sounds fun to me."

"Great! See you there." Ronald turned to walk away and then seemed to fight a mini war with himself about whether he should turn around, pivoting back and then away and then finally back again. "Um, Anne, you should invite your roommates. They're all welcome to come too." Neither one of them missed the blush creep into Ronald's face at the invitation.

Anne smiled widely, "Any one of them in particular I should consider more carefully?"

Ronald looked away a bit sheepishly, trying to hide a grin. "No, Anne. They're all quite welcome. But perhaps, if any of them were say, _new_ to campus and wanted to make more friends, _that_ person would certainly be most welcome."

Anne laughed and Gilbert just smiled. "I will extend the invitation, Ronald. Thank you."

Ronald walked away, leaving an amused Anne and Gilbert behind.

"Well that was certainly interesting! Did you have any idea he was interested in Stella?" asked Anne.

"None at all. Ronald usually plays things close to the vest so I am surprised. She must have made quite an impression," said Gilbert.

"Well it seems perhaps we won't be the only ones creating gossip this evening then!"

"Well there's a novel thought! Although, there's something to be said for creating a _little_ gossip, Anne," said Gilbert, grabbing Anne once again around the waist.

"Is that so? And just how did you plan to create gossip?"

"I could kiss you quite soundly in front of all these people."

"Which would surprise exactly no one! Better to stage a fight with me and I could stalk off quite angry. That might get tongues wagging."

"People would surely never forget your temper!"

"Gilbert!" said Anne once again pushing his chest.

"I am just saying, you're quite a sight when you're angry. Your eyes practically spit fire. It's quite becoming actually," he teased.

"Are you purposely trying to anger me so you can admire my eyes?"

"Maybe. Is it working?" he asked, tugging gently on a stray piece of her hair. "Carrots!"

In her best show of anger she didn't' feel in the slightest, Anne replied in the only manner she could. "You mean, hateful boy! How dare you!" she hissed as she spun out of his arms and stalked away, looking back only to wink at him in laughter as she broke into a run. Gilbert, bewildered and completely captivated ran after her, catching up to her in a small grove of trees that thankfully provided enough privacy for him to make the appropriate apology.


	19. Odds, Ends, and Away

On a crisp November day in a quiet classroom, two minds sat together in pursuit of an elusive prize. They both knew it was not a possible achievement, but Anne in particular strove for it nonetheless. With every stroke of her pen, she reached for perfection. Professor Sanderson was impressed with her drive and determination.

"Anne using the term 'violent,' may not be most useful here. It doesn't connote the devoted type of love you are hoping to convey. It sounds more savage than anything else."

"Oh but, how could it be anything but violent love? It doesn't have to mean brutal or vicious, but what about powerful or strong? The Captain has been through unimaginable pain to get back to those he loved. Perhaps his love _is_ a bit savage."

"So might you use the word 'ferocious' instead? Perhaps 'fiercely'? They both convey the same force of feeling with less of the brutality," replied Professor Sanderson.

It was a common enough discussion between them. This one rather short and mild compared to the hour long, somewhat heated, debate when Anne described a character 'degenerate' rather than 'dissolute,' as preferred by Professor Sanderson. Only two people so devoted to their craft might care about any distinctions in words that technically meant essentially the same thing. But care they did and over the last two months they had both learned a thing or two about the other that only made the mutual respect between them grow.

If Anne was honest enough with herself, she might admit that she was beginning to look up to Professor Sanderson as she always felt she might for her father. It struck her one afternoon, when she came for their session and found him reading a newspaper at his desk. It was a rather domestic scene and Anne thought all he was missing were slippers and a pipe. Then she had smiled. Matthew had always read the paper at the kitchen table, with a strong cup of coffee before breakfast every morning. Lord, how she missed that man! Anne had regarded Matthew with the unconditional love of a child, an unbreakable bond that transcended the grave. But the esteem she felt for Professor Sanderson was different. They met as intellectual equals and he challenged her as much as he could. She enjoyed that challenge, even if it did mean a critical look at her own writing.

That's not to say that Anne was completely at ease with the scrutiny. There was more than one occasion she remembered throwing herself down on her bed in frustration or crying on Gilbert's bewildered shoulders. Having someone rake through her every word wreaked havoc on her emotions. It's what came from writing something so personal. She dealt with it admirably, and Professor Sanderson had more praise for her work than she imagined. His suggestions were always thoughtful and he never made her feel that she was not quite up to the task. Quite the contrary, in fact, he had helped build Anne's confidence in her writing and she felt herself maturing as an author, and maybe even a bit as an individual, over the short weeks they had spent working together.

Professor Sanderson, for his part, found Anne to be as bright and charming as he had first thought, even if he was pleasantly surprised with the passion and determination she had in standing up for her work. He was impressed with her hidden wit, which came through in her writing, as well as her flair for the dramatic. It was the drama that sometimes stifled young writers. The writers who did not yet possess enough life experience to really connect with their own stories. They had fanciful notions that made for interesting stories, but any one would be hard pressed to really believe in the conviction behind the words. This was not the case with Anne Shirley. Having filled him in with brief glimpses of her life here and there, Professor Sanderson understood her better. He understood just what she had endured. He understood how it informed her work. He was actually quite proud that she could embrace it. Yes, in the short time they had worked together, he found he had developed quite a kinship with the young lady. Had Anne been privy to these thoughts on the matter, she might have explained to him quite clearly that they were kindred spirits.

"I suppose I won't argue with you on this point, sir. Frankly, because I am too pressed for time so in the interest of me making it to the football game on time, I respectfully concede. 'Fiercely' it is." Anne scribbled in her notebook and Professor Sanderson chuckled. "I am sorry to keep you. I know this weekend is quite an event."

"Will we be seeing you at any homecoming festivities this weekend?"

"Oh you just might. Sarah has a special fondness for parades so we might venture out tomorrow."

"Well, I hope to see you there. I would love to meet Mrs. Sanderson."

"Funny you should mention that, Anne. Mrs. Sanderson has insisted on more than one occasion that I bring you and your young man to dinner sometime. I believe she wants to extend her gratitude to you in person."

"Oh, sir, it's I who should be thanking her!"

Professor Sanderson smiled, "Well then you must come to dinner and you two can start some sort of mutual admiration society."

Anne laughed at his joke. "Be careful what you wish for, if Mrs. Sanderson is half as talkative as I am, you might be in for a long evening!"

He smiled at her. "I understand it's a busy weekend, but if you're not busy on Sunday, would you be able to make it?"

"Oh, of course. I mean I think we could. May I send a note over tomorrow?"

"That would be fine."

They gathered up their things and walked out of the classroom together. "You are almost there, Anne. Maybe another week or so and I think you will be ready."

Anne swallowed, "Yes, I noticed that too. Do you really think they are finished?"

"Oh, you know as well as I do that a good story is never finished, Anne. But I do believe that your stories are ready for professional eyes. The question is, are you ready?"

Anne took a moment before responding. Was she ready? Was she still sure she wanted to do this? Her mind shouted no, but the pounding feeling in her chest told her exactly the opposite. She knew that this would be the end result of all of their work. "I- I think so, sir. Your help has been invaluable in building my courage and my confidence in my writing. I really can't thank you enough."

Anne had thanked Professor Sanderson more times than either of them could count and it still felt woefully inadequate. "Anne, speak no more of gratitude. I know you are grateful and I appreciate that. But the only thanks I require is what you have already given me, the opportunity to help with something I believe is truly special. I hope you know that no matter what happens after you send these, I am exceptionally proud of you."

Anne blushed 'fiercely', not 'violently', and nodded her head. "Thank you, sir."

"Enjoy your weekend, Anne. I hope to see you Sunday."

Anne reiterated she would send a note and then said goodbye. She was anxious to get ready for the football game. Gilbert would be expecting her.

* * *

Ronald Stuart stood with his back against the wall, carefully watching everything that happened around him. Having had the good fortune of not only escorting, but also securing several sets at the Homecoming dance with the black-eyed Stella Maynard, Ronald was quite content at the moment to stand back and watch the evening unfold. He quite consciously ignored the rather pathetically transparent attempts by Dorothy Shuster and her ilk to entice him to dance. In truth, Ronald disliked dancing, unless he was particularly acquainted with his partner. Or unless, as in Stella's case, her eyes happened to sparkle with just the right amount of something captivating. Then he found he could not help himself. He couldn't help that his eyes continued to stray over to Stella, who was now dancing rather gaily with Richard Mathers. He supposed it was better than that horrid Dan Ranger, but still, Richard seemed to be holding her a bit closer than Ronald liked. He felt his chest tighten a little as he managed to laugh at himself. _I am acting like a possessive lunatic!_

Having imagined himself in love once before, Ronald was not ignorant of the effect a lovely woman could have on a man fully in control of his senses. But nothing had prepared him for the intense feelings of practically floating on a cloud whenever Stella was in the room. He had never felt thus, certainly not with Sylvia. _How did I deceive myself so_ , he thought. He wasn't quite naive or maybe hopelessly romantic enough to believe himself in love with her on so short an acquaintance as three months. But in his logical mind, even with illogical sensations coursing through him, Ronald Stuart realized he was in great danger of falling quite hard for Stella Maynard, if only she would send him any signal that his feelings could one day be reciprocated. She was open and kind, lovely and sweet, smart and quite amusing. But she was also somewhat guarded. He wondered if he would be able to break through that wall. Part of an answer came in the next moment when she caught him looking at her; well rather staring at her would be more accurate. She gave a small laugh at his guilty expression and waved lightly at him with a smile before turning her attention back to her partner. The tightness in Ronald's chest increased and it was a moment before he could breath regularly.

 _It couldn't possibly be love already, could it?_ That was the last thought that floated through his mind when he heard a voice next to him. "You know it's considered rude to stare!"

Ronald turned to see Gilbert next to him. Ronald had the good grace to blush, but was not about to be taken to task by Gilbert Blythe about being a besotted fool over a woman.

"So says the man who hasn't taken his eyes off of a certain red-head all night!" Ronald replied.

"Touché!" was all Gilbert could reply. It was true enough. "But, since Anne and I are engaged, I hardly think me staring at her all night will create any kind of buzz."

"Ha, well don't be so confident. I happened to overhear something quite amusing about you only moments ago."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, indeed. Apparently you are making yourself rather disagreeable to some ladies on campus. Eleanor Blake said she was telling you how she had a letter from home that her cat died and instead of offering condolences you merely said, 'that's nice' and excused yourself."

Gilbert looked at Ronald horrified. "What!"

"I wonder what was so distracting?" Ronald chided knowingly.

Gilbert remembered immediately what had him so distracted. Anne had excused herself to the ladies room and when he saw her and Priscilla walk back in through the door, she had laughed a sweet tinkling sound that reached Gilbert's ears and rendered him apparently unable to offer words of comfort to poor Eleanor on her deceased cat. He simply left Eleanor standing there and was at Anne's elbow the next moment. Now it was Gilbert's turn to have the good grace to blush as he looked around fruitlessly for poor Eleanor.

Ronald just looked at him and started laughing, causing Gilbert to do the same. They were apparently a rather ridiculous pair. "I really ought to apologize," Gilbert said when he managed his mirth.

"Yes, you should."

"Maybe ask her to dance?"

"It would be the gentlemanly thing to do," Ronald agreed, happy that Gilbert had apparently forgotten about Ronald's own distraction in the midst of his faux paus. But his triumph was in vain, for the next moment, Gilbert seemed to remember it well enough. "And while I go do that are you going to continue to stupidly stand there gaping at Stella or are you going to come enjoy yourself?"

At this Ronald smirked smugly, "Gil, you of all people should understand how incredibly enjoyable this particular exercise can be."

Gilbert had no choice but to acknowledge the truth of that statement as his own eyes found Anne, who was dancing with Charlie, and fixed on her for several moments. The soft curve of her arms, the ruddy trusses of her hair, the iris like delicacy of her skin. Yes, a man could spend a good time indeed engaged in this particular exercise.

After a few moments, he felt Ronald lightly punch his arm, "Blythe, aren't you supposed to be apologizing?"

"Oh, yes, right!" Gilbert stammered, tearing his gaze away from Anne.

He then walked off in search of Eleanor Blake and Ronald briefly looked after him. Now there was a man lost to a lady, utterly and completely. Ronald knew all the jokes about fools in love, but he was absolutely certain that Gilbert Blythe was no fool. If Ronald could find a fraction of the happiness he knew his friend had found, he would consider himself quite lucky. Ronald looked at Anne dancing with Charlie and saw her eyes darting around the room quickly and then her body visibly relax upon finding her desired object. Gilbert stood in a small group of people, chatting animatedly. At the sheer look of contentment on Anne's face and she looked at her fiancé, Ronald Stuart breathed out heavily. It was a look he now realized he longed for from a certain black-eyed beauty. Yes, he was hopelessly lost indeed.

* * *

On Sunday evening, Anne and Gilbert found themselves at the stately home of Professor Sanderson, enjoying a wonderful meal and congenial company. Sarah Sanderson was delighted to finally meet the woman who had not only impressed her husband so much, but who been chiefly responsible for reuniting her with her sister. Anne and Sarah Sanderson hit it off immediately, so much so that Mrs. Sanderson insisted on Anne calling her Sarah. Anne, who was not accustomed to such deference, agreed but did catch herself a time or two from slipping into old habits. Gilbert and the Professor, two amiable men, had no trouble carrying on conversation that ranged from questions about Gilbert's parents to their mutual interest in football. Dinner was served in a large, ornate dining room that reminded Anne of a hotel. But Anne and Gilbert both noted that for all their obvious wealth and standing in Kingsport, The Sanderson's were possibly the most unassuming couple they had ever met. In fact, so comfortable did they feel that when Sarah asked them to tell her how they met, the story was relayed with good humor and no little exaggeration on Gilbert's part. Not content to stop at the slate, he canvassed the whole of their acquaintance with a flair for the dramatic that would have made the old story club quite proud. Laughter broke out among the table and it was with no little embarrassment for Anne, who was sure the Professor would never see her in the same way ever again.

"I assure, you Professor, that is NOT exactly how it happened!" she exclaimed shooting Gilbert an exasperated look.

Gilbert only laughed, "Anne, that is exactly how it happened! Trust me, sir, you've never seen anything quite as amusing I assure you! Imagine our sophisticated Anne clinging for dear life to a pile. I confess I won't forget it as long as I live!"

"Don't you think 'clinging to life' is a little dramatic?" Anne rolled her eyes.

"This coming from the girl pretending to be Elaine floating down a river!" Gilbert replied. Anne gave him a playful shove. She thought about bringing up Gilbert donning an apron and bonnet and prancing through Kingsport, but he was oddly proud of that accomplishment. It would likely not embarrass him in the least.

"And after he rescued you, Anne you still wouldn't forgive him?" a smiling Sarah Sanderson asked.

Anne saw her chance for revenge. "Yes, well now you see why? He was just as unbearable back then. What choice did I have?" This response garnered her a hearty laugh from around the table.

Professor Sanderson, who had been content to listen to the narrative and laugh along with them, finally spoke, "Somehow, I can see Anne getting herself into a scrape like that!"

"Oh you have no idea, sir. I am quite prone to scrapes!" Launching into the difference between currant wine and raspberry cordial seemed a poor plan to punctuate her point, but she could not stop from giggling at that particular memory.

Gilbert only nodded in agreement and continued the story, ending on the day at the Blythe Gate. "But, in all seriousness, that was the day I like to say that all heaven opened up for me," Gilbert said with a meaningful look at Anne. It was then that Professor Sanderson assumed that it was often that these two felt alone in a room full of people. He remembered those days of his own fondly and for a moment stopped to admire just how lovely his wife looked this particular evening. He had married quite well.

After several minutes, Sarah excused herself to see about coffee and dessert and Anne offered to help. In the kitchen, Sarah arranged a tray of coffee meticulously as Anne sliced some cake and arranged some cookies on a platter.

"Thank you, Anne. It's kind of you to help."

"It's no trouble at all, Mrs-, I mean, Sarah. I am sorry, it might take me some time to get used to that."

Sarah patted Anne's hand. "It's no trouble at all, Anne. I am just so glad to finally meet you. You know my husband is very keen on you. He seems to think you're one of the most talented students he's ever had in twenty-five years of teaching."

Anne smiled, a little uncomfortable with the praise, but no less gratified. "Thank you. That's high praise coming from him. I imagine he's seen a bit of everything."

"Oh that he has. We've lived and worked all around. But I don't know that I have ever seen him so content teaching before. He's always loved it. But working with you, my dear, I think has been very rewarding for him."

"I am glad. He's been so kind. But beyond that, he was so honest and sincerely helpful. I can't imagine doing any of this without him."

Sarah smiled at the praise Anne heaped on her husband. She knew the truth of it all well enough but it was gratifying that a student Thomas esteemed so highly truly understood his worth. Thomas was himself not a vain man, but in the eyes of his beloved wife, there was no better man alive.

"I know he told you I read your stories."

"He did."

"Then you understand about my sister?"

"Yes, Professor Sanderson told me you reached out to her. That's really wonderful."

"Yes, it is," Sarah agreed. "And I have you to thank for it, Anne."

"Oh, but-"

"No, Anne, I won't let you tell me otherwise. It's true enough that I longed to reach out to my sister, but your story inspired me to take action and for that I will always be grateful. One day I will tell you of our quarrel, but for now I just want to be happy that she will be back in my life. I have three years of regrets to make up for. But now I at least have the chance."

Anne immediately felt a certain kinship with Sarah Sanderson. "I know about regret myself. We joke about it now because of the way it all worked out, but that day at the pond, I hurt Gilbert quite terribly. I regretted it almost immediately, but was too stubborn to admit it."

Sarah smiled knowingly, "Yes well it seems he has forgiven you for it."

"As your sister and you will forgive each other. Where's there's love, there can always be amends."

"You're quite right, Anne. My husband was quite right about you. You're a very special woman. I hope you will come to see us often." Sarah took Anne's hand and squeezed it gently. "Come, we can't leave them alone to talk about us for too long," Sarah said, gently waving off a waiting maid and picking up the coffee tray while Anne grabbed the dessert.

They made their way to the sitting room, where the gentleman had now retired and Anne felt relaxed as she followed behind Sarah. It had been such a wonderfully enjoyable evening and she was certain Gilbert felt the same. The Sanderson's were the very best of people and Anne could hardly believe her fortune in securing their good opinion and the Professor's invaluable help. Unfortunately, her relaxed state made her a little less aware of her surroundings as she carried the tray in front of her. Upon entering the sitting room and walking to the coffee table where Sarah had motioned the desserts could be placed, Anne failed to notice a small sewing basket that sat next to the sofa that jutted out just slightly. Her foot caught it and in one movement she lurched forward violently. Miraculously, she managed to catch herself and remain upright, but not before the desserts, so carefully placed, flew off the tray in rather spectacular fashion. Most of them hit the floor unceremoniously, but a piece of cake did manage to close the distance between the tray and Professor Sanderson, hitting him in the arm. Gilbert managed to dodge the cookie that threatened him. Anne stood horrified and embarrassed beyond reason. She looked around at their shocked faces and wished the floor would swallow her up that moment. Gilbert stood immediately and was at her side. "Anne, are you alright?"

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened!" she stammered out.

"It's fine, Anne. We will get this cleaned up. Are you alright?" said Sarah.

For Anne it was all too much. Since the floor was apparently not going to swallow her whole, she did the only other thing she could do. She let out a peal of laughter. "I am so sorry," she squeaked out between laughs.

At the sound of her laughter, Gilbert lost what little control he had astonishingly managed to maintain over his own humor and began to laugh with her. Their mirth was enough to entice laughter from their hosts and before long their merry group lost all sense of propriety in the absurdity of the moment. After several moments of laughter, they began cleaning the mess but were quickly waved away by the previously dismissed maid who seemed to see nothing funny about the absurd stain on Professor Sanderson's favorite jacket. She winced when he tried to rub it out with a handkerchief. It would take all day tomorrow to remove it!

After the mess was cleaned and new desserts procured and consumed, the foursome ended their evening on the most pleasant of terms. Upon hearing that their new favorite couple planned to walk back to campus, the Sanderson's insisted they take their carriage.

"It's too far and too cold."

"But, sir, we did walk here!" Anne protested, not wanting to be any trouble… well at least not any _more_ trouble.

"Yes, and forgive me for not sending the carriage for you to being with."

"But, really-"

"Anne, please."

At his rather simple plea, Anne complied. "Thank you, sir."

"It's my pleasure," he replied with a strange emotion written on his face. He finally turned to Gilbert, "Gilbert, it has been a pleasure, thank you for coming."

"Thank you very much for having us," Gilbert replied, shaking the Professor's hand. "And sir, if I may be so bold, thank you also for all you've done for Anne. As much as I know she appreciates it, I do as well."

Professor Sanderson smiled, "You're welcome, Gilbert. It's truly been a wonderful experience working with her. Her talent continues to amaze me I assure you." They both looked at Anne, who could only blush becomingly in response. "Though she hasn't hit me with anything yet, I believe we may have come close a time or two."

Gilbert laughed, having been given the blow by blow of some of their more intense disagreements. "Did I mention she also throws books as well?"

The professor raised his eyebrows in response, "No, I am sure you didn't, but I will watch out for that from now on!"

Anne could do little to stop their banter, so she only waited patiently for them to finish sporting at her expense. Gilbert helped her with her coat and walked outside to the waiting carriage and stepped inside. As the carriage rolled down the cobblestone street, Professor Sanderson looked after it became rather thoughtful. He had always longed for a child. It was the one blessing in life that had eluded them from the beginning of their marriage, much to both of their eternal dismay. He had always wondered just what it might be like to be a parent, wondering rather uselessly if he would have been any good at it. As he watched the carriage that carried Anne Shirley pull away, Thomas Sanderson was full of raw emotion. He began to comprehend, perhaps in a very small way, just what it might be like to feel the pride of a doting father.

* * *

Nine days later, Anne sat on a cold bench outside the English building practically freezing to death. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but it had been long enough that she was starting to lose feeling in her ungloved fingers. She could not stop rubbing those frozen fingers over the manuscript that sat in her lap. It was finished. It hardly seemed real, but it was.

 _"_ _It's wonderful, Anne," Professor Sanderson had told her only moments ago. "Now, go celebrate! Not because of what you may do, but because of what you have done. It's a fine piece of work, Miss Shirley. And I am sure there is a young man on his way here right now who would love nothing more than to treat you to something spectacular."_

When Gilbert came upon her, he had called her name several times, but she never once looked up to see him. It was like she was in a trance.

"Anne, what the heck are you doing sitting out here like this. You'll freeze to death," He chastised her gently.

As he sat down next to her she seemed to come to and she looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Anne, darling, what is the matter?" Gilbert asked, truly concerned.

"It's done, Gil. I've finished it," she replied, handing him the pages she wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to ever hold.

He took them reverently and flipped through, briefly remembering the feeling of the first day she had given him her stories.

"I knew you could do it, Anne. I'll never be more proud of you than I am in this moment."

Anne's heart swelled at him using the same sentiments Professor Sanderson had. How did she ever become so lucky to have so many wonderful people who believed in her so profoundly? It was almost overwhelming, but in the best possible way.

"Thank you, Gil!" She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a long time, Gilbert letting the manuscript rest between them as he took Anne's hands in his and warmed them with his own.

Proving Professor Sanderson quite right, Gilbert did take Anne some place special and they spent a lovely evening out to dinner and then to a recital on campus. Neither of them thought much about editing, manuscripts, or books. Gilbert didn't even once let his mind slip to the term paper he had due in less than three days or the meeting with Dean of Academics that was scheduled for before he left for Christmas break. He and Anne simply enjoyed one another's company in way that had eluded them since summer. They were blissfully alone together and neither of them were carried away by senseless worries.

Gilbert walked Anne home to Patty's Place that night and not for the first time, wished he didn't have to leave her. He wished he had the right to walk her to her bedroom and lay with her until she fell asleep. He wished he could gently stroke her hair and watch her sleep. That would be a fitting end to the evening. Then he groaned inwardly. He simply could not endure another five and half years of this!

However, his pity party was interrupted when they opened the door and Anne was practically attacked by Phil and pulled into the sitting room. There sat a smiling Priscilla and a blushing Stella. Walking into the scene, Gilbert had no doubt as to the source of the commotion. Ronald had asked, and Stella had consented, to a courtship.

Gilbert offered Stella his warmest wishes for her happiness and said his goodbyes to the ladies. Anne looked at him questioningly, but when he motioned slightly to the ladies behind her, she understood. Her friends needed her. And in that moment, with the weight now off of her shoulders, she realized how much she need them too.

She was overjoyed for Stella. Having come to know Ronald Stuart quite well, she had no doubt of Stella's felicity with such a man.

Once Gilbert left, the ladies readied for bed. It was only moments later they all found themselves in Stella's room where they stayed and talked well into the morning.

"Did he kiss you?" Phil asked with wide eyes.

Stella blushed and looked away. "Oh he did!" Phil gushed. "I knew it! It's always those reserved confident types you have to watch out for!"

"Oh, Phil, leave her be! I think it's wonderful," Priscilla said.

"Of course it is!" said Phil. "Why else would we be up talking about past two in the morning?"

"Yes, but I am afraid we are in for it now. Stella will become just as silly as Anne now, walking around as if in a dream every day," said Priscilla.

This got Priscilla a pillow thrown at her by Anne and a gentle punch in the arm from a very happy Stella.

"Oh it doesn't even matter what you silly girls think! I am just so happy!" Stella said very sincerely.

Anne did more listening in the next hour than she did talking and was struck by the small family she had surrounded herself in Kingsport. Listening to her friends rally around Stella Anne felt an almost overwhelming sense of comfort and support. It was the first time since the beginning of her book journey that she regretted not confiding in them about it. They would have been such a source of support and strength. In fact they still could be, could they not?

So when they had simply exhausted themselves on the topic of Ronald and Stella, Anne told them the story of her manuscript, how it came to be, and just what she planned to do with it. What little doubt she had about voicing her dreams was laid to rest as Phil excitedly asked a dozen or more question, Priscilla demanded that Anne let her read it, and Stella told her quite genuinely how proud she was of her. These girls were an amazing group.

"So what's next then, Anne?" Phil asked.

"Well, next I have to send it to the publisher."

"Oh how exciting!" cried Priscilla.

"Yes, well nothing is done yet. I still have to write a letter to go with it."

"Oh, Anne, you can manage that in a wink I am sure!" assured Phil, not really knowing what she was saying.

"Maybe, but right now I am just so happy to be done for now that I am not in any hurry. Anyways, it might be the most important letter I ever write so I'd like to think on it for a little bit and just enjoy this accomplishment for myself for awhile."

It was well past three o'clock before the girls meandered back to their own rooms. Anne fell asleep almost immediately and slept more soundly than she had in weeks. There was something to be said for finishing a major achievement.

* * *

It would be another month (three days after Christmas in fact),in the privacy of her own room at Green Gables, that Anne had the courage to begin writing that most important letter. It took four days and no fewer than six iterations before she deemed it good enough. Marilla, who had been the one to endure a rather moody and dramatic Anne, was her own version of over-joyed when Anne told her it was finished. Marilla understood the letter's importance well enough, but Anne mooning for three hours yesterday about using a comma or a colon after 'Dear Mr. Callaghan', was more than Marilla Cuthbert could be asked to bear. Mrs. Lynde, who had no notion at all of the letters import, told Anne it wouldn't matter much what nonsense punctuation she used, a man likely wouldn't notice the difference or read past the first line anyways.

So much to everyone's great delight and eternal harmony, the letter to Mr. Davis Callaghan was finished and with it was packaged a completed manuscript. And for the second time in six months, Anne and Gilbert made their way to the post office and once again watched as the clerk weighed and stamped the package, only to dump it once again into the same nameless bin as before. This journey would be longer and more arduous than the first.

Leaving the post office with Gilbert's protective arms around her, Anne felt nothing but peace with her decision. It was done and out of her hands. Whatever happened from this point on, with the help and support from the man whose strong arms currently enveloped her, Anne could endure anything.


	20. Dreams in Motion

_My apologies for the posting delay. It's been a busy couple weeks. I try to post once a week, but it doesn't always work out. In the interest of moving things along, I wanted to jump right into things as this story begins it's wrap up. I've felt a bit of neglect for some characters throughout this story so I wanted to bring them together a bit for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and follows._

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

If Gilbert thought that the last several months had flown by at breakneck pace, he didn't acknowledge it until he realized he had flipped his calendar to March. Life at Redmond as a sophomore turned out to be quite a bit more work and effort than the previous year. He worked hard in all of his classes and was rewarded for it by being top of the sophomore class going into the home stretch of the semester. The honor he, Anne, and Phil had fought good-naturedly over last year was now his by rights. While neither lady had let their grades slip by any measure, Gilbert found a perverse, yet profound rhythm in his studies. Everything captivated him. He still had the same demands on his time, but he managed it all once again with his usual good grace and a healthy dose of Anne. Most of his friends would never have been able to tell that he stayed up nights studying or reading anything and everything he could get his hand out about science and medicine. His natural book smarts certainly helped, but he also had to give a measure of credit to his own happiness. Happy men were productive men he found. His motivation had long ago at Queen's been a rivalry in which he had poured every ounce of his brains and ability simply to prove to an unforgiving redhead that she held no power over him. Now his motivation took on an entirely different form. If working for himself had always given him a measure of pride, working towards a future with the woman he loved was something else entirely. What he felt was beyond pride. It was a single-minded determination to be worthy of the future he had promised to Anne.

Always Anne.

Sitting in his room by the light of a single candle, his thoughts inadvertently strayed to her as they did most nights. But tonight, the day of the Arts Rush popped into his head, the day he truly began to realize her feelings for him. The day she looked at him with those shining eyes as he realized her joy was all for him. It could have been and Arts Rush or a sack race and Anne still would have smiled so wonderfully because it had been important to him. That was the day he realized that it might just always be considered his greatest accomplishment to have Anne fall in love with him. Looking at the papers on his desk, papers he could barely make out in the dimness he had allowed to be cast over the room, Gilbert struggled to think that anything he could achieve would be more worthy of praise and admiration than winning her heart. But as those papers seemed to stare back at him, he wondered if something could come at least a distant second. All he had to do was sign his name and declare his intention to compete for the Cooper Prize. It was all the Board of Trustees wanted of him. It would mean extra work. It would mean less time with Anne. It would mean a whole other level of academics. But if he could win it, and the Dean of Academics certainly thought he could, it would mean medical school. All paid for. It would mean his dream served up on a platter, his for the taking if only he had the courage and will to do it.

So why was he hesitating? He had until the end of the semester to decide, but he had waited for a reason even unknown to him. But in the back of his mind, he did know. Thinking of Anne pressed up against that tree, her lips waiting for a kiss that did not come that day of the arts rush, it became clear why he was hesitating.

It was all because of Anne. It was one thing for him to dream about medical school, that still distant and far off dream. But even if he did well enough to be accepted, how would he ever wrestle up enough money to be able to go? It was a good deal more expensive than getting his B.A. He could work and go to school, but how long might that then postpone his marriage beyond the five plus years he had already assumed under the best of circumstances. He could not, would not, wait longer than that. He knew he had promised Anne that he would not give up on his dream, but it became increasingly difficult when the cold light of reality shined through the fog of his unmitigated happiness. He understood why men in love felt they could slay dragons or felt invincible. It was how he had felt for months. It was how he felt until the day he met one of the Redmond med students who spent hours pouring over books by day only to go haul packages back and forth by night off of some harbor freighter. He couldn't be a student, and employee and a husband. Let alone a possible father! He had begun to contemplate, only to himself, a different path.

He could do good, if not noble, work as teacher or a farmer. Anne and he could live comfortably enough like that. They could be happy together with a simple small life. Mere days ago it seemed possible. But that was before his eligibility for the Cooper was confirmed. He had known for months it was a possibility but did not allow himself to believe it could really happen.

Dean Halstead's voice from just a week ago rang in his head, _"You're one of the brightest we've got here, Mr. Blythe. I think out of everyone on this campus now, that includes all four years, you have the best shot at taking this. There's a reason the prize isn't given every year. It's rare we have a student equal to it."_

It was a humbling thought and praise he wasn't sure he deserved. But those two sentences gave him more hope than he had felt in a long time.

He could do it.

He knew he could.

His dream felt in reach again, so close that even though it was still so far, it somehow felt easier. Could he really have everything? Could he really become a doctor and have Anne by his side? Had he only hesitated for days because he was simply too frightened to believe that he really could have it all?

He wouldn't answer that question. At least not at that moment, for as he pondered it and put his pen to paper to sign his name, a knock came at the door.

Gilbert sighed at turned to the door, uncharacteristically annoyed at the interruption. "Who is it?"

He was not prepared when the voice on the other side responded, "Gil, it's Ronald, please open the door."

Gilbert wondered what Ronald might want at this hour, but thought nothing of it and opened the door. Ronald, not waiting to be asked in, swooped by him and entered his room, a determined look on his face. Gilbert looked at Ronald a questioningly and shrugged his shoulders. "Can I help you, Ronald?" he asked sarcastically. He was not prepared for the answer he got.

"Get your coat on, Blythe. We are going for a walk!"

* * *

Only an hour earlier, Anne had entered the door of Patty's Place with Stella in tow. They had both been volunteering for the Convocation committee. Stella volunteered because Ronald was graduating and Anne joined her simply to keep busy so she wouldn't spend every waking moment wondering about her book. Anne was not three steps in the door when she was practically knocked over by Phil.

"Oh, Anne come quick." Phil grabbed hold of Anne's arm and dragged her into the next room where Priscilla sat. Aunt Jamesina was out for the evening.

"Phil, what in the world?" Anne said, exasperated when Phil finally released her.

"Oh, Anne don't be cross. This came for you today by express. It was delivered only a couple of hours ago and we have been _dying_ to know what it says. What took you girls so long?"

A clearly overexcited Phil handed Anne a letter. When Anne had mastered her exasperation, she looked down at the envelope in her hand.

Her heart felt like it sank to her stomach when she read the return address. _Curtis Publishing Company, Boston, Massachusetts._

She looked back up at Phil, who was beaming, and then back down at the letter.

"Anne, what is it?" Stella asked.

"It's -it's a reply from Boston," replied Anne, hardly sounding like herself.

"Oh, Anne you have to open it!" cried Phil.

Anne acted as though she hadn't heard and continued to stare at the envelope as though any minute it might cease to exist. It wasn't until this moment that she truly realized how badly she wanted this. And now that this letter held an answer to that whispered dream, she knew this piece of paper had the power to crush her.

"I-I can't open it!" Anne said.

"Darling, of course you can! You must! If you don't I shall likely die," replied Phil dramatically.

"Anne, it must be good news. I heard that if publishers pass on you, they send the manuscript back. There's nothing but this letter, right?" Stella said, attempting to be helpful and hoping that what she thought she heard somewhere at sometime she couldn't remember, was accurate.

"No, nothing else came. Just the letter," said Priscilla, taking Stella's word as gospel truth and beginning to hope for Anne.

Anne heard the words, but nothing penetrated her brain. She still stood staring at the letter. The three remaining ladies looked around at each other quickly to determine what to do next. Phil looked at Priscilla who gave a questioning shrug. Phil then looked at Stella who was now by Anne's side with her hands around her shoulder. "Anne, whatever that letter says, we are here for you."

"Anne, do you want us to leave so you can read in private? It _will_ kill me not to know but if you'd rather be alone, Stella and Pris will understand and I will at least pretend to, for your sake only, Queen Anne." Stella and Priscilla chuckled at Phil's dramatics.

Anne still made no answer to anyone and by unspoken understanding, all three women got up to leave the room so Anne could have her peace. None of them made it more than several steps before Anne's soft voice halted all of them. "No, please! Don't go. I need you here with me."

"Oh thank heavens!" said Phil, obviously relieved.

Priscilla took Anne by the hand and led her to the couch and sat her down. Stella supplied her with a cup of tea and within a few minutes, all four were seated.

Anne slowly and methodically tore the envelope open. Taking out the letter, she cleared her throat as she unfolded it. Her unsure, shaky voice cut through the quiet room in the next moment.

 _Dear Miss Shirley,_

 _Under a normal set of circumstances, this communication would be a rather boring form letter informing you of our decision regarding the manuscript you sent for consideration. However, given that you are obviously quite a close personal friend of Thomas Sanderson, I wanted to take the time to write you myself regarding our decision. Thomas is a dear friend and any friend of his deserves such a courtesy._

 _You come to us very highly regarded, Miss Shirley and I must say that based on your manuscript and the accompanying letter, the praise is well deserved. We found your collection of stories to be quite extraordinary and would like to meet you in person to discuss the details regarding publication of the 'The Souls of St. John's' in Boston at your earliest convenience. Enclosed you will find two open ended fares to Boston for you and guest. Curtis Publishing is happy to cover the expenses for the trip and we look forward to meeting you in person. I especially look forward to meeting the woman Thomas described as 'one of the most talented students' he's ever had. I hope you understand what the praise of a man of Thomas's character means. He doesn't give it often and I must say that thus far, you have met his expectations. If you didn't, you'd be reading a very different letter right now._

 _Please send a reply as soon as possible with the dates for your travel, provided you are interested in the offer, and we will make the arrangements. I look forward to meeting you and to cultivating what I hope with be a wonderful relationship with Curtis Publishing._

 _Yours very sincerely,_

 _Davis Callaghan_

 _Vice President of Publication_

 _Curtis Publishing Company_

Anne didn't realize how much she was shaking until after she finished the letter and looked up at the beaming, smiling faces of her friends. In the next second she was swarmed with hugs and kisses.

"Oh, Anne, I knew you could do it," cried Phil.

"Congratulations, Anne!" Phil and Stella said at the same time.

Anne was in shock and mindlessly returned hugs and kisses for a few moment as the words of the letter sank into her mind.

She was going to be published! Anne Shirley, the skinny, freckled, imaginative orphan from Bolingbroke!

She couldn't believe it. Her little stories had already touched so many!

And all because of Gilbert.

All because she hadn't stubbornly closed the veil that had lifted that night at Stone House.

Gilbert!

She had to see him.

Tonight.

Now!

"I can't believe it!" she finally managed to say.

"Well believe it, Anne. It seems Boston will love you as much as we do!" The girls gushed for several more minutes and Anne basked in it.

"I have to see Gilbert. Now!" Anne all of sudden blurted out.

"Anne, you can't go now, it's after nine o'clock."

"I don't care, I have to see him." Anne got up from sofa and started towards the front door.

"Anne, wait, you can't see him this late. The boarding house will never let you in," said Stella, trying to reason with her.

"They're going to have to, Stella. I am not leaving there until I talk to him."

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow morning?" Stella asked, hoping the logic would penetrate.

It didn't.

"No, Stella it can't!"

"But Anne, what will I tell Aunt Jamesina when she gets home?"

"You can tell her anything you want. But I simply can't wait until tomorrow. This is too important. Girls, they're going to publish my book! Can you even believe it?" Anne was beaming now, the truth finally sinking in.

"Anne, you're going to walk away disappointed. They don't let girls into the common room after 8:00. You know the rules."

At this Anne laughed, "Gil and I have never been what you'd call rule followers, Stella! Just ask anyone back home."

Stella looked dubious and Anne finally said, "What if it was Ronald and something completely life-changingly amazing happened to you. Are you telling me you would be able to wait until morning?"

Stella considered Anne's words and with a long sigh said, "Fine, I'll tell Aunt Jimsie you went to bed. Just so she won't worry."

"Anne, I am coming with you," said Phil abruptly.

"What, why?"

"Because it's late and it's dark."

"Phil, I've walked to the boarding house a hundred times," Anne said hurriedly as she walked to the hallway to put her coat back on.

"Maybe so, but I am still coming with you. All you need to do is trip and fall and then go to Boston in a cast!"

Anne rolled her eyes, "Fine. But please can we go now!"

* * *

Anne and Phil were at the door of the boarding house ten minutes later, knocking furiously. A skinny freshman answered the door and insisted the girls couldn't come in as it was after hours. Anne pleaded, Phil flirted, but this apparent stalwart of rules and decorum would not budge an inch. Did they realize how much trouble he could get in if he let them in?

"Is there a problem here, Jimmy?" Ronald Stuart's voice came up from behind him.

"Oh, umm Anne and her friend are here to see Gilbert. But I told them I can't let them in. It's after hours."

Ronald smirked, "I see. You did good Jimmy. I'll take it from here."

Jimmy slinked away quickly, quite happy to be relieved of any responsibility in this matter.

"Ladies, I am afraid my friend Jimmy is quite right. You know it's too late for you to be here."

"Ronald, please," Anne pleaded. "I need to talk to him. Can't you help me just this once? It's very, very, very important. Life altering."

Ronald was rather amused at Anne's very sincere begging. It was clear she was not going to leave. But there was no way he could let her up to Gilbert's room.

"Anne, I wish I could, but you know I can't. Do you know what kind of unpleasant gossip might start if anyone saw you?"

Anne blushed and then got just a little angry. "Ronald, Phil will be with me and I just need to talk to him. How could you suggest otherwise?"

"I am not suggesting anything, Anne. I am merely trying to tell you what others will infer if they see you walking to his room at all let alone this late at night. Gilbert would be furious if I subjected either of you to that gossip."

"Oh," said Anne, finally comprehending what she was asking of him. She had not even considered the implications if someone saw her. She only needed to talk to him. _Oh rules and propriety could go to the devil for all I care,_ Anne thought angrily.

Ronald saw the understanding dawn on both of Anne and Phil. "Go back to Patty's Place and I will tell Gilbert to come to you there."

Anne groaned. "Oh Ronald, please! Can't you just send him down to see me here then? I'll wait. It's very important."

"Anne, please humor me! You ladies should not be out here this late at night alone."

"Well we wouldn't be alone if you'd just send Gilbert down to talk to us," Anne spat back with more fury than she meant. Ronald wasn't wrong. But Anne didn't give a wit about propriety or common sense at the moment.

"Ugh, why are you men so obstinate!" said Phil. "Good grief, just send him down already!"

Ronald was not unsympathetic to their cause. It was clear that it was important. But he would not budge. He was not about to risk any ladies reputation no matter how important the matter. "Phil, if either of you had any sense you would see the merits of my suggestion. If you go home Anne can talk to Gilbert in the private warmth of the Patty's Place parlor instead of outside in the dead of night in frigid March weather or worse still in the private bedroom of her fiancé."

Anne loathed admitting that he had a valid point. It didn't matter to her where they talked, just that they did. "Fine. But please, please just send him along and tell him to hurry. I am counting on you, Ronald!"

"You have my word, Anne."

Phil sighed and resigned to Anne's wishes, though she was ready to stand and fight needlessly. She was too excited for Anne to bend so easily. Anne and Phil turned to go but Ronald called them back. "Anne, he's going to want to know what this is about."

At this Anne smiled widely. "Tell him I've heard from Boston."

The meaning of those words was not lost on Ronald. He knew Anne had submitted her manuscript. "And am I to assume based on that smile the news was favorable?" he asked.

Anne only shrugged her shoulders, ready to extract a bit of revenge. "Come to Patty's Place with Gil and find out," was all she said before the ladies walked into the cold night once again. Ronald smiled after them. A trip to Patty's Place wasn't exactly a heavy burden.

* * *

Ronald knocked on Gilbert's door, and after announcing himself he was admitted entry.

"Get your coat on, Blythe. We are going for a walk," Ronald said with no other greeting.

"Oh? And just where are we going?"

"Patty's Place."

"What, why?"

"Anne was just here, begging me to sneak her up to see you!"

"What!? Is everything alright?" Gilbert said, suddenly alert.

"Yes, everything is fine. Calm down, no one is hurt or dead! I told her of course I couldn't do that and she wasn't pleased."

"Why was she here?" Gilbert said, wasting no time pulling on his jacket and his shoes.

"She said she desperately needs to talk to you," Ronald replied, rather enjoying reeling Gilbert in a bit.

"About what?" Gilbert asked as he fumbled with his laces.

Ronald shrugged and did his best to hide a smile. "I can't say, just that she made me promise to bring you immediately." He knew he was being a bit wicked, and was also in direct violation of orders from Anne. But Gilbert deserved to hear this news directly from her.

"That's all she said?"

"Yes, that's all she said and she was rather adamant that you get to Patty's Place immediately. I promised her you would and I don't relish in making Anne mad at me ever so we need to go now."

Gilbert seemed to not hear him as he sat on the edge of his bed with a stupefied look on his face. "How -how did she seem?"

"Well let's see she rushed over here and demanded entry to see you after hours and actually tried to convince me and Jimmy Parson to let her up to your room. Jimmy held out admirably, but I don't know how long he would have lasted had I not shown up when I did. She had Phil for reinforcements and the eyelashes were batting like crazy. I finally convinced Anne to go home and you would come to her. She seemed anxious to see you so let's not keep her waiting."

No other words were said and the pair left the boarding house immediately. It was the longest ten-minute walk of Gilbert Blythe's life.

* * *

At the knock on the door, Anne jumped up and rushed to it, leaving Aunt Jamesina, who had arrived home and given the particulars, shaking her head. She didn't exactly approve of gentleman callers at this late hour, but given the import of the event she didn't make a fuss about it.

Anne was pleased that the gentlemen showed up only moments after she and Phil had arrived. She wasn't sure she would have been able to take more waiting than that.

She opened the door to a smiling Ronald and an anxious Gilbert. She smiled at both of them and invited them in.

"Anne, Ronald told me you came to see me. What's the matter?"

Anne was confused by his concern as she thought he would already have a good idea about the reason for her visit until she looked at Ronald who looked at her mischievously. He hadn't told Gilbert the reason for her visit at all. "Its seems your dear friend kept you in suspense unnecessarily for I did tell him at least part of the reason I came to see you."

"Sorry, Anne. I wasn't teasing. I honestly thought you should tell him yourself. You deserve to see the look on his face."

By this time, Gilbert was positively perplexed and slightly irritated. "Tell me what? Is anyone speaking English anymore?"

Anne smiled adoringly at the vexed and worried face of her adorable fiancé. God, she loved this man!

Anne took him by the hand and led him into the parlor where the ladies sat demurely, well at least three of them did. Phil was pacing the room excitedly. Ronald went right to where Stella was sitting and placed himself beside her. "This should be fun," he whispered in her ear.

"Indeed," she replied. "It seems you enjoy torturing your friend needlessly."

Ronald laughed, "Yes, well I think in this instance it was the right choice."

Stella squeezed his hand slightly. "I think so too."

"Come, Gil. Please sit down," Anne said calmly, oblivious to the conversation behind her all her attention focused on Gilbert's handsome, wonderful, inspiring face.

"Anne what in the world is going on. I feel like I am about to be hazed or something," Gilbert said trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

Anne laughed, now rather glad that Ronald had kept what he knew to himself. She was going to enjoy this immensely. "Gil, I received a letter today."

"From who?" he asked calmly.

Anne pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to him. "Read it for yourself and see."

He took the folded letter from her and briefly looked around the room at everyone grinning at him like Cheshire cats. Clearly _they_ all new the letters contents.

"Anne what is it?"

"Just read it, please!"

Gilbert gently unfolded the letter and began to scan its contents. His eyes shot up when he saw the return address. "Anne is this-" he looked back down and began reading again.

Anne saw the moment he read the second sentence of the second paragraph. The one she had memorized by heart already. ' _We found your collection of stories to be quite extraordinary and would like to meet you in person to discuss the details regarding publication of the 'The Souls of St. John's' in Boston at your earliest convenience.'_

Anne was not sure what reaction to expect from Gilbert other than his happiness, so when he looked up at her after he finished the letter she was rather astonished to see his eyes almost glistening with emotion.

At this, Anne lost what little control she had managed to maintain over her own emotions and broken in happy tears. Gilbert immediately, wordlessly, wrapped her in tight embrace and swung her around the small room, struggling to maintain his composure. He set her down and they stood there in the Patty's Place parlor for many minutes holding one another tenderly. It was only when Gilbert pulled slightly away to place a small kiss on her forehead that he noticed the room was now quite empty. He almost laughed when he had the brief thought that it might not really be empty, but perhaps one of those many times he and Anne felt alone in a room full of other people. But they were indeed alone as he heard distant voices in the kitchen.

"Anne, darling, you did it! I am so unbelievably proud of you!" Taking advantage of the empty room, he kissed her gently on the lips. "You're going to be published!"

"Gil, I can't even believe it myself!"

"Well believe it, Carrots. I knew you could do it! They seem so impressed with you. And you get to go to Boston! Anne, this is so tremendous!"

"Oh, Gil, it's like a dream! In all the ways I imagined this moment to make me feel I never expected to feel like this. You'll come with me, to Boston, won't you?"

"Of course I will. If that's what you want. And this is no dream, Anne. This letter is very real and your stories are very real and this moment is so very real. I can't tell you how happy I am for you." Gilbert kissed her forehead again and gently ran his fingers across her cheek. "My Anne-girl a published author. Now imagine Mrs. Harmon Andrews and Mrs. Jasper Bell will say when they hear this, Anne! You will set all of Avonlea on its head, my dear."

Anne laughed, "Yes, well I confess that's a distant perk."

"Of course it is. But it's small potatoes compared to the sense of accomplishment you must feel. Anne this is really amazing. _You_ are amazing!" He daringly gave her another kiss, this one growing deeper and more passionate before Gilbert remembered where they were and broke it reluctantly.

"No, Gil," Anne replied glassy eyed and a little breathless, "we are amazing, together. I could not under any set of circumstances, done this without you. You know that right?"

Gilbert quickly counted the seven freckles on her nose before replying, "Anne, I told you a long time ago it seems that together we are perfect are we not? I can't and won't claim a lick of credit for what you have accomplished, but I will shout it from the rooftops that I always, always believed in you."

"Gil, you deserve far more credit than that and you know it!" Anne replied with feeling.

Gilbert laughed, "Yes, well I can settle for being your muse, Anne."

Anne laughed at this. "I wonder just what the boys at Lambda Theta or the football team would think of that!"

"They can think what they want," Gilbert said cheekily "None of them get to hold you in their arms like this, now do they?"

"No, I dare say they do not."

"Then all of Redmond can know it for all I care!" Gilbert all of sudden stopped smiling and continued, "Thank you, Anne."

"For what?"

"For teaching me what it means to go after a dream full steam. I think I needed that lesson."

Anne was confused. "Gil, is there something you need to talk about?" Anne sounded concerned but Gilbert waved her off.

"There is something I want to talk to you about, but it can wait until tomorrow. Tonight is about you, my dear."

"Gil, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything. Except of course how much I love you."

"I love you too, Gil!"

Gilbert smiled at her brightly and chuckled, finally able to picture a flustered Anne being denied access to see him at the boarding house. She must have been quite a sight. "Anne, did you really try to convince Ronald to let you up to my room?"

Anne blushed a bit and then laughed. "Yes, well who knew you gentlemen played so close to the rules? Ronald was an absolute tyrant! I'll have to remember to warn Stella about that!"

"He has his uses, sadly some of them include being no fun whatsoever," Gilbert joked, equal parts disappointed and relieved that Anne had not made it to his room.

Anne reached up to give him a brief kiss on the lips, which was interrupted by a rather loud clearing of the throat as Ronald stood stupidly in the doorway.

"Umm, I guess Aunt Jamesina whipped up a little something to celebrate and there's some punch too. Is the coast clear?"

Anne and Gilbert laughed and waved everyone in the room. For the next hour the occupants of Patty's Place and their two male guests ate, drank, laughed and celebrated Anne's stunning accomplishment. It was a night Anne would never forget. Nor would she sleep from too much excitement. Anne learned another important lesson about fantasy versus reality. If falling in love with Gilbert had showed her how reality could be so much more than a silly fantasy ever could, rereading that letter for the hundredth time showed her that no amount of dreaming could ever compare to the feeling of accomplishment and pride she now felt.

Gilbert also learned an important lesson that evening. He would never be a doctor if he wasn't willing to take a chance on himself, just like Anne had. So before he retired for the night, he signed his name to the Cooper Prize application. Feeding off of Anne's happiness and sheer courageousness, Gilbert decided he _would_ have it all. A life with Anne and the career he was meant for. Nothing had ever seemed so completely simple to him before. All his self-doubt and worry vanished like the fog amidst daybreak, pushed away by the sheer force of Anne's happiness. By the force of his own happiness for her. Now that he finally saw it all stretched out before him, he began to understand just a little about how Anne often got lost in her own imagination. For as he laid down to sleep thinking of her lying next to him, Gilbert could think of nothing more mysteriously attractive than staying in that particular dream forever. Only now it didn't seem like a dream anymore. It sounded like the surest and the sweetest part of his future.


	21. Dreaming in Boston

_Hi everyone! I come asking forgiveness for this inexcusable delay in posting. Unfortunately, I was rather under the weather all week last week, which was not at all conducive to good writing. But I am finally feeling better so I got back at it as soon as I could! I find myself at a strange point in this story. There's so much I could focus on and if I wanted to drag the story out indefinitely I might give even more consideration to certain parts, perhaps this jaunt to Boston being one of those things. But as I think of the story I set out to tell, I am reminded of why I began this story in the first place. I wanted to tell this what if of Anne and Gilbert "walking hand in hand through life" so we could imagine what other happy memories they might have shared. This story shows how profoundly different things could have been. That said, with perhaps only maybe 4-5 more chapters to go, I want to make sure I am focusing on those parts that tell my story, not write around it just to hear myself. So without further ado, I take you all to Boston for a little fun. Many profound thanks for all the reviews, follows and PM's. They mean the world to me and can carry a sometimes reluctant writer much farther than she could ever go on her own. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Arriving in Boston was far from a solitary event. Anne had unwittingly gained a rather substantial entourage in her travels and as the ship docked in the harbor, Phil beamed.

"Boston, can you believe it, Anne? I've never been this far from home before you know! I am so glad my father allowed me to come with you!"

Anne was nervous enough without Phil's raptures, but she had to admit it did feel comforting to have Phil standing on one side and Gilbert on the other. It had been a long journey. Although, it was shorter than Anne had expected. The world seemed to be getting a little smaller somehow as she began to discover its vastness. Over the past few weeks, as Anne began to truly digest all that was happening, she suffered through nearly every emotion for pure joy to utter terror. But as she stepped off the boat at Boston Harbor all she felt was excitement.

The intervening weeks between receiving the letter telling her that her book would be published and this moment passed in a blur. Anne decided immediately that sooner was better than later and made plans to skip Easter at Green Gables to go to Boston. She hated to miss Avonlea in the spring and hated even more the thought of a holiday passing without her. But when Gilbert had told her he would have to stay in Kingsport for the summer to work, the thought of going without him was not worth considering. Besides, waiting until summer seemed too long a time to wait. So plans were made, letters dispatched, tickets redeemed and purchased, and a merry party of five left Kingsport bound for Boston as the warm April air began to settle in.

Phil had insisted on accompanying Anne to Boston. Anne protested about it being needless and expensive, considering she only had two fares to her credit. But Phil had waved her off with laughter, as though the consideration of money gave her no cause for concern. In truth, it didn't. Phil hadn't worried about money a day in her life and she was not about to miss out on seeing her beloved Anne make this wonderful trip without her. Phil considered it some sort of sacred duty of friendship.

Gilbert, of course, stood on Anne's other side, proud as any man could be of the woman he loved. The truly surprising fourth and fifth passengers had sworn up and down they were not really traveling to Boston for Anne, but because it seemed as nice a place as any to enjoy a small spring vacation while school was on break. Anne of course knew better, but Professor and Mrs. Sanderson had insisted on accompanying Anne and were in fact so insistent that the mode of their declaration left her no room for argument.

She pleaded for Gilbert to intervene when her protests fell on deaf ears, but he likewise insisted it was their money and their vacation and they could spend it where they would. He had advised Anne, rather wisely, to appreciate the gesture for what it was and understand that if it hadn't been important to them, they would not be making the trip.

In truth, Professor Sanderson would not have missed this moment for anything and luckily given his situation in life, he wouldn't have to. He had never had student of his published. At least not while they were still in school. This was truly a high point of his career and was only made better by the genuine affection he had for Anne.

As he watched her take her first steps on American soil, he beamed for her and his thoughts went back to the day she had told him she received the letter from Davis Callaghan.

 _Thomas had just been settling down in his office after his last class of the day when a rather aggressive knock came at the door._

 _Too tired to bother standing up to answer it, he simply beckoned the person to enter, hoping with every breath it wasn't Anthony Carmichael. Anthony was a fourth year student who had gained the unfortunate habit of arguing with professor's over his grades. Thomas was not aware of the success of any of his arguments, but Anthony fought like a dog anyways. Thomas was sure the lad just liked a good row every now and again and didn't have a good girl to do it with. He momentarily felt sorry for the future Mrs. Carmichael._

 _This thought made Thomas chuckle and thus he appeared to Anne when she opened the door and stepped in his office._

 _"_ _Anne, hello! It's nice to see you. Please come in," his countenance brightening even more._

 _"_ _Sorry to bother you, sir. I know you're busy."_

 _"_ _Nonsense, I always have time for you." He gestured for Anne to have a seat but she remained fixed by the door, not moving, a queer smile on her face._

 _"_ _Anne is something the matter?" he finally asked._

 _"_ _No, no, nothing is the matter. I just came to show you something, Sir." With those words, her feet finally shuffled forward and she rather determinedly slapped a paper down on his desk._

 _"_ _What's this?" he asked intrigued._

 _"_ _Read it and see for yourself," she beamed._

 _Thomas picked up the letter and recognized the handwriting immediately. He gave Anne another look and her beaming face told him everything he needed to know. But he read it anyway._

 _Thomas Sanderson had lived many years and had experienced his share of feelings among them. But very little in his experience had ever prepared him for the sheer pride and joy he felt when he read the words written by his dear friend about the woman standing in front of him._

 _Before looking up, he choked back a tear and smiled brightly. "Anne," he said standing up and walking around the desk to face her. "Oh congratulations, Anne! I am so very proud of you." He took her hand in his and gave it a fatherly squeeze of encouragement. "I can't tell you-" suddenly he felt a little overcome again and stopped._

 _Anne only smiled brighter, if that it was possible, and rescued him. "Thank you, sir. I still can't really believe it!"_

 _"_ _Well it seems you must, Anne! I knew your stories were special. I am just glad Davis thought so too. It proves he's as smart as I have always believed him to be."_

 _Anne laughed, "Well I am happy he didn't disappoint you."_

 _"_ _I knew he wouldn't!"_

 _At that, Anne's face lost a bit of laughter and she looked at him seriously for a moment. "What is it, Anne?"_

 _"_ _Sir, I can never repay the kindness you've shown me during this entire process. This would never have happened had it not been for you and I owe you a lifetime debt of gratitude."_

 _He tried to interject, but Anne held up her hand, "Please sir, let me say this. I know you believe in what I have written and I would gladly die happy with that knowledge. But now that I am standing on this precipice I am realizing how important it is to me to stand on my own merits. I couldn't bear it if I thought-" she trailed off, unable to finish the thought and ashamed to have even have had it. But she had to admit that she wondered just how much influence Professor Sanderson had had during this entire process._

 _He understood immediately what she wanted to know and he wasted no time in setting her mind at ease. "Anne, listen to me. I will not deny that when I sent my initial letter to Davis I painted you in the best light possible. But let me assure you that even if I could have influenced his decision regarding your manuscript, I wouldn't have even tried. Everything you accomplished was your own. I hope you believe me when I say that."_

 _Anne read the truth of his statement in his eyes and felt her heart climb just a bit, as though that thought was the last part of what had held her back from true elation._

 _"_ _I do. Thank you, sir."_

 _"_ _You're welcome, Anne."_

 _"_ _Well I should go, I have another class to get to."_

 _"_ _Yes, well you have to promise to come have dinner with us again soon. Mrs. Sanderson will want to celebrate."_

 _"_ _I would like that, thank you."_

 _"_ _Excellent," he said and Anne readied to leave. "And Anne, Congratulations! I am sincerely proud of you."_

 _Anne smiled with no small amount of emotion and before she knew what she was doing she propelled herself forward and hugged Professor Sanderson with much force. That he was surprised by the contact was evident but he returned her embrace with equal regard. If he thought before that he was beginning to know the pride of a father, this gesture confirmed it for him._

 _Anne left his office swiftly after, embarrassed by her own action. But Thomas would forever remember that moment as among of the best of his life, personal and professional._

And now, standing on the platform, he was overjoyed he could be here for this achievement for Anne.

"Welcome to Boston, Anne." Thomas said, coming up behind her, Phil and Gilbert.

"Thank you, sir! It's so big! How will we ever find our way around here?"

"Oh Anne, if I know Davis, he has everything worked out perfectly. In fact, I bet if you'd like he would set you up on a guided tour of the city while you're here."

"Well, that sounds wonderful, doesn't it, Gil?"

Gilbert only smiled, thinking to himself that what sounded even better than that was getting lost with Anne in this vast metropolis and discovering the city their own way. Just like they had in Kingsport. Gilbert smiled at that memory as he remembered back to the days of those accidental touches and light hand movements at the small of Anne's back that sent a flutter of heat through him. That was the way to explore a new city!

True to his reputation, Davis Callaghan had transportation waiting for them to transport everyone to the hotel. All of them were to be his guests at dinner that night. The cab took them around the city for a fair while before the stopped at the entrance to one of the most beautiful buildings Anne had ever seen. The Parker House Hotel was one of the nicest and most prestigious hotels in Boston. Professor Callaghan had told Anne that it was also known as a haven for fellow authors as it was rumored a prestigious bunch of them attended a literary club at the hotel's restaurant.

Upon being shown to their room, Anne could hardly believe the accommodations. The rooms were exquisite and Anne felt afraid to even touch anything. Phil, however, felt right at home in their shared room and began unpacking her things while Anne still tried to take in the expensive furnishings and ornate decorations.

She felt a shudder of uncertainty go through her at that moment.

Would this be what they expected from her?

This level of refinement and class?

Was she equal to any of this?

What if she said or did the wrong thing?

What if they took one look at her and realized she wasn't from this world and never would be?

Anne felt herself beginning to panic. A cold chill travelled up her back and settled in the pit of her stomach, robbing her of the joy she had felt only moments ago.

She needed to see Gilbert.

Leaving Phil in raptures over the size of the tub in the bathroom, Anne hastily retreated from their room and walked the next door down to where Gilbert had gone. She knocked on the door and he opened it to a bewildered Anne.

"Anne, what is the matter?" He asked with concern upon seeing her pale face.

"I can't do this, Gil. I can't!

"Anne, what are you talking about, do what?"

At this she blew past him through the door and walked into his room and stood in the center of it, staring at him.

"Anne, you shouldn't be in here," Gilbert protested, leaving the door open so Anne could walk back through it just as easily.

But Anne either didn't hear him or didn't care what he said because in the next moment she continued without a breath. "Gilbert, what if I can't do this? What if I don't belong in this world? Look at these rooms and those taxis we took here! I can't imagine what finery awaits us at dinner. I am just an island girl, Gil. I can't live in this world can I? Can I even fool them for less than week that I could fit in among them? How can I ever do it?"

Gilbert still stood with his hand on the door, looking at Anne as she panicked. Finally, he resigned himself to the fact that Anne wasn't leaving and ignoring the voice in his head that told him not to, Gilbert swiftly and wordlessly closed the door to his room.

Walking slowly over to her, he gently took her face in his hands. "Anne-girl, what is all this about? Why are you so stressed?"

"Gilbert, I don't belong here!"

At this, he kissed her lips gently, willing her to relax into him. "Actually, Darling, I've read a letter from Davis Callaghan no fewer than a dozen times now that suggests otherwise. Of course you belong here! Why would you ever doubt that?"

"But, Gil this place is so different from our world."

"Why, because of the fancy bed linens and ornate chandeliers? Those are just things, Anne. Kingsport has heaps of those things too. Just perhaps not in the places we frequent." He wrapped her now in a tight embrace and pulled her head to his chest. "You belong just as much as any writer who came before you and stayed in these rooms and looked in awe at their surroundings. You are here as their guest, Anne, not for a spectacle."

"But that's just it, Gil, what if I make a spectacle of myself? What if I say the wrong thing or what if Davis Callaghan is an awful human being and I can't stand the sight of him? What if they want me to live in this world with them in order to have my dream?"

"Anne, Anne, please slow down, darling. Why are you panicking like this? Where's my confident, fiery, redheaded fiancé? What have you done with her?"

Anne sobbed a bit. "I think she might have been left on the platform back in Kingsport. I am afraid this Anne here is terrified and unsure of herself now that she's beginning to understand what it all means."

Gilbert put just a bit of distance between them and looked into her eyes. "Hmm," he said, and shook his head. "Well I am afraid I didn't sign up to marry this Anne so we might just have to call off the engagement until we can get the other one back."

"Gil!" Anne scoffed.

"Oh, no I am quite serious! The girl I was courting had spirit and fire. She was the master of her own destiny. That girl knew what she wanted and went for it with gusto, never letting anything stand in her way. She would never be intimidated by fancy furniture or bed sheets. That girl believed in herself. And what's more so did I. She was the girl who made me believe in my own dreams because she had the nerve to go chase her own. That girl was the reason I am fighting for the Cooper Prize as we speak! And now you're telling me she's gone? What am I to do? Tell me how I get her here with me?"

"Gil," Anne whined, but he silenced her with a kiss. It wasn't just any kiss, but one Gilbert tried to pour his own confidence into so that Anne might grab onto it with a new perspective. He couldn't immediately tell if he was successful so he graciously continued for some time until they were both a bit breathless.

"Anne, you belong here. You belong here because you created something truly amazing. You are here because they want you here! You are here because they saw what I did and what Professor Sanderson did. That you're immensely talented! They believe that or you wouldn't be here. I can't promise that every person you meet will be the salt of the earth or that you won't make at least a tiny spectacle of yourself, because, well it is you after all. But I can promise you belong here, darling. Just as much as anyone ever did. You will win over Boston the way you've always won over every place you've ever been. This town won't know what hit it when Anne Shirley is done with it! And do you know how I know that?"

"How?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Because as much as you might not feel it right now, I can tell just holding you in my arms that that other Anne isn't on the dock in Kingsport. She's right here inside you. I felt her when I kissed you. She just needs you to believe in her. She just needs you to remember that every obstacle that's ever been placed in front of you has never stood the slightest chance of stopping you. You're a juggernaut, Anne Shirley and no one, not Boston, not crystal chandeliers, not Davis Callaghan, not anyone, can intimidate you." Gilbert finished his speech by once again wrapping her in a kiss, kissing her more passionately every minute, stopping only to demand that she say she believed in herself. Anne felt the tension leave her body as she surrender to the power of Gilbert's kiss and let his words penetrate her brain. He was right and she felt that other Anne gaining more strength by the minute. Gilbert knew he had his Anne back when she finally began to kiss him fervently. After a few moments he pulled away, "I believe we understand one another now, Miss Shirley?"

"Perfectly, Mr. Blythe."

"Good!" he replied, quite pleased with himself he weakened his hold on her and she slipped out of his arms and walked towards the door. "And just where do you think you're going now?"

Anne threw him an innocent look and smiled sweetly, "I have it on good authority you do not like women in your room. In fact, I am liable to scandalize all of Boston if I stay another minute."

Gilbert laughed, "Anne, you're not honestly mad that Ronald wouldn't let you in my room are you? And if you are you can hardly blame me!"

"Oh Gil, who says I am mad? I am trying to pass myself off here in Boston with at least some degree of credit. You wouldn't want tongues to wag would you? What would they say if they saw little old me in your hotel room, Gil? Word might get back to Rachel Lynde by supper and she'd be on the next boat to Boston. Ask me how we might explain her presence to Davis Callaghan!"

"Well when you put it like that, I suppose I can't argue with you leaving." He slowly made his way beside her by the door and gently moved her backwards until she was pinned between him and the wall. "But Anne, just so you know it's not that I don't like women in my room. This is the first time a woman has ever been in my room aside from my mother and my aunt and I have to say it's truly a singular experience. One I'd like oft repeated," he said as he captured her lips. "But, until we are safely married, I believe it's best not to let this be repeated with any frequency. Just as you want to pass yourself off with some degree of credit, I would like to pass myself off as a gentleman." He kissed her again and Anne ran her fingers through his hair. They stayed that way for a long while, neither of them even coming a single inch closer to, nor looking in the direction of, the bed. Eventually, Anne finally pulled away. "Safely married, you say?"

Gilbert smiled dreamily, "Yes, quite safely married, Anne. So that you never have to leave my room - our room- ever again." He gently kissed her forehead and released her.

"You should go get ready, Anne. We have to leave for dinner soon."

"Right. Thank you, Gil."

"For what? Scandalizing you in my hotel room?"

"No, you know what for. For believing me and reminding me who I am and what I have accomplished."

"I'll always believe in you, Carrots. Always."

Gilbert gave her one last sweet kiss on the forehead and opened his door to make sure the coast was clear. Anne gave him a quick kiss and said, "And now I know just what to say to gain access into your room. That's wonderful knowledge for any of my future uncertainties, Mr. Blythe." She winked at him and skirted out of his room and back to her own, full of much more confidence than she had felt since they had left for Boston.

* * *

Anne would remember dinner that night as one of the most elegant and wonderful evenings of her life. As much as Gilbert had helped put her at ease earlier in his room, she was still slightly nervous when they arrived at the restaurant. Gilbert stayed close to her side and every time she felt herself lose confidence, she felt his touch give her reassurance. As she looked at him in his suit as they were escorted to their table, she had to once again marvel at the man she loved and thank her own good fortune that it was she whom he had chosen. He looked as handsome as ever and carried himself with such confidence and forthrightness that Anne couldn't help but be energized and a bit inspired by him. She smiled widely at him as they walked together and Anne was perfectly content to be the woman on his arm for the evening, no matter what important people awaited them when they finally made to their table.

"What is it, Carrots? Do I have something on my tie?" Gilbert whispered to her as they walked.

Anne chuckled, "What, can't a girl admire her fiancé in his finery? It isn't often I get to see you all dressed up. It's a far cry from the boy who crawled all the way up our apple tree!"

"Ah yes, well that boy is still here, very much inside of this ridiculous suit, just wishing he had an apple tree here he could climb for you, Anne. But tonight, you are going to climb your own tree, darling. You are going to dazzle everyone with your brilliance and tie Davis Callaghan in knots just like you do to me. And before someone beats me to it can I tell you how very beautiful you look tonight? You took my breath away when I saw in the lobby." Gilbert looked at her with such admiration that it was almost his gaze rather than his words that melted through to her soul. She could stand anything with this man at her side.

"Thank you, Gil. You have to give some credit to Phil. I couldn't have put this all together by myself. The dress is hers you know."

Gilbert only sighed at her, "Anne when are you going to learn that's it's you I find beautiful. The magnificence of your eyes and the brightness of our lovely face. The dress is lovely, but only because you are wearing it, my love."

There was no time for more as they arrived at their table and a rather unexpected exuberant eruption broke out between the Professor Sanderson and the man Anne could only guess was Davis Callaghan.

"Thomas, my friend," bellowed Davis, giving his friend a warm hug, "it's good to see you! If I would have known the way to get you back to Boston was to publish one of your students, I would have done it years ago!"

"Nonsense, you know we were just here two years ago!"

"Yes, I do know. I am afraid you are going to have to beg Kathleen for forgiveness for not staying with us this time around. She's been quite put out about it all week."

"Oh Davis, stop it," Kathleen Callaghan interjected, turning to the Sanderson's, "He's jesting I assure you, although you know you are welcome anytime. How are you both?"

The reunion lasted several more minutes as the old friends reunited, exchanging hugs and warm welcome. "And which one of these beautiful young ladies in the illustrious Miss Shirley whom I have heard so much about?" Davis asked looking between Anne and Phil eagerly.

Thomas touched Anne's arm and brought her forward, "Davis Callaghan, meet Anne Shirley, one of my prized students and your newest author."

Davis Callaghan smiled warmly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Shirley."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," Anne replied, holding out her hand. "Thank you for having us. I have to say that we've only been here a few hours and this trip is already one I will remember for a lifetime."

"I am glad to hear that. We are delighted to have you. It's not often a writer as young as you comes to us so highly recommended. And given that Thomas is never one to throw away a compliment, I knew you would have to be rather special."

Anne blushed at his words, bringing a smile to Davis's face. If this girl was truly the gem that Thomas believed her to be, Davis had just seen the first evidence of it.

"Would you do me the honor of introducing me to your companions, Miss Shirley?"

"Oh yes, of course. This is my dear friend and housemate, Philipa Gordon."

"How do you do, Miss Gordon."

"Very well, thank you Mr. Callaghan. I appreciated the invitation to dinner." Phil answered with all the confidence Anne expected.

"And this is my fiancé and fellow Redmond student, Gilbert Blythe."

"How do you do sir," Gilbert said holding out his hand. Davis took the hand eagerly and shook vigorously. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Blythe. Don't think you've escaped your share of praise from this one either," Davis replied motioning to Thomas.

"Oh," Gilbert said momentarily surprised, but he managed to school his features and reply, "I am sure everything you heard is 100% accurate. If you need some embellishments, just ask me." This earned Gilbert a hearty laugh.

"Oh I think we will all get along famously won't we?" said Davis

At this point everyone was introduced to Kathleen and the party finally sat down at a large round table and ordered drinks. They made small talk among themselves for several moments.

Whatever anxiety Anne felt was washed completely away as she fell into easy conversation with the Callaghan's. They asked Anne dozens of questions about herself, which she answered in detail. They were nothing like she expected, not that she really knew what she had expected. Nor was dinner the stuffy, canned, elegant affair she had feared. The Callaghan's were eager to learn about not only Anne, but of her companions as well. Anne felt relieved that she wasn't in the spotlight the entire time and gladly hid behind her glass as Davis peppered Gilbert with questions.

"A farmer you say?" Davis asked. "And may I ask if you intend to follow in his footsteps?"

"Not if I can help it, sir. Farming is a wonderful way to earn a living but I have to confess to it being my father's legacy."

"I see. So then what will you do when you've completed your education?" asked Davis.

Gilbert put down his fork and briefly smiled at Anne before answering. "Well, I would very much like to enter medical school."

"A doctor! My word, Mr. Blythe that's a noble profession. And a difficult one. You must be a very bright young man."

"Gilbert is top of our class at Redmond," Phil interjected.

"Is that so?" Davis smiled looking a Gilbert knowingly.

"I've never seen anyone study quite as hard as him, I assure you," said Phil.

Gilbert merely shrugged, "I work hard, sir."

"That he does, I can attest to," replied Thomas. "I've seen him close down the library on more than one occasion."

"Gilbert has also just declared his intention to compete for the Cooper Prize. It's a very prestigious award at Redmond that hasn't been taken in several years," Anne offered, beaming with pride even as Gilbert reddened a little from embarrassment. "The Board of Trustees believes Gilbert has an excellent chance of winning it."

At this Gilbert saw fit to join in, "If I can with the award, it would mean medical school upon graduation, all paid for. I am sure you can imagine what a wonderful help that would be to a struggling student."

"It sounds like a good deal of work," said Kathleen, clearly impressed.

"It is and it will only get harder over the next two years. But I've never been afraid of hard work so I will do what needs to be done and hope for the best."

"Well, we offer our sincere best wishes, Gilbert. It sounds like you and Anne make quite the pair," said Davis.

Anne and Gilbert looked at one another and both began to laugh a bit. "You could say that, sir!" said Anne. "Quite a pair indeed."

Phil was the next one to undergo interrogation, and as expected, her disposition confused them at first as she went about talking in circles, but the Callaghan's both found her charming beyond words. Anne and Gilbert could only smile and marvel at her way.

"And so then what about you, Miss Gordon. What are your plans for life after Redmond?" Davis asked.

Anne found herself rather intrigued at the answer to this question she had never even considered. What awaited Phil Gordon?

Phil smiled with ease and went about her answer. "I suppose with Anne becoming an author and Gilbert a doctor I should tell you something wonderfully amazing awaits me after Redmond. I have a fair head for figures and I often joke about becoming my father's man of business, much to the horror of my mother I assure you."

This earned a hearty laugh around the table. "And what does your father say about this?" asked Davis, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Well he rather delights I vexing my mother so he plays along quite well. My father even went so far as to hand me a ledger at dinner one night, which sent my mother into a fit. She did not appreciate the joke in the least."

"That sounds like something my father would do," replied Gilbert, laughing.

Anne rolled her eyes, "Oh, so you are saying your mischievousness comes from that quarter? Hmm, I will have to remember that next time I speak to your father."

Gilbert chuckled, "I am afraid the Blythe mischievousness is the work of many generations."

"Each one building on the last no doubt," offered Thomas.

"Exactly!" Gilbert replied.

"Sounds like there is more than one story in there, Gilbert," said Kathleen, intrigued by these young people with so much spunk and personality.

"Ah there is indeed, but since I promised Anne I would attempt to pass myself off with some degree of credit this evening, those should at least wait until our next meeting." Laughter once again broke out among the group.

Davis Callaghan looked around at the smiling faces of the group surrounding him and sighed contentedly. His job often placed him situations of entertaining strangers. He was good at it, although it was not always enjoyable. In fact, some days it was downright tedious. He wasn't sure if the presence of his dear friend helped or if the three other companions were simply charming people, but Davis had to admit that this dinner felt less and less like work and more like a delightful night out among friends.

"Having heard a few of those stories, I have to encourage you to make him tell you, Kathleen. You won't be disappointed," Thomas said.

And encourage Kathleen Callaghan did, until Gilbert had the table in stitches as he spun several yarns from boyhood, carefully avoiding the slate incident and any other reference to Anne. Those antics were most assuredly second dinner revelations!

Over three hours after it started, the dinner finally came to an end with all parties quite pleased with the evening. As they made their way to the lobby of the restaurant, Davis turned to Anne and said, "I will send a cab for you at nine o'clock tomorrow, Anne. We have much to discuss, as I am sure you are aware."

"Of course, I will be ready."

"I hope you don't mind but I've asked Thomas to come with you."

Anne began the first breath of protest, but her words never made it past her lips.

"Forgive my presumption, Anne. But trust me when I say even the most seasoned writers find this process rather intimidating. I don't mean to hold your age against you, but you are the youngest we've ever considered signing. Thomas knows this process. He will be a big help to you and he's someone you trust. Would you please indulge me?"

Anne looked at Davis Callaghan and tried in that moment to decipher if she should feel offended by his speech or grateful for his kind consideration. There was something in his eyes that told her he meant what he said. He had her best interest at heart. And truthfully, she would feel better having Professor Sanderson there.

"I would be happy to have Professor Sanderson accompany me, sir. I have no objection other than trespassing on his vacation plans."

Davis chuckled at this, "I tell you what, I will make it up to him and Sarah with a dinner their favorite place in the city if that placates you."

Anne smiled and nodded.

"Excellent!" Davis held out his hand and took it. "You're everything I hoped you would be, Miss Shirley. It's going to be a pleasure working together I am sure of it."

"Thank you, sir. And thank you for giving me this opportunity. You can't know what it means to me."

Davis looked at Anne and then to Gilbert for a moment and then back again. "I think I do, Anne. I think I do."

* * *

Anne awoke early the next morning wondering if she had slept at all. She stopped herself from shaking Phil awake before the sun even rose. She sat down at the window and watched the city below slowly come to life. It was something she had never seen before and she found it oddly inspiring. Gilbert's word rang in her head.

 _'_ _You're a juggernaut, Anne Shirley and no one, not Boston, not crystal chandeliers, not Davis Callaghan, not anyone, can intimidate you.'_

Looking down on the sleepy city, Anne felt the truth of his words as they echoed in her mind. She would not be intimidated. She might be a bit nervous. She might feel slightly out of her element. But she was here because she was good. She was here because what she wrote had touched someone profoundly. That thought alone could give her all the confidence she needed to make her way through Boston unscathed. And if she needed help, she had to look no further than the heap of brown hair sleeping peacefully in the bed or the handsome boy with the hazel eyes in the next room who she doubted slept any better than she had. They were here for her. They were all she needed.

So at nine o'clock sharp, Anne was waiting for the cab, smartly dressed and ready to greet the day. Professor Sanderson accompanied her to the offices of Curtis Publishing, where they would settle Anne's future as an author. On the cusp of such a wonderful dream come true, Anne felt rather self-assured. It was almost as if her dream had already kissed her good morning over breakfast and then held her hand under the table. Yes, _that_ dream had indeed set her mind into the perfect balance she needed to go attain yet another one.

It wasn't until hours later, when Anne was staring at a contract in front of her, that she began to truly comprehend in a way she hadn't even considered before what this dream of being an author might mean for that _other_ dream, the shared one. The one too distant in the future. The one too uncertain in its timetable. The one that was promised, but that neither Anne nor Gilbert truly knew…or were too scared to say…when it would be fulfilled. This contract, countless pages of Anne's commitment to her professional future, changed absolutely everything.


	22. Means to Ends

_Not much to say here except that I have been waiting to write this chapter since the very beginning of this story and I am so happy I am finally here! I really hope you all enjoy this one... it's been where we've been going since chapter one. Thank you all for the continued support. 3-4 more to come before it wraps up. Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

 _"_ _What are you thinking, Gil?" Anne asked as they sat lazily on a bench as the ship from Boston transported them back to Kingsport._

 _Gilbert looked up from the contract and stared at Anne's anticipatory, yet tired, face and smiled gently._

 _"_ _All I can think right now is how proud I am of you," he replied._

 _"_ _I know that already," chided Anne. "I mean what do you think of the contract?"_

 _At this Gilbert shrugged, "What do I know about contracts, Anne? I assume this is fair. And if Professor Sanderson didn't object, I think you're in good hands. Are you having second thoughts?"_

 _"_ _Oh no, nothing like that. I mean, I admit I feel like I am in a bit over my head. But I don't have regrets. I guess it's just all so real now. It's going to be so different going forward, isn't it?"_

 _Gilbert nodded, "It will be, Anne. But this kind of different is good isn't it?"_

 _"_ _Well that depends."_

 _Now Gilbert looked at her questioningly. "Depends on what?"_

 _Anne snuggled closer to him; "I just don't want this to change anything for us. I want us to still be us. It's the only way I want any of this," Anne said, gesturing to the contract._

 _Gilbert understood her fear and would have been lying to himself if he said he hadn't had similar feelings as he began to comprehend during that short week in Boston just what this meant for Anne. For them. Gilbert's fear was never that he would lose Anne, just that they might be forced out of their comfort zone a little too far. But seeing her eyes shining with such happiness on the day after she officially signed on as Curtis Publishing's newest author, Gilbert also realized perhaps a little push out of comfort wasn't such a bad thing after all._

 _"_ _Carrots, I promise you we won't change. We can't change can we? We are Anne and Gil. And no matter what peaks and valleys come our way, we are in this life together. Forever. Just the way we are. And that doesn't mean in Kingsport or Avonlea or Boston. It means us together, going through this life. Remember, hand in hand through life, with no memories behind us but those that belong to each other."_

 _Anne smiled at the recollection of his words from what seemed liked a lifetime ago. That was the day her veil had lifted and she began to see Gilbert for the man she loved. That was the day her future had truly begun._

 _"_ _I remember, Gil. Hand in hand through life," she repeated as she slipped her hand in his and relaxed against him as she yawned. "You know, we should talk about what this all means for us."_

 _Gilbert took his free hand and ran it softly against her cheek. "We will, Anne. But darling you need to rest. We have plenty of time to discuss our future."_

 _Before the last words were out of his mouth, he felt Anne's body slump into his further as she fell asleep. Gilbert chuckled to himself and kissed her head. Thus, they stayed until the boat docked in Kingsport two hours later. Gilbert would later lament that he failed to appreciate that time, for that kind of alone, stress free time would be in short supply as soon as they stepped off the platform onto dry land._

That was the scene a frustrated Gilbert remembered in detail as he barely touched his eggs that morning. This behavior caused no small amount of raised eyebrows from John and Caroline Blythe. Breakfast was quiet on Gilbert's first day home of what only amounted to less than a week home total for his entire summer. He had to be back in Kingsport by Monday to start his job at the paper. His parents had welcomed him home the evening before, much later than he had planned. The ferry to the island arrived hours late for a reason no one seemed to be able to explain to him. When he finally arrived at Bright River his father had already been there for hours. It was almost too dark to drive on towards home. But Gilbert insisted they try, hoping to be able to go see Anne. But of course, halfway home it began to pour rain, forcing father and son to seek shelter at a nearby inn halfway to Avonlea. This put Gilbert home almost past midnight to a rather subdued greeting from his mother who had stayed up half the night worrying about her boys. There was no chance of seeing Anne yesterday. _All this for five days_ , he thought. _I should have stayed in Kingsport_. He had thought about it. But the idea of not seeing Anne for an entire summer drove him home. Plus he had missed his parents quite a bit. His mother was thrilled to have him home, given Gilbert had missed Easter. But now that he was home, he couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding.

The last few weeks in Kingsport were entirely a blur. The time spent in Boston with Anne was a dream and an adventure he would never forget. But it came with a stiff price when he considered that his finals loomed large after spring break was over. He hadn't cracked a single book for a week by the time term resumed. In any normal circumstances, he would have brushed it off and taken his lumps if his grades weren't up to par. But it was all different now. He was competing for the Cooper. He no longer had the luxury of not giving his studies everything he had. So with only a month left in the term, Gilbert threw himself into his classes at a pace he had never done before. It was only when he had gone a full five days without laying eyes on Anne that he realized how incredibly difficult this was going to be. It was almost frustrating enough for him pitch the opportunity. But that kind of thinking was exactly the kind of shortsighted nonsense that had him convinced only months ago that he could be happy as a farmer one day. This opportunity meant everything to him. To them, really. And if he was honest with himself, the challenge secretly thrilled him.

So that meant that the minute he stepped off the boat back in Kingsport, every spare moment was spent hitting the books. He saw Anne some evenings at Patty's Place, which was a balm to his weary mind in every way. But they had little in the way of alone time. And even less time to talk about what Anne's new career meant for their future.

They celebrated, they laughed, they talked of Boston, they spent time dreaming of Anne as a famous author. But they both had carefully avoided that other conversation. Perhaps not avoided, strictly speaking, but certainly spent their time on more carefree pursuits when time permitted they were together at all.

Anne had come home four days before Gilbert as her finals ended early and she wanted to soak up every minute in Avonlea for an abbreviated summer. She had been rather successful at negotiating terms of her contract so it interfered with the school year as little as possible. But that meant her entire month of July would be spent in Boston as they set her up with an editor, a publicist, and all other manner of people to ready her book for launch in the fall.

It was a trip Gilbert could not accompany her on and he supposed that was what had him in such a mood so early in the morning. He had a fitful night of sleep in his childhood bed with a dream he couldn't remember when he woke up, but he thought of Anne in Boston alone at that second and instantly ruined first day home. Likely needlessly.

"Is something the matter, honey?" His mother's voice broke through his pity party. "It's not like you to not eat breakfast. You're not coming down with anything are you?"

Gilbert shook his head and smiled, "No Ma. I am fine. Just tired from a long day yesterday and a hard scramble to finish off the term."

Caroline sighed, "You work too hard."

Gilbert only shrugged and motioned to his eggs, which he now devoured to placate his mother. "You do too!"

Caroline smiled. "I suppose you'll be going to see Anne as soon as it's reasonable?"

"Perhaps a bit before," Gilbert chided, causing Caroline to shake her head and John Blythe to smile over his paper.

"Well whatever you do, make sure you invite Anne for dinner this evening. We want to celebrate her accomplishments. It's all anyone around here has talked about for weeks now!"

Gilbert could believe that well enough. He was sure the entire town was buzzing like bees over Anne Shirley. Some things never change. "I am sure she'd love to come for dinner. Thanks, Ma."

"Wonderful! Now, your father says you have some news of your own to share."

Gilbert looked at his father who looked back at him knowingly. He had told his father about the Cooper Prize the day before on the way home. He hesitated to tell either of them. He worried about the expectations and if they might be disappointed if he couldn't pull it off. But he would never be able to explain why he might write fewer letters or come home less for visits without divulging the reason. It would do nothing but cause his mother to worry. So he told her about his chance to win the Cooper and all that it would entail over the next two years. She was ecstatic for him over the opportunity, but also immediately made him promise not to kill himself over it, which he graciously obliged.

Just as they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes, and right before John left for a day toiling, a knock came at the door.

"Who in the world could that be this early in the morning?" Caroline asked, slightly bewildered on the state of her kitchen. John and Gilbert only looked at each other and smiled. There was only one person it could be. Gilbert threw down his towel and rushed to the door. Sure enough, standing on the threshold, looking as beautiful as ever, stood Anne.

She smiled widely at him and used up every ounce of restraint she had not to throw herself into his arms, even if his parents were watching.

Gilbert, not so keen on that kind of reunion within a mile of his parents, leaned himself on the door and looked at Anne smugly. "A bit early for a morning call, is it not, Miss Shirley?"

"Not if I am bringing you breakfast," she said, holding up a loaf of something that smelled delicious."

"What if we've already eaten?"

"Too bad," was all she said as shoved the loaf in Gilbert's hands. "I missed you yesterday, what happened?"

Gilbert sighed and told her of his misfortunes. They stood at the door for several minutes before Caroline chastised Gilbert to remember his manners and invite Anne in for something to eat.

The Blythe's reception of Anne was a warm one. Gilbert was surprised when not one word of congratulations crossed his parent's lips when they all began chatting. He tried to find a way to signal to his mother but his raised eyebrows did nothing but confuse her.

"Gilbert, what is the matter with you?"

All eyes turned to him. "Nothing, I was just wondering if either of you had anything you'd like to say to Anne."

Caroline looked at him confused. "Nothing we haven't already said, my dear."

"Mom, about her book?"

Anne let out a chuckle. "Oh Gil, it's perfectly fine. Your parents have already congratulated me, most profoundly when I stopped by the day after I got home."

"Oh," Gilbert said surprised. "I didn't know you stopped by."

"Of course I did. Your mother and I had tea and talked for several hours."

"Indeed we did," replied Caroline. "Anne told me all about Boston and I have to say it sounded like a wonderful trip."

Anne and Caroline then slipped into conversation again, saying things Gilbert didn't quite understand. He marveled at them. The two most important women in his life were acting like mother and daughter and it warmed his heart in a profound way. The fact that Anne had come to visit his parents while he was not even home shouldn't have surprised him. He should have expected it, really. It was one of the things he loved about her. She loved the people that were important to him. She even tolerated Charlie Sloane for him and given Charlie's taxing personality, he could only credit her love for him as sufficient inducement to spend more time with Charlie than truly was absolutely necessary. But seeing the free and easy way she had with his parents, his mother smiling, his father laughing, Gilbert wondered for possibly the thousandth time since the night of Diana's party what he had ever done to be so lucky.

But his good will on this morning only extended so far and that limit had been reached by the second cup of tea.

"Well since we all seem to be all caught up here, I trust neither of you will mind if I take my fiancé out for a morning walk?" Gilbert addressed the group.

No objections were forthcoming as John made his way out to his tasks and Caroline resumed cleaning her kitchen. Anne and Gilbert were not two steps out the door when he gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh," said Anne when she managed to recover her breath some moments later. "I was truly hoping for that kind of greeting when you opened the door."

"Don't tease me, Anne Shirley. I nearly did just that! But I don't need a lecture from my father on the importance of self-control."

Anne laughed, "Yes, well unfortunately for me, your self-control is the stuff of legends." She was teasing him, and it was all he could do not to lose that vaunted self-control in that moment as he looked at the coy smile on her now swollen lips.

Gilbert grabbed her even tighter, "Anne, sometimes I don't think you understand the things you say." His voice was low and rather impassioned.

She raised her finger and traced the line of his jaw, "Oh, I understand perfectly, Gil. But you can't be the only one allowed to tease."

"Well you would be wise not to tease about that!"

"Oh, really? Have I hit a nerve?"

The only appropriate response was to pull her off the porch, out the front gate to the woods beyond the house and kiss her soundly against the base of a tree. But this time he didn't stop at her lips. He kissed her eyes, her cheek, her neck, every exposed piece of her beauty. He felt her pulse quicken as he kissed her and it was a wonder he had the strength to pull away when he did. He took a step back, both of them were breathing heavily.

"You see," said Anne when she could manage to speak, "truly the stuff of legends!" Seeing the vexed looked on Gilbert's face, Anne could not help but break out in unrestrained laughter. It took Gilbert only a moment to join in and they both collapsed on the ground at the base of the tree and laughed a good while. Gilbert managed to think how it could only be with Anne that he could be at the heights of passion one moment and in the fits of humor the next. Life with Anne Shirley would most certainly never be dull that was certain.

"Alright, you little minx! Come, walk with me. I miss rambling around with you."

Anne took his hand eagerly and stood up. "I miss rambling with you too. Do you suppose there's anywhere in Avonlea we could go that we haven't been yet?"

"Hmm, short of Mr. Harrison's fields I don't think so, Anne. We've canvassed this entire village at some time or another."

"You forget I _have_ canvassed Mr. Harrison's field. And ruined a perfectly good dress in the process."

"Oh yes I do remember that. And sold someone else's cow in the process if I remember correctly."

Anne rolled her eyes at the memory. She remembered telling Gilbert of it afterward and he could hardly restrain his amusement at her expense. "The worst of it wasn't even telling Mr. Harrison, but being insulted by that ridiculous bird. Have you ever been called a name by a bird before, Gil? If I hadn't been in depths of remorse, I might have told that bird a thing or two he wouldn't have liked hearing."

"Hmm, we could always stop at Mr. Harrison's and you can tell off his bird until your heart's content."

"No need. I saw the Harrison's yesterday. Ginger is far better mannered now," Anne replied.

"I am sure Mrs. Harrison has something to do with that."

"Undoubtedly. Let's go to Hester Gray's. There may still be some lilies of the valley for me to pick."

"Lead the way."

Anne did and in no time they were lazily picking flowers in the garden, only stopping now and again to admire a particular specimen. When at last Anne had a arm full, they sat on the bench and relaxed, just enjoying being with one another alone.

Anne, for her part, was a little less relaxed than she let on. She had spent the last four days in anticipation of Gilbert's arrival. They needed to talk and Anne found herself rather nervous about the prospect. Her book contract had changed the lay of the land for them materially. But because of the bustle of life in Kingsport, they had no time to discuss just what it meant for their future. Anne knew what she wanted it to mean. But she had a hard time finding a way to bring it up.

Instead, she told Gilbert of the party Diana was throwing in her honor. It was set for the next evening as Anne had begged Diana to host it when Gilbert would be able to attend. Diana was more than happy to oblige but even more ecstatic to be able to celebrate her best friends accomplishment.

"Sounds like it will really be something," said Gilbert.

"Oh I hope so. I mean I don't need a party, but it is awfully nice to be able to celebrate with everyone I hold dear. And I suppose some I don't. Diana said almost the entire guest list responded that they will be attending."

"Well, you're famous in Avonlea now, Carrots. And I for one can't wait to hear what Josie has to say about it all," Gilbert smirked.

Anne rolled her eyes, "I am far less eager to hear that, I assure you!"

"Well, in addition to celebrating you, it will be nice to be able to see everyone before I have to go back to Kingsport."

"Oh, don't remind me about that now! You just got here," Anne pouted.

"You'll be in Boston most of the summer anyways. You'll be far too busy to miss me I am sure," Gilbert said, attempting humor to lighten Anne's mood. "I, however, will be stuck in Kingsport, missing you every minute."

Anne gave him a playful shove. "You know I will miss you terribly."

"Well, that will just make it all the more exciting when we see each other in September."

Anne sighed, "I suppose so."

Gilbert sensed a bit of unease in her response and asked her if something else was bothering her. Anne's heart raced a bit. She finally had the opening she needed.

"Nothing is bothering me, Gil. I suppose I am just a little - er, unsettled."

"Unsettled? About what?" he asked.

Anne shifted away from him so she could look him in the eye. "There are things we need to talk about."

Gilbert merely shook his head in agreement but said nothing. They were venturing into unchartered territory.

"Can we talk about us, Gil?" Anne asked, a little too timidly for Gilbert's liking.

"Of course. We can talk about anything you want."

Anne could no longer stay seated so she stood abruptly and began to pace a bit. "Well," she began, "I mean - this contract, it changes things doesn't it?"

Gilbert nodded, "Of course it does."

"In a good way though right?"

Gilbert stood and put his arms loosely around her. "In the best way possible, Anne."

He felt Anne relax into him a bit. "So, if I asked you to set a wedding date with me, would you?"

Gilbert hesitated for a moment. "Of course I would but I thought we agreed that we were going to settle that all later."

"Yes, but I was hoping that with everything that's happened we might be able to settle on a date...sooner than we had hoped."

Gilbert was still not following her line of thinking and he was slightly perplexed. "Anne, there's nothing I want more but I don't see how we can. I still have so much school left. And the Cooper Prize to win."

"But what if you didn't need the Cooper?"

Gilbert froze for a moment and looked at Anne's hopeful face as an uneasy feeling took over in the pit of his stomach. She couldn't be suggesting what he thought she was, could she? He decided to dive right into his suspicion. "Anne, whatever you're thinking, please just say it."

Anne fidgeted with her fingers for a moment. "I was thinking that this contract is enough to pay for medical school, Gil. You could apply and start in the fall and then we could marry that much sooner."

There it was. The words were out and Gilbert couldn't believe he was hearing them. He was too stunned to say anything at all so he just stared at her.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked.

"Because I honestly don't know what to say, Anne." He actually did know what to say but he didn't want to. However, it wouldn't do for him to pretend this was a possibility. "As sweet as it is of you, I can't take your money like this. You know that."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be right," he supplied lamely.

"What's not right about it?"

Now it was Gilbert's turn to pace back and forth. "Anne, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but my answer is no."

He saw the moment she went from hopeful to angry. "No? Truly, that's all you're going to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Gilbert was not yet angry and he saw sense and not getting so when Anne only meant to help. But she had no idea what she was asking of him.

"I want you to at least consider it, not just dismiss it completely before you've even thought it through." There was no mistaking the anger and frustration in her tone.

"There's nothing to think through," Gilbert replied curtly.

"Why not?"

Gilbert let out a long breath. "Because it wouldn't be right, Anne. You can't support me like that. We wouldn't even be married. And it - it just wouldn't be right."

"What's not right about helping someone you love achieve something?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Then spell it out for me, Gilbert. Because I don't understand."

"Fine. It's a man's job to support his wife. Not a woman's job to support her fiancé's education."

Anne looked at him with a rigid stare that he had only seen once before. It was the right before a slate came crashing down on his head. "So, you're saying no out of some ridiculous sense of duty as a man?"

As hard as he tried, his anger began to bubble to the surface. "Call it ridiculous, call it whatever you want, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"I see. So Gilbert knows best, just like he always does, doesn't he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back.

"Well isn't your sense of your own superiority what kept you from declaring your feelings for me back then? You thought I needed to, what was it again, experience life first?" Anne felt a slight pang of regret the minute the words left her mouth but she was too angry, or maybe too hurt, for much restraint. "Typical Gilbert deciding what's best for everyone."

As she threw his words from so long ago back at him, Gilbert shuddered. "That's hardly fair, Anne. I admitted to being a fool about that."

"And you're being a fool about this too!" she nearly shouted.

"Is this truly what you think of me? That I think it has to be my way just because I say so?"

At his earnest and angry question, Anne felt guilt. Not able to answer, she slowly shook her head no and she looked into his eyes. Regardless of her frustration, her remarks were unfair. Despite herself, Anne felt hot tears prick her eyes. She willed them back, but it was no use.

Gilbert's anger melted at the sight of her tears and he instinctively took three steps forward and wrapped her in a loving embrace. "Anne, please let's not fight. Come sit. Let's talk about this rationally. Please."

She relented only because she felt her strength leaving her for a moment and she allowed Gilbert to walk her back to the bench, where he sat them both down.

"Anne," he began calmly, "it isn't only some notion of duty. Although I am trying to be honest when I say that's enough for me to want to tell you no. But just thinking of being married to you that much sooner is almost enough to make me want to throw convention out the window and say yes. But I can't."

"Why, Gil? I thought this is what we both wanted?" Anne spoke through tears.

"Darling, there's nothing I want more. But the last few weeks have shown me something. I _want_ to compete for the Cooper. I want to win it. Possibly more than I've ever wanted anything in my life, save you of course."

Anne could not hide her surprise at his statement. "But, I thought the Cooper was just a means to an end. A way for you to get to medical school."

Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair. Anne had noticed he did that when he was nervous about something. "It started out that way. And I don't know that I really realized it until you suggested I give it up, but it's become more to me than a means."

"How so?"

Gilbert kissed her hair. "Do you remember the excitement, the rush you felt when you received the letter about your book? The excitement of Boston? The sense of accomplishment you felt?"

Anne only nodded.

"That's how I feel now. About every test, every book I crack. I'm on the cusp of what could be one of the greatest achievements of my life, Anne. I know I can do it. I know it will be hard, but that's what makes it worth it. I would feel empty if I gave it up now." He took his hand and placed it on Anne's chin, forcing her to look at him as he made a final plea. "Please don't ask it of me."

At his earnest plea, the last vestiges of fight left Anne and she slowly nodded. She had no idea he felt this way and the fact that she didn't know it made her feel even worse. "I'm sorry, Gil. I didn't know it meant this much to you. I've been so caught up in my own little world. I just thought-"

"You don't have to apologize, darling," he cut her off. "You were only thinking of us. I can't fault you for that."

She hugged him and they say in silence for several minutes. Anne understood, she really did. But now that she had considered an alternative, she couldn't consider anything else."

"So what now?" she asked earnestly, pulling away slightly to look at him. "Gil, I don't think I can wait five years. I want to say that I can and I will but - I guess I just hoped this money could help us. And now I don't know what to do."

Gilbert felt like the lowest level of jerk for tramping all over Anne's dream. But it couldn't be helped, even if the Cooper meant nothing to him, he would not let Anne spend her money on his education, especially if they weren't married. He supposed if they were married it would be slightly different. Although, what might society say about him being supported by his wife? He could bear that well enough if he got to go home to Anne every night, he thought with a smile. Couldn't he?

"We will figure something out, Anne. I promise."

Anne sighed. "Well I've decided then to stay in Kingsport while you are in medical school." Gilbert looked at her quizzically and she continued. "What? It's closer to Boston and if they do publish a second edition I will have to be there more often."

Gilbert smiled. "Plus you'll be that much closer to yours truly!"

Anne scoffed, "Yes, well I am sure that will have its charms." Wouldn't it be charming indeed to have Gilbert over in a small house? She could make him dinner after a long day. It would be almost like they were married. Only they wouldn't be. Unless… unless they were. It only took seconds for Anne to form another idea. What would stop them from marrying after convocation? She could afford a house for them and if he won the Cooper, they could live a good life while he went to medical school.

Gilbert must have sensed the wheels turning in her mind because he eyed her suspiciously. "What is it, Carrots? You have that mischievous look in your eyes!" Gilbert teased.

A wave of excitement set over Anne as she looked at Gilbert's puzzled expression.

"Gil, listen to me before you say anything, please?"

"Alright," Gilbert replied slowly.

"I am going to stay in Kingsport after graduation because it's closer to Boston and you'll be there. This contract is enough for me to set up a house and live comfortably and write and that's not including royalties even or a second edition." She stopped abruptly, looking into to his eyes intently. "What is stopping us from marrying after graduation?"

For the second time that day, Gilbert froze at her words. Only this time the sinking feeling in his stomach never came. "Anne-" he began, but her hand came up to slap his mouth shut. "No, Gil! Wait, before you say anything, just let me finish."

Gilbert brought his hand up to cover hers and gently kissed the hand that covered his lips. Anne took that sweet gesture as a sign of his agreement to hear her out. "When you win the Cooper, you can put yourself through school, just like you want. The money from the book will support us for everything else. I know it goes against convention but what good is any of this money if we can't use to fulfill our shared dream, Gil? What was the point of publishing my book if not for what it meant for our future? I didn't do it for me. I did it for _us_. _We_ did it for us." Anne stopped again and saw Gilbert's eyes searching hers, but she could not read his expression. He appeared thoughtful, but Anne had no notion if that was a good or a bad thing.

In truth, Gilbert was thoughtful. In an instant he began to catalog every argument against Anne's idea. There were several worth considering in detail. Gilbert had never been one to plant his foot firmly in any traditional notions of how a household was run, but he was never before presented with the idea of living off of his wife's earnings. Anne and he had always somewhat defied convention anyhow. But could he truly sign on for this?

"Anne, I- don't know what to say," he said honestly.

"But you're not saying no," she said hopefully.

Gilbert thought for a moment. No, he wasn't saying no. In fact his brain had switched so fast from considering every reason to say no to thinking on every reason he should say yes. To be married in two years! To have Anne by his side as he undertook what might be the most difficult and stressful time in his life. That was surely worthy of consideration. "No, Anne, I am not saying no. I just need to think about it. Rationally."

"Gil, I know every argument you could employ. If this is about your sense of duty and supporting a wife, can't we work around that? Can't we support each other? What difference does it make as long as we are married?"

"Anne, it's not just convention. I could probably square with all of that when I consider what I would gain for it. But there are other things you aren't considering."

"Like what?"

Gilbert smiled for the first time at her innocent expression and her fervent desire to annihilate any argument he posed. This conversation called for complete honesty. "What about a baby? Chances are one wouldn't be long in coming and then what?"

"Oh," was all she said. But in the next moment she set back to her purpose. "What would a baby change? I can still write and we would hire someone to help us."

"Don't you think you're underestimating the work involved to do both?"

Anne stood firm and replied. "Since I am the one who has actually helped raise babies before, my expertise is the one we will be trusting. Yes, it's a lot of work. And yes it will change everything. But it would bring even more love into our lives. With someone to help I don't see why we couldn't make it work. I've written while teaching full-time, I've written while being a full-time student. I could do it being a wife and a mother, Gil. Please just trust me."

"Anne, I do trust you, but you'd be putting so much on your shoulders. Never mind what you're asking of me, do you understand what you're asking of yourself?" Gilbert wasn't sure she truly understood just what she was laying at her own feet.

But Anne didn't hesitate for single second before answering. "No more than you'd be asking of me if you asked me to wait five more years. It's a burden I can't bear now that I know there's another way."

And that was it.

That was the likely the only thing Anne could have said that could have convinced him immediately to agree to her plan. His resolve melted and in a moment she was in his arms as he held her tightly against his chest. He kissed into her hair and the decision was made.

Gilbert bent down slowly to whisper gently in her ear. "Will you marry me in two years, Anne?"

Her head shot up from his shoulder and she looked at him through tears. "Really, Gil?"

"Really, Carrots," he whispered adoringly.

If Gilbert thought he knew everyone of Anne's expressions he was wrong. The look that came across her face at that moment was possibly the most radiant vision he had ever beheld and it momentarily took his breath away. It wasn't until then that the weight of their decision hit home and Gilbert found himself almost giddy at the prospect he had only moments ago felt so unsure about. But holding his beloved in his arms and seeing the happiness on her face put paid to any doubts. He _would_ win the Cooper Prize. He _would_ thwart convention. And he would do it all to marry Anne Shirley in two years. In short, he would be the happiest man on the planet.


	23. Among Friends and Family

_With only two chapters remaining after this, you'll have to suffer through an author's note from here on out. I am extremely gratified that so many appreciated where I took this with these two marrying earlier. I am sure you all saw that coming! But it sure was fun to get them there! I oddly liked writing them in an argument, which I was happy to see people actually enjoyed it and that it came across as real. From here, things will move quickly (but hopefully no less satisfying) as I wrap this up. To all of my readers celebrating in the coming week, Happy Thanksgiving! In the spirit of the that holiday, thank you again for all the support and encouragement!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

In his boyhood room, Gilbert dressed for Anne's party. His tie was rather uncooperative and he fussed over it when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

John Blythe opened the door and walked into his son's room. It was a room that somehow seemed too small for the man John now saw standing before him.

"I am supposed to be hurrying you along. Your mother doesn't want to be late to Anne's party."

"I'm coming, Dad. It's this tie, it's all twisted."

John grinned, "Here, let me," he said as he walked over and went about straightening Gilbert's tie. "You know I don't think I've done this since you were about fifteen. You always resisted learning."

Gilbert laughed, "Yes, but at Queens I had to rely on Charlie. Did you know that the Sloane's define a proper gentleman as one who has the ability to tie his own tie? Charlie irritated me so much I decided to learn on my own just so he'd stop talking."

John chuckled. "Well, Anne can tie all your ties soon can't she?" He winked at Gilbert. Gilbert blushed a little and looked down. John finished his ministration and stepped back. "Great, now let's go before your mother really gets anxious."

John turned to leave when Gilbert called him back. "Dad, wait."

"What is it, son?" John asked.

Gilbert tried unsuccessfully to find a way to bring up what was bothering him. It had been nagging at him since dinner last night. When he and Anne told his parents of their marriage plans, his mother was in raptures, but his father said little other than offer congratulations. It wasn't exactly out of character for him, but Gilbert found he needed his father's reassurance that they were making the right decision. He knew it in his heart, but his head was slow to follow him to that bliss.

"It's just, well, you didn't say much last evening. You know, about Anne and I marrying early. I guess I just wondered-" he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Wondered what?"

Gilbert cleared his throat. "I just wondered what you thought about it. Well, the circumstances of it anyways. Anne will be supporting us."

John understood Gilbert's concern and suddenly the grown man standing before him looked fifteen again. "Does it bother you?" John asked.

Gilbert was quick to reply, "No. I mean, it doesn't bother me, but I guess it's rather unconventional. Is it right for man to rely on his wife like that?" It was a foolish question, Gilbert knew. He also knew it sounded immature. But if it put to rest his last shred of doubt, he would suffer being a fool for a moment.

John gave Gilbert a long silent look and smiled at him lovingly. He was his son through and through. "Before I answer _you_ , answer _me_ one thing. No matter what I say, will you still marry Anne in two years?"

Gilbert felt a bit of panic rise up in him. His father's approval meant everything to him. But he had to admit to the feeling of peace that had rested in his heart over the last twenty-four hours. He wasn't sure God himself could stop him from marrying Anne in two years. He nodded an affirmative response.

John smiled at him and was relieved Gilbert was sincere in his choice. "Gil, have you ever wondered just how we kept the farm afloat during my time in Alberta?"

Confused by the question, Gilbert nonetheless answered. "Oh, well I guess I knew we had some hired help."

"Yes, we did. But that wasn't always enough. The hired help was as much as we could expect and neighbors helped but they had their own land to tend."

"So what happened?"

"Your mother, Gil. She worked that farm nearly everyday. And when she was finished, she kept the house. She drove to Carmody and White Sands nearly every weekend selling bakery, jam, anything she could to keep us afloat. Your mother is the reason we didn't go under, Son. She scrimped and saved every penny and worked harder than any woman ever has. She worked to send us money. She worked to pay the mortgage, she worked to manage the farm with the help we had. She supported me, supported us, for nearly three years."

"Oh." Gilbert replied, slowly realizing his father's point. "I guess I didn't realize the extent of everything she did. I guess I should have but I never gave it a thought. I suppose at age twelve I didn't understand." Then Gilbert smiled. "Mom was pretty amazing."

"Yes she was. She saved this family. And she did it by supporting us and working hard." John walked over to Gilbert and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "That's what a marriage is, Gil. It's a partnership. Don't you ever let anyone convince you that you are less of a man for what you and Anne are doing. Barking dogs have never stopped a passing coach and I don't think they could even slow you and Anne down. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear last night, but as a father, I am immensely proud of you for making that decision. It may be unconventional, but that counts for nothing over a happy marriage with two people supporting and loving one another they way you and Anne do."

Gilbert beamed at his father's words, "Really, Dad? You're alright with it?"

"Gil, I am more than alright with it. The question is, are you?"

That _was_ the question. Gilbert had wrestled with it through the night. Not that he would have changed his mind, but knowing he had his father's approval removed completely the last little niggling doubt from his mind, tiny though it was. He nodded slowly as smile crept across his face. "I really am, Dad. Anne said to me last night that she couldn't wait now that she knew there was another way. I am finding I agree with her. Now that it's a possibility, I couldn't give it up even if I wanted too. I don't care what society says. Anne will be my wife! Is there anything else that even matters?"

John smiled just as widely, "No son, there isn't."

"Thanks, Dad."

John gave Gilbert a brief hug. "Come on, your mother's waiting. And at this rate the Green Gables clan will beat us to Orchard Slope."

Gilbert nodded and followed his father out of the room. It would be the last time any such foolish doubt clouded his mind. And when he saw Anne only a half hour later as she entered the Barry's, he had a hard time remembering, as he looked at her sparkling eyes and iris skin in a pale green dress, just exactly what in the world had given him ridiculous doubts in the first place.

* * *

Anne waited patiently in the parlor, well rather as patiently as Anne ever could wait for anything. She refrained from hurrying people along, but she paced back and forth in frustration wondering whatever possessed her to decline Gilbert's offer of a ride. It seemed easier, since both households were attending the party, to just meet there. But after a morning such as the one at Green Gables, Anne determined the folly of her choice. Dora had been in tears all day when the pink dress she decided to wear to the party, (and put on far too early as Marilla had warned) became covered with raspberry jam in what Davy swore up and down over the howling wails of his sister, was a nothing more than an unfortunate accident. Dora refused any other dress for some time, surprising Anne with her dramatic reaction. Marilla, exasperated with both of them, kicked Davy outside and ordered Dora into a new dress this instant. Mrs. Lynde proffered advice from her perch on her sewing chair. But even Rachel Lynde had limits to the amount of advice one might offer before they were expected to act. So when Dora swore she wouldn't come to the party if she couldn't wear her dress, Rachel took it upon herself to convince the girl herself. Afterall, she raised girls. She knew her fair share of tantrums and make no mistake, this was a tantrum. So where Anne and Marilla had failed, Rachel climbed the stairs and tried her hand at reasoning with the unreasonable.

"If we don't leave soon, we are going to be late," Anne whined to Marilla.

"If she doesn't come down she'll just have to stay here alone. I told her as much," Marilla said matter-of-factly. "I don't suppose she thinks I won't leave and I know she doesn't want to miss your party. She'll be down."

"But, Marilla, to have the guest of honor arrive late!"

Marilla smiled a little Anne's own dramatics. "Just pretend it's a surprise party and you're supposed to be a little late. Besides, as the guest of honor you're allowed to be late."

This did little to mollify Anne who continued to pace back and forth needlessly.

"For heaven's sake, Anne, would you settle somewhere already!" Marilla huffed good-naturedly from her chair.

"Sorry, Marilla. I don't know why I am so anxious. I somehow feel almost as nervous as I did in Boston. Why do you suppose that is?" Anne asked as she grudgingly sat down on the sofa.

Marilla thought for a moment when she realized Anne expected more than a wary look. "Well, we both know Avonlea can be a queer place. I suppose you know folks will have heaps of their own opinions on your success. And you will be the center of attention after all."

"Yes, but that's never bothered me before."

"And it shouldn't bother you now. You probably feel more anxious than excited."

"I suppose so," Anne considered. There was a measure of truth to that. In Boston, Anne had been a bit of nervous wreck those first couple days. It was almost crippling until Gilbert had given her the strength to conquer her fear. Now there was no fear, just excitement. Perhaps coupled with a bit anxiety about what Avonlea society might have to say about Anne Shirley being a published author.

As if reading her thoughts, Marilla said, "Don't worry about what anyone thinks, Anne. Most people around here are overjoyed for you if recent gossip has any weight and the ones who aren't will pretend to be anyways. The Josie Pye's of the world will never change. Don't let it rob you of your accomplishment." Marilla looked down at her sewing and Anne looked at her a few moments before responding. "You're proud of me, aren't you Marilla?"

Marilla looked up with her classic composed look and said, "Of course I am proud of you." At Anne's earnest look, Marilla continued, "I see you doubt my sincerity."

"Oh, no!" Anne quickly said. "It's just that, well I don't know if you and Matthew ever had any dreams for me. I just hope I am living up to your expectations. I know this isn't exactly a conventional path I've chosen to write novels or even how Gilbert and I are planning to marry, but-" Marilla held up a hand to stop Anne's words. Getting up from the chair, Marilla walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Anne. "Anne with an E, I knew from the very first moment your scrawny frame and red hair showed up on my doorstep that you were always going to be a _little_ unconventional." Marilla smiled and gave a small laugh then put her arm around Anne. "I've always been proud of you. And if Matthew were still here I dare say he would be strutting around as proud as a peacock and all you have accomplished."

"You really think so?" Anne asked expectantly.

"I know so. I think you saved our lives when you showed up here, Anne. And there's not a day that goes by that I don't thank the Almighty for that wretched mistake that brought you here."

Anne felt a tear prick at her eyes. "Thank you, Marilla," was all she could say before she gave Marilla a fierce hug.

"Alright, alright, enough of that now," said Marilla after a few moments. Getting up from the sofa she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small box with a ribbon on it. "I meant to give this to you right before you left for Boston next month, but I suppose now is as good a time as any." Marilla handed Anne the box and Anne looked at it in confusion. Slowly she untied the ribbon and pulled the cover off to reveal a beautiful pair of pearl earrings. "Oh Marilla!" Anne exalted as she admired the soft shimmer.

"I sent away for those when I got you letter about being published. I thought they would match your necklace from Matthew and your betrothal ring. It's my way of saying congratulations.

Anne looked up and saw the exceptionally rare look of sheer joy and pride on Marilla's face. She couldn't help but let a tear fall. "They're beautiful! Thank you. Oh, Marilla, are you sure they're not too much?"

"Nonsense, Anne. A woman as prudent as I am can afford a pretty gift now and again," Marilla said sternly.

Anne laughed at her tone and got up once again to hug her. "Thank you, Marilla. I will treasure these always!"

"I know you will."

The tender moment was interrupted when Davy came barreling through the front door. "I'm hungry! Can't we leave now? All the good food will be gone by the time we get there."

"Davy Keith, I thought I told you to stay outside!" Marilla turned towards the boy. "We will leave when it's time!"

Thankfully, the fates had mercy on Marilla, Anne, and Davy as Dora and Mrs. Lynde came down the stairs. Dora look lovely in a pale blue dress with no traces of her earlier hysterics. Anne wondered briefly just what Rachel had said to her, but was left no time ask as Davy muttered under his breath, "It's about time,' and quickly shooed them all out of the house and into the awaiting buggy.

* * *

The party was everything Anne hoped it would be and everything Gilbert had feared. Anne was the gayest of revelers, radiant in her green dress with an ever-present smile. She waded through a veritable sea of congratulatory friends and acquaintances. She barely stopped for breath as, one by one, people commanded her attention.

Gilbert stood off to the side, the sentinel of the punch bowl, for some time just watching Anne around the Barry lawn. He marveled at her and pride swelled in his chest, almost replacing his annoyance at having to share her with everyone at this deuced party when in only two days he had to leave her for an entire summer. It was a painful thought. A wretched one. But unavoidable if he wished to return to Redmond in the fall.

"Sulking by the punch bowl, are we?" A voice came from behind him. He turned to see a smiling Fred Wright.

"Hardly sulking." Gilbert replied.

"Really? Because I've seen you sulk before and that's kind of what it looks like," Fred stood firm.

"I'm sorry, when did you become an expert on reading my mood?" Gilbert replied teasingly.

But Fred didn't miss a beat, "Since we were about six."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I'm not sulking!"

Fred laughed, "Fine, have it your way. But you're not enjoying yourself that much is clear."

"There's where you're very much wrong," Gilbert replied.

"Oh?"

"Clearly you've never experienced the sheer joy of watching your betrothed from across the lawn as she dazzles everyone in her path and looks quite radiant as she does it. There are more disagreeable ways to spend an evening, I assure you."

Fred nodded in agreement as he too looked at Anne. "She does look happy, I'll give you that."

"Exactly. And a happy Anne makes a happy me. Even if I have to share her with every soul in Avonlea."

"Your stump is free if you're feeling neglected. That went over so well the first time!"

They both laughed at the reference to Gilbert's moment of insanity. "I did get her to leave with me, so I think it went over just fine," was his smug reply. And considering the end result of that moment was Anne's lips on his, Gilbert felt alright about another go on top of that stump if it ever again became necessary.

"It's quite extraordinary what she's done." Fred said. He rather felt it was something he should say, not really knowing all the particulars of what went into publishing a book. But from what Gilbert had told him, it was no small feat.

"It is."

"I couldn't agree more!" Diana's voice cut into their conversation and she stood beside Fred in an instant. "I can't believe our Anne has done something so amazing!"

Gilbert chuckled, "Really, Di? Out of all of us, I think she was the one destined for amazing."

"Well, I suppose that's true."

"Thank you for doing this for her, Diana. I know how much it means to her," Gilbert said sincerely.

Diana waved him off. "I could do no less for my best friend. Everyone is so excited for her!"

"I even heard Josie tell Anne congratulations. Of course that was right after I heard her tell her sister that Anne must have copied her stories from somewhere else," Fred supplied to the eye rolls of Gilbert and Diana.

"Since when has anyone cared what Josie thought about anything?" Diana replied sarcastically.

"But yet she still continues to speak as though we all do!" Fred said, annoyed. Diana gave him a playful swat. "Enough of Josie." She turned back to Gilbert. "Anne told me she has news but she wouldn't share it without you. Care to elaborate?" Diana asked, determined to be disappointed at the reply she knew she would receive.

"Not a chance! I enjoy her good opinion a bit too much to fall for that."

"Well then, it must be my luck because she's headed this way."

Anne did join them after extracting herself from the rather absurd questions leveled at her by Mrs. Wright and Mrs. Sloane.

"And just what are three of my favorite people talking of?" Anne asked coming upon them and taking Gilbert's hand as she did so. She had a funny thought about listing Fred Wright among one of her favorite people and then realized the truth of the statement when she saw his arm draped lovingly around Diana. He would always be dear to her for the way he loved her friend.

"Well, Anne, I believe Fred and Diana were anxious to hear our news that you promised them," smiled Gilbert.

Anne beamed but quickly decided to tease Diana, "News? What news?"

"Oh come on, you promised!" Diana whined.

"Please, Anne!" intervened Fred teasingly. "I have heard of nothing else all day and if you don't stop Diana from speculating about it I might be forced to call of the engagement and run for the hills!"

This earned a hearty laugh from Gilbert and Anne and an _almost_ gentle elbow to the ribs from Diana. "Oh, please Fred. Not two hours ago you sat here and speculated along with me for twenty minutes!" Diana replied.

Fred colored, "Yes, well it's a man's duty to see the whim of his fiancé, is it not?"

Gilbert chuckled, "I do believe you're right, my friend."

"Indeed you are, Fred. Which is why what we have to tell you is extraordinary," Anne began and finished only when she had told them of their wedding plans and Gilbert's Cooper prize. Diana and Fred listened intently and Diana grew rather ecstatic as Anne's spoke. When Anne finished, Diana wasted no time in wrapping Anne and then Gilbert and then Anne again in warm hugs of congratulations. "Oh this is so wonderful! Oh I am so happy for you both! I knew it, I knew it! Didn't I say it Fred? And you didn't believe me! I can't wait to help you plan, Anne. You will be such a beautiful bride! Only two years!"

"Thank you, Diana," Anne beamed. "We are very happy!"

Fred smiled, "Congratulations to both of you. That's really great news."

"Thank you, Fred" Anne and Gilbert said in unison.

"Oh, Anne this is so exciting!" Diana erupted again. "Come, we have to go tell mother, she will be thrilled." And with that, Diana whisked Anne away again, but not before Gilbert managed to pull her back for a moment and plant a very brief, very chaste, but also very public kiss on her lips. "Hurry back," he whispered. He heard several gasps behind them, but he gave none of them a passing thought. A blushing Anne nodded as Diana pulled her forward.

"So, I have to say you surprised me with that announcement. Diana did think maybe, but I told her that wasn't it." Fred said as soon as the ladies were out of hearing.

Gilbert turned his eyes to Fred. "Well, Anne and I are full of surprises, aren't we?"

"I guess so." Fred said evenly, as though he was leaving something else unsaid.

"You seem like you don't approve," Gilbert replied, a little vexed his best friend would not at least pretend to be happy for him, whatever he might have thought in private.

Much to Gilbert's surprise, Fred chuckled at this. "Gil, disapproving of your choice was the farthest thing from my mind. I was rather thinking how sorry I was not to get to slap you upside the head again for being an idiot." Fred laughed again as he recalled the day in the buggy with Gilbert as he tried to cut through his obtuse pompousness about Anne's feelings for him. At Gilbert's bewildered stare, Fred laughed even harder.

Gilbert, himself remembering that day, could not help but chuckle as well. Fred _had_ knocked a good deal of sense into him. "Yes, well thankfully that won't be necessary."

"Too bad. I'd have given you a good one this time!"

"I have no doubt!" Gilbert agreed.

"I am happy for you, Gil. I really am. Happy and proud. And relieved."

"Relieved?" Gilbert asked, his eyebrows raised. "Why relieved?"

Fred looked knowingly at Gilbert, "You're not the only one around here suffering through a long engagement. I certainly don't wish that on anyone," Fred confessed as he scanned the crowd and found his bride-to-be chatting gaily. He smiled widely and shook his head. "At least not when you're as stupidly in love as we both seem to be. And any man who looks at his betrothed the way you look at Anne shouldn't be asked to wait five more years, regardless of what society says about it. I won't pretend to be so forward a thinker to pretend it isn't unconventional. But anyone who sees you and Anne together knows there's no possible way a six year engagement was ever going to work." Fred winked and then held out his hand. "Congratulations, Gil. I really mean it."

Gilbert laughed and then nodded, "No, I suppose it wasn't ever going to work was it? Thanks, Fred. It means a lot to me."

From there, they walked from the punch table to find their respective ladies. Word went out about Anne and Gilbert's wedding plans and there was no peace for the rest of the evening. It was a night neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

Three days later, Gilbert returned to Kingsport. Four weeks later Anne travelled back to Boston, where her four-week stay turned to six as she finally understood just what the life of a published author would be like. The editing process was enough to want to make Anne pull her hair out. It was draining, humbling, and exhausting. But it was also exhilarating and rewarding. Anne had always been proud of her accomplishment. But as she reviewed her manuscript one last time before her stories went to print, she finally understood Gilbert's desire to compete for the Cooper. The sense of accomplishment was thrilling and satisfying. It was a wonder how she could learn yet another thing about her fiancé through this process that he inspired and learn to love him just a little bit deeper.

Boston ended with an elegant reception in Anne's honor, in which she met a number of people who would become personally or professionally important to her over the years. But by the end, she longed for home. Instead, she arrived in Kingsport with fewer two weeks to spare before term began. She did have time to trek back to her beloved Avonlea, but she was exhausted from her Boston trip and had no stomach for further travel, no matter the destination. So she sent for her things and stayed at Patty's Place, much to the delight of a certain hazel-eyed gentleman who took advantage of a stress free time for both of them by spending as much time with her as possible. They enjoyed it immensely. For they knew it would not last. Day one of term, Gilbert was in full chase after the Cooper. But, it was as if the countdown to forever had finally begun.

* * *

A very merry gang of eight made a pleasant walk back to Patty's Place. It was November now, but still rather unseasonably warm for Kingsport this time of year. It had been a lovely evening at the fall formal dance. Ronald had made the trip back to Kingsport for the event to accompany Stella. Their relationship was progressing nicely, though Anne had wondered just what was taking Ronald so long to come to the point. She asked Gilbert but he hinted that Ronald had been hurt badly before. Anne could understand and, to be sure, Stella wasn't complaining. They seemed quite blissfully happy at the moment as Anne looked up in front of her to see Ronald's arm around her and Stella nestled close to him. They made a lovely pair.

Priscilla walked with her escort. Jeremy Sullivan finally worked up enough nerve to ask her for a date and she happily obliged. He was a nice, handsome fellow with a good sense of humor and was a gentleman through and through. Priscilla found that she enjoyed his company immensely. Although when asked, she would later admit that while Jeremy was certainly a wonderful catch, he perhaps just wasn't the one for her.

But the strangest of all the pairs to walk back that night was Phil and the illustrious Jonas Blake. From the beginning of term, Phil hadn't stopped talking about the almost Reverend Jo, the homely man with a sense of humor and a heart of gold that Phil had fallen for over the summer. This news of course devastated Alec, Alonzo and at least a dozen other Redmond males who at least believed they had an outside chance. Phil was crazy about Jonas and as it turned out, her praise had not been overstated. Anne adored him from the beginning and with Jonas's quick wit and outgoing personality, he became a favorite with Gilbert almost immediately. He was Phil's escort to tonight's dance and given that it was his first official Redmond event with her, Phil had insisted on looking stunning. Generally Phil always looked stunning, but nothing less that perfection was tolerated for this evening. Anne chuckled at Phil throwing her out of her room when Anne told Phil that she thought she looked well enough. Anne had rolled her eyes at Phil making herself so silly. _Love does strange things to all of us_ , she thought.

As they got closer to Patty's Place, Ronald turned abruptly and stopped the group. "So Blythe, you know Jimmy better than I do. Can I trust him with my sister?"

"Ronald!" Stella cried. Ronald's sister, Christine, had come to Kingsport at the beginning of term to take music classes. Stella had gotten to know her during Stella's summer visit to meet Ronald's family. She was a lovely girl. Maybe a little flighty, but they had hit it off quite splendidly. Ronald was thrilled about it and not the least bit upset at the opportunity to keep at least a sparing eye on his little sister when he visited to see Stella. Jimmy had asked to escort her to the formal, much to the surprise of anyone who knew him.

At Ronald's question, Gilbert laughed. "Jimmy, Jimmy Tucker? Trust me, my friend, there's no one on this campus you can trust more with your sister than Jimmy Tucker!"

"I'm surprised Jimmy even had the nerve to ask her," replied Jeremy.

"I am as well. But Christine is very lovely so perhaps he was moved by _her_ beauty," Anne huffed. Jimmy Tucker would forever be blighted in her mind as the one who denied her entry to Gilbert's boarding house.

Ronald laughed at her tone, "Are you still mad at the poor kid, Anne? It really wasn't his fault you know. He was just following the rules."

Anne huffed again, "Well… he was still rude," she concluded airily.

"Well you really should be mad at me. I was the one who really kept you out."

Anne smiled and teased "Oh, don't worry I was. But Stella made me promise to tolerate you so I am afraid poor Jimmy must suffer in your stead." This brought a laugh to the whole group as Phil tried to explain the story to Jonas who was good natured enough to see the humor and wonder just what Phil looked like that night traipsing through Kingsport trying to gain entry to gentlemen's boarding house.

"I hope Jimmy won't be too disappointed when he finds out Christine is engaged," said Stella.

"I already let him down easy," said Gilbert. "But, he still got to escort the fifth most beautiful woman on the Redmond campus to a dance, so that's something," Gilbert said, hoping he was counting female heads correctly in his little group. This earned him a playful shove from Anne, an eye roll from Priscilla, and a curious question from Phil who was interested to know just what order Gilbert ranked these other four woman. Beyond stating Anne was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, Gilbert wisely let his jest die while he still breathed air.

Upon arriving at Patty's Place, the gentlemen were all asked in to tea before they departed, all of them accepting happily. Aunt Jamesina did not disappoint with the spread she laid before them and they ate and drank until that had their fill.

Anne was on her second piece of cake when she noticed a rather large box sitting on the floor by the fireplace.

"Aunt Jimsie, what's that over there? It wasn't here when we left," she asked.

Aunt Jamesina practically jumped from her chair. "Oh, I can't believe I forgot. This package came for you, Anne just after you all left. It was sent via express...from Boston."

Gilbert walked over and picked up the heavy box that did indeed bear Anne's name.

When he turned to bring the box to Anne, her hands were over mouth. She moved them away only slightly before saying, "Gil, I - I think it's my book!"

Gilbert smiled, "If the weight of this package is any indication, it's more than one." Gilbert dropped the package gently on the table in front of Anne, who in turn did nothing but stare at it for several seconds.

"Oh, Anne open it!" cried Phil. "This is so exciting!" she beamed at Jonas, who was sitting next to her.

Likewise, Priscilla and Stella gently encouraged her but it was Gilbert's voice that finally broke through when he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. He gathered Anne's hands in his and tenderly, almost in a whisper, he said, "Go ahead and open it, Carrots. Show us what a dream realized looks like."

Anne bestowed him a glorious smile and he gave her hands gentle squeeze. In the next instant she was tearing the packaging off the box, with the help of the pocket knife Ronald had so helpfully carried with him, and before long she stood staring at her name emblazoned on a book cover.

"The Souls of Saint John's, a collection of short stories by Anne Shirley." Anne read the title out loud to a silent room and her voice faltered as tears overwhelmed her eyes. Gilbert beamed and instantly wrapped her up in an embrace so tight she almost couldn't breath. He swung her around the small parlor, to the delight and laughter of the entire group. Even poor Jeremy, who knew Anne only by association couldn't help but smile widely at the scene that played out before him.

A familiar feeling crept into Anne's heart at that moment. She didn't have time to think on just what that calming feeling was as hugs and congratulations came in a rush from all directions. Anne was overwhelmed with happiness and pride. Ronald called for a celebration, which he, along with his Stella, helped Aunt Jamesina procure.

While others fussed in the kitchen, Anne took one of the books from the box and ran her fingers over it reverently.

This was to be the sum total of all her hard work.

This was the physical token of Gilbert's inspiration.

Instinctively, she handed that first book over to him. "This is yours, Gil."

Gilbert took the offered treasure just as reverently and proceeded with same action as he ran his fingers over it and then flipped through its pages. "I have never been more proud of anyone, Anne," he finally said.

"Read the dedication, Gil," Anne commanded gently.

Gilbert nodded and opened the first pages until he found it. "Read it out loud, please," said Anne, when he began to read it to himself. "I want to hear it from your lips."

Gilbert did has he was bidden and began to read in a low voice. _"For Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert, the parents I never imagined, but the ones who fulfilled my greatest childhood dream...to know love._

 _And for my love...the man with whom I will walk hand in hand through life, Gilbert Blythe. He is the man who inspired me to write, but even more importantly pushed me to reach for the stars. Without him, this would never have been possible nor would the words on these pages have any meaning."_

Gilbert felt himself choke up as he read and he looked at Anne. "It's beautiful, Anne." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he whispered, "Thank you."

Once again forgetting they were not alone, they simply stared at one another before Gilbert again took her into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

Several loud throat clearings later, a tray of beverages of a celebratory nature was served and everyone held up a glass to toast Anne. From then on, the laughter and chatter barely stopped. Anne was flooded with gratitude that this was how this moment in her life played out...Among the man she loved more than life and her very dear friends...and Jeremy Sullivan, apparently.

She gave a copy of her book to each of her housemates and Aunt Jamesina, all of whom were honored but also required an autographed copy, which Anne happily obliged. Gilbert held onto his book the entire rest of the night, only putting it down to put on his coat and to kiss Anne goodnight at the door at well past any decent hour. In fact, it was so late when the gentlemen finally left that after Anne readied for bed, she decided she was hungry enough for a third piece of cake. Not to be outdone, Phil, Priscilla, and Stella joined her and the merry party at Patty's Place continued sans gentlemen until almost dawn. It went without saying that no residents of Patty's Place, with the exception of Aunt Jamesina, made it to Sunday services that morning.

The next morning, or rather afternoon by the time Anne had her wits about her, she retrieved Gilbert from his boarding house and they both made their way to the home of Professor Sanderson. That meeting was as endearing as she imagined and the Sanderson's insisted on taking the couple out to dinner to celebrate. Anne and Gilbert happily agreed. It was before dinner was served, during the second toast in Anne's honor in twenty-four hours, that Anne finally named the feeling that fluttered in her heart since last evening around the Patty's Place fire. It had been the sense of homecoming that she had not felt in Kingsport since arriving more than two years ago. It was the feeling she always had when coming home to Green Gables when Marilla hugged her tightly. Or when Davy badgered her to play a game before she had even put her bags down. Or when she meandered to Orchard Slope for a picnic with Diana. But remembering the smiling faces of Gilbert and her friends from the previous evening and now looking at the proud face of her mentor, Anne realized something that would change a perspective in her life. Home wasn't a matter of location. Home was the feeling of being made complete wherever those she loved happened to be. At this, she smiled and offered up a quick prayer of thanks for all of her many fortunes. It was fitting that right as that silent prayer left her heart, Gilbert gently took her hand under the table and held it in his, gently caressing her fingers as he did so. His gesture was almost instinctive, done without thought, but with intense feeling. As Anne's heart fluttered with happiness at his touch, she could not help but think that his unconscious gesture was the perfect way to punctuate her prayer of gratitude.


	24. A Most Impressive Couple

_So sorry for the delay... I suppose it's only fitting that this penultimate chapter required more than one rewrite, for which you all were made to wait (and I may have pulled out no small amount of hair!). I swear I feel sometimes that I could have written even more chapters to this story, but that would have been counter to my original purpose in telling it (But perhaps it sets up a vignette or two or three for a later date?!). As you may have guessed, we are going forward in time a bit. With only one more to go after this, I hope this begins a satisfying wrap of up for you all._

 _Enjoy with my gratitude,_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Gilbert sat waiting most impatiently in the Dean's office, as he had been for more than ten minutes. Annoyed to the point of fidgeting, he wondered just want in the world Dean Halstead meant by keeping him waiting so long. A fellow who had his entire future on the line might expect a little timeliness from one of Redmond's most esteemed employee's.

And it was his entire future.

Today he would know for certain whether or not he had won the Cooper.

The culmination of two years of hard work all came down to this meeting. Gilbert was almost certain that he had won it. He had told Anne only that morning just how certain he was as she looked at him with such hope and admiration. _She_ had been convinced it was already won the moment he told her he would compete for it, so his certainty only served to confirm her long held belief. And he had believed it too. In earnest. His professor's had all told him so, his grades were impeccable. He had done everything asked of him, everything required of him.

But that was before he had received a note at his boarding house requesting his presence at the Dean's office this afternoon. And now, left sitting there in that empty office, a doubt began to creep into his heart. It almost became crippling, as though a hole might open and swallow him at any moment and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His future with Anne rested in the balance. _If I don't win the Cooper_ …

Luckily or unluckily, he never finished that thought as the door to the office opened and Dean Halstead walked inside. Gilbert stood immediately.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting, Mr. Blythe," the Dean opened.

"It's no trouble, sir," Gilbert managed to reply evenly, his throat suddenly dry. For the first time he began to understand just what it must have been like for Anne to hold that first letter from her publisher in her hands. How did she do it? She was far braver than he, that was certain.

"Nonsense, Mr. Blythe. I am sure you're rather anxious, are you not?" the Dean asked, his face impassive. "Please sit."

Gilbert took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. "I am a bit anxious, sir. But if it's bad news, I would gladly wait a little longer." Gilbert's attempt at humor fell flat to his own ears, but did bring a hint of a smile to the Dean's face. "I am surprised to hear your doubt. I rather thought you were a man fairly self-assured."

The statement surprised Gilbert, mostly because it seemed to be said with no small amount of admiration. However, Gilbert was not in the mood for platitudes or small talk. Nor was he of the disposition to pretend he was. "Sir, my entire future rests on the outcome of this meeting. That's enough to make me doubt everything I thought I ever knew." That was true enough. If Dean Halstead had asked Gilbert what his middle name was, Gilbert wasn't sure he would remember in that moment.

The Dean looked at him thoughtfully. It wasn't that he was purposely toying with the young man. In fact, he swore he wouldn't. He had even promised his colleagues. But having gotten to know this impressive young man over the last two years, Dean Halstead was loath to make this particular meeting a mere formality. He walked around to his desk and sat down opposite Gilbert.

"Mr. Blythe, I am not going to toy with you. When you decided to compete for the Cooper you started down a path that few people have ever succeeded at. This prize hasn't been taken in five years. It's the most prestigious award we offer here."

Gilbert had to stop himself from standing up and throttling the man! He knew all this already. Hadn't those particular facts been bored into him for two years? Hadn't he persisted against every idiot who knew nothing about him as they went about campus telling him he was on a fool's errand? Hadn't even his professor's tried to temper his enthusiasm? But ever Gilbert Blythe, he replied calmly, "Yes, sir, I understand. It's been one of the honors of my life to compete for it."

Dean Halstead shifted in his seat. " _One_ of the great honors?"

"Yes, sir. One."

There were thousand questions that ran through the Dean's mind. One in particular being just what a man as young as Gilbert Blythe knew about the great honors of life. But it was too Gilbert's unceasing credit that he understood this opportunity for the honor it was. "Well then, I see no point in dragging this out any further." Dean Halstead reached into his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope.

Gilbert's heart raced and if he had been standing, he was certain he knees might have given way. The Dean reached across the table and handed the envelope to Gilbert, who took it and simply stared at it for a moment.

Here it was.

The results of two years of hard work.

The final say in whether or not he would become a doctor.

He felt like he had started down this road all those years ago at Queen's. Like this was a culmination of every book her ever read, every problem he ever worked, every paper he had ever written.

It all ended here.

Or was this where it would all begin?

As he stared at the envelope, Dean Halstead interrupted his thoughts. "For a man who seemed so anxious, you don't seem to want to open that envelope."

Dean Halstead was smiling, obviously enjoying Gilbert's discomposure a little too much. But before Gilbert could reply or even move to make himself look like less of an idiot, Dean Halstead continued, "Would it help if I offered you my most heartfelt and sincere congratulations on a job well done?" The Dean held out his hand and a broad smile crept across his face as he saw his words register on Gilbert's countenance. He was a sight to behold as his anxiousness gave way to shock, which then gave way to complete joy.

"Really?" Gilbert looked at the Dean in astonishment. Dean Halstead merely nodded, his smile never fading.

"You mean it? I won it?" He could hardly believe it! He had done it! Really _they_ had done it, he and Anne.

"You did, son. In fact, I am not supposed to tell you this, but you won it by the largest margin we have ever had here." The Dean held out his hand, "Congratulations, Mr. Blythe!"

Gilbert let that nugget penetrate his brain. "Sir, I don't know what to say - Thank you!" Finally, he took the proffered hand and shook it eagerly, causing the Dean to chuckle as the now superfluous letter was still held with a white-knuckle grip in Gilbert's other hand.

"No, thank _you_ , Mr. Blythe. I know I speak for the entire faculty when I say how every impressed we are with you. The medical school is eager to have you."

"I am eager to be there too, sir. This has been a dream of mine for quite a long time." The second most important dream of his life!

The Dean nodded and then suddenly became rather serious. He stepped around the desk and met Gilbert face to face. "Gilbert," the Dean hadn't recognized he had called him by his first name, "from what I've seen of you in the last two years I have no doubt that you will make not just a fine doctor, but a truly great one."

Gilbert felt all the humility he ought not to be feeling at an accomplishment of this magnitude wash over him in that instant. Truly touched by the Dean's words, he could offer no other reply than, "Thank you, sir. That means a great deal to me."

"You've made quite an impression on this university. And I hear your fiancé is a rather remarkable woman as well."

The Dean watched with no little amusement and perhaps a bit of astonishment as Gilbert Blythe's eyes shined just bit brighter at the mention of his bride to be.

"That she is, sir. More remarkable than I deserve I assure you. And if you don't mind excusing me, I need to give her the good news."

"By all means, son. I assume she's one of those other honors you spoke of earlier?" The Dean gave him a knowing grin and Gilbert couldn't help but smile in return.

"Dean Halstead, as happy and proud to win the Cooper, I would have to be honest and say the greatest honor of my life, the greatest accomplishment of my life, will be when I marry Anne Shirley in less than two months." Gilbert wasn't sure why he said that. Surely the Dean would not be pleased to hear the Cooper played second fiddle. He could only credit the looseness of his tongue to his immense relief and happiness at the moment.

But the Dean only looked at him admiringly. Gilbert Blythe just rose in his esteem even more. "I am happy to know you're man with his compass leading him in the right direction."

Gilbert shook the Dean's hand vigorously again. "Thank you, again, sir. I really can't express my gratitude at this opportunity."

"You've earned it, Mr. Blythe. This is all from your brains and your ability."

 _And from Anne's love, care, and understanding,_ thought Gilbert.

They spoke for a few more minutes, with Dean Halstead letting him know he would receive his honor at Convocation and the he would be expected to give a short speech on behalf of the University. Gilbert would have agreed to anything at that moment even if it meant another round with a bonnet and apron.

He left the Dean's office with a grin that could light the sun, as he set off to find his bride-to-be.

* * *

Anne sat sedately at a small table in the Patty's Place orchard, looking down at a flurry of words and attempting to make sense of what she had just written. Was she really having this much trouble with Greek mythology? Her brain was fried and going into finals of her senior year, that was no small problem. It was all becoming a bit too much and frankly, Anne was not in the disposition she needed to study the Greeks. Throwing the pad of paper down she sighed heavily and wondered just how it had all come to be so complicated, and just how she ever thought it wouldn't when she started down this road.

Instead of the Greeks, she changed courses and picked up her notebook, opening it to the current story she has been working on. With her head full of ideas, she looked out over the orchard in contemplation. Several moments later, Gilbert spotted her and came up behind her as quietly as he possibly could. He smiled as he saw she was staring off into the distance, likely daydreaming. The spring sun fell in shafts through the trees and illuminated her fair skin and auburn locks. She was a sight to behold in whatever world she occupied in her mind at that moment. _She is a veritable Phantom of Delight,_ thought Gilbert. He crept slowly towards her, not for want of surprising her, but because he hated to disturb her in what looked like peaceful solitude.

But as he closed the distance, he couldn't help but begin to slowly and softly recite Wordsworth.

"She was a Phantom of delight

When first she gleamed upon my sight;

A lovely Apparition, sent

To be a moment's ornament;"

He stopped briefly as he saw Anne's posture perk up and by the faint side view of her face, he saw her lips curve into a dreamy smile. But she did not turn around.

Gilbert parted his own lips then in a grin and continued,

"A perfect Woman, nobly planned,

To warn, to comfort, and command;"

He reached her in the next moment and slowly bent down behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"And yet a Spirit still, and bright

With something of angelic light."

With the final words, he placed a reverent kiss on her cheek from behind her. Anne sighed in his arms, but made no other greeting. She was content to simply be near him, after more than a week of only seeing him in passing. They had been the proverbial two ships in the night for weeks. His arms around her felt like the most glorious reward for her patience she could think of. Only made better by his husky baritone voice reciting Wordsworth. Was there ever a man more suited to her?

Finally, reluctantly, Gilbert released her and moved around the front to face her, sitting opposite her on the available chair. He took her hand in his and they simply looked at one another for a few moments, almost as if remembering the other's features.

It was Anne who first spoke. "To what to I owe the honor of Wordsworth this afternoon?"

Gilbert smiled at her, "Can't a fellow admire his fiancé with poetry once in awhile?"

"Oh, of course he can, as long as he doesn't mind if I use him as inspiration for another story," replied Anne, looking down at the papers on her lap.

"Is that what you're working on?"

"Yes and no. It's well… who knew a second a edition would be so much work, Gil. I am sure I won't make the deadline."

"I thought you said you were almost finished."

Anne looked sideways and huffed. "Yes, well, I was. I am, really. But I am afraid the one thing I haven't learned quite yet is that sometimes a story is finished whether I feel it is or not. I keep writing and writing, even though I've told my tale."

"So, can you just stop writing then?"

"Oh, if it were only that easy, I would. But when you feel inspired, sometimes it just can't be helped."

"I see," Gilbert replied in understanding. "And just want has you so inspired this afternoon?"

"I was thinking of Diana this morning. She's going to be a mother soon. It's so hard to imagine, yet here I sit now with countless pages written on a story about the joys of motherhood. But what do even know about that?" Then she sighed and quoted, "'How vain it is to sit down to write when you have not stood up to live.'"

Gilbert eyed her quizzically, ignoring the small skipping beat of his heart at the thought of Anne being a mother to his children. "Anne, I think you are taking Thoreau a bit out of context."

"Ah such is the legacy of great writers, for we quote them to quite suit our purpose, do we not?"

"Fair enough, and since you seem to be inspired enough this morning to over-achieve and make perfect that which is already so, I find this a fitting moment to share something with you that will make us both seem prone to over-achieve."

Now it was Anne's turn to eye him suspiciously. "Don't tell me you've written _another_ extra paper! Gilbert, you're going to kill yourself!" Anne's tone was reproachful and Gilbert's heart burst a tiny bubble of joy at the care and concern in her loving eyes. But in the next moment she went to agitated. "Honestly, what else does this committee need from you? Do they require your first born as well? Shall you have to sign something in blood before this is all over? I have half a mind to march down to the Dean's office right now and- " But Gilbert cut her off with a hand that clamped down on her lips. "Whoa, whoa Calm down, Carrots," he raised the other hand to stroke her cheek. "I haven't written anything. At least not since last week."

Anne seemed to relax at this and Gilbert removed his hand from her mouth. "Good, because you promised."

"Yes, I did. And I always keep my promises."

Anne nodded in agreement and smiled, "Yes you do. I hope you haven't forgotten that you also promised to marry me in less than eight weeks."

Gilbert laughed and nodded, "How could I possibly forget that promise?"

"Oh, I would never let you, believe me!"

Gilbert suddenly turned serious. "You know, Anne, there's another promise I made to you a long time ago. I never promised it to your face because I was almost too scared. But every night now for the past two years, before I drifted off to sleep I made a promise to you. To both of us actually."

"And what promise was that, my love?" Anne asked, concerned with his serious tone.

Gilbert then took an envelope out of his jacket pocket and lay it in her hands. She looked at his name scrawled across the front of the official Redmond correspondence. "This, Anne. I made our future this promise."

Anne looked over the envelope and felt a sudden swell of anticipation in her chest. "Gil," she began excitedly, "is this about the Cooper?"

Gilbert's wide smile told her everything she needed to know but he answered anyways, "Open it." When she hesitated her reassured her. "Please, Anne, I want you to read it for me, for us."

Anne quickly, wordlessly, leaned over and kissed Gilbert gently on the lips before tearing open the letter in her hand. Unfolding the paper, she began to read aloud.

 _"_ _Dear Mr. Blythe,_

 _"_ _It is with the greatest pleasure that we inform you that you have been named the recipient of Lucas John Cooper Award for Sciences and Liberal Arts-"_

That was as far into the letter as Anne got before she practically jumped from her seat and threw herself into Gilbert's arms. "Oh Gil! Oh, I am so proud of you! I knew it! I knew it! Oh-" Anne then silenced herself by bestowing a triumphant and glorious kiss on Gilbert's lips. Her kiss conveyed all the words she wanted to say but what she had learned over the last four years with Gilbert was that sometimes actions conveyed her sentiments much better than even the most glorious words ever could. Gilbert had no problems receiving her praise in this manner and reciprocated her kiss with his very best efforts.

Thus, they stayed for several moments, until Gilbert finally pulled away. "It's done Anne. It's all done! It's over!"

Anne chuckled, "Yes, darling, it's over. How come you didn't tell me you were getting these results today?"

"I didn't know. Dean Halstead sent a note this morning to my boarding house, asking me to meet him this afternoon. I didn't have time between classes to tell you." Anne wrinkled her nose and Gilbert could tell she was upset that she missed being there for him, even if it couldn't be helped. "Anne, you're here now. That's what matters."

"I know, but I always envisioned waiting for you just as you did for me when I went to meet with Professor Sanderson for the first time about my book."

Gilbert flashed her a sly grin, "Well, soon-to-be Mrs. Blythe, I'd like to think that here or sitting on bench in the quad, you'll always been the one waiting for me no matter what. And believe me when I say they your mode of, well shall we say congratulations, just now was much better suited for the privacy of this orchard then the prying eyes of every Redmond student on the quad right now."

Anne blushed a bit, "Yes, well, you may have a point there." Anne stood and pulled Gilbert up with her. "I'm so proud of you, Gil," Anne said again.

"Of us, Anne. Be proud of us. This would not have been possible without you. You know that right?"

Anne smiled in return. "Well, I will take a good measure of credit for your happiness, which no doubt contributed to the excellence of your mind these past two years."

Gilbert laughed and put his arms around her. "Anne, the excellence of my mind would be nothing without you." Then he again became rather serious. "You were always the one who brought out the best in me. From the very moment you ignored my apology so long ago, I strived to be a better man in all things. This," he said motioning to the letter that now sat crumpled on the table, "is the culmination of that determination. None of it possible, but for you." He caressed her cheek, "You are _my_ Phantom of Delight. And now, my loveliest Anne, I believe we have someplace to go."

"And where might that be? Are we off to celebrate?" Anne asked.

"No, not yet. That will come later."

"Then where are we going?"

"Well, you promised to marry me in June did you not?"

Anne laughed, "No, I believe _you_ promised to marry _me_!"

"Well regardless, unless you want to live at my boarding house after the wedding, we should decide on a house. And fast."

Anne beamed. "Really, Gil? You're ready to make a decision?"

"I want to see both of them one more time. I am afraid that as exciting as this has all been for us, my concentration hasn't been what it should be in regards the house, the wedding, or even you, Carrots." Anne did not think to interrupt him for what he said was undoubtedly true. Gilbert was much distracted with studies, especially in recent months. But she could not fault him for it, even if she had missed him terribly and wished for things to be different. She understood that he was working for them and their future. "But I mean to rectify that immediately. I want to look at both houses with no stress or uncertainty. I finally want to start our future. Let's go find a nest for us so that on the day we are married I can carry you across the threshold and be your husband in a place we can call home."

His words were a gentle harmony to Anne's ears. The mere thought of him being her husband gave her heart a little flutter. Was it all really happening in less than eight short weeks? But she could not let him continue to fault himself for his supposed neglect. "Gil, there is nothing I want to do more, but just, no more talk of neglect," she admonished.

"Anne-"

"No, Gil. I won't hear it. Yes, you've been busy. We both have. I won't pretend I haven't missed you when it's more than a few days I can't spend with you, but have never neglected me." Anne's voice was gentle and tender, but Gilbert didn't look exactly convinced her should be exonerated quite so easily.

"But, Anne the wedding and the house-" he began.

"Stop! The wedding planning is happening, despite your distraction and I have been no more ready to make a decision on the house than you." This statement surprised him.

"Really?"

"Really, Gil. With the second edition deadline, school, and all the other engagements for Curtis, we've both been distracted. How could we not be? But we've never been distracted from each other."

Gilbert thought about it for a moment and found himself able to agree. It was true their time together had suffered, but never the quality of the time they spent together. Gilbert accompanied Anne to every Redmond event. He traipsed along with her as she rambled through St. John's or the park or a Redmond mansion looking for inspiration to write. She cried happy tears on his shoulder the night Diana and Fred were wed. She leaned on him when she had been sad at losing Stella from Patty's Place when Stella decided to forgo her final year at Redmond and marry Ronald. They laughed together as the travelled from Avonlea to Stella's home, just outside of Charlottetown, for that wedding. Gilbert had proceeded to regale Anne with every last detail of Ronald's nervousness the day before he proposed to Stella. A most excellent proposal it was too, in the candle lit orchard of Patty's Place. Gilbert had given Ronald high marks for his romantic gesture, but he was still convinced his letter scavenger hunt was the bar by which all future proposals should be measured. Anne had quite agreed.

Gilbert stood tall and proud by Anne's side when Professor Sanderson had arranged a party on Anne's behalf for all her success. What Anne had thought would be an intimate party of her friends and perhaps some Redmond staff, morphed into a society event that had Anne almost as intimated as she was the day she had arrived in Boston for the first time. But with Gilbert by her side, never more than a breath away or a supportive glance away or a touch away, Anne charmed the elite social circle of Kingsport, all without any of her signature mishaps. None of the elite of Kingsport had wondered just why Anne had chuckled softly when she was handed a glass of currant wine. But, many of them did wonder just how a woman so young had managed to accomplish so much. They were impressed.

Anne studied with Gilbert for countless hours over his anatomy final, a session that did not fail to bring an endless stream of blushes from both of them but that had to be gotten through nonetheless. Neither of them was surprised when Gilbert aced his exam.

Gilbert took Anne to dinner the evening she had received word that a second edition to her book had been given the go ahead. After, he had taken her the opera and a long stroll through the park until well past midnight.

They celebrated with Phil and Jonas on the eve of their betrothal, both promising they wouldn't miss the wedding for anything, even pushing their own back a couple weeks to accommodate Phil's society mother who was at the limit of her patience and overly anxious to see Phil safely married as soon as humanly possible.

They received letters from Diana and Fred on the same day with the announcement they the couple was expecting. Gilbert rushed to Patty's Place to find Anne already knitting a bonnet. Then they daydreamed merrily of their own family one-day, Gilbert insisting on red-headed children while Anne, in quite a futile effort, hoped to save any child of hers from _that_ fate.

As all these important moments floated through Gilbert's mind, he had to conclude that Anne was correct. They had never been distracted from one another. Their bond transcended all of the changes and obstacles that had come their way. In fact, their love had thrived. So much so, that Gilbert looked down at Anne's sweet face and insisted to himself that he loved her more now than he had then. As though his love had ceased being a mere emotion to blossom into becoming the most important part of who he was.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, "You're right, Anne. Never from each other," he said softly. "But, we still need a house so what do you say?"

Anne smiled and caressed his cheek. "I say lead the way Mr. Blythe."

Two weeks later, the senior class of Redmond College graduated on a beautiful May day that Anne could not have written more perfectly. As she sat with a bouquet of lilies of the valley in her arms, she looked out into the crowd and sighed in happy contentment. Marilla sat next to a demure Dora and a fidgety Davy, all three decked from head to toe in their Sunday best. Anne caught Marilla's eye for a moment. There was no mistaking the pride she saw in them. Her own parents could not have been more proud. If she had been privy to Marilla's thoughts at the very moment, she would have known that Marilla had been thinking much the same thing. No one could be prouder. Like she had so many times before, Marilla sent up a silent prayer of thanks for the most wonderfully botched adoption in the history of Canada. A serendipitous event that had saved Anne, Marilla, and Matthew from the proverbial depths of despair. Funny how Marilla Cuthbert had never noticed just how unhappy she was until Anne had shown her what true happiness had been. She would recall that thought and wonder just when she had become as nonsensical and sentimental as her girl.

Behind Marilla sat Professor and Mrs. Sanderson, who would not have missed this day for anything. They were as proud as any parents could be of both Anne and Gilbert. The knowledge that the couple would be staying in Kingsport for Gilbert's medical school brought no small amount of joy to the Sanderson's. It seemed an answer to a long held dream that had gone unfulfilled for too long. As unconventional as it seemed, Thomas Sanderson realized something important as he watched Anne walk across the stage to receive her diploma and her high honors in English. While he had long ago begun to feel a fatherly affection for her, he began to see his heart had truly adopted her as his own some time ago. Probably somewhere in between the argument about 'fiercely and violently' and the first trip to Boston where he watched her shine like a diamond.

And only one row behind them, sat John and Caroline Blythe. They had made it to see their son graduate college and be awarded the Cooper. Anne, this time looking right at John Blythe as Gilbert's name was called as to receive his award, could not help but believe she saw a glint in them that looked suspiciously like a tear. Liquid pride, Gilbert would call it. Anne could not help but think on how honored she would be to have the Blythe's as part of her family.

Gilbert's speech, which much to her dismay, he would not let Anne read beforehand, spoke of his gratitude for the opportunity and the simple pride he had for the hard-work he had put in to make it so. He thanked the Redmond Board, his professors, and the rest of the Redmond faculty appropriately. It was a thrilling moment of fulfillment that Gilbert ended in the only way he could…

"You can only succeed by being willing to fail. But as you go along, taking those chances, don't forget to be thankful for those people who inspire you, encourage you, and put all their faith in you. Those people are the as essential as the very air we breathe. I would not be standing here today but for being inspired by someone I love more than life. Someone who showed me just what it would mean to put your heart and soul into something meaningful and fulfilling. Express gratitude for those in your life who help you breath, who help you work, who help you shine, who help you achieve your long held dreams and aspirations…"

Anne heard little of the remainder of his speech as he heart swelled with pride at his words. He was truly the best man she had ever known. It would be later, much later in fact, when their relations had departed Kingsport, that Anne thanked Gilbert quite properly for all the inspiration he had given her since that day at the Stone House. Gilbert, being gracious as always, accepted the gratitude and reciprocated in kind… At least until Anne's housemates returned and conversation became the order of the evening. They talked of packing and weddings and all other matter of things that seemed inconsequential to this impressive young couple who had fairly set their small corner of the world on fire.

Two weeks later, after a weeklong stay in Bolingbroke for a most spectacular, yet surprisingly exhausting, wedding of Phillip Gordon and Jonas Blake, Anne and Gilbert arrived back in Avonlea with less than four weeks to their wedding.

* * *

Back in Kingsport, a widowed, middle-aged woman named Nancy rather sternly directed two hired men in the placement of furniture in a cozy, but spacious house recently purchased by a young authoress and her soon to be husband. The house was a mere two blocks from Patty's Place, nestled on a small corner that was covered with a veritable forest of trees. Nancy had been hired to see to the house and ensure it was ready for the couple to occupy upon their return to Kingsport. Leaving nothing to chance, for she was quite taken with the young miss, Nancy delegated nothing she could do herself and the things she was forced to delegate, she fretted over needlessly. What she should have realized quite easily was that the young couple would likely not care one jot about the placement of a rug or the exact distance the coffee table sat from the sofa. For when they would first step foot in this house, they would be man and wife. And she had seen them together enough for her to understand that they would only have eyes for one another.


	25. The First Bride of Green Gables

_And here is the final installment of Courting Gilbert, finally! I really didn't want it to end, but at the same time, I told the story I set out to tell so it end it must. You've all been so wonderful and encouraging! Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart for taking your precious time and investing it in this story. It means everything to me. I have many of you I would like to personally thank and certainly will via PM so as not to make this A/N too very long. I have had such fun writing along side of some of you as well. Your talent has been quite inspiring. I may do some vignettes that fill a few gaps from this story here and there (Ronald's proposal, Diana's wedding, etc) but I don't have a timeline to post them. To those who have asked me about a sequel... I never say never, but certainly not anything that would be done right away. I am going to concentrate on my own characters and writing for a bit. But I'll be back...simply because I love this forum and the people on it! Thank you all so very much!_

 _So, without further ado, enjoy! I hope I gave you a satisfying conclusion!_

 _With deepest gratitude,_

 _~Lizzy_

* * *

Dawn broke at Green Gables just as it did every morning, low morning light peaked into the window of Anne's white room, somehow illuminating the very corner of the room where her wedding dress hung in all it's joyful radiance. At least that was the description Anne had given it when she first saw it two weeks ago, causing Marilla to roll her eyes in response. Mrs. Lynde declared a dress might be called radiant, but joyful was a bridge too far for a garment, even if it was a wedding dress. Anne had kissed them both on the cheek and then rushed off to try it on. It fit her perfectly, her slender body curving in every proper place. Diana had come to see her and was convinced that Anne would be the most beautiful bride she would likely ever see.

And now, it was her long awaiting wedding day! Anne relaxed for a few moments in her childhood bed, the very place she had laid her head on that first uncertain night she spent here. She could not help but feel that it was all bit unreal. How had a young little nothing of a girl come to this place and made such a life for herself? Anne often found herself wondering just what her life might have been like had she never set foot in this very room, indeed never come to Avonlea at all. It was a chilling thought, for to never know Marilla and Matthew was a bleak picture. But what if they had gotten the boy they had wanted? What may have become of Anne Shirley had she not come to Green Gables? The familiar shiver that always accompanied that particular musing went down her spine. It was not an uncommon wondering for her. But something about this morning made Anne rather sure, for perhaps the first time since she had first pondered that alternate universe, that even had that serendipitous mistake never occurred, Anne would have somehow found her way to Avonlea. She would have found her way to Marilla and Matthew. She _would_ have found her way to Gilbert.

Somehow.

Some way.

It was almost destiny, was it not?

Thinking on all that had happened in the past four years, Anne thought back to that that day at the Stone House once again. She shivered again as she remembered seeing and wanting to ignore those first tender feelings that she has recognized for Gilbert. What a fool she would have been to do so. She then imagined yet another world in which she had managed to pull the veil back over her eyes that day.

What might have come of her blindness to her love for Gilbert?

What foolishness might have awaited her then?

Luckily, she would never know. For today she was to marry Gilbert!

Anne gingerly sat up in bed and smiled contentedly. A long sigh escaped her lips as she wondered just what it was her soon to be husband was doing at that moment. But she would not wonder for long, for no sooner had she posed the question then she heard a knock at her door. Diana and Phil burst through the door, both with the widest of grins on their faces. It was time for Anne to get ready.

* * *

Breakfast at the Blythe table was uncommonly quiet. Not that it was generally a voluble affair, but this morning it was more restrained that usual. Gilbert pushed food all over his plate but ate little of it, Caroline stared at her son as though she was attempting to remember his every feature, and John Blythe looked between the two of them and shook his head with a grin.

It as Caroline who broke the peaceful silence, "Gilbert, be sure you eat all your breakfast. It's going to be along day and you will need your strength," She spoke sweetly, but with all the authority of a mother who still stood as the guardian of her son, at least for a few more hours anyhow. That role would now fall to Anne. Caroline could not pretend there wasn't a part of her that was sad to see her son leave their home for good. But there was no doubt in her mind that Anne was a woman worthy of taking care of her beloved boy. Then she chuckled, for Gilbert was no longer a boy. Looking at him across the breakfast table, there was no mistaking that he was the man she had always hoped he would be.

"Mom, I'm eating. I've had two plates already. Anymore and I won't fit in my suit," Gilbert complained good-naturedly.

"Fiddlesticks!" she replied. "Don't think I haven't noticed how thin you got over your last term. Your clothes have been hanging on you. I don't know what they did to you at Redmond but it's a wonder you didn't get sick. I've only had a month to get you fixed up."

"And you've done a wonderful job, Ma. I haven't eaten this well in months. But it's a wedding, not a football game." Gilbert smiled at his mother. "How much food can I be expected to eat on a day like today?"

At this John Blythe saw fit to intervene, "Caroline, leave the boy be. I am sure he's nervous enough without you adding to it." John looked at his wife lovingly.

"I am not adding to anything. But I won't have it be said that I sent my son to his bride on a empty stomach."

Gilbert chuckled. "Ma, I appreciate it, I truly do. But I couldn't eat another bite. Besides, you should get to Green Gables. Anne wanted you there to help her."

"Oh, I know. But she knows I had to take care of you first."

Gilbert got up from his seat, stood behind his mother and gave a kiss on the cheek. "And no one does a better job than you. But Anne needs you too."

At this Caroline softened. "Oh alright. If you're sure you don't need anything else."

"I am fine, I promise. Fred will be here soon and Dad is here. I promise they'll deliver me to Green Gables will unscathed… and with a full stomach."

Caroline smiled. He was right of course. She had promised Anne she would be there to assist her with anything she needed. Not that she believed Anne truly needed her help, but she had been thrilled to be included in the preparations nonetheless. Her job here was done. Gilbert was a man ready to marry the woman he loved. And Caroline needed to be there for her future daughter.

She slowly rose from the table and after several minutes of gathering, baskets, clothes and whatever else she needed, Gilbert escorted her to the waiting buggy. As he helped her in, he kissed her cheek again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gilbert." He smiled at her and turned to leave, only making a half revolution, before turning back with an expectant look on his face. The confident man she had seen only moments ago seemed to have vanished before her eyes. "Ma," he began, and then abruptly stopped.

"What is it, Gil?"

He hesitated a moment longer before asking her what he had longed to since he and Anne had become engaged. "Do you think I'll be a good enough husband?"

At his sincere doubt, Caroline's heart melted. She stepped down from the carriage and pulled her son into a warm embrace as she kissed his cheek. "Gilbert, you are every ounce your father's son. I have no doubt in my heart about you being a loving and wonderful husband. If I did, you best be sure I would have already told you as much. Don't ever doubt the kind of man you are. I see the way Anne looks at you. She has no doubts about you and neither do I."

Gilbert hugged her tightly again. "Thanks, Ma." They stood in the embrace for a moment before Gilbert helped her up again and she rode off in the direction of Green Gables.

John Blythe watched from the porch and smiled as his son turned towards him. Gilbert smiled and shrugged his shoulders at John as he walked towards him. He stopped and they both watch the buggy drive away and pass a new one that carried the newly harried Frank Wright. But before Fred made it to the gate, John put his arm around his son and spoke with conviction. "You'll be a good husband, Gilbert. Don't ever doubt that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're a good man, son. And good men always make the best husbands." There was no time for more as Fred walked up and greeted Gilbert with a hearty slap on the back. Fred's clothes were a bit disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes, the strain of being a new father was definitely showing. But Fred carried himself as though he had never heard of babies. For the first words out of his mouth had nothing to with how exhausted he was, or how much he missed those nights of uninterrupted sleep. He simply looked at Gilbert with a wide and knowing grin and said, "Alright, Blythe, let's go get you married."

* * *

"Oh, Anne! You look beautiful," gushed Diana as Anne twirled a little in her gown.

"Gilbert won't know what to do when he sees you, Queen Anne," Phil agreed.

Anne looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit she looked well. Her hair was pinned back at the nape of her neck with a few whips curled at the sides. Her insistence on the style of her hair had made Phil and Diana laugh when they understood it was how Gilbert liked it best. They teased Anne over it until she threatened their immediate removal from her room. "Oh, Anne don't be cross with us! Phil pleaded. "We can't help that we love seeing you so happy. And maybe just the slightest bit ridiculous over a man!"

"Don't talk to me about ridiculous! I seem to remember someone in this room almost fainting before her wedding!" replied Anne, smiling

"You didn't!" Diana gasped at Phil.

"Oh she surely almost did! I was afraid I was going to end up dragging her down the stairs and, consequently, down the aisle too."

At this Phil intervened to defend herself to Diana. "It was not my fault! Mother insisted on keeping the window closed so the breeze wouldn't ruin my hair. It got so hot in there I couldn't stand it. It's possible I started to swoon. Anne had to catch me."

"Oh dear," Diana replied.

"That's not the half of it. Tell her what happened, Anne. I can't say it without laughing.

Anne obliged and relayed the rest of the story. "Well, Phil was so hot that we decided to take off her dress for a bit until it was time for the ceremony. She asked me to loosen her corset too, which I did. Phil took the corset off and felt much better, no longer in danger of fainting. I gave her some cold water and all was well. But I guess we didn't realize how late it had gotten because in the next minute the maid knocked and told us the ceremony was about to begin. Well imagine how we hurried and in the rush to get Phil out the door, we may have forgotten to put her corset back on."

Diana gasped, "You didn't!" was all she could say yet again.

"We most certainly did!" Phil replied, laughing. "In a most elegant wedding filled with the most illustrious souls in all of Bolingbroke, yours truly got married sans corset!"

Diana's shock gave way to laughter and all three ladies laughed merrily. "Did your mother ever find out?" asked Diana between giggles.

"Oh, I don't think so. Had she, I would have never hear the end of it. I would have been the shame of the Gordon's no doubt!"

"I can't imagine," said Anne.

"Well I was heaps more comfortable, I assure you." Phil said and then with a satisfied smiled added, "And once Jonas got over his shock later that evening, I assure you he was quite pleased about it!"

"Phil!," cried Diana, swatting her arm as a warm blush spread over Anne's cheeks.

"Oh, Diana! Anne told me you two talked already. She knows what she ought to. Besides, Anne becomes a wife today and I dare say she's as excited about what's to come as I was."

Diana opened her mouth to protest, but Anne intervened. "She's right, Diana. I am excited about what's to come. I want to finally belong to Gil in every way. And talking about it with you two helps me be less nervous."

Diana reached over and took Anne's hand in hers. "Anne, there's nothing to be nervous about, I told you. Gilbert loves you and you love him. The rest will all take care of itself. Being the wife of a good man is the sweetest blessing in the world."

"Not to mention very enjoyable," added Phil. Anne and Diana looked over at Phil and, as if on cue, all three of them started another fit of laughter.

They were interrupted when a knock came at the door and Marilla entered the room with Caroline behind her. Marilla saw Anne as she turned around to greet her and she stopped short. Marilla Cuthbert had never put too much stock in looks. But looking at Anne, she could honestly say she never saw a more beautiful bride in all her days.

"You look very lovely, Anne," Marilla finally said. "Very lovely indeed. I dare say Gilbert won't know what he is about when he sees you. I hope Fred is there to catch him."

At this bit of levity, Anne chuckled and embraced Marilla. "We will have to be sure we have Mrs. Lynde's smelling salts available then."

"You look beautiful, Anne. Truly beautiful," gushed Caroline, rushing to give Anne a hug.

"Thank you," replied Anne. Caroline beamed that Anne had worn the comb in her hair that she had given her when she arrived. She would be forever grateful that the woman standing before her would be the one to take care of her son from now on.

"Well, everyone is here and it's almost time," said Marilla.

"Gilbert is here?" Anne heard herself ask, expectantly.

"Yes, Anne, he's here," Caroline said gently. "He asked me to give this to you before the ceremony." Caroline placed a note in Anne's now trembling hand. "Thank you," Anne said again before clutching the note and then her future mother in law tight to her chest. Anne pulled away slowly and crossed the room to her open window. She looked out the window at the gathering crowd.

"I-I think I might need a minute alone though, if that's alright with you all" Anne said.

"Of course, dear," Phil replied first. All the ladies gave Anne warm hugs as the exited the room. Marilla was the last to leave when Anne called her back. "Marilla! Would you mind staying just a minute."

"Of course not, Anne." Marilla walked back into the room and closed the door. Anne took Marilla's hand in hers and they sat on the bed. Anne found herself a bit at a loss for words as she looked into a mother's eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh, Marilla! How can I ever- I mean - How can I ever thank you enough!"

Marilla was caught off guard at the outburst. "Thank me! Whatever for?""

"For bringing me here to Green Gables. For letting me stay."

"Anne," Marilla began to admonish, but Anne stopped her.

"No, please Marilla let me finish. I've always wondered just what might have happened to me had I not come here. I can't bear to imagine my life without you in it. You and Matthew opened your hearts to me. I can't ever repay that, not in a hundred lifetimes. But what I can do is make sure you know how truly grateful I am. And how incredibly blessed I have always felt to be a Cuthbert, even if not officially. I'll always be your daughter, Marilla. And you, my dear, dear woman, will always be my mother. The only one I've ever known and the one I thank God everyday for. Thank you!"

Anne wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, but she never took her eyes off of Marilla.

Marilla was a bit overcome herself and taking a minute to compose herself, took something out of her pocket. "Anne, it's been the joy of my life to know you as a daughter. I told you once before that you saved my life by coming here. But I think you also saved my heart. Saved me from me dying a bitter lonely woman. I think God knew we needed each other don't you think?"

Anne smiled, "Yes, I think He did!"

Marilla offered the trinket in her hand to Anne, who took it. "I meant to give this to you downstairs before the ceremony started but I guess now might be best."

Anne unwrapped the cloth from around it to reveal a well-worn, silver pocket watch. She would have known it anywhere. It was Matthew's.

"I had wanted to save it, perhaps as a present for your first son. But the more I thought about it the more I thought you might like to have a little piece of Matthew to walk with you down the aisle. You can consider it your something old."

Anne turned the watch over in her hands, opening and closing it several times. When she looked up at Marilla, Anne saw that she was just as emotional as she was. "Marilla, are you sure?"

Marilla nodded, "He would want you to have it, Anne. He would want any son of yours to have it."

Anne hugged Marilla warmly. "Oh thank you, Marilla. Oh, I will cherish this, always!"

"I know you will."

"Matthew would have liked to walk me down the aisle, don't you think?" Anne asked as she began wrapping the watch chain around her bouquet of roses.

Marilla nodded, "I think nothing would have meant more to him," was the simple, honest reply. "But, come now. We have to get downstairs," Marilla said, wiping her eyes and standing up.

But Anne had one more question to ask, "Marilla, please tell me the truth now, are you really alright with Professor Sanderson walking me down the aisle? Because if you're not, if you think Matthew would be displeased, I won't do it." Anne's voice was shaking and Marilla's heart broke for the girl. She sat back down on the bed and took Anne's hand in hers, the hand that still held Matthew's watch.

Marilla considered her words carefully, wanting to be sure what she spoke was from her heart. It was the only way Anne would hear or understand her. Marilla had thought this issue was already settled to the satisfaction of both of them. But if Anne needed to be reassured, she would gladly do it. "Anne, listen to me. Matthew loved you with a fierceness that I can only imagine your very own father felt for you the first time he held you in his arms." Marilla stopped at Anne's sharp intake of breath, but continued on when she saw Anne's eager eyes compelling her to finish. "You've been unlucky enough to lose two fathers in this lifetime, Anne. No one should have to bear that burden. If you've found a man to fill that void in your heart, no one, not Matthew and not even your own father would begrudge that. Thomas Sanderson isn't replacing Matthew Cuthbert in your heart any more than Matthew replaced Walter Shirley. You deserve to have a man you love and respect walk you down that aisle. Not to give you away, but to stand by your side until it's Gilbert's turn to stand by it forever." Marilla paused again, seeing the tears in Anne's eyes. Marilla cupped Anne's face in her hands and let out her own shaky breath. "Matthew, and I am sure your dear father, are looking down on you today with all the pride in the world at the woman you've become, Anne. And that means more than a few steps down an aisle ever can."

"Oh, Marilla!" Anne gasped before she wrapped Marilla up in a tight embrace. Marilla responded by hugging her girl fiercely and with no little emotion. There they stayed for several moments, until Anne finally pushed back. "Marilla, thank you. Thank you for being the mother I never dreamed of, but the one I so desperately needed. The one I thank God every day I was lucky enough to have in my life. You've given me everything. And, I - I will always be your girl."

Anne hugged Marilla again and it was then that tears began to trickle down Marilla's face. She had long considered Anne her girl, her daughter. But to know that Anne considered her a mother was more than she could handle on a day like today. She supposed she always knew Anne felt that way. But it was never spoken. Marilla would never allow such foolishness, would she? But as Anne's words spoke of what was in her heart, Marilla knew the truth of it. She said a little prayer of thanks that she perhaps she had done Bertha Shirley proud.

After a few minutes, yet another knock at the door drove them apart. "Come, Anne, we can't keep Gilbert waiting forever now can we?"

Anne laughed, "I suppose not, although it wouldn't do good to seem too overly eager now would it?"

Marilla rolled her eyes. And opened the door to an expectant Diana. "Come, Anne. It's time."

Anne looked felt the note that she still held in her hand. The one from Gilbert she was meant to read before the ceremony. "Give me just a minute, Di."

"Anne! Everyone is waiting!"

"Diana, I hardly think they'll start without the bride!" Anne said calmly as she gently closed the door on Diana after Marilla walked out of it.

Anne deposited herself on her bed and unfolded the note in her hand,

 _My Dear Almost Wife,_

 _In a few short moments I am sure I will be rather speechless seeing you walk down the aisle and I may lose all sense I have as I drink your beauty. So if I do forget myself and somehow Jo or Fred has to nudge me to attention, just know it's because your beauty, your radiance, your very existence has taken my breath away. If I do manage to make it through the ceremony unscathed, credit that to the 'excellence of my mind', as you once kindly put it. And I will say the same thing now that I said when I told you I won the Cooper. The excellence of my mind, the beating of my own heart, the very breath I draw, mean nothing without you. You gave me life. And as I am about to pledge that life to you, remember not that I love you, because how could you ever forget that? But please remember that I will spend all that excellence, all those heartbeats, and all those breaths on making you as happy as I possibly can for as long as we both shall live._

 _I shall see you soon, my love. And in case you've forgotten, after today you will be mine forever and, my dear Miss Shirley, you and I will both find out together just what you wondered about the day at the Stone House after the Irving's wedding. We will find out together, my dear beautiful bride, just what alters after marriage._

 _Your hopelessly in love almost husband,_

 _Gil_

Anne felt the blush stain her cheek as she read his words and marveled at the power he had over her with a mere scrap of paper. But she melted at his words nonetheless and suddenly nothing was more urgent than getting to him as quickly as possible.

To her groom.

Her husband.

Anne rose from the bed and walked to the door, glancing back only briefly to looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She giggled as she did so, thinking that the next time she did that, the woman looking back at her would be Mrs. Gilbert Blythe.

* * *

In all the commotion of the morning, Thomas Sanderson stood rather uselessly on the front porch of Green Gables, waiting to be told what to do and when to do it from people who certainly knew better than he about brides. His wife, having made herself useful arranging flowers on the carriage that was to take the newlyweds to Bright River to catch the boat train to Kingsport, had abandoned him unceremoniously and with little regret as it turned out. She found a friend in Caroline Blythe almost the moment they were introduced four days ago. So when Caroline mentioned her role in readying the carriage, Sarah was only too eager to help. That was all well and good, but it still left a rather lost Thomas pacing back and forth, needlessly wearing the floorboards of Marilla Cuthbert's verandah. How he had come to be there, in this position, he could hardly fathom. He would not have missed Anne and Gilbert's wedding for anything, but he never expected he would be asked to be a part of it, let alone such an important part!

When Anne has asked him, on the evening of their very arrival, to walk her down the aisle, Thomas was speechless. While he had long thought of Anne as a daughter of sorts, he never dreamed he had been as important to her as she was to him. He knew that she was grateful to him, that she respected him, and that she admired him. But never did he conceive that she thought enough him, loved him in truth, to ask this of him.

 _"_ _Anne," he had asked, "are you certain this is what you want? Perhaps there is another-"_

 _But Anne cut him off, "Another man who would give up hours of his time to help me for no other reason than his own goodness? Another man who would come with me to Boston when he had no business there to be there for me at one of the most important moments of my life? Another man who sat in the crowd at convocation and beamed with pride as I walked across the stage? There is no such other man, Professor. I've come to love you and Sarah, very much, I would be honored if you would walk with me and share this day with me. With us."_

He could not possibly refuse, nor did he want to. But he confessed to his wife later that evening that he wasn't sure it was right. He wasn't her father. Not even close. It was only when Sarah had made him realize that evening that a family could take many forms that he began to feel at ease and eminently honored at the request. It was more than he could have ever hoped for in this life, to guide a woman as impressive as Anne down the aisle at her wedding. What he had done to deserve it, he knew not. But he thanked God for bringing Anne into his life to fill a void he had always known was there, but could not name. He was a happier man for it. He was a better husband. He was complete.

So when Anne stepped out on the verandah with her entourage behind her, it was only fitting that he should look at her with pride and love. Emotion swelled in his chest and he willed it away with all the patient practice of a man of his good sense. But looking at Anne's eyes, he knew he was not fooling her for a second. She reached out her hand to him and he took it in his.

"You look beautiful, Anne."

Anne smiled. "Thank you, Professor Sanderson."

"I thought we agreed. It's Thomas now, please," he said gently.

"Yes, we did agree. Sorry, it might take some getting used to… Thomas."

He smiled in reply. "Shall we?"

Anne took his arm and held it tightly

With every step towards the orchard, she was that much closer to her Gilbert.

* * *

Gilbert stood at the front of a makeshift cathedral, looked out into the faces of the waiting crowd and smiled nervously. They were all there for them, to celebrate with them and it warmed his heart considerably that so many had come, some from no short distance, to be with them on their day. Gilbert briefly caught the eye of Ronald Stuart, who sat patiently next to his wife with such a look of contentment about him, that Gilbert wondered at it briefly. Ronald's arm was around Stella and his other hand held hers, caressing her fingers as they talked in whispered tones to one another. Gilbert looked only long enough for Ronald to give him a smile and a brief wave, for Ronald did not seem to want to relinquish his wife's hand for anything more substantial. Gilbert chuckled inwardly at his friend but looked at him with no little admiration. Ronald Stuart had married quite well indeed and it showed.

Gilbert would not find out until after the ceremony just why Ronald's eyes had seemed to sparkle a bit in the early afternoon sun that day. Had he looked at Stella closer, he might have seen the soft, yet radiant glow in her cheeks or perhaps noticed the way she kept touching her stomach reverently.

But Gilbert noticed none of that, at least not at this moment.

At this moment, all he could think about was that he hardly believed this day was here.

That this moment was here!

Could the last four years have been a wonderful dream?

He was flanked by Fred to his left and Jonas, who was to officiate the ceremony, to his right. Fred whispered something into his ear that he barely heard, while Jonas simply smiled widely as his nervous friend. Having himself been a only recently married, Jonas understood all too well just what Gilbert was feeling and thinking in these few moments before his beloved stood before him.

Gilbert tried to stand still, he tried not to move, but every second that passed by made him unreasonably irritated.

Or was it excitement?

Or perhaps nerves?

He couldn't say, except to say none of it was rational. He thought briefly to Milton, but even his genius was denied space in Gilbert's brain as he waited. Perhaps Shakespeare or Tennyson would do. But it was all useless, he could only think of Anne. And the sheer torture of waiting for her to come to him.

He felt a steadying hand come to his shoulder. Fred leaned forward only slightly. "Gil," he said quietly and with a certain determination "it's Anne." That was all Fred said as he gave a slight smile.

Gilbert was instantly taken back…It was the same thing Gilbert had said to Fred, who was in a similar state at his own wedding only a year ago. Fred had been fidgeting and much more red the usual. When Gilbert could hardly stand to see him so any longer, he simply stood in front of Fred to shield him from the crowd and told him simply, "Fred, it's Diana."

As that thought sank into Fred's brain, he had calmed considerably. It was Diana, his beloved Diana, coming to him. He should not be nervous, he should be pleased and proud. And excited and happy.

Gilbert, quickly remembering that day, now gave a nod of acknowledgement to Fred and mouthed a quick thank you.

 _It's Anne._

 _My Anne,_ he thought

 _My beloved Anne._

 _She's coming to me-_ his thought was interrupted by the sound of music playing. People began to stand one by one and in another second he saw a peak of red come around the corner of the crowd. She was coming.

If Gilbert thought seeing Anne walk to him in * _the sweet surrender of a bride_ * would take his breath away, he was woefully unprepared. Not only did he almost cease breathing when he saw her, but his knees almost gave way as he gazed upon her beautiful smiling face. As she advanced down the aisle towards him, their eyes never leaving one another, Gilbert stood rather awestruck. It was only credit to Fred's subtle clearing of his throat coupled with Jonas's wry chuckle that Gilbert finally remembered he would need to actually use his brain to put one foot in front of the other in order to move forward to greet his bride.

But greet her he did, taking her hand in his, still not breaking eye contact. There they stood, before God and loved ones ready to pledge their lives. Jonas began the ceremony with a robust 'dearly beloved,' and Gilbert felt everything melt away. Leaving only the deepest contentment in his heart at that moment. He knew Anne felt it too. He could see it in her loving look and feel it in the touch of her hand. It was the absolute certainty that * _they belonged to each other; and, no matter what life might hold for them, it could never alter that. Their happiness was in each other's keeping and both were unafraid.*_

* * *

Some hours later, after a wonderful wedding reception, Anne and Gilbert said a protracted, sad, happy, all-consuming goodbye and alighted their bedecked carriage for Bright River to catch the last ferry to Kingsport. They made only one stop along their way out of Avonlea. A much overdue one. Anne stepped down from the carriage carrying her bouquet of roses and with all the reverence in her heart and no little gratitude; she laid the flowers at the grave of Ruby Gillis with a sigh. Gilbert stood beside her as she did so, both of them thinking on what Ruby's life and death had meant for them. Gilbert squeezed Anne's hand in support and they stood there for a few moments in silent gratitude for the life lesson of poor Ruby Gillis.

It was Anne who broke the perfect silence when she turned to Gilbert and kissed his lips very briefly. "Come husband. Let's go home."

Gilbert smiled like an idiot at her appellation, but responded warmly, "As you wish, my darling wife."

And take her home he did. Hours later, just as the sun was setting over the water in Kingsport, Gilbert carried his bride across the threshold of their home.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Blythe," Gilbert said kissing Anne's soft lips before putting her down on firm ground.

"Anne Blythe. You know, I believe I am going to like being called that," she replied as he twirled her around gaily.

"I do hope so, my dear." Gilbert bent down to kiss her again, when a knock came at the door. They both startled, wondering who in the world that could be. Anne almost laughed at the expression on Gilbert's face when he clearly thought it was some boundary-challenged well-wisher who came to offer congratulations on their wedding night. Reluctantly releasing his wife, Gilbert turned and opened the door to find a lone deliveryman before him. "Delivery for Mr. and Mrs. Blythe."

"Oh, that would be us," Gilbert replied.

"Yes, sir, please sign here," the man said, clearly not caring that it was a day worthy of such celebration.

Gilbert did as he was bid and in the next moment the man brought in two large baskets and placed them unceremoniously on the nearest table. Once they were placed and the deliveryman dispatched, Anne looked before her. The first basket was a the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. The second contained a cornucopia of a food and drink; champagne, wine, fruits, chocolates, jams, and every other manner of food that would take an army to eat through. "What in the world?" Anne gasped. "Who could this be from?"

"There's a card, let's see," Gilbert replied.

Anne found the card and opened in hastily.

 _"_ _Dear Anne and Gilbert,_

 _On the occasion of your wedding, please enjoy these baskets as a token of my congratulations. I am sorry I could not make the wedding, but I look forward to seeing you both in Boston in less than two weeks. Everyone here at Curtis is anxiously awaiting your arrival so we can properly celebrate your nuptials as only Boston can._

 _Cheers to you both!_

 _Regards and best wishes,_

 _Davis Callaghan"_

Anne smiled. "That was very thoughtful of him."

Caught somewhere between relief at being alone once again and gratitude for the thoughtful gesture, Gilbert replied, "Yes, it was. How in the world did he know when we would be back in Kingsport?"

Anne laughed. "If I know Davis, that poor delivery man has been waiting outside all day, I am sure. And compensated handsomely for his efforts no doubt."

Gilbert shrugged, "I suppose there are worse ways to make a living. And I confess, I am a bit hungry."

"Oh are you, husband? I rather thought you might only have eyes for your wife this evening," Anne teased.

But Gilbert didn't miss a single beat. "And just who said I was hungry for food?" His eyes raked over her body passionately and Anne could not stop the blush that stained her cheeks.

There would be no restraint now. They were bound to one another and free act on those desires that had burned inside both of them for so long.

They both knew it and the tension of it charged the air between them until Gilbert closed the distance between them and bestowed a glorious, passionate kiss on her waiting lips. Anne melted into him, free to let him see just how much she enjoyed being loved by him.

Other words were said, passionate words, teasing words, loving words in those moments as they danced and flirted their way to that fulfillment. The champagne was opened, a toast made, and by the end of that blessed evening, no barriers remained between them. They were husband and wife in every sense of the word.

Hours later, as Anne laid in her husband's arms in blissful happiness, she thought back once again to that day the veil had lifted and she realized Gilbert had always been so much more than a friend. He had been more ever since their first infamous meeting. Anne was grateful for her shattered dreams of a lifetime past, dreams of knights and castles that now held no appeal for her as she felt the gentle caress of Gilbert's hands slide down the side of her body. No, her *r _omance did not come into her life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; it had unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath.*_ And it was, without a doubt, the fulfillment of her greatest dream. She snuggled into Gilbert closer and relaxed in his strong arms. It was not long before she fell into a peaceful, dream-filled sleep.

Gilbert felt Anne's breathing beside him and he knew she had fallen asleep. He looked at her with an admiring gaze, her red hair splayed across the pillow, her body still lovingly wrapped in his. He quickly counted the seven beautiful freckles on her nose and smiled. His dreams had once again paled to the reality of Anne as his wife. He could not help but think back to that day now so long ago when he first set eyes on her. It was the day that had forever changed the course of his life. It was the day she started him on the journey to be the man who deserved her love. Even now, that little eleven-year old spitfire held sway over Gilbert Blythe and he prayed with all his will that he would be the husband she deserved. But somehow, he already knew he would be, for it was not possible for him to offer her any less than the best he had. Leaning down, he kissed Anne's hair and lovingly whispered a version of those words he has spoken long ago after another wedding, _*"We shall walk hand in hand through life, my sweet wife, with no memories behind us but those which belong to each other."*_ And with one final kiss of her sleeping lips, he met Anne in her dreams as he drifted off into the same peaceful slumber.

The End

* * *

**variation of text from Anne of the Island


End file.
